Chuck and Sarah versus the Intersect Project
by BVR2109
Summary: AU. Chuck and Sarah are journalists for the best newspaper in L.A. Sarah finds out about the Intersect project and enlists the help of Chuck to find out about it and stop the project, before it takes over the WORLD! Charah and Globetrotting included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there. So, this is my first fan-fic ever. The idea randomly came to me after reading a few books during my vacation, and I figured: What the hell. So, I cracked open Word and started typing and this came out. A bit of a better summary now, as I felt I couldn't touch upon every point. Chuck and Sarah are both journalists for the (fictional?) L.A. Daily newspaper. Through several connections, Sarah finds out about the Intersect Project. Except in this instance, lots of people go rogue and try and attain the Intersect for world domination or something else nefarious.

I've already planned out chapters 2 and 3, and depending on how this chapter is received, I'll either drop the project or start cracking ASAP. So let me know in a review what you think, and of course any criticism on how I can improve is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things. Sadly, Chuck isn't one of them. Neither is anything relating to journalism. But I do have a computer, so that has to count for something, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sarah Walker walked into the main building of L.A.'s primary newspaper: The Los Angeles Daily. _Her_ newspaper. Well, technically she didn't own it, but she could've fooled most people. After all, she was the best damn journalist to have ever walked through the door.

As the glass doors swung shut, she picked up her stride and walked past the receptionist desk, giving a small wave to Rebecca, who was busy trying to keep yet another client satisfied with the newspaper. "Damn paperboys, always screwing it up and letting other people pick up the pieces." She thought, as she continued past the desk into the main room of the building.

She'd been surprised when it turned out that this paper still believed in the cubicle system. As such, the room where all the journalists were gathered looked more like an actual office than the buzzing room, filled with journalists discussing current events, that most people would imagine when one would think about newspapers, especially one as popular as the L.A. Daily.

Sarah didn't mind though. Actually, it turned out to work in her advantage. Being one of the best journalists in the greater metropolitan area had it's flaws. Combined with the fact that Sarah was quite… fetching, the whole ordeal gave her more attention than she bargained for. Which wasn't that rare a feat anyway, as there was one thing sacred to Sarah, and that was privacy. The irony of the fact that her job was to disrupt the privacy of people to find out the most important stories wasn't lost on her. She gave a mental shrug, and continued on.

* * *

><p>As she was close to the editor-in-chief's office (His name was Langston Graham) she passed the cubicle of the one man that was both the most interesting thing, and the bane, of her existence. She found the object of her (many) fantasies vehemently discussing yet another video-game problem with his furry little friend.<p>

"Seriously, how in God's name can you even compare the two Morgan? I mean, Final Fantasy 7 is CLEARLY superior to 10. I don't even understand how they could call it a Final Fantasy game. Tidus versus Cloud, give me a break. Cloud's got like… seven swords in one. The only thing that Tidus has is a ball that he kicks at your head." Chuck argued.

Sarah got lost somewhere around the words Final Fantasy, but her eyes never swayed from the lanky form of one Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire. He was also one part of the Chuck and Morgan duo, journalists who took it upon themselves to inform the general public of Los Angeles about the, and she quoted, "Hottest games around." She didn't get the appeal. But the pieces they handed in were well written, and Langston found a good way to incorporate the pieces in the newspaper.

The main issue however, was that due to some strange, unexplainable reason, she was ridiculously attracted to him. That in itself was weird, as when one would compare the statistics here, (Bombshell blonde versus curly haired video-gamer) the bookies were definitely not stacking odds for the main romantic interest coming from said blonde. What was even more odd was that, despite her flirtations, he still hadn't made a move. Yeah, she was old school like that, a man was supposed to ask a woman out on a date… Deal with it. Anyway, she had an inkling as to why nothing was happening on that front. Actually, an inkling was the understatement of the, albeit still very young, century. It was an inkling in the same way that a giraffe wouldn't be noticeable, walking over the streets of Sunset Boulevard. The fact was that he had no self-esteem. And it was easy to trace back to the root of the problem. After all, it was quite the known story, especially in this office.

_Jill Roberts_

Oh, she heard the story. Chuck had been dating his fellow student/skank Jill for a couple of years. He'd been planning on proposing, and had everything set. Romantic dinner, rosepetals strewn over the room, soft music playing from a CD he picked up. He went all out for it. Except when he went to his bedroom that morning, to pick up the engagement ring, he found her riding his roommate in pleasure. To say anyone would be crushed when walking in on something like that, would be an understatement. However, apperantly Jill felt it neccesary to pour some salt on the already large wound by blaming him, for not being able to sate her carnal needs.

Not only that, but Chuck had already been blessed with deep-seeded abandonment issues, courtesy of his parents who bailed on him and his sister when they were just kids. She had never quite gotten the full story from Chuck himself, but that was what she pieced together, from all the miscellaneous stories. She had tried to get the story from Chuck but combined with the blush that would reach his face in record time, every time she would speak to him, along with the fact that it was for all intense and purposes, a very depressing memory, he'd shut down every time she brought it up. She learned to stop doing it after the fifth time. Never let it be said that she wasn't persistent. That was probably why she was so good at her job, she mused.

She asked around for a while, trying to get the name of the asshole who actually got Jill to cheat on Chuck, but she never got further than people telling her that apperantly it was his best friend, and his name was something like Bruce or Boris. Something with a B anyway. At this point in time, Chuck packed up his things and left Stanford. He returned home to his sister and pretty much locked himself in his room and played video games for close to three years, doing nothing with his life. That didn't deter Ellie and Morgan, who was not only his partner, but also his best friend (something about him being there for Chuck when his parents bailed) to get him to go to UCLA and follow their Communications course. This enabled him to get a degree, along with Morgan, and start working in the journalism industry. It also allowed them to combine their favorite pastime with their degrees. So it was a win-win situation.

So there you had the history of Chuck Bartowski. A sweet, caring guy who got abandoned and betrayed by all but two people in his life. And, seeing as how he was always trying to find good in people (a personality trait she found out about, not 38 minutes after first meeting him) he thought it was cause of him that everyone left and/or stabbed him in the back. Ergo, his confidence was shot to hell. Sarah found this to be a major pity, as she had seen him when he was happy. His smile was so infectious, that the only way it wouldn't have any power over you was if you were blind. Not only that, but his voice had the perfect pitch to it, that it could be both gentle and commanding, and he could change at will. Not that she knew if he could pull off commanding, as it wasn't in his personality to try and command other people. But she'd heard people with that same inflection before, people who knew that their voice could command other people to do things, and who weren't as opposed to doing so. Langston Graham proved to be an excellent example. But she was once again drawn to his smile.

She'd been at the mercy of that smile once before. She caught a pop-culture reference, which in itself was almost reason for celebration, that Morgan made to Chuck (He waved a hand in front of Chuck, and said something about the disc in his hand not being the game that Chuck was looking for) and in passing said: "Way to go, Obi-Wan." The resulting turn of Chuck's head happened at such a ridiculous speed that she weeped for his cervical vertebrae. He looked at her for a few seconds, his mouth opened the slightest bit, as if not sure how to respond, which she found adorable, only for it to snap shut, and curl into one of the biggest smiles she had seen in her life. The result was that her organs, bones and other tissue had melted into putty, that Chuck could do with as he pleased. That feeling of elation lasted roughly ten seconds, at which point Chuck, who was still silently praising her on her usage of Star Wars, noticed he was staring and immediatly snapped his eyes back to a more interesting location. Like the roof tiles. Still, Sarah didn't mind. After all, she was still trying to find a way to turn putty into usable organs and bone structures. She was only semi-succesful. This happened on the third day after she started working for the L.A. Daily and she was hopelessly lost from that point on.

So that's how she became stuck in this ridiculous limbo with her own damn pride. Hell, she knew he was chivalrous, it was obvious to anyone. And therefore, to her own insane logic, he was supposed to ask her out. That didn't mean that she couldn't nudge him in the right direction. And today was no exception. She walked up to Chuck and Morgan, who had just started discussing the merits of Bandolier versus RPG's in TDM, whatever the hell that meant, and cleared her throat. 'Excuse me?'

"Yes, what can I do for… Sarah?"

"Hey Chuck, how's it going?" she asked cheerfully, while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, you know, same old. Morgan thinking that he can convince me of one of his insane ideas again, even though logic is clearly on my side." he answered, looking at Morgan like he ate the last piece of meat, even though he had three servings already.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but you're clearly wrong here. Let's look at the facts. The MP5 has 60 bullets ammunition, and 30 in the magazine, without Bandolier. That's 90 bullets Chuck. Unless you're a complete noob who simply sprays and prays, you won't need Bandolier to rack up the frags. An RPG is so much more effective, especially in TDM. You'll die before you run out of ammo." Morgan retorted. He looked awfully proud with the argument he managed to conjure up. Chuck wasn't about to be bested though.

"Morgan, I don't know about you, but I'm usually averaging 5 bullets a frag, and I'm still alive after I've spent my 90 bullets. That's why my kill to death ratio is still higher than yours… Anyway, can I help you Sarah?"

"Oh, trust me, you're helping plenty." she said, still keeping her cheerful tone. Chuck looked at her like she'd grown a new head. He suddenly realized that once again, he was staring and bashfully averted his gaze. Luckily, the roof tiles were old news. He seemed to be awfully interested in the memo board though.

"H-how exactly am I helping?" he managed to say without sounding too shaken up about the fact that he was once again staring. Who could blame him though? "I mean, ever since you've entered the "discussion" we didn't do much except pick up right where we left off." he said, actually making air-quotes at the word discussion, which caused Morgan to get a weird hybrid of emotions to grace his face. It seemed to be equal parts disgust and amusement.

Sarah shook her head. "While that's true, I just spent the past 72 hours following dead leads with regards to that missing child everyone's talking about. Sufficed to say, we won't be reporting anything that other newspapers aren't reporting as well. So I just needed to clear my head, and you know how I love to hear you talk." She said, adding a wink for emphasis. Chuck's blush reached his face in a speed that caused Sarah to wonder how his limbs were working without said blood rushing through them instead of his face.

"Uh… Well… I… uh… happy to help?" he added meekly. Sarah stifled a chuckle.

"Well, thanks for that. It's time to go to Langston and see what he wants me doing next. I'll see you later Morgan. Nice chat as always Chuck!" she added, before leaving with another wink and sauntering off to find Langston Graham. She didn't have to turn to know that Chuck was still rooted to the spot. She chuckled. Eventually he'd get the hints. She hoped.

* * *

><p>As she walked past the rest of the cubicles she spotted someone who could be a potential ally in the conquering of Chuck. See, if there was one thing that she knew about Chuck, it was that he revered his sister. And that also meant that by proxy, it included her fiancé. Devon Woodcomb was said fiancé. One wouldn't immediatly peg him as a journalist. He could be on magazines if he so chose. But there was one thing to be said about him. As much as he loved Ellie, he loved sports almost as much. Not only that, but he had a rare gift. He was a genius in telling stories. While you wouldn't really see it as a <em>rare<em> gift if you were surrounded by said gift day in, day out, with a plethora of people, it was still rare. And he excelled at it. So it wasn't that much of a stretch to see how he could be hired by the best newspaper that Los Angeles had ever seen.

"Hey Devon, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey Sarah. Yeah, I'm good. Had a fun weekend. Some good games going on. You?"

"Well, I was assigned to report that abduction, but it turns out that everyone involved has about the same knowledge about events as we currently do. In other words, they don't know jack. Still, that didn't annoy me half as much as I figured it would. We all have off days. It just seems that your future brother-in-law has been in a perpetual state of ignorance ever since the whole Jill affair… Three years ago!" she added, exasperated.

Devon's laugh was booming. "Tell me about it!" Devon was well aware of what was going on with the inter-office romances. After all, Ellie had some fantastic hospital stories, and he had to keep his eyes and ears open for the smut to be able to compete with her in the story department. Still, he'd have to be deaf and blind to not notice the fact that the hottest journalist that any newspaper had ever seen was interested in Chuck. The first time that Devon heard about it, he laughed it off. Not that he didn't believe Chuck could land such a catch, it was just that the worlds those two resided in might as well have been in different galaxies, they were that far apart. And yet, the rumours persisted. Not only that, they actually increased in quantity.

So, being the good future Mr. Eleanor Faye Bartowski that he was, he approached Sarah. After all, he loved Chuck like a brother already, so why not be a decent wingman for someone who could clearly use it, right? To say that the meeting was interesting was an understatement, like so many things that revolved around those two. Devon decided that it was best to dive right in, rip the band-aid off with one hard tug and other fun euphemisms one could use for asking the question that was on his mind without beating around the bush.

So when he confronted her, and she actually blushed (not a lot mind you, Sarah didn't do blushes the way Chuck would), Chuck's stock rose to near astronomical heights in Devon's book. Sarah however had pleaded with him that he not tell Chuck. She wanted him to come to her by his own accord, and not cause he was pushed by Devon. She asked him this four months ago.

"You know Sarah, not to talk him down, God knows Chuck's plenty awesome on his own, but this is getting ridiculous. I mean, it's been great to see you flirting with him, but he's just not realizing that he can get someone as, excuse the word, awesome as you. The thing is, the way his mind works, you're way out of his league. He doesn't see himself the way we see him. You should hear him talk about himself, it's the saddest thing you've ever heard. He consistently puts his intelligence on the same level as those people you'd see on Maury or something. He went to Stanford, would've gotten his degree as a valedictorian and after that went to UCLA and steamed through those courses as well. It's a freaking disgrace, is what it is."

Sarah noticed that during his little speech (which she knew herself anyway. She thought his self-deprication was cute and disarming, but the more time she spent around him, the more she saw him for what he was, and that in no way reflected with how he saw himself), Devon was getting progressively more angry. Not at Chuck. Devon could never be angry with Chuck. According to him the Bartowski family consisted of the sweetest most caring people in the world. She was forced to agree. No, the one he truely got angry at, was Jill. Angry cause she robbed him of his confidence. Angry cause she robbed him of the potential to be the person he was supposed to be. Even though Chuck was a fantastic writer/reviewer, it was obvious that he was even better with computers and the likes. She found out that the courses he was taking at Stanford were computer sciences and electrical engineering.

She still remembered the day when she had written a fantastic story about the reunion of Iraq veterans with their loved ones. It was her best piece yet, but she screwed up, and couldn't for the life of her remember where she had saved the story, or under what filename. Chuck walked past her as she was smashing her fists on her keyboard in fury, when he asked her what was wrong. She explained the situation to him. He told her not to worry, and go to the cafeteria to get herself a drink or something. He'd help her out. She did, and when she came back, she saw Chuck hunched over in his own cubicle, typing away. When she leaned over to see what he was doing, she saw a myriad of text. Confused as to what was going on, she tapped him on her shoulder. He nearly jumped through the roof, and turned around… only to stare in her cleavage. The resulting red in his neck was one of the funniest things that Sarah had seen in a while. He apologized profusely for a good while, even though she told him it was no big deal. It really wasn't, she was used to men leering at her. But Chuck had the decency to apologize for it, and actually sounding sincere. Hell, he made it sound like he had accidentally caused World War 3.

So, after finally calming him down, he explained to her what he was doing. He was writing a new program that would search through documents saved on her hard drive for keywords. So, after transferring the program to her computer, she put in the keywords and it started it's search. Chuck was standing behind her, to see if his program had worked. When it found the document (it was stored in her AppData folder. She didn't even know that folder existed), Chuck's virtual head popped up, just like that goddamn paperclip would, and told her he was glad that he could find the document for her, and if he could help her find something else. This made her laugh so hard, that tears actually sprung up in her eyes. She swiveled her chair around and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Chuck was only moderately taken aback this time. She was amazed, he had fixed her problem in roughly thirty minutes, after she spent four hours researching ways to find the document again.

She was shaken out of her daydream by Devon, who was wearing a silly smile on his face. "What?" Sarah asked, with a tiny trace of annoyance.

"Well, according to that smile on your face, you were thinking about something Chuck did, weren't you?" he replied.

"Uh… No, I… But… Seriously I wasn't… Sonofa… God, now I'm even babbeling like… What was the question again?"

Devon started shaking with laughter. But, just as soon as he started, he stopped and with a serious expression that put Sarah on edge he looked at her. "Listen Sarah, enough is enough. I understand why you want this to happen the way you say you want it to, but I know for a fact that if he could ask you out, and you actually saying yes, it'd work wonders for his confidence. So I'm going to tell him. He has no reason to feel like crap if a simple question from his side, and an even simpler answer from yours, would make him feel happy again."

Devon had a fair point. It didn't seem like her advances were bearing much fruit anyway. And in a round-about way, he would still be asking her out, so her pride would remain intact. "Fine," she relented, before adding: "just make it quick. I've waited long enough."

This caused Devon to laugh again. "You've got it Sarah. I have to say though, it's been fantastic to see you shoot down pretty much eighty percent of the male population in Los Angeles, just so you could focus on Chuck. You know, I'm actually proud of him. Without having a clue as to what he was doing, he'd gotten you to commit to him of all people." He expected a laugh. He got a face that looked like the ground was about to open up, and minions of hell would spew forth over the lands to destroy everything. "Sarah, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Sarah looked at him with a glare that made the north pole feel like Cancun in the summer. "I have _not_ commited to him. Yes, I'll admit that I'm interested in him. Gladly even. But he hasn't even had the decency to ask me out yet. How the hell can you say I commited to him."

Devon looked at her, eyes wide with fear. "Whoa, Sarah, listen, I didn't mean that. It was a joke. Look, I didn't know you would have had such a strong reaction to it. I apologize. Hell, I'll even amend my statement. Without having a clue he'd gotten you to pine for him of all people." His eyes shifted around nervously, as if he was trying to see if there would be witnesses to his murder, which he felt could happen at any time now. Luckily, Sarah's face broke into a smile.

"Much better Devon, thanks. Now, I expect you to fulfill this task within two weeks. As you said, I've waited long enough, and if you think that Chuck would get happy about asking me out, then who the hell are we to deny him that happiness, right?" she added, with a toothy grin.

Devon let out a sigh of relief. "You've got it Sarah. Oh, by the way, Langston's looking for you. So ehh, you'd best hurry and get to him before that vein in his temple decides that it has had enough and pops like a balloon."

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot. Thanks Devon." she added, before turning around and power walking to Langston's office.

* * *

><p>Langston wasn't an easy boss. Oh, he was fair. Make no mistake. It's just that he could kind of be an asshole. Not that she ever found that out personally. She was way to good at her job for that. But she'd heard horror stories of treatments and punishments that would make Gandhi think of the Middle Eastern penal-code as humane.<p>

But today was different. She didn't get the scoop. Hell, she didn't get anything that they didn't already have. Three days were wasted that she could spent on other projects. She would have to report failure, for the first time in her career. So she took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" She said in her most professional tone.

"Yes, come on in Walker." Graham said. He didn't look to well. The vein on his temple looked to be increasing in size, exponentially. "What have you gotten to report for me?"

This was it. It was time to face the firing squad. Yelling and cursing would ensue. He'd give her a dressing down that she'd still remember when she was old and frail and it would be the last thought she would have before she would go to sleep, and the first one she would have when she would wake up for the rest of her natural-born life. "Sir, I didn't get anything we don't already know. I had gotten information from the leading officer in charge, but he didn't tell me anything that we don't already know." This was it, the vein was going to start beating along with his heart which would be nearing the one-hundred and seventy beats per minute.

"Oh, that's okay Walker. I kind of figured we wouldn't get anything anyway. Just write a quick report on it, and we'll put it on page three or something." Sarah's heart nearly stopped.

"With all due respect, Sir. Why would you send me on an assignment that you yourself figured wouldn't yield any results?" She gave herself a mental slap. Sure, her potential might not've been fully utilised in this case, but she'd gotten away scot free. No dressing down, no nightmares, no walk of shame to be completed. Why the hell did she have to be defiant now?

"Well, the true reason is cause there's barely anything to report at the moment. Apart from the kidnapping, we've got jack to report. As a matter of fact, your new assignment won't be all that either. I want you to interview Bryce Larkin." Graham said. He looked at her expectantly.

"Bryce Larkin? The millionaire? Why would I want to interview him?" she said. It wasn't that she didn't like Bryce… It's just that she didn't like Bryce. He was like all the other assholes in L.A. who simply looked at her like she was a slab of beef that they could broil to perfection. That was a major part in the attraction to Chuck. Sure, he looked. Hell, she'd be disappointed if he didn't. But he would always catch himself doing something that he would find inappropriate and chide himself over it. Even if it wasn't even that bad. It showed to her that he was trying his best to be respectful of her as a person, and not as eye candy.

"Well, as you know, Bryce is a major investor in this newspaper. And he explicitly asked for you. So what the hell, we decided to humor him. I've no idea what he wants to be interviewed about, and frankly, I don't care. The fact is that without his contributions, we would've stopped being a newspaper a long time a go. So you're going to go over there, and do what you do best. You're going to get him to talk." Graham looked at his star reporter with a gaze that didn't take no for an answer.

"Oh for God's sake. Fine, I'll go hear his little story." She moaned, then, adding under her breath "It's not like there's anything else going on in here. Damn it Chuck."

"Alright then. We've scheduled the interview in two days. You are to meet him at his manor. I expect your full professionalism on this one Walker."

"Of course, Sir. I never give anything less than my full one hundred percent."

Graham nodded. It was his signature move to tell you that his time and/or patience had run out and you were to exit the area in a cordial fashion. She complied.

As she walked out of Graham's office, she saw Devon talking to Chuck. It instantly made her heart thump a bit faster. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all. Maybe, just maybe, if she played her cards right it could turn out to be a fantastic day. Or at least much better than she initially anticipated. Thank God for talking to Devon. She just hoped he could get through to him.

But first she had to prepare herself for an interview with Bryce Larkin. Fantastic…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Who knew getting positive reviews could be such a thrill? I certainly didn't. Anyway, not 24 hours after my first chapter, I bring you the second chapter. More A/N after the story though, so stick around.

**Disclaimer: **We should all hope and look towards the day where man realizes that the sounds exiting his mouth are mostly complaints and a change occurs... Wait, this isn't a Chevelle song? Oh, in that case, I don't own Chuck, Nile or any other thing I referenced, except for copies Gears of War and Call of Duty Modern Warfare II.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

All in all, Chuck was pretty content with his life. He had a wonderful, amazing, awesome, out-of-this-world, brilliant, gorgeous sister (he could've found a few more adjectives to describe her, but thought that this covered most of Ellie) who was engaged to an amazing guy, with an even better nickname. Seriously, his nickname was Captain Awesome. It couldn't have been more awesome if he tried. And not only that, but he got to work with his childhood friend, doing what they loved for a rather decent pay.

So, maybe life didn't turn out exactly the way he had imagined it. He always figured he'd end up in the software business. It's what he had set his heart on when he applied for a scholarship at Stanford. But it turned out that fate, destiny, God, Karma, Zeus or any other sort of deity or time-related essence you believed in had a few cruel tricks to play on young Chuck. So when he found… her… on top of Bryce Larkin, well, he'd had a strong reaction to it, and let's just leave it at that. Still, as he lamented before, it wasn't all bad. As a matter of fact, over the course of the past few years, his life had grown into an enjoyable buzz. Of course, a major part of this was the fact that that ridiculously gorgeous woman, Sarah Walker, had chosen him to be her main conversation partner.

So okay, maybe he sometimes fantasized about what it would be like to do other stuff to her. But who was he kidding. He didn't deserve someone like her. Jill said it herself right? If he couldn't even keep Jill interested, what hope would he have to keep up with Sarah freakin' Walker. And besides, even though he hadn't seen any indication, how the hell could she _not_ be taken. So Chuck just took what he got, and kept his (frequent) fantasies to himself like any self-respecting human being should do.

His mind blinked back to the conversation at hand. The current score was Chuck 2 – 0 Morgan. They'd successfully closed the discussion about Final Fantasy and CoD. It was time for Retro.

"So Morgan, about Zork. It's obvious that Zork was used as a commentary on society and it's… What?" Morgan was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "Buddy, I've done actual research on the game, I know what I'm talking about."

"Are you an idiot?" Morgan asked.

"Excuse me?" Chuck blinked. His friend had never actually called him that. Actually, he'd never even used a derogatory name to describe anyone, ever. Not even people who, in Chuck's honest opinion, really had it coming. Actually, that wasn't true. He did use a derogatory term once. After Chuck had told Morgan about what happened at Stanford, Morgan had one of the greatest rants that Chuck had ever heard in his life. He was in such awe of the speech that he had it written down, signed by Morgan and framed above his bed. He still chuckled when he read it. As a matter of fact, just thinking about it made him chuckle. But there was no time to reminisce, his friend had insulted him and the situation needed rectifying. First, an explanation was in order.

"Morgan, what the hell are you talking about?" He was quite proud of that retort, truth be told.

"You really don't see it do you? I mean, even I didn't see it for a while, but it's so obvious that the fact you haven't picked up on it yet should be a crime."

Chuck felt a small amount of annoyance building inside of him. Sure, he'd had a ridiculous amount of patience with the little bearded man, and they did go through a lot. But he'd just gotten his hands on an advanced copy of Call of Duty Modern Warfare II. And it was crap. So his mood wasn't in the best of spirits. So when he uttered his response, it carried just a bit of venom. Just a smidge though. "You're going to have to be a _little bit_ more descriptive than that, Morgan."

"Oh yeah, I bet. But it was to be expected, seeing as how you still have no clue what's going on, and I'm telling you Chuck, it's been going on for a long time now."

"Morgan, just tell me what it is. If I agree with you, than you can call me whatever the hell you want. If not however, as of the Bro Code, Section 28, paragraph 3a. and I quote: "If one's Bro, insults the Bro in any form without a formal base for said insult, he reserves the right to slap said Bro. So sayeth the Bro Code." So you'd best tell me what's going on before I decide to enforce the code."

"Dude, it's Sarah. She wants you man. She wants you bad." Morgan said. Chuck figured he would put his hands up in exasperation to emphasize his point, if he wasn't holding a sandwich. But that wasn't the main thought that was registering in his frontal lobe though.

"Morgan, seeing as how we're friends, I'll give you a five second head start before I'll bring down the fury. You insulted me over your silly delusions? Really? I thought we were better friends than that." Chuck answered.

"Dude, Chuck, come on man. Look, I know that you're all into the whole: "Oh, I don't deserve happiness, no one wants me." thing, but seriously dude, you're so much more than that. I knew you when you went to Stanford man, you were always an amazing catch. And I'm not saying this to be nice. Take it from your hetero-sexual life partner, you are good enough to get someone like Sarah."

Chuck blinked, trying to snap himself out of his stupor. He failed. So he continued to look in Morgan's direction, glassy eyed. After what seemed like at least a minute of staring, he shook himself out of it. "I'm sure that even if that were even remotely possible, you've missed two core points. One: It's Sarah. Who in their right mind wouldn't pursue her? It's obvious that if she isn't already in a relationship, we're definitely living in an alternate universe where gorgeous, intelligent and amazing are no longer characteristics which people find attractive. And two: It's _Sarah_ dude. I'm Chuck, I play video games for a living. I live with my sister and her fiancé. It'd be like Samus dating Raiden. Why the hell would Samus go for Raiden if she can get Snake?"

"Valid point, Chuck. I totally agree with you." Morgan said. Chuck was about to thank him and ask him to drop the subject when he continued. "But then again, you always did remind me of Snake."

Chuck looked at him. Finally he sighed. "Alright Morgan. I don't know who spiked your drink, but it's causing you to hallucinate. Maybe the sun finally got to you. It happened to me once before, it wasn't pretty. Anyway, I've got the new Gears of War to review, so I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Morgan looked dumbstruck. "Dude, yeah, whatever man. Don't forget though, we've still got that TDM game tonight. Please tell me I can count on you watching my back?"

"Don't worry buddy, I've got you covered." Chuck said. He started walking away from his cubicle when another fleeting glance over his shoulder revealed the back of Sarah Walker talking to Langston Graham. God, he loathed Langston. He remembered the day where he went and applied to the L.A. Daily. Langston was there to conduct his job interview. He'd never seen someone act so prejudiced in his life.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to being picked on for having nerdy tendencies. It happened a lot at school as well. He understood the social system enough to know that people who differentiated from the norm were freaks by default. Sure, it meant that he had to endure a lot of ribbing, but so be it. What he didn't like was that he was making a conscious effort to be professional here. Sure, he knew that game reviews were probably not the hot commodity in real life as they were in his life, but that didn't mean that what he did was any less than for example a restaurant critique. To each their own, was always something that Chuck held sacred. But Graham had simply dismissed him after explaining what he wanted to do for the paper. Chuck had to do some fast talking to get out of that one. Which wasn't easy, as when he'd get nervous he would usually start babbling. But he somehow held his ground, and convinced Graham to read one of his reviews before shooting him down.

When he got home later that day, he was a nervous wreck. He had to convince Langston Graham that he was good enough to write for them. Talk about free-climbing K2 with no oxygen… Yeah, he probably spent a bit too much time with Devon. But then Ellie, as she always did, intervened. She made him feel comfortable. She made him feel like he could do crazy stuff such as defusing bombs and other nonsense that you would only see in TV shows. She pushed him to write, and he did. He wrote a review that, when he reread it later on, made him drool. Then Ellie suggested something that turned out to be an absolute gem of an idea. She figured that after he'd given his review to Langston, he should try and slip in the fact that he's been approached by a few other newspapers. She suggested the Daily Telegraph, as that was the main competitor with the L.A. Daily.

At first, Chuck had been appalled. He didn't want to have to lie, even less, lie to his potential boss. But Ellie cleared his conscience for him, by giving him a five minute talk about how corporate America worked. So he reluctantly agreed. And, truth be told, the plan worked like a charm. After casually dropping a bomb that rivaled the Manhattan Project, Langston went over himself trying to get Chuck to agree. Of course, Ellie was prepared for this as well, and instructed him to play hard to get. Obviously, this was a foreign concept to Chuck, but he put on his (admittedly small) air of mystery, and played it cool. The rest, as they say, was history.

Still, Chuck couldn't help let his mind wander to a place where Morgan could be right. A place where him and Sarah might actually happen. A place where the Matrix sequels weren't such a ridiculous disaster. A place where Heath Ledger didn't have to pass away and they could have another outstanding performance as the Joker. A place where Firefly could actually have six seasons and a movie, instead of one and a movie. He dubbed this place Glornax Seven. Glornax 7 was a beautiful place, where women like Sarah would go for guys like him. Oh well. Time to turn back to real life, and trudge on with the working middle class. After all, he did have a review about Gears of War to write. CliffyB was rather enthusiastic about his first one. He just hoped that the game would allow for another one of those reviews to be written.

He passed his cubicle, and picked up his messenger bag, note pad and USB stick. After making sure that he was logged out of the system, he turned off his monitor and headed for the exit. He'd just about reached it, when he was blindsided by Devon.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Holy crap! Devon, you scared the shit out of me." Chuck wheezed out. His heart was beating at such a ridiculous speed that he was worried it might just over-exert itself and shut down on the spot.

"Sorry man, but really. It's important that I talk to you. It's about Sarah."

"Oh, good God, not you too. Look, Morgan already talked to me about it. I don't know where you guys are getting your stories from, but I'm beginning to think you guys have a subscription to Asylum Weekly. I appreciate what you are trying to do, I really am. Trying to boost my self-esteem by making me believe Sarah's interested in me. But seriously, it's beginning to get depressing. So please, stop making cruel jokes at my expense, I'm not in the mood. I'll see you at home Devon." Chuck said, before he continued on with his journey towards his car.

Before he walked out of the office part of the building though, he spared one last glance at Langston's room. He saw that Sarah was out of his office though. So, being the gentleman that he was, he waved at her. Her wave back to him caused him to blush again. He didn't know why it happened, and he was cursing it every damn day. Ellie told him it was cute, but if there was one person who was biased about everything Charles Irving Bartowski, it would've been Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Why couldn't he be more suave? If only he could channel his inner James Bond a bit better. Maybe he'd stand a one in a million chance. He liked those odds better than his current one, which stood at one in a quintillion.

* * *

><p>He got in his car, an old Ford which his dad had left him and Ellie, and turned on the radio. He was greeted by the opening chords of The Good Left Undone by Rise Against. People always told him he had a great singing voice, but they never heard him try punk-rock. As he belted along to the lyrics, he was happy that his car offered at least the sense of solitude. When he did finally reach Echo Park, his mood had improved slightly. It was as if the radio producers in L.A. got a memo that described his mood and decided to adjust their playlist accordingly.<p>

He opened the door, to a delicious scent. His finely trained nostrils, which had graduated summa cum laude from the Eleanor's Culinary Institute detected a tomato sauce, based on oregano and basil, ground beef and a little mascarpone for that sublime creamy finish. He felt the saliva build in his mouth, and was drawn to the sound in his stomach that made him think of the documentary about pairing habits of the wild-life in Africa. While the analogy there was deeply disturbing, it somehow fit.

"Ellie, I'm home!" He shouted. He was more than a little peeved to find that his sister didn't appear to be home. He did find a note though.

_Hey Chuck, _

_I'm still at the hospital, code blue. You know the deal. Anyway, I made a sauce for pasta tonight. If you could take care of the noodles, I should be back at around 7. Make sure you feed Devon too, you know how he gets when he can't taste my cooking ;)_

_Love  
>Ellie.<em>

He smiled, and proceeded to crumple up the piece of paper. As he went to check if they still had noodles, he glanced at the clock. It was only 4 P.M. That left him with two and a half hours of game time before he had to worry about finishing Ellie's meal. So he retreated to the confines of his room and booted up his Xbox.

Time was lost to Chuck. What felt like 15 minutes of playing turned out to be two hours of constant gaming. Chuck was pleased with Gears of War. Hell, he was very pleased. Cliff could look forward to another raving review.

He stood up to open up Word and get an outline for his review done. After he finished his outline, he stood up, and stretched his body, before scratching in his belly button area. He instantly felt twenty years older. To chase that thought away, he decided it was time for the Great Big Hunt of the Noodles. He had just opened up the first cupboard, when Devon came in. He looked apologetic.

"Hey bro, I just wanted to say I was sorry about today at the office."

"Thanks Devon, it's okay though. You were trying to make me feel better and I really do appreciate it man. So, no harm done."

"Oh, I wasn't apologizing for that. I was apologizing for not pressing you more on the issue. Don't you worry though, Chuckster. We'll get right back to that topic after dinner." Devon grinned.

"Can't wait, Devon." Chuck added sarcastically. He turned around to continue his quest for pasta.

* * *

><p>"Devon, Chuck, you guys here?" Ellie chimed as she walked into her apartment. She heard the telltale signs of water boiling so that at least answered one of her questions. The more pressing one, was the fact that Devon had called her to tell her they needed to stage an intervention on Chuck. She thought that was a bit much, but after hearing the story from Devon, she agreed that action needed to be taken.<p>

Ellie was privy to the combustion of Chuck after Stanford. It was messy. And it was a paradox. Here, she had taken a vow to preserve human life, and do her best to save everyone. And yet, she had harbored a killing rage against Jill. She wouldn't _really_ kill Jill… At least, she liked to think she wouldn't. Still, you didn't mess with her little brother. That was just not done. And Jill did. As did that piece of shit, Bryce Larkin. And for that, they were dead to her.

"Right here, Sis. Just finishing the pasta, and we're ready." Came Chuck's reply from the kitchen.

"Great, let me change quickly, and we can go nuts." Ellie called, as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Don't you mean, go pasta?" Chuck asked. He started chuckling at his own joke, then repeated the words to himself. At which point he started groaning at how utterly unfunny it was. "Sorry 'bout that one, sis."

Devon laughed. "Oh, wow, Chuckster, I've heard a lot of bad jokes. But that one takes the cake."

"Yeah, sorry. I don't even know why I said it. Not my proudest moment, and let's leave it at that."

* * *

><p>Dinner went swimmingly. As was the usual, ever since her 16th birthday, Ellie rocked dinner. Chuck had an uneasy feeling throughout it though, as Ellie and Devon kept looking at Chuck, then lean together to whisper several things. Still, his face remained stoic and after dinner, he hoped his eagerness to clean the table didn't seem too forced.<p>

When he walked back into the living room, he saw that Morgan had decided to join the fun. They were all huddled together and speaking in hushed voices. When Chuck cleared his throat, they all turned towards him.

"This is the part where you all go: "Chuck, we need to have a talk." Isn't it?" he asked.

Devon walked up to him, and put his arm on Chuck's shoulder. "Listen Bro, we need to talk about what happened today. Look, what happened three years ago, was terrible. We get that. To be crushed like that is disgusting. But it's time to move on. It's time to once again, become the man that you were before this entire crapfest started. And trust me dude, I've got it on good authority that Sarah's pretty damn interested."

Chuck scoffed. "Sorry Devon, I think your knowledge about women ends with Ellie. Look, I told you guys once already. She's not flirting with me. I'm sure it looks like that to you, but here's what I see. Now pay attention, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Sarah is just looking for a friend. How would she not already be taken. She could walk into a bar, snap with her fingers and have all the straight males there, taken or not, eating out of her hands. Now, I'm glad to see that you still think highly of me, really, I do. But the sad fact is that Jill destroyed the old Chuck. And the more I think about it, the more I realize she's right. I am a screw-up. I didn't even get my Stanford degree. Mom and Dad left because they saw how much I was failing in my life and… OW!"

During his self deprecating speech, Ellie had appeared as by magic behind him, and slapped him on the back of his head. Chuck couldn't help but draw parallels to Goku and his Instant Teleportation move. He was impressed.

"What the hell was that for, Ellie?"

Ellie was livid. Her face was crunched up in anger, and tears were pooling in her eyes. "Don't you ever! Don't you dare even think those thoughts ever again Chuck. I swear, I'm this close to smashing you over the head with a frying pan. God, I will fucking kill Jill."

Chuck was appalled. He'd never heard Ellie come even close to using a curse word. This, more than anything, told him how on edge she was.

"Jill betrayed you, because she's a cold-hearted bitch. Bryce betrayed you because he was an arrogant piece of shit. Mom and Dad left because they were selfish enough to put their own needs in front of their children. But here you are, surrounded by people that know you, and love you. How are you so blind, Chuck? Is it that hard for you to believe that you are one of the most amazing people in this entire world? And as a result, you can't even see when a girl is interested in you. Devon told me all about your encounters with Sarah. Chuck, I swear, if you don't ask her out, I will punch you out, drag you to her myself, and ask her out using ventriloquism."

Chuck was equal parts amused, excited and horrified. Horrified, because he knew that it wasn't an idle threat. When Ellie Bartowski wanted something, she got it. It was amazing that she possessed the ability to do so, but that wasn't really working out for him if she was to actually go through with her plan. Then there was the amused, because say what you want, but he'd pay to see Ellie pull that one off. And then there was the excited part. Because there was that little ember of hope again. That Sarah might actually want to have to do something with him. Still, he remained skeptical.

"That's all well and good guys. But I'm not about to put myself out there again, and risk getting stabbed in the back again. Or in this case, getting flat out denied. You're going to have to come with something better than "

"Devon," Ellie hissed. "do it. Just tell him, so he'll realize what's going on, and we can actually see Chuck happy again since '05."

"Babe, I promised her not to. She'll have my guts for garters if I break my promise. You've not seen her get angry yet. She'll freaking blow your head off."

"Devon, I swear to God, you tell him, or I'll make you tell him."

Devon swallowed roughly. So maybe he was afraid of two women in his life instead of just Sarah. So he swallowed his trepidation, and walked up to Chuck. He put his hand on Chuck's shoulder, and nudged forward. "The reason we're so sure that you should ask her out," he whispered, "is because she told me she wanted you to."

Chuck's head was spinning. Surely, he misheard? His mind corrected himself though. _You didn't mishear anything… And don't call me Shirley._

"Umm… That's quite interesting, Devon. Are you… Um… Are you sure?"

"Listen, Chuck. This can never, ever get back to Sarah! If she asks, just say that you finally spotted the signs, apologize for not recognizing them before, and see where it takes you. Under no circumstance are you to ever mention this talk to her. Yeah, I told her I'd talk to you, but she thinks I'm only nudging you here, not that you'd have to have three people spell it out for you." Devon said. Then he raised his hands up. "But dude, you're going out with Sarah Walker. That's awesome, bro. Up top!"

Dazed, Chuck slapped Devon's hands. The full weight of his words hit him like a cargo plane. Sarah wanted him to make a move. Sarah… wanted… him? He wasn't even surprised when his mind went blissfully blank.

Okay, so maybe the pain in his head was annoying, but who cared. He certainly didn't. He'd always entertained the thought of maybe getting something more with Sarah, but was perfectly content with simply being a conversation partner. When he finally woke up from his small impromptu nap, Devon told him the story of how Sarah had pretty much shot down the male population in Los Angeles, simply because she was waiting for him to make a move.

"But why? I'm just… me." He'd argued.

"Exactly Bro. She told me that she'd been dying to at least get to know you better ever since you smiled at her. Now, don't take this the wrong way Bro, but I'm glad you and Ellie are siblings. If you'd smile at her like I've seen you do at Sarah, I'd have lost her to you in a heartbeat."

"Devon… That's disgusting. If you don't mind, I'm going to go online now, and look for a retailer that sells brain bleach."

Devon clapped him on the shoulder. "Before you do that though, how about you think on how you're going to be popping the question."

Chuck's face turned grim, and Devon realized that, that might not have been the smartest thing to say. Luckily, Ellie came in with the save.

"What my fiancé meant to say was: Why don't you go and relax. Get yourself back in the dating game. If what I hear from Devon's any indication, you'll be landing quite a catch, very soon. You deserve it little brother, and don't you ever think otherwise." She kissed Chuck on the forehead and added: "And don't you ever for a second think that what happened to you was in any way your fault. If anything, you're too good for this world."

"Thanks Sis, I love you too."

So all in all, today wasn't that bad. He'd won all of his discussions with Morgan. He didn't get another rant from Graham. Dinner turned out fine. He was sure he was forgetting something though. Oh yeah, the most perfect creature to have ever been dropped on this mortal coil had rebuffed a ridiculous amount of men, cause she wanted him. Yeah, work that one out. There was one thing that Chuck knew for sure though. Sleep would be hard to come by. So he simply shrugged, and turned on his Xbox.

* * *

><p>Finally, his alarm clock decided to stop torturing him and display the time he was begging for since last night. 7 a.m. Another day at work. Except there was a definite silver lining. God, he hoped that this wasn't some cruel way to try and boost his self-esteem. His self-esteem was fine thank you very much. Just cause he was the only one who could see what a complete failure he was. Well, he wasn't the only one. There was Jill, Bryce… Oh, let's not forget his parents. But he hadn't even finished the thought or Ellie's voice burst into his brain, chiding him for thinking like that. He let out an involuntary smile at the thought. Which neatly segued in what was going to be the highlight of the day. Either Sarah would accept, or blow him off. Either option was going to bring about a buzz in the office. He could see the headlines now: "Sarah Walker dates Chuck Bartowski; The Beauty and the Nerd." Either that or: "DESTROYED! Sarah Walker deals another blow to the fragile psyche of Chuck Bartowski."<p>

After a shower, a shave, some cologne and getting into his business suit, he was finally ready to approach the one they call Goddess. She was also known as Sarah Walker, but that was neither here nor there. But the closer he got to his final destination (which, he mused, was a terrible series) the more he was rethinking this entire thing. It simply wasn't possible. He crunched the numbers. Three times. One in a quintillion damn it. He'd always been a fan of quantum physics, and the theories it brought. He was reminded to the alternate dimension theory. For every possibility in the universe, there existed a different dimension. He had to hope that he was in the one dimension in which she would say yes. He decided that he really hated quantum physics at that point.

Finally, the torturous ride was over. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out of his car. As he closed the car, he still had to use the keys to lock the car, his heart started to thump at the speed of George Kollias's drumming. Every step he put, seemed to take a decade to complete. It was like someone had turned on the perpetual slow-motion mode in the Matrix. His breathing shallowed, and a layer of sweat started appearing on his forehead. Chuck Bartowski was officially panicking. Still, he trudged on. He had no choice. He had to know, if only to preserve his sanity. And he figured that after the inevitable rejection, he could sulk, play the I-told-you-so card, and lock himself in his room with Gears of War. Oh, and he could guilt-trip Ellie into cooking for him for a whole month. No more take out for him!

He walked through the glass doors. Rebecca was sat in her usual position. "Hey Mr. Bartowski. How are you? Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Oh God, she's perky. Chuck thought.

"mfine." He muffled.

"Mr. Bartowski, please, you're looking really ill. Can I get you something? An aspirin maybe? Glass of water?"

Chuck actually did feel like running to the bathroom stalls and vomiting for the rest of the day. It'd give him a great excuse to dodge this whole train wreck. But, he made a promise to Ellie, and as usual, Chuck didn't break promises. Oh, how he wished he wasn't so damn noble. So he took a deep breath and turned to Rebecca. "Thanks for your concern, Rebecca. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, but that's mostly cause I'm about to have a conversation that, for all intents and purposes, I was shanghaied into. So, I just have to get it over with, and I'll be feeling fine. I promise."

"Alright Mr. Bartowski. Just let me know if you need anything. Anything at all" she added suggestively. Chuck shuddered. He hoped that she would pass it off as a reaction to him feeling ill. Why couldn't Sarah be more suggestive like that? It would solve so much problems. Fair enough, it wouldn't solve the true world issues, like world hunger, HIV or become a cure for cancer. But it'd be pretty damn close in his book.

He psyched himself up one more time and walked into the office. He'd learned the way to Sarah's cubicle by heart, and was staring at her back before he knew it. He did the only thing he knew how to do without failing miserably and cleared his throat.

Sarah swiveled around, and was looking at Chuck. She imagined he was either about to become violently ill, or he'd fallen face first in flour. She didn't put either option past him. "Oh hey Chuck. You're looking a bit pale there. You okay?"

…

Chuck was freaking out. This wasn't at all going according to his plan. Damn it, say something. _Sarah, do you want to go out some day?_ Out loud, moron, out loud!

"Chuck, you're looking awfully pale, you should really go back home. It's obvious that you're not feeling well." Sarah stood up to push Chuck back to his car.

Finally he blurted out: "Sarah, do you want to go out with me… On a… date?"

He had closed his eyes when he reached the word date. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the damage he caused. He was looking straight in the face of a scowling Sarah.

He really didn't think this one through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Right, most, if not all reviews so far have been overwhelmingly positive, and I thank you all for them. It really does make me happy to see that I can actually entertain people. Now, as people have rightfully noted, there's a lot of fluff. That's true. However, I will be steering this story towards a more action-oriented structure somewhere down the road. Of course, we'll still have the Charah fluff, so not to worry about that. Just wanted to let you know that this wouldn't be 100% fluff. I'd say the current percentage would lie around the 60/40 mark for fluff and action. Some people might think that I'm moving ridiculously fast with them getting together. True, but I promise you I won't have Chuck propose within 8 chapters. I'll try and space it out a bit more than the TV series (e.g: Dancing around each other for 2.5 seasons, then having him draw up a proposal plan not 7 episodes later.)

Also, yes, I did write this chapter within 24 hours. I just don't think I can keep up with that kind of speed, as my imagination can only pull me so far. Luckily, I've gotten Chapter 3 planned out for at least another 1/2K words already, so I'm expecting that I should knock that chapter out definitely within 7 days, and if inspiration hits me earlier (which it'll probably do) I'm shooting for 3/4 days max.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Never let it be said that I don't deliver! After the great response and numerous story and favorite alerts, I figured I wouldn't be an asshole and leave you guys hanging on that cliffhanger. I wasn't initially planning on doing that anyway, but it was too easy to pass up. Sorry about that. It was a crime of opportunity, I swear. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter. And trust me when I say, the more reviews I get to see, the more eager I am to deliver. So once more, from the bottom of my heart: Thank you all for your awesome reaction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that's referenced in this chapter, but if I somehow forgot something, I probably don't own that either. I really don't own that much anyway :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sarah's heart started pounding a little bit faster. Devon was going to get a thank you for this one later on. The main issue at hand was that Sarah was genuinely confused. She'd been asked out loads of times. More times than she wanted to count anyway. So why was this different? Was it love? Well that would just be fantastic wouldn't it? Oh, except for the fact that her ex-conman dad always gave her one valuable life lesson. Love is for suckers. So when Chuck asked her out, why the hell did she feel like she could pick up a monster truck and run a marathon with it on her back?

Maybe it was because for the first time in her life, this wasn't about sex. Well, obviously a relationship would head there eventually, but Chuck asked her out because he genuinely liked her. At least, she hoped that was the main reason. Still, her main skill was reading people, which was invaluable during her line of work and in real life. She'd read loads of people who tried to make a play at her cause of her looks. Such was the life when one decides to settle down in Los Angeles. And especially when you look like you've spent your entire adult life on the cover of fitness, male and glamour magazines. There was always a special look someone would have in his eyes if he was going for the notch on the bedpost. It looked like the look that a lion would get when he injured a gazelle and was about to move in for the kill. Sufficed to say, Animal Planet was a daily stable in the Walker residence. But when she saw Chuck's eyes, she didn't see that. What she saw was admiration, respect and genuine compassion.

She hoped that she had displayed those same things, because if there was one thing that Chuck deserved, it was a healthy dose of respect. Abandoned by the world, left to take care of himself by his sister and his friend. Betrayed by the woman he loved and someone who he was proud to call a friend. If that happened to her, it would end her as a human being. She might do something drastic, like jump into her work head first. Becoming a slave to labour. And she figured it was because of the tragedy that he and his sister went through, that they literally became the world's nicest people. It was obvious. She'd talked to Devon about Ellie once. What she saw when she read him was disturbing, and unbelievably sweet at the same time. She saw a level of devotion she'd never known. It border lined on scary. She figured that if Ellie would be captured by some sort of crazy psychopath and brought to the jungles of Thailand, he'd go out on his own to wreak havoc in that country just to find her. And when she saw that devotion, she'd gotten a pang in her chest. A pang that told her that somewhere, deep down inside of her, she wanted the same. She wanted someone who she could rely on. Who would mount a rescue operation by himself, just so they could be reunited. Was that how love felt like? She had no idea.

Her dad was always someone who she figured she'd loved. After all, she went along in his crazy get-rich-quick schemes just so she could be near him. She figured that meant love. But really, that was the only point of reference she had. Her life was pretty awkward after all. It started when her Dad decided to relocate to San Diego. "Lotsa' places for suckers, y'know." He told her. So he had her dye her hair ginger, take a shortened hair cut and braces. Oh, and gave her the most ridiculous name in existence. Jenny Burton, really? To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. But her father egged her on, and because she loved him, or at least she thought she did, she went ahead with his crazy schemes. So when, after two years, he decided that it was enough and they moved to Los Angeles. Here he had gotten a legitimate job as a journalist which sparked Sarah's initial interest in journalism. Travel the world, delivering the most important stories that millions of people got to read about? Where could she sign up? She had gotten another cover name, courtesy of her father, but this one she actually liked. It accentuated her femininity, but it also showed that she wasn't a pushover. It suited her to a T. Sarah Walker. So, she grew her hair back out and got rid of that ridiculous ginger hair. Life in Los Angeles suited her. It provided a plethora of fitness activities so she could get back in shape. Sure, sometimes she'd wish she didn't get in the shape that she was in. Especially when she wanted to go out with her one friend. Carina. She hadn't seen her in ages. Carina was an interesting woman. She'd gotten the large end of the hormonal stick, and her libido was unmatched. Not that Sarah wasn't interested in sex. She'd had her fair share of one night stands and such. But after a while that life started to feel void. Void of emotions, void of what she truly wanted. So, she donned her proverbial chastity belt, and came up with her insane rules. She wanted more. Hell, she needed more. The way she was going she was going to end up emotionless like a robot, or a C.I.A. agent. And neither of those options looked particularly attractive.

So she figured that was why she was attracted to Chuck. She saw someone who could offer her those emotions that she so desperately craved. Sure, Chuck was broken. Probably came with a lot of emotional baggage. But the fact that he actually had emotional baggage proved one thing to her. He wasn't afraid of his emotions. And he sure as hell wasn't someone who was looking for a quick screw. Pick her up in a bar, screw her brains out and get her to do the walk of shame. And he wasn't too bad on the eyes either, it had to be said. Still, she had to wait a ridiculous amount of time for him to actually come forth and put in an effort. So why not let him sweat a little right? So she donned her best scowl, and crossed her arms.

Chuck's eyes went wide-eyed with terror. Yeah, he figured she'd shoot him down. But that smallest of embers of hope, that was left in his chest was crushed. This was going wrong, really fast. Maybe if he'd laugh it off as a joke? Yeah, that might work.

"Sarah-"

"Chuck…" They both started. After the awkward chuckle, Chuck figured he might as well let Sarah say what she wanted to. Get it over with. Sarah stepped up to him, still brandishing the scowl that made his insides boil in agony. He was sure that she could've stopped terrorists with that look alone.

"What… the…" she started. _Hell were you thinking? As if I'd ever even be interested in you. Please, you are pathetic. Your life is a waste. Please don't you ever insult me again._ His mind finished.

"…hell took you so long?" Sarah's face broke into a soft smile.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I even asked. It was way out of line, just as you are way out of my league. I'm sorry for insulting you and I… Say what now?"

"Well, I figured I was giving you all the right signals. I guess I kind of flaked on that one. Sorry about that." She lifted her arm behind her head in the universal "apology" gesture.

Chuck's heart leapt out of his chest. What the hell had just happened. Did that really happen? Oh boy, those headlines were going to be national news. Sarah said yes. Wait… Sarah said yes. _Oh crap_.

"Sarah. Uhh, I don't want to gross you out of anything. But uhm… I'm going to have to go for a bit. I'm gonna have to vomit, and I think it would negate any romantic benefit, that I'm sure I'm going to need to get you to still want to go out with me, if I were to spew all over you… So yeah, I'll see you in a jiffy." He started, before he turned and sprinted out. Usain Bolt would've been jealous.

Sarah was left standing, flabbergasted and with a bemused smile on her face. If only he knew that he'd pretty much won her over. _You don't commit!_ Her mind told her. _Remember what Dad told you? If there's someone who knows what he's talking about, it's Dad._ Sarah told her mind to shut up. She was going to revel in this feeling for a bit. After all, it's the first time she was properly courted. Most of her one night stands involved copious amounts of liquor. There was no liquor involved here. Well, maybe from Chuck's perspective judging by the way he was shaking. But she was still taking this one as a win.

That's when she came to an awful realization. She was acting like a goddamn teenager. She was 26 for crying out loud. So, she went with her star-reporter mask. The one that betrayed no emotion. Except that she failed. Not miserably mind you, but her lips had a curve that very few people had ever gotten to see.

And that's when her mind slapped her in the face with the second realization. She was going to have to interview Bryce Larkin tomorrow. Son of a bitch! She'd seen several reports of him. Handsome, but very aware of it. A playboy millionaire. Every woman's dream man. Yeah right. Still, she knew for a fact that she herself was drop-dead gorgeous. To deny that would be vain. And when you put one and one together, the end result would usually be two. Bryce was using his influence in the newspaper to force her to go out with him. And the real issue here would be that if she denied, she'd be out on her ass. And how could she deny really? She couldn't tell him she was seeing someone. Hell, she only just accepted a first date, and there wasn't even a set time yet. And Sarah didn't lie. Sure, she twisted the truth around sometimes. What self-respecting journalist didn't? So that was out of the window. Unless… At that point her mind kicked into gear again. _Please. This is pathetic. You're trying to justify him to ask you out for tonight aren't you? Making up silly excuses. Who cares if you're out on your ass. It's not like you can't find a different job. You're like, the best reporter, ever. _Well, damn. Her mind was sharp. Of course, the whole arguing with one-self was ridiculous in its own right. But damn it, she waited six months. So she decided. This was going to happen tonight. If things went the way she hoped they would, for example: He wouldn't try to get her in bed (even though she really, really wanted him to) and be the good company that she so desperately craved, she could face Bryce, shoot him down hard and be on her way again. Screw Graham and his paper.

Chuck walked back to her, except his back was turned to her. She also noticed his hand was in front of his mouth. "Sarah, would you mind giving me some mints or something? I don't want to scare you away cause uhh… I'm really excited about… this all you know… And uhh… I'm not so sure what I'm supposed to say… But mints would be a good idea… Yeah, definitely a great idea… So uhh. Please?" he said, muffled.

Sarah chuckled. "Sure Chuck. Give me your hand." Chuck gave her the hand he was covering his mouth with. "Other hand." She said, with an arched eyebrow. She could see Chuck stiffen, and mentally slapping himself. They were quite similar in that respect. Sheepishly, he held out his other hand and took the mints. He popped three of them in his mouth. He started munching on them and seemed to be ridiculously intent on making sure that all of his concentration was on that task. When he finally swallowed them, he smelled his breath, and content that it was finally acceptable, turned around to face Sarah.

"Uhh, right. Back to the task at hand. So, just so we're clear. I didn't have a psychotic break just now, and imagined that you said yes, am I right?"

"You are correct." Sarah deadpanned.

"Right. Well, that solves that problem. Now here's my second question. What the hell is wrong with you?" He said. When he realized what he said, his hands flew to his mouth, and the blush on his face was returning with a vengeance.

Sarah simply chuckled. That was 100% pure Chuck. His doubt in himself, whilst totally unfounded, gave off a disarming vibe and was adorable. "I'm five by five at the moment. So, I take it Devon told you, huh?"

She could see the wheels in his head turning. His face went from admission, to calculating, to shock and finally to deceit. But then again, you didn't have to be an expert in reading people to see that Chuck was trying to deceive her.

"Devon?" He asked, while his voice registered at least three octaves higher than normal. "Nuh-uh, he had nothing to do with this. Nothing at all. He didn't have to spell it out for me, because I uh…" At this point, Chuck realized he was lost. So he decided to go for broke, and pull out some of the old Bartowski charm, only mildly influenced by years of James Bond movies. "Please, baby. I could totally see the signs… I just wanted to make you lust after me…" When he realized that he once again said something stupid, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Sarah. It's just that, I figured you just wanted someone to talk to. Look at you. Women in Hollywood dream at night about looking like you. And God, of course I want to take you out. But seriously, why me? What did I do? I'm pretty sure that every time you even came within 12 yards of me, my nervous system crashed, and I was left a catatonic mess."

"Why don't you let me decide what I want, Chuck? I think that'll save us both a huge hassle. Now, if I recall correctly, you asked me out on a date, and I accepted. Now, I might not be an expert on dating rules, but I do believe that this would be around the time where you suggest an actual time and place. So, how close am I?"

Chuck laughed. No grin, no smirk, no smile. Just a genuine laugh. Sarah thought it sounded amazing. "You're actually spot on. How about Friday? I'll pick you up at say, seven?"

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry Chuck, that's too long from now. I'm afraid you'll have to think of something sooner."

"Oh, how about Wednesday then? Same time?"

Again, Sarah shook her head. "Come on, Chuck. I've been dropping you hints for a while now. Surely you can think of something better?" She asked, while her eyes started sparkling.

Finally Chuck caught on. With his own sparkle he said: "Oh. Well, that only leaves tonight then. Such a shame that I can't… You see, I've got a date tonight."

Sarah choked on air. "A date?" she sputtered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, it won't be that big a deal. Dinner, maybe a movie depending on what the girl wants. I don't really mind, as long as my companion is entertained." He looked at his watch. "Yeah, I'll be picking her up in a couple of hours. I've got to go, Sarah. I'll see you later."

Sarah felt dejected. Still, she couldn't help but ask. "Do I know her?"

Chuck turned around to face her. The amusement on his face was clear as day. "Intimately. I'll see you tonight, Sarah. Pick you up at seven. Don't be late." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Sarah was positively giddy. The ice that she felt form in her stomach dissipated with his words, and the kiss seemed to emanate a heat that went from her cheek, straight to her abdomen. A rush of endorphins was released into her blood stream. Still, she knew she had to tell him one more thing. "Chuck, wait."

Chuck turned around. "What is it, Sarah?"

"You don't even know where I live."

* * *

><p>She glanced at her clock. Five to seven. She'd been done for a while now. From what Chuck had told her, they were in fact going for the classic dinner and movie combo. Of course, seeing as how this was her first proper date, she couldn't care less as to what they were going to do. So, knowing that, she decided to go for a blouse that complimented her eyes and a pair of form fitting jeans. It was casual, but it worked. A knock on the door brought her out of her musings. She walked to the door, and before opening it, she checked her hair one more time. Perfect.<p>

As the door swung open, both Chuck and Sarah felt their eyes bulge out. Sarah was literally gobsmacked. She had noticed that Chuck could wear a suit. He could wear it well. But she had never seen him casual. She instantly became a fan of the look. His hair wasn't combed down as she so often saw in the office. He actually had curls. And damn it all if that didn't suit him. The jeans and T-Shirt combo worked so well that she had lost all interest in going out. She was fine with staying at home and doing really fun… She chided herself. She made up these ridiculous rules herself, so she was going to stick to it.

"Holy crap. Sarah, you look gorgeous. I mean, I know I've said that before, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing I think whenever I see you. But look at you, you're breathtaking. I'll be right back, I've got to find Devon and thank him once again for pointing this out to me. I really should stop talking now… Yeah, I'm going to do that."

Sarah blushed again. She hoped that he would never find out what the rambling did to her. If he knew, and he utilized it, she'd be married to him within 48 hours. Still, her question remained. Why was she so ridiculously interested in this guy. Cute only got you so far. And he definitely wasn't stunning, like some of the people she had come on to him. And why the hell did she not even think about even bothering to share a bed with these gorgeous people, but when she was around him she started thinking about marriage. Sometimes it really sucked to be driven by emotions. Especially ones that she couldn't control. But she figured she might as well stop worrying, and enjoy the ride. Let the chips fall where they may.

"I have to say, Chuck. I've found a new favorite style. I've never seen someone make casual work that well." She said.

Chuck shrugged. "Thanks. I usually go by casual, but I figured Langston wouldn't appreciate me making myself at home in his office."

Sarah laughed. "No, I guess you're right. It's a damn shame though. So, here we are. It's 7 p.m. What's on tonight's schedule?"

Chuck held out his hand, which Sarah decided to grab. She only did it to humor him. Really. "Well, I'll spare you the details, but my crack team of planners have drawn out an evening full of fun. Sufficed to say, there were maps and charts involved. But, I've gotten it down pat, so they finally let me go. First up, the dinner. Culinary Specialist, Morgan Guillermo Grimes is responsible for this one. I hope you like Italian. He assured me, in a killer Italian accent, that this restaurant would be a hit with the ladies. And I kind of figured that I could use all the help I could get with this one." Chuck said.

Sarah looked at him incredulously. "Morgan picked out the restaurant for a date that he wasn't even having himself? How does that work?"

"Well," Chuck replied. "Morgan is somewhat of an expert at restaurants. He had always harbored feelings of being trapped by his parents, and wanted to live on his own as soon as possible. His first move was to get out of having to eat his mom's dinners. So he started ordering take out and what not. So through years of training, he found the perfect restaurant for every situation. He suggested I go for the wining and dining experience, because I was going out with such a sophisticated woman. Of course, I agreed with him and he gave me a multitude of options. I narrowed it down to Italian, because really, you can't ever go wrong with Italian. So there you go."

Sarah had to laugh at his explanation. "Italian is fine, Chuck. I've actually been to Italy once. It's a gorgeous country you know?"

They arrived at his car. Chuck opened the door for Sarah, and when she'd entered, he dashed around, hoping to minimize any time that he couldn't spend with her. When he stepped in, he replied to her question. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Europe." He said, wistfully. "Sadly, the only trips we ever took were pretty local. And when Mom and Dad left, we couldn't really go on vacation anymore. And being a game-reviewer doesn't really help you with regards to the globetrotting."

Sarah fell silent. She only knew how it felt to leave one parent behind, when her father "kidnapped" her. She wondered about that moment in her life a lot. She didn't really know whether kidnapped would've been a good word. After all, her dad promised her one thing. They'd have a lot of fun. And if you'd disregard the awkward social skills, courtesy of lying to everyone she'd ever met, they did have some fun. So who knows, maybe she got the better end of the deal. Still, that didn't really help Chuck at this point in time. Luckily, the awkward air was cleared by Chuck himself.

"So anyway, I know it's cliché, but let's talk about you for a bit. What drives you?"

Sarah rectified her last statement. The air wasn't cleared at all. As a matter of fact, the awkward had just increased by at least ten-fold. What the hell was she going to tell him? Hi, I'm an ex con-woman. I became a journalist because my Dad was one, and I wanted to impress him. I've had copious amounts of sex, but I stopped because I realized that I wanted something real, and you seem like the guy to be able to give that to me. Yeah, that'd go over well. So she did what she was good at, thanks to her con years. She deflected. "Oh, you know. The usual. I'm pretty sure I'd bore you to death. So how about you?"

Luckily, he took the deflection with grace. "Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure you heard about the Jill story. It turns out that it's quite the commodity around the office. I'd tell you more, but I'm under strict orders not to talk about my past on the first date. Ellie can be quite the hard ass. Sure, if you meet her, you see the cuddly, well-mannered, brilliant doctor. But trust me when I say, if you get on her bad side, your shins will not be safe. And I wouldn't put it past her to have placed some sort of bug or recording device on my person when I wasn't looking. She's quite sneaky you know. And seeing as how I quite value my shins intact, I'm afraid that that's about all I can tell you about me. I'm sorry."

He did look apologetic, once again enforcing Sarah's notion that he was simply an amazingly sweet guy, fallen on some hard times.

"That's okay. Yeah, I heard the story, but I wasn't sure as to how legit it was."

Chuck laughed. "Legit? Really? I'm not going to see a recap of this date appear in tomorrow's edition, am I?"

Sarah laughed in return. "Well, you know what they say. You can take a person out of journalism, but you can never take journalism out of a person… Or something along those lines anyway." Chuck smiled, and a comfortable silence lulled through the car.

* * *

><p>They'd arrived at their destination, but not before Sarah mocked him for his driving. He told her he was driving at the speed limit. Apparently it was still too slow. After they'd handed off their coats, they both came to a startling conclusion. They were both way underdressed. Sarah looked at Chuck, who chose that moment to look at her. It was as if they had a telepathic conversation, as they both burst into laughter at the exact same time.<p>

When they had reached their tables (under the pointed stares of the other patrons), Chuck had pulled out Sarah's seat. She thanked him, and added another point to her mental "Chuck-list". So far, he was up 8 points. And that was simply on the drive over. She was amazed at how easy their conversation flowed. Gone was the depressed, sad sack vibe that he had over him when he was at the office. Instead, she was talking with an interesting, bright young man in his twenties who had real passion for his hobbies. There was one thing that she noticed though. "You're not happy with your job, are you?"

Chuck sighed, and ran a hand through his curls. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then reached for his glass of wine.

"Chuck, It's okay. I'm not going to judge you." Sarah said, trying to lure him out of his cave.

"I know. You're right. Well, you're sort of right. I love doing what I'm doing at the moment. I'm earning a decent salary for playing video games and talking about them. And I'm doing it with my best friend. It's just that, this wasn't what I had envisioned myself doing, you know. I always thought I'd be this wealthy software developer, who was so wealthy that he could quit working when he reached 26. He'd pick up sailing or something else that rich people do, and live out his life in luxury. He'd be married to the girl of his dreams. And when they would both be in their thirties, they would have the talk that changed their lives. They'd decide to start a family. And every time I go into the office, I'm reminded that it's not who I am going to be. And it reminds me of Jill and Bryce."

Sarah's mind snapped into attention. Bryce wasn't that common a name. The odds were still astronomical, but something inside the back of her head told her that there was much more to Bryce Larkin, millionaire software developer who had stopped working when he was 26 years old, than she had assumed. Still, those worries were stored in a queue. First thing in the queue was enjoying her dinner with Chuck.

"Well, I don't see why Ellie didn't want you to tell me about it. It helps me understand your motivations so much better." Sarah said. Chuck looked at her skeptically. "No, I'm serious Chuck. I always sensed that you were burdened by something. And I'm not just talking about the self deprecating thing. Although it's unbelievably cute, in a disarming sort of way, it's also a complete misconception of you as a person. I wasn't just trying to flirt with you when I made those comments. I was genuinely saying what I thought of you. Whenever you talk to Morgan, there's a glimpse of the man that I figure you were before you were unceremoniously dropped into this pile of crap. Just watching you talk to Morgan, trying to convince him of a problem that doesn't even matter…" She saw Chuck wince, "…what I mean was, problems that don't exist in real life, there's a fire in your eyes, and a confident aura that's normally not around you. And trust me when I say…" She said, as she put her hand on his, and looked into his eyes. "That's when you're most attractive to me."

Chuck swallowed nervously. "Uhh… Wow, that was quite a mouthful. Thank you, I guess. I'd tell you when you're most attractive to me, but that's impossible. Because, you're always ridiculously attractive. Whenever you would chew on your straw while drinking a coffee. Or sticking out the tip of your tongue when you're typing a fantastic report. You're stunning. When I saw you tonight, I kind of had that cartoon moment. You know, the one where the characters tongue would roll out of his mouth. I'm pretty sure that I was doing that. And you know what's else? Well, it turns out I'm rambling again. So I'm just going to shut up and take another bite."

Sarah started giggling. The last time she giggled, she was 5. So, it was long overdue to say the least.

"Tell me about yourself, Sarah. How'd you become… Well, you." Chuck started.

"Well, I could…" Sarah mused, "But we wouldn't want to go through all our subjects too soon right? After all, we still need some material for our second date." She added with a wink.

Chuck's brain stopped for a moment. When it came back online, it went into overdrive, analyzing her words and the meaning behind them. He could only draw one conclusion. _I'm going to have to get Devon something special._ He faced her with his patented grin, and Sarah cursed her insides for betraying her once again.

As they finished dinner, the conversation kept going nonstop. They never did stop having enough material. The conversation flowed from Batman to politics, to video games to dancing. When they broached the dancing part of the conversation, Sarah noticed that Chuck's eyes had gotten an unusual twinkle. She had to know what that one was all about.

"So Chuck, ever since I told you I like to dance, your eyes have been displaying an unusual amount or mirth. Divulge please." Sarah said.

"Oh, that one's easily explainable. You see, this is where Ellie and Devon come in. After dinner entertainment. At first I suggested a movie. I figured the whole dinner/movie thing was a cliché for a reason, and I've got to be honest with you, my dating life apart from Jill was well… Nonexistent really. But that wouldn't fly with the Awesomes, so they ordered me to go dancing. It'll be the next stop on our frolicking night of fun."

Sarah's eyes started sparkling. She loved dancing. Although the only real partner she ever had was her father, who taught her. Who else could perform a waltz to perfection, but then trip at the last second, only to stabilize themselves by snatching on to someone, and lifting his wallet? Still, she did learn how to dance properly, and it always made her feel a connection with him. The only other time she felt that connection to him was when he'd compliment her on a con. Which dancing essentially was.

Still, throughout the years, she'd gone out a lot with Carina. And her kind of dancing wasn't all that bad either. So it basically involved one person's pelvic area grinding against the other person's hip area. But even that became fun after a couple of shots of liquid courage. So she was definitely looking forward to it.

"Seriously though, Sarah. Don't get your hopes up. My dancing is atrocious at best. The only reason I even agreed to it, was because I figured you'd like it. Which you seem to do. And as I told you in the office, my only job is to make sure my companion is thoroughly entertained."

Sarah's eyes were practically beaming. "Trust me, Chuck. So far, you're ten out of ten. Now let's go, we've spent enough time here."

* * *

><p>The club they went to was thumping. Fast beats were emanating from the loud speakers. As Sarah dragged Chuck along the floor, heading for the bar, she was getting frustrated with the amount of leers she was getting. Couldn't they see that she was with someone? Sarah might not have been the most celibate of people, but the one thing she wasn't, was a cheat. And, with said chastity belt added to her daily clothing, even suggesting was a big no-no. What people apparently didn't expect from the pretty blonde was that she was also quite the brawler. Her dad had her take self-defense classes. And he taught her how to use a knife. Not only was that helpful for when she had to cook, which she barely did anyway, but it also helped to intimidate any potential suitors of her that she had no interest in. Still, it gave her the opportunity to cling to Chuck. She found out earlier that being in his arms was definitely one of the best places to be. So she could parlay her distaste for most of the male population to forcing Chuck to hold hands, or other small forms of intimacy. It felt great. He'd convinced her to go on a second date by being a perfect gentleman. He secured the third by the way he held her, when she pulled him into a hug. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. So she did. After all, her instincts had never led her wrong. And he secured the fourth by actually not being that bad a dancer.<p>

First she had to force him to drink a little, but when he did, the self deprecating Chuck was pushed into the dark, and his fun, playful side came out. Sarah could honestly say that she was having fun. Still, Chuck couldn't have too much, because he still had to drive them after all. After a couple of hours of dancing, Chuck turned to her.

"Sarah. I hate to be doing this to you, but we've got to go. It's getting late, and I want to do one more thing with you. To sort of, commemorate this evening. Because I'm having a great time with you, and I want to share something with you, that not many people know of me. To show you how grateful I am that you decided to even give me a chance."

Sarah was stunned. How was he not seeing that he was a genuinely great guy? So what if she was more physically attractive than him. She had never met a more beautiful soul than him. Yeah, that sounded cheesy, even in her head. But that didn't mean that it was any less true.

She had planned on telling him that she had a great time. That this was her first real date ever, and that she had a blast. That she was certain that her choice to start trying for real, instead of having meaningless sex time and again was the best decision she had ever made. That she was grateful to get to spend her first time (yeah, she knew how awkward that one would sound.) with someone like him. Someone who truly cared for a person.

But she had already had a couple of shots of tequila, so her words were more along the lines of: "Sounds grrrrreat." Hey, at least she tried. She'd tell him later what it meant to her.

So as Chuck weaved them through the crowds, Sarah figured it was time to play the clingy woman once more. She reveled in his touch, as she put her head against his chest, as his arm enveloped her, pushing her through the crowds. Sometimes, being manipulative was fantastic.

* * *

><p>As Chuck drove his Ford out of the Downtown area of L.A., Sarah couldn't help but wonder where they were going. She looked to her left, to see Chucks profile. She could plainly see the grin on his face (which had been near perpetual ever since he'd pulled his silly "I already have a date" prank.) and couldn't help but feel giddy herself. He was truly making an effort for her. So why not let him drag her along to some place special. It actually made her feel a little special as well. Suddenly, she noticed that they were slowing down. Chuck turned his car into an open space, and had gotten out of the car. As he walked past the car to open her door, she noticed they were on the beach.<p>

He grabbed her hand and led her to a spot in front of some palm trees. He sat down in the sand, and invited her to do the same. She had sobered up a bit on the ride over, so her train of thought was mostly hers again. As she sat down, she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to snuggle into him. She wasn't too clear on the social etiquette behind dating, but he didn't seem to mind. And besides, Sarah made her own rules anyway.

They had been sitting in silence for a while. Sarah's eyes had drooped a bit. Suddenly, Chuck started talking. "Sarah. I've done a lot of things on this beach. I've laughed here. I've cried here. I've gotten angry here, and I've forgiven here. I've blamed here, and I've been blamed here. I was here when my Mom and Dad left, and when I had gotten the news that Devon had proposed to Ellie. I had plans on bringing Jill here. To share with her, what I'm sharing with you. I brought you here, because I really do like you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was attracted to you. Who wouldn't, right?" He softly chuckled. "But the truth of the matter is that you only added to that already perfect image I had of you. You were smart, funny and vibrant. A single bat of your eyelashes could brighten my day you know. And then Devon told me how blind I had been. How I had missed the signals you had been sending me for a while. And I want to apologize. I want to apologize for not being able to see them, and having them spelled out for me. But the truth is, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why it would be me. You could get anyone you had ever wanted, and you chose to spend your time with me. And slowly but surely, by being around you and my friends and family, I've been able to let go of Jill. And tonight was the culmination of your combined efforts. I actually felt like Jill had never happened. Like my parents never bailed on us. I felt happy. So, Sarah, even if nothing will ever happen between us, I want you to know that I will always consider you a friend. And if you ever need anything, you can come to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Sarah couldn't help it. His words triggered an emotion that she hadn't felt in quite some while. Sadness. Sadness for another human being, whose life was changed forever due to the egocentric actions of a couple of individuals. Someone who shouldn't have had to face all the tragedy that he did. And for a second, she forgot all about her own issues. How her life didn't turn out the way she had wanted it either. How she had been let down by enough people herself. How empty and shallow her life truly was. She just knew that she had to show him how he made her feel. By all the little things he did. By explaining a pun or telling her a joke. By choosing her to be someone who he considered a friend. And the truth was, that she was happy that Jill never made it to this beach. To _his_ beach. It was far too valuable a place for someone like her to ruin and taint. And the way that he talked about her. He revered her. It was ridiculous. She wasn't worthy to be revered. And yet he did. But he didn't revere her cause of how she looked, although that was part of the package. He revered her for the complete package. For the person that she was. And the truth was, behind the façade of the perfect reporter. Behind the mask of the woman who only used men as her personal toys until she got sick of it, there was a girl who had just fallen in love. All it took was some genuine affection, some words and one of the most amazing gifts that a human being could give. Something personal. She wiggled out of Chuck's hold and turned towards him. With glistening eyes, she looked in his. She could see affection, honesty, sadness and happiness, all swirling to one look, hidden within those brown eyes.

She kissed him. It wasn't hard, it wasn't raw. It wasn't full of passion. It was tender. Emotional. To show him what it meant to her to be a part of making Chuck happy again. Chuck to his credit, had stiffened for just four seconds before his brain had finally been able to use its neurons again. He kissed her back. It felt awesome. His brain was desperately trying to find the connection between Sarah, kissing and him. It couldn't compute. But his brain could multi-task with the best of them. He was detailing every moment. The breeze of the wind. The smell of Sarah. The way her lips fit against his. The promises that her kiss held.

When she finally released her lips, she looked at him. She tried to convey a multitude of emotions in her gaze. "Thank you, Chuck." She whispered, fearing to break the moment. In her mind there was one last test to pass. She stood up, and held her hand out to him. "Drive me home?"

* * *

><p>They had reached Sarah's apartment. Sarah took a deep breath. This test wasn't necessary. It had been an amazing evening and she should just say good night and end it. But she had to know. She had to know if this wasn't all just an elaborate ruse to get in her pants. Ever the gentleman, Chuck opened her door for her. It was in fact, the little things that she was attracted to the most. She silently wondered how anyone else could ever compare to him.<p>

She looked up at him and asked him the question that she feared could ruin everything up to this point. Call her paranoid, the fact was, she wanted… No, needed to know. "Want to come in?"

Chuck's eyes widened. She saw a myriad of emotions cross his features. Surprise, eagerness, realization, sadness, denial.

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Sarah. I'm sorry, I can't. It's not that I don't think you're great, because I do. I hope the final part of our night proved that to you. The thing is, I don't want to base this relationship on my physical attraction to you. If you're really, truly eager for this, yes, I'll come inside. But if you don't mind, I'd much rather wait. I understand that we might see sex differently. Mainly because you'd be able to get it whenever you wanted, and I had to have the luck of the world. But I see sex as the ultimate expression of love. And as great, and amazing as you are, Sarah. I think it'd be a bit prudent of me to fall in love with you on the basis of one evening. So, no. I won't come in. I will however, be honored if you'd do me the honor of allowing me to take you out again."

Sarah nodded. Then, she locked her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. It wasn't a long kiss. That wouldn't have fit the moment. But when she leaned back, she once again reiterated her words from the beach. "Thank you, Chuck."

She went inside, shed her clothes and dove straight into bed. She was asleep within seconds, with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Oof, this was a much harder chapter to write than the other two. It's also for some reason longer than the other two chapters. I've had a lot of doubts about several parts of the actual date, but my last minute idea of adding in the beach turned out quite well if I do say so myself. I also contemplated leaving this one at a cliffhanger, but that would just be cruel. And I don't do cruel well. Except on Saturdays.

Interestingly enough, I was actually planning on including the interview in this chapter as well. But then this chapter would be over 10.000 words. And that's insanity. Right?

As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next up, the interview with Bryce. Will he make a play at Sarah? Will she reject him? And what does Bryce know about the Intersect? All those answers (except maybe for one. I don't know yet.) will be answered in the next chapter. I'll see you all then!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ahh, Chapter 4. After being a nervous wreck over questioning how the third chapter would be received, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was enjoyed. So here's yet another chapter for you folks (Yep, I've nothing going for me, so I can devote a lot of time to writing.) More A/N after the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck, Scrubs, Mission: Impossible, The Ring (never even seen the movie) or Microsoft. Would've written something witty, but I'm kind of spent at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sarah woke up to a mild headache. She groaned, and hit the off switch on her clock. Still, she couldn't help but be giddy. After all, Chuck had behaved exactly like she thought he would. Exactly like she had wanted him to. He was charming, sweet and genuinely trying to be a nice guy. She could feel herself be able to quite happily spend some more time with him. _Like forever?_ Her mind asked her. She shut it up with an imagined glare. It turned out that she could even scare herself into submission with a pointed look.

Still, she was a little peeved at how different he was when he had a bit more confidence. It was so much more fun to be around. Still, his words stung at her. Oh no, not the ones where he wouldn't come in with her. She had hoped he would do that. No, what really got to her were his words in the restaurant. About how he was confronted with what he was trying to escape, every time he would walk into the office. This brought her attention to the fact that he had said the name Bryce. It could just be a major coincidence, but something felt off when Chuck had mentioned where he saw himself. It was pretty much an exact copy of the life of Bryce Larkin.

Sarah hopped out of bed. She was an investigative reporter, it was time to act like one. She got dressed in a conservative outfit. No need to show more skin than necessary. Especially if she was confronting Bryce later today. As she walked downstairs, she figured she might as well grab some breakfast. She didn't need to go to Bryce for another four hours at least, and what she was planning would take maybe ten minutes at best. So she whipped out a skillet and made an omelet. As she had never really shown interest in being able to cook, and her Dad mostly got take-outs anyway, she couldn't really cook any dinner. Still, breakfast held no secrets for Sarah Walker and she finished the omelet like a seasoned pro. She chopped up some vegetables and fruit, wielding the knife like an extra limb and sprinkled them over the omelet. After her breakfast, she unceremoniously dumped the plate and cutlery in the sink, and went on her way. Time for some good old investigation.

Her first stop was Westside Medical. Chuck had told her that Ellie worked here. He didn't even ask why she wanted to know, he just gave it to her. As she walked up to the front desk, she contemplated what she would do with the information. On one hand, she really couldn't do much. If it turned out that Bryce Larkin was in fact the waste of a human being that had ruined the life of one of the sweetest person to ever grace this Earth, all she could do was scowl at him and hopefully intimidate the crap out of him.

But on the other hand, she had to thank him. Because of his actions, Chuck had made the decisions that he did, which had led him to her. So technically, if it wasn't for Bryce's actions, she would still not know how amazing it would be to actually have fun with a man, instead of drunken sex. She figured she would make it a game time decision.

"Excuse me, could you page Dr. Bartowski for me?"

"I'm sorry miss, Dr. Bartowski is currently on her rounds and I don't know when she will be available." The receptionist replied.

Just then, a gorgeous brunette in scrubs walked up to the reception area. "That's okay, Jenny. I've got this." She turned towards Sarah. "Hi, Ellie Bartowski. What can I do for you?"

Sarah was stunned. It turned out that the warmth that Chuck had held was apparently genetic. She instantly felt at ease with her. So she dropped her game face and decided to go for broke. "Hello Ellie. My name is Sarah Walker. I kind of hope your brother already told you about me, but if not, it appears that I am in fact dating him." She said, allowing her lips to curve up.

Ellie was gobsmacked. Devon told her about Sarah. And Chuck had mentioned a couple of things about her as well. But neither of them was able to accurately describe the vision that was standing before her. She felt pride swell inside her. Chuck had in fact landed quite the catch. She couldn't help but draw comparisons to Jill, even if she had sworn never to do so again. But she was glad that she did. The woman in front of her seemed warm, caring. And most of all, breathtakingly beautiful. Who could fault Chuck for falling for her. So, he didn't know it himself yet. But it was obvious. The way he'd spoken about her, however brief after he had gotten home showed a dedication that rivaled hers to Devon. So this was the perfect opportunity for a little grilling of the person who had taken Chuck's heart faster than anyone had ever had. "I'm sorry Sarah. I'm afraid my brother owes you an apology."

Sarah's eyes went wide. What the hell? Was she really so mistaken? Then she realized it. All this time, she had been feeling the attraction and simply assumed that Chuck did as well. Hell, he even said it. What if she had been too forward last night? Damn her and her stupid tests. Did she really just ruin her chances with the sweetest guy? No, this had to be a mistake. "What do you mean?"

Ellie's grin turned sly. "When he told me about you, he talked about you like you were beautiful. But he was dead wrong. You're drop-dead gorgeous. And I have to thank you, I suppose. After Chuck came home last night, he'd been the happiest I've seen him in a while. The date must've gone well, huh?" She said, as she winked at her.

Sarah felt like jumping. She realized that it might've been a bit too much teenager for her liking, but screw that. She had a crush on someone, she could show however she damn well pleased.

"Ellie. I've met a lot of people in my life. And I'd like to think of myself as someone who can read another person's body language. It has helped me further my career in amazing steps by being able to discern between valid leads and blatant lies. I can honestly say that your brother is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's intelligent, charming and the most honest person I've ever met. You can rightfully be proud of yourself for raising him."

Ellie looked torn between pride and dejection. "Oh, you've heard about that."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I truly am. When I heard the story, it broke my heart. If you have just 5 percent of the heart that Chuck has, and I'm guessing you have a lot more than that, you two didn't deserve the crap that you got. But you two came out as two very strong, individual people. And it's truly an honor for me to know Chuck. And by extension, you."

This time, Ellie's face clearly showed pride. "He did turn out fantastic, that's for sure. I'm glad you could see past his wallowing. He especially didn't deserve what he got. But he bounced back, and I'm so glad. Listen, I'm about to go get some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't going to take 10 minutes. But who better to tell her about Chuck than his sister? The decision was an easy one.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"I always figured that hospital food was supposed to be bad by default." Sarah said, as she munched on a salad.<p>

Ellie laughed. "Well, yes. But see, that's for the patients. I think most cafeteria workers figure that they're already in a hospital, so it doesn't matter if they get sick again. But they can't really afford to put us out of commission."

Sarah was loving her time with Chuck's sister. They had hit it off immediately. Of course, it helped to have a common interest to connect over. "So tell me, Ellie. How did you end up in medicine?"

Ellie looked somber for a few seconds. But then she regained the soft smile that she had had ever since they started their talk. "Well, I've always believed in the sanctity of life. But it wasn't until my parents decided to leave that I really began considering it as a viable future. You see, it's not easy being in high school, especially with our family situation. But it was even worse for Chuck, because he'd started displaying those nerdy tendencies from a young age. He and Morgan would spend hours a day sitting behind that Nintendo. But high school meant teasing, pestering and bullies. Morgan was often picked on, and Chuck would have to intervene. There were a lot of times where he'd get a punch to the face for his trouble. And even though I couldn't do much more than the basics, such as handing him some ice to minimize the swelling, he would always be incredibly appreciative. Like I had just cured him from cancer. That's when my interest in medicine started to grow. I even got a job at a hospital before I started studying medicine as a matter of fact. I got a job behind the register of the gift shop. Ellie the Gift Shop Girl they called me. I loved that job. It made me realize how bad I actually wanted to get into medicine. That, and Chuck's worshipping of my small amount of medical knowledge I had back in the day, were the main catalysts of my decision."

Sarah looked flustered. "I'm sorry Ellie."

"For what?"

"For everything. For the shitty hand that you got dealt. For having to take care of your baby brother, as his sister and his guardian. And I know I already said this once, but he turned out amazing. I think you did a better job than your parents could. God, I can't understand why people would put their children through this crap."

Ellie noticed something peculiar about her latest outburst. She didn't say "your parents". She was talking in a broader spectrum. That was interesting to say the least. Still, there was another thing that she noticed. And Ellie wouldn't be Ellie if she wouldn't have a reaction to it. In this case, a squeal would suffice.

Sarah looked at her, trying to discern whether or not the high pitched wail came from the woman who was sitting across from her. "Uh… Ellie, are you alright?"

Ellie was gasping so hard, she was nearly hyperventilating. "You… you… you love him!" She managed to burst out.

Sarah would've loved to have a camera and take a picture of her own face. She was pretty sure that the terror on her face could be used as an advertisement for a horror flick. "I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

But when Eleanor Bartowski decided on something, not even the entire clone army could dissuade her from it. So she continued. "Sarah, it's so obvious that I can't imagine how much it must suck to deny. But if that's what you want to do, go right ahead. Just know this…" Ellie's face contorted into a vicious glare. "…If you ever decide that you want to pursue something with my brother, know that he along with Devon are my life. And so help me God if you hurt him, you had best be the world's best hide-and-seek player. Because if you're not, I will find you. And I will end you."

Sarah swallowed hard. She knew she could take Ellie in a fight. She had a black belt in Jiu Jitsu after all. So why the hell was she so terrified at this moment. What was she doing? She had to deny Ellie that there was anything growing. Dad told her over and over, love was for suckers. It was the greatest con of all. And he could know. He'd been in love. It's what had lead to her conception after all. So why was the only thing that she could say to Ellie, a simple: "I won't."?

* * *

><p>After the intense speech of Ellie and Sarah's stifled response, things had simmered down again. The conversation was back on track and both girls were enjoying the get-together. Finally, Ellie dropped the bomb. "You know, I'm having more fun with you than I've ever had with Jill."<p>

Sarah was gushing. It was a silly thing to fret over, but somehow, knowing that she got along better with Chuck's sister than that bitch Jill did seemed to brighten her day. _This is pathetic, you know that right? _Her mind told her. She was slightly startled to find that her mind's voice had seemed to sound a lot like her dad's. But she willed her mind to be quiet. She found that she was doing that an awful lot every time Chuck was involved. Speaking of Chuck, there was a reason she actually came here.

"Ellie, I need your help. Last night, Chuck and I, we had talked about his time at Stanford. And I've gotten most details out of him. But the one thing I've never learned is who this mystery friend of his was."

Ellie's face darkened. Sarah quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Ellie. It's too personal. Forget I asked."

Ellie started laughing softly. "It's okay Sarah. If you're going to become a part of my brother's life, which I'm guessing you will do, you deserve to know."

Sarah decided to let the jab go. She didn't want to start an argument. That was the only reason. Honestly.

"Well, the fact is, I think the betrayal of Bryce had hit him even harder than Jill's. That's his name by the way. They'd been thick as thieves for so long. Every time I talked with Chuck, he mentioned Bryce. He thought of him as a brother. And obviously, he was planning on proposing to Jill. So the two people he saw as unofficial family had betrayed him. It was like Mom and Dad leaving all over again. I think that's why he was truly devastated. He thought he had finally found what he was looking for and it turns out that they were simply betraying him as well. But I think what finally did Chuck in was the fact that Bryce turned out to become a successful software developer. He was living Chuck's dream, sans the girl. I'm pretty sure that you must've heard of him. Bryce Larkin?"

Sarah's stomach was doing somersaults. It was true. Bryce Larkin, millionaire at 26 had betrayed Chuck. That would make the upcoming "interview" (she had stopped thinking of it as an actual interview to just another weasel trying to get in her pants.) a hell of a lot more interesting. Maybe she could manipulate the confrontation a bit. Let Chuck get in some form of revenge. Still, her instincts were screaming at her. Something was decidedly wrong here. The life that Chuck had envisioned for himself was eerily similar to Bryce's life. As a matter of fact, it seems that Chuck had modeled his life after Bryce. But that wouldn't make sense. As Chuck had told her that he had envisioned himself being there when they were still in Stanford. Something fishy was going on, and she had to find out.

Unfortunately her time with Ellie was up. So she got up and excused herself. Ellie followed suit.

"I must say, Sarah. It's been an absolute pleasure talking to you. What are your plans now?"

Sarah laughed. "I had a blast, Ellie. You're just as amazing as your brother. As for my plans, well, wouldn't you know it? My boss has set me up with an interview with the elusive Mr. Larkin."

Ellie groaned. "Really? Bryce? Well, a fair word of warning. Considering your appearance, I've got some money riding on the fact that he'll try and make a move. Now, listen to me Sarah. And please take these words into serious consideration. I can only make assumptions based on what I've seen here. But I'd like to pride myself on being an excellent judge of character. And of being fiercely protective of my family. I just want to let you know that if Bryce does try and make a pass at you, and you accept… Well, it would mean that you wouldn't be able to see Chuck anymore."

Sarah was shocked. "Why would that be?" She asked. But she already knew the answer. It was obvious.

"Well, I know my brother. And as great of a guy as he is, he won't ever get over Bryce's betrayal, unless there had been an amazing explanation for all of it. So as far as he's concerned, Bryce Larkin has ceased to exist. So if you were to willingly associate yourself with him, he wouldn't be able to look at you anymore. Please, Sarah. If you care about Chuck, even a little bit, you won't take Bryce up on his offer."

Sarah had to tread carefully. Of course her answer was simple. But she didn't want to seem too eager to say so. So she waited a few seconds, before laying her hand on Ellie's arm. "I have no intention of doing anything of the sort."

Ellie burst out laughing. "Oh, wow. You've really got it bad for him, don't you? Well, for what it's worth, I think it's great. I just hope he won't be totally oblivious to it. I might have to stage another intervention."

Sarah looked at her with a scowl. She was oddly curious about the intervention story, but there was no time to ask for that. "I don't have anything for anyone at this point in time." She said, before she turned and walked away. She had rounded the corner when the smile adorned her face.

* * *

><p>Sarah drove her Porsche up to the gates of Larkin Manor. The Porsche was Sarah's final link to her youth as a con-girl. Her Dad had gotten it for her when he stopped conning. Sort of like a going-away present. She had a strange obsession with the car. She also loved to blast down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic. The only issue with that was that she couldn't wave some sort of I.D. in an officer's face to get out of any potential tickets. So she drove the maximum allowed speed… mostly.<p>

Larkin Manor was breathtaking. The house was built in an obvious gothic style, with gray being the predominant color. The roofs were pointed and laid with black shingles. As she peered through the gates, she could see the road curving and stretching out ahead of her. The landscaping was done expertly and the entire décor breathed out a serene feeling. Still, something felt oddly familiar about the whole thing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was on the forefront of her mind.

As she cracked open her window, and pressed her thumb to the intercom button, she began thinking about how to approach the delicate subject of interviewing the person who was responsible for ruining the life of one of the most amazing people she'd ever known. She didn't get very far in that line of thinking as a British voice shook her from her musings. "Yes?"

"This is Sarah Walker, with the Los Angeles Daily. I'm here to speak to Mr. Larkin."

"Ah, yes. Miss Walker. Mr. Larkin is expecting you. Go right ahead."

The gates swung open with a smoothness that the old, rusted hinges shouldn't have allowed. Still, Sarah didn't question it so much and revved her engine. As the road was at least half a mile, she figured she'd get some driving practice in. She expertly slid past the curves in the road and managed to crank out 60 miles per hour. She was pleased.

As she stopped in front of the house, she saw a butler standing outside. She figured he would've been the one she was speaking to on the intercom.

"Exquisite driving, milady. And welcome to Larkin Manor. I am Alfred, and Mr. Larkin has asked me to see you to his private quarters."

Sarah burst out laughing. It finally clicked. The house was modeled after the house that Bruce Wayne grew up in, in Batman Begins. She had rented it after listening in on a discussion between Chuck and Morgan about where "Nolan" had gotten his inspiration from for the reboot of the franchise. She didn't understand what was going on, but by the triumph shown on Morgan's face not five minutes later, she figured that Chuck had finally lost an argument.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm forced to ask though. Where is Mr. Wayne?"

Alfred had to smile. "Ah, I see you've caught on to the infatuation of Mr. Larkin. Yes, it appears he has been quite taken with Batman. I'm relatively sure that that's the reason I've been hired actually."

Sarah smiled back. At least Alfred was taking this whole ordeal with graces. "Well, shall we?" she asked, as she grabbed her bag with all the necessary equipment. A recording device and a note-pad with some generic questions she could throw in if it was necessary. As she stepped through the doors, she couldn't help but stifle a gasp. The hallway was gorgeous, with a massive chandelier hanging from the roof. Several paintings were strategically placed so as to minimize open space. There were multiple different paraphernalia from Batman and other pop culture icons. She only recognized Batman though. As Alfred led her through the house, she could see what Bryce's connection to Chuck could've been. They were both giant nerds. Still, she couldn't quite wrap her brain around the fact that both Chuck and Bryce could've been nerds. Sure, they acted the part, but they certainly didn't look the part.

The path through the manor was long and winding. Sarah was positive that if Alfred wouldn't come to pick her up after the meet was done, she'd be lost forever. And she didn't put it past Bryce to have actually gone the extra mile and build a Larkin-cave beneath the house. He certainly had the money for it.

They finally reached Bryce's quarters. As she walked in the door, she could hear Alfred closing them, and walking off. When she had found Bryce, she had to stifle a laugh. He was sitting in a leather chair in a bathrobe while nipping at a pipe, reading the newspaper.

"I think you've forgotten the monocle." Sarah quipped.

Bryce laid down the newspaper, undeterred by her jab. He stood up, and put on a light grin. "Ah, Miss Walker. How nice to finally meet you."

That's when Sarah decided on how to play this. She'd affect an air of innocence, wait for the come on, then have Chuck call her and flirt with him through the phone. She couldn't wait to see Bryce's face.

"Hello Mr. Larkin. I have to say, you have a fabulous house. It's simply breathtaking. Now, before we start, I have to send a quick text and after that, I'm all yours." She said, knowing how he would take that statement. Indeed, the leer on his face quickly told her that she'd been spot on in assuming how this would play out. So she grabbed her phone and sent off a quick text.

_Call me in 10_

_Sarah_

Having taken care of that, she focused her attention on Bryce again. He stood up, and shrugged out of his bathrobe. Sarah stood frozen. What the hell was he doing? Imagine her surprise when it turned out he was fully clothed underneath it. He looked up, and saw her expression. He laughed. "Sorry about that. I've just always wanted to make an entrance like that." He was actually dressed very casually. A look that she had loved ever since the night before. It looked better on Chuck. Bryce looked more like someone who should perpetually be in a suit. "Speaking of making entrances, yours certainly left nothing to be desired." He said. Sarah inwardly groaned. She had been receptive of this kind of "flattery" far too many times. But she usually had already downed three shots of tequila by this point. Still, she made a game plan, and she was going to stick to it. So, she did her famous air-headed giggle.

During the tour, small talk was exchanged. Sarah's were of a casual nature. Bryce's were of a far more intimate level of talking. Sarah found she actually had fun. Shooting down men had sort of become a sport to her, and Sarah had always been fiercely competitive. Finally, her phone rang, and when she picked it up, she saw Chuck's face on her screen. Showtime.

"I'm so sorry, I have to take this. It's quite important."

"That's not a problem Miss Walker. Would you like some privacy?"

"No, that'll be fine. It's nothing private anyway."

She pressed the green phone button.

"Sarah speaking."

"Hey Sarah, it's Chuck. I got your message, so uh… This is me calling."

She heard the awkward laugh through the phone and allowed a soft smile to grace her face.

"Oh, Chuck, I'm so happy you called. I have to tell you, I had so much fun last night. I've never had that much fun with another guy." She exclaimed, as she was looking for a reaction on Bryce's face. She didn't get any.

"Uh… Thanks, I guess. I had a lot of fun too. I have to say, you're quite the party animal once you get going. I never enjoyed dancing until yesterday." Chuck replied, unsure of what was going on.

"Miss Walker, listen to me for a second, but do not hang up the phone." Bryce said. Sarah was confused. There was a professional tone that she hadn't heard from Bryce before.

"Who is that, Sarah?"

"Miss Walker, please do as I say. It's vital that you listen to me."

"Just a minute, Chuck." She said, as she put the phone down. She directed her annoyed gaze to Bryce. "What is it?"

"Last night, at seven p.m. you were picked up by Charles Irving Bartowski. You have flirted with him for at least half a year, but it wasn't until two days ago that his family got through to him. He asked you out and you accepted. You went to an Italian restaurant where Chuck had the risotto and you had the salmon. Afterwards, you split a tiramisu. You then went to a club where you stayed for two and a half hours, after which Chuck led you out, and took you to the beach. After the beach, Chuck drove you home. Please tell him that I need to see him and you right now." Bryce said.

Sarah was stunned. How the hell did he know all that? She was so stunned that she didn't even notice that Chuck was still on the phone. Finally, she pressed the device back to her ear. Numbly, she said: "Chuck, get to Larkin Manor."

"Larkin Manor? You're with Bryce?"

"I was sent here for an interview, but things have just changed. Bryce asked me to see you and me. Please come, Chuck." Sarah said, as she started to sound mildly frantic. Chuck stayed silent for a while. Finally he agreed.

"Let's go back to my quarters and wait for his arrival. I will explain everything to you once he gets here." Bryce said, as he turned to walk back the way they came.

Sarah was in full fledged panic mode. How could Bryce possibly know what happened last night? And more importantly, why would he even care? The first question was simple enough; someone had been spying on her. Still, another question remained. Why?

* * *

><p>The 15 minutes after the call had been the longest ever for Sarah. She couldn't get another answer out of Bryce. He just sat there, watching her intently. Finally, Chuck was led in by Alfred. Sarah stood up to hug him. She needed some warmth, safety. Something that only Chuck had been able to provide for her. His arms enveloped her, and she felt a sense of calm dwindle over her. When she pulled back, she saw that Chuck's stare was fixated on the form of Bryce.<p>

"Hello, Chuck."

"What the fuck do you want, Bryce?"

"Is that the way to greet a friend, nowadays?"

"I'm pretty sure we stopped being friends the moment I found you with Jill."

"Ah, that's what you think Chuck, but hear me out, and you'll find that it was all for your own good."

"For my own good? How the fuck could finding your girlfriend being fucked by your best friend be a good thing?"

"Chuck…" Bryce started.

"No, don't you dare "Chuck" me. I believed in you, you know. I actually thought that you were a genuinely great guy. Someone who I could talk to about whatever we wanted. Zork, Batman, DC, Marvel, Star Wars, Star Trek. Hell, even Stargate SG-1 if I was in the mood. I thought you could be the brother I never had. I accepted you as family. And just like Mom and Dad, you turn out to be nothing but an arrogant, manipulative prick, which only cares about his own agenda. Well, guess what. You can fuck off and die."

"Chuck, sit down and shut up!" Bryce thundered. Chuck promptly sat down next to Sarah.

Bryce slumped in his chair, the worry lines in his face obvious. He pulled his hands over his face in frustration. After a tense moment, he seemed to have regained his calm and started talking.

"Listen Chuck, I will give you a full explanation for everything that happened, from Stanford until now. If you still hate me after that, I'll understand. But this is bigger than just you or me. Chuck, what I'm about to tell you and Miss Walker could very well change the course of mankind. We are looking at what could very well be the destruction of democracy. And in its place, we'll get a dictatorship that will be unrivalled. Imagine if Hitler had succeeded in his Third Reich ideas. Now apply that to a world-wide scale. That's what we're facing at the moment. I'm sure you have a lot of questions already, but please keep them until the end. I promise I will address everything I can."

Chuck looked at Bryce. Surely, he'd gone off the reservation. It was like listening to the voiceover of a TV show, that'd be on the bubble after every season, but somehow pull through every season while facing continuous budget cuts and getting progressively worse CGI.

"First things first. Chuck, I am in fact, a C.I.A. agent." Bryce started.

Chuck started laughing. It wasn't so much a belly laugh. It sounded more like Chuck had snapped like a twig. He kept laughing, until something landed in his lap. He pulled it open to see an I.D. of Bryce. And next to that, the C.I.A. badge.

"Holy shit…" Chuck breathed. He looked to Sarah, whose eyes were bulging out.

"Chuck, what I am about to tell you and Miss Walker is strictly confidential. I have express orders from my superiors to only share this with you and her. Repeating this outside will put you at risk of being tried for treason. So please listen carefully."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. What the hell were she and Chuck being pulled in to? She was pretty damn content with her life as a reporter. She didn't want to have to save the world as she knew it. But the way that Bryce was talking, she might not even have a choice. Still, that left her one question.

"Stop… Wait. Before you go on. Why am I involved?" Sarah asked.

Bryce looked at her, with an arched eyebrow."That's simple, Miss Walker. You see, there are three reasons. First and foremost, only Chuck is suited for what's about to happen. But we needed someone to convince him to hear me out. And since you are quite fetching, we figured we could pressure you into getting him to come here. After all, a simple bat of your eyelashes, a suggestive look and voila. Imagine our surprise when it turned out that Chuck here had started courting you. But that's neither here nor there, and for what it's worth buddy; way to go."

Chuck looked at Bryce with a healthy dose of skepticism. Sarah was convinced that her facial features displayed the same sense of mistrust.

Bryce continued. "The second reason is cause of your father. After all, it was he who pushed you to take up self-defense classes and become apt with firearms and knives. We've been keeping you on our shortlist for potential recruitment into the C.I.A. We actually had an entire plan set out if your Dad had kept conning people. After all, it was simply a matter of time before he conned the wrong people. If that were to happen, we could lock him up for his protection. In return, we could offer you a position within the Agency. But our psych test revealed to us a complex state of mind. And when your dad stopped conning people, we knew we couldn't approach you. You wouldn't be receptive. So we stayed clear."

During Bryce's monologue, Sarah caught Chuck in the corner of her eye, looking at her. She inwardly groaned. She was going to tell him about her on the second date. She made a promise to him about that, and she wasn't about to flake on her promises. Still, now he knew. But when she looked at him, she saw a couple of things. First was mistrust. She'd figure that that would be inevitable. But she saw other things. One of them was compassion. He actually felt sorry for her. What was that all about? She'd have to ask him later, as Bryce continued undeterred.

"And the third reason is easily the most vital one. We needed a respected journalist to break the story if this entire thing were to spiral out of control."

Sarah's eyes lit up. If this was as big as Bryce was making it sound this could skyrocket her career. A game-changer for the world, and she'd be the first one to report it. The thought made her drool with anticipation.

"The issue at hand, Chuck, is based in the Intersect project." Bryce said.

Chuck gasped. "Holy shit!"

Sarah looked at him. "Do you know about this?" she all but shouted.

Chuck looked at her sheepishly. "Nope, but it sounded rather dramatic, so I figured I'd give a fitting response."

Sarah giggled, but Bryce's eyes hardened. "Chuck, now is not the time for jokes. If you don't take this seriously, millions of people will die. Good people, Chuck. People who've never done anything wrong in their entire lives will be killed because they believe in something as simple as freedom."

Chuck bashfully averted his gaze to the floor. Sarah felt bad for him, so she grabbed his hands and gave them a small squeeze. He lifted his head to meet Sarah's eyes, and gave her a small nod to affirm his gratitude in her action. Sarah felt infinitely better.

"The intersect project is based upon the brilliant work of a scientist codenamed Orion. After 9/11 the country was in a state of shock. One of the most asked questions was how it could happen. America was supposed to have the greatest intelligence community in the world. And as it turned out, if the C.I.A. and the N.S.A. along with the F.B.I. had just worked together and shared their intelligence, we could've avoided the entire catastrophe. So the commander-in-chief issued an executive order. All the intelligence and law enforcement agencies were ordered to pool all their information into a computer. The Intersect. The Intersect was then supposed to be encoded using visual images in which the intelligence would be incorporated. These images would then be uploaded into a human being. The wielder of the Intersect could then proceed to call up specific data, and the brain would automatically assimilate the information into a logical conclusion. But the president decided that this wasn't enough. He wanted to root out terrorism, once and for all. So he called for an emergency meeting with the NATO. He pretty much demanded that everyone in the NATO started sharing their intelligence and depositing it in the Intersect. Of course, there was a massive riot. Countries wouldn't feel safe with only one human Intersect, who was American nonetheless. So it was decided that every participating member would be able to get one Intersect each. They were to get unlimited government resources to complete their mission. It would effectively root out terrorism."

Chuck and Sarah's mouths fell open. This was insanity.

"However, back in 2001 there was a major issue. To be able to effectively gain and operate the Intersect in a human body, one would need a retention rate of 98 percent. But there wasn't a single human being on Earth had this. The one who came closest was Orion himself, who had a retention rate of 96 percent. So the next couple of years, Orion and his team kept working on the Intersect, finding ways to encode the data better. And they finally succeeded a couple of years ago. The required retention rate is now 94 percent. Chuck, you have a retention rate of 96 percent."

Chuck choked on air. He knew where this was going. "Let me stop you right there, Bryce. I have no interest in becoming the government's plaything. I'm quite content with my life thank you very much."

Bryce smiled. "I figured as much. That's the reason that I blackmailed Professor Fleming into giving you a lower score than you had attained. You would've still passed, gotten your degree and be able to live a long and happy life. Sadly, they still found out. I don't know how, but they did. But then I got disturbing news from my superiors. It turns out that Jill Roberts was an enemy operative. Now, you may not know this, but it turns out that not everyone is as cool with the American way of life as the rest. There's a plethora of rogue organizations around, who want to shape America to the way that they see it. And with news of the improvement of the Intersect, these organizations would stop at nothing to get their very own Intersect agent. Jill was approached by this organization, called Fulcrum, late in her first year. She was coerced into joining them when they threatened her family. Still, she fell for you all the same. But she somehow found out about your retention rate. We have no idea how. She set up a plan to keep you on a tight leash. Then, they would worm your true retention rate back in with the government and get you the Intersect, virtually granting them power over at least America, and probably over the entire western hemisphere. So the C.I.A. figured that they had to stop her. Seeing as how I was already an agent by then, they had me approach Jill and seduce her. I had hoped that you would walk in on us. Oh, and I'm sorry about that comment that she made about you not being enough for her. I actually had a Glock 19 dug in her backside and forced her to make that comment. They needed you to sever all your ties with her. After that was done, we extracted her to a black site to never be heard from again."

Sarah looked at Chuck, to see him with eyes opened wide and mouth open. She was sure that her face reflected those same qualities. Bryce was looking out for Chuck?

Bryce continued, now talking in a much more hushed tone. "Once again, Chuck. I'm so sorry that I had to do that. I've never wanted you to get hurt, and I felt sick to my stomach. But the thing is, I would've been terminated myself, had I not followed orders. And I couldn't tell you about everything that was going on, as that would've brought them to terminate you. Because the thing is, while you are the most promising candidate, there are others with 94 percent. In their eyes, you were expendable. So I took it upon myself to keep you safe. I told them that I wouldn't let them use you. So the C.I.A. had me stationed here after you went back home. I was always watching you, keeping you safe. I know that you hate me, Chuck. I get that. But trust me when I say. I did it all to help you and keep you safe. To keep you and Ellie safe." A few tears started rolling down Bryce's cheek. "You were the only friend that I've ever had. And I'm so sorry that I had to betray your trust. I really am."

Chuck still gazed at Bryce. But his eyes had gotten a lot softer throughout his explanation. Suddenly, Sarah's mind flicked on. "Wait a minute. If Chuck was never going to be faced with this "Intersect" thing, then why are you telling us about it now?"

Bryce looked at Sarah. He allowed a glimmer of respect to shine through. "Very perceptive, Miss Walker. The truth is because we have no idea where the actual Intersect computer is. It is our belief, that Orion had realized how dangerous the Intersect truly is. But the truth is, the world is in a lot more danger without it. Miss Walker… Sarah… You're one of the best investigative reporters. Along that, you have a fantastic knack for reading people's body language and adjusting yourself accordingly. You did it to me as well. You saw what my intentions were, and adjusted yourself so that when the call from Chuck came in, I'd believe that I would have a chance with you, only to be put down brutally. It was a great idea. Except of course for the fact that all texts and calls are monitored in this house, and I'm in direct communications with Alfred. You're right, by the way. I do feel like Batman sometimes."

Sarah blushed, but when she looked to Chuck she could see a healthy dose of admiration in his eyes, obviously connecting the dots. Maybe her idea was better than she had originally assumed.

"Anyway," Bryce said, as he picked up where he left off. "Not only are you a great investigator, but you were one of the best students in your Jiu Jitsu class. And we've seen you throw a knife. We are certain you can protect yourself and others if you needed to."

Chuck had started looking at Sarah in a different light. He was starting to fear for his sanity. He had already been convinced that Sarah was the perfect woman when he'd first seen her. And ever since that day, she'd been adding to that already ridiculously high level of worship. He was certain that his head might explode from being in such close quarters with someone like her.

"And the reason that we need Chuck is fairly simple. Chuck is one of the most brilliant people I've ever had the good fortune of meeting. Together, you two would make an amazing team. So here's what I'm proposing. You two will try and find the Intersect. Sarah in the mean time will keep a detailed log about everything she finds out. Every expense will be paid by the C.I.A. as well as closing a deal with your newspaper to allow you two to get paid leave of absence. You two will report directly to me. Any details that you might find out, you will write down. If at any point it looks like we might not find it in time, or the Intersect gets in the hands of one of the rogue operations, you immediately break the story. The C.I.A. will see to it that the story gets attention worldwide. Of course, should you or Chuck be caught or killed, the C.I.A. will disavow any knowledge of your actions."

"Very Mission: Impossible there, Bryce." Chuck deadpanned.

Bryce grinned. "What can I say? It was too easy to pass up."

Sarah however, had objections. "Hang on. I'm not about to agree to anything willy-nilly. I want to talk to Chuck about this. In private. Not in here."

However, it was Chuck that threw up the objection. "Sarah. Think about it. If this Intersect is real, don't you think that the C.I.A. wants it to be under the covers? If we decline, we'll be killed faster than we can open up Word."

Bryce looked sullen. "He's right, Miss Walker. I'm sorry for shanghaiing you two into this. But, and this isn't meant as an overtly dramatic statement, you two are the only hope for the survival of freedom."

Sarah paused for a long moment. She was upset. Not with Chuck, he couldn't know about any of this. She was just annoyed that for the first time she had found something she truly enjoyed doing and it was about to be ripped out of her hands. But not if she had anything to say about it. So she leaned over to Chuck and whispered in his ear. "Do you still want to keep dating, with all of this?"

Chuck started nodding furiously. "Are you kidding me, Sarah? Didn't you just hear Bryce? I'm pretty sure that the Intersect won't be in Los Angeles, so that means that we get to travel. And the C.I.A. is footing the bill. Oh, God, I'm going to have to buy so much travel brochures. But at least every date we'll go on from now on will be unique." He finished with a wink.

Sarah grinned. Certainly, travelling with Chuck would be anything but a punishment. Who knew, maybe she could actually make this attitude adjustment from him permanent. She loved confident Chuck… But she didn't love, love him… Because that would be impossible… Because it was only one date for God's sake.

Still, she finally relented. "Fine, we'll do it. Do you have any place that we could start?" She asked.

"Of course. Your first person of interest will be a Major Alexander Coburn, USMC. He lives in Washington D.C. Intel suggests that he's gone rogue and is trying to find the Intersect for an organization known as the Ring."

Chuck started laughing. "The Ring? Really? Am I going to have to be worried that Samara will jump out of a television any time soon?"

The expected laugh didn't come. Bryce looked at Chuck. "Although their name might be a joke, don't think that the actual organization is anything but. As a matter of fact, they're prime candidates for being able to actually find the Intersect and using it to point out anyone who is against them. They will then proceed to root out any and all that oppose them. I say again Chuck, do _not_ underestimate them."

Sarah kept quiet throughout the banter from Chuck. She had already met Alex once. And she couldn't believe that he had gone rogue. After all, he was the one that helped jumpstart her career. She'd discuss it with Chuck when they would be underway.

Chuck stood up. "Right then. I guess I'm going home to pack. Sarah, you coming?"

Sarah was shaken from her train of thought. "Uh… What? Yeah, I'm coming."

Bryce stood up as well, to walk them out. "Oh, one more thing. Be sure to update me on where your journey will take you. That way, we'll be able to supply you with weapons and money. Should your cover be blown, we would hate for you to end up dead."

Chuck shrugged. "Thanks for being so cool about it, Bryce." He said sarcastically. "Oh, and before I forget…" And with that, he stepped up, and socked Bryce in the jaw. Sarah stood shell-shocked and, if she was honest with herself, slightly aroused. "That was for Stanford."

Bryce didn't fall over, but he did stumble back a few paces. After checking for blood, and rubbing his jaw a bit, he got another grin on his face. "Hell of a jab you have there, buddy." He laughed, and walked them to his front door. "Don't forget, keep me updated."

* * *

><p>As Sarah walked back to her car, she heard Chuck whistle an appreciative tone. "Sweet car you've got there, Sarah."<p>

Sarah chuckled. "Thanks. It was actually a present from my Dad."

"I kind of figured. I mean, I wouldn't know how much they pay you, but if it was anywhere close to my pay-grade you'd have to have been saving for the past, uh…" Chuck stopped, doing a quick mental calculation. "…Twenty-five years or so. And I'm pretty sure you were still in diapers back then."

Sarah laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "What can I say, I might have been an early bird, but not that early. So hey, I'm going to go home now, and research some tickets and what not. I'll call you when I have details, alright?"

Chuck looked somber. Sarah feared it was something that she said. "Hey, Chuck. What's wrong? You're suddenly back in your work-mood. I really don't like seeing you like that. I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned that once before. So what gives?"

"I'm going to have to leave Ellie behind." He sighed. "I haven't been away from her for the past 27 years."

Sarah tried to lighten the mood. So she used a mixture of a joke and the truth. "Ah, yes. But she'll be in great hands with Devon. And, according to my new job description, so will you." She added, with a toothy grin.

That got his smile back on his face. "Ah yes, about that. I'm thinking it's fair turnabout if you told me about your life." He teased.

"What, now?" Sarah asked, managing to hide her fear.

"No. It's way to public for that. I was thinking in a more intimate setting. For example, I've heard that airplanes are quite intimate. So, Sarah. Will you do me the honor of… sitting in a seat next to me, and telling me about yourself?"

Sarah had to contemplate that one. From his earlier reaction inside the manor, it seemed like he understood her dilemma. Maybe telling him about her wouldn't be as bad as she thought. And he was right. It would be fair. So she accepted. "That was a gorgeous proposal, Chuck. Yes, I'll tell you about me. But for your sake, your real proposal had better be more romantic than this."

The awkward was back with a vengeance.

Finally, Chuck coughed. "Right… Uh… I'm going to go pack a suitcase… Or something. Tell Ellie where I'm going… Yeah, definitely telling Ellie where I'm going… Not what I'm doing though… That wouldn't be smart… Oh speaking of things that could be smart, I'm going to pick up a lot of brochures… I just hope that the travel agent still has some…"

Sarah stepped forward, and pressed her lips against his. When she broke the kiss, Chuck's eyes were slightly glazed. She bent forward, and whispered: "You were babbling again."

Chuck was rooted to the spot. When Sarah turned and left, he was still standing there, wondering what the hell had just happened. Somehow, Sarah tasted even better than he remembered. And there was no alcohol involved. This was awesome. So he finally shook out of his stupor, turned around and got in his car. Chuck Bartowski was going on an honest-to-God adventure. With Sarah Walker. He was already trying to figure out who would play him in a movie adaption.

* * *

><p>Bryce sat in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialed the number from memory.<p>

"White Shadow, Black Coat reporting in… Yes, they're going to Washington… No, we'll see how they fare… Well, of course I didn't tell him his father made the damn thing, I've been doing this for a while you know? We'll keep tabs on them… Yes, if they find it we'll have him upload it. And if he doesn't, we'll just capture Walker… Yes, he seems quite fond of her… I'm sure that he'll do whatever we want, if it means saving her… Yes, I'll keep you updated… You too."

He hung up, and leaned back in his chair. As he took another sip of his drink, he quietly contemplated that this would've been the perfect moment for an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Whew. 28.000 words in, and it sort of signifies the end of the background story. Of course, I'll try and make sure that every character that proves to be a vital part of the plot gets a decent background going for him or her, but I've finally gotten past the main characters. So, now we get to the globetrotting part of the story... What else? More Charah of course. Oh, and some action. Can't forget the action. Definitely some drama. I've already written out some angsty ideas. They include cliffhangers. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll make sure that I keep writing. If anyone is interested, I've written all chapters within 24 hours of one another. It's tiring, but very rewarding when I see how people respond to the story. Untill next time (Which might be within 48 hours!)

Before I forget. Some people might find the inclusion of Ellie's back-story as a gift shop girl a bit over the top and maybe not all that relevant. It's a nod to Scrubs, (which in my opinion is one of the best, if not the best TV series I've ever watched) which I've done a couple of times throughout this story, but either no one's picking up on them, or they don't feel it's worth noting that they picked up on them. I'm fine either way, just figured I should clear the air on that little inclusion.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to go on the record and thank **uplink2** for spotting a flaw in my (admittedly flakey) logic. I've thought long and hard about it, and there was only one way for me to rectify it without editing chapter 4, so I hope that people will accept my explanation at face value :D

I have to say that I'm pleased at how my double cross was received. I thought about leaving that one be until the end of the story, but figured that people might chase me down with torches and pitchforks if I had Bryce be genuinely nice (seriously though, I'm not all that fussed about Bryce in the TV show.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. I do own a lot of books with cultural hotspots in western Europe. Well, my parents do, but that still counts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Chuck was driving back home after a rather interesting afternoon. His mind was still reeling from the information that he had to process. Apparently there was a super-computer which held the intelligence of the entire world, and said intelligence could be uploaded into the brain of a human being who would then be able to assimilate the data. That about covered Bryce's explanation. And if Chuck hadn't seen his C.I.A. badge, he'd have brought him to an asylum himself.

Still, there was a massive silver lining here. He would get to travel. With Sarah. He was pretty sure that Sarah liked him. Maybe even more. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like her. The simple fact however, was that he was still shaken up about Jill's betrayal. Yes, the incredible night with Sarah had managed to suppress those thoughts, but they came roaring back when Bryce explained his actions. And now there was another thing to add to the already confusing life of Chuck Bartowski. Bryce screwed his girlfriend… To save him. _Can't wait to explain that one to Ellie_ his mind thought sarcastically. Then there was Ellie. How was he ever going to explain this to her? Well, it was simple enough really. Just say that he'd gotten an assignment from Graham to go with Sarah. But then he'd have to tell her he was going with Sarah. And him telling Ellie that he was going with a potential suitor was sure to bring about the Ellie Inquisitions. He had to be a fast talker to get out of that one with all of his extremities intact.

There was another thing that was bothering Chuck. That comment by Sarah. What did she mean by "his real proposal." Was she referring to Jill? Because, he might not have been an expert on proposing, but he thought he did okay for his first time. Even if he didn't actually get to ask the question, the preparation was top notch. And what about the closing moments of their first date? She'd asked if he would come in. And he declined. Not because he didn't want to. _God he wanted to_. It was as he told her. He respected her too much to have a physical relationship based on 6 months of her flirting, 6 months of him being oblivious to it and one fantastic night. Still, Sarah seemed eager for them to continue dating, so Chuck was definitely counting it as a win. A massive win. A win that equaled a little-league team winning the World Series. Twice. And now he'd be able to woo her outside of L.A. Which is why his first stop was at his local travel agency.

But thinking about travelling brought his thoughts back to Bryce. Was Bryce speaking the truth? Surely he had to be, right? I mean, he was a freaking C.I.A. agent. Since when couldn't you trust the people who were assigned to protect the nation? Still, his conscience (which always seemed to have Ellie's voice) was waging a war with the irrational side of his mind. The part that screamed at Chuck, that it hadn't at all been necessary for Bryce to use sex to separate Jill from him. That he could've simply arrested her, and Chuck had simply thought she had up and left him. It would've saved his friendship with Bryce. Still, if he had done that, then Chuck would've never quit Stanford. And as a result, he would've never met Sarah. Maybe he should have written him a "Thank you" card, instead of socking him in the jaw. Although the punch did feel good. And he caught a fleeting glance from Sarah that was slightly predatory.

As Chuck was reflecting on the rather intimidating past couple of days, he was content to notice that he had actually told Sarah the truth at the beach. He was feeling much better spending time with her. She was a beautiful enigma after all. No one at the office knew about her past. They only had slithers of information. And they didn't seem to correlate at all. Chuck was honored that Sarah had decided to tell him about her. He figured that it was an excellent way to judge how much she trusted him. And he had no intentions of breaking that trust. But there was one thing above all else that was clear to Chuck. Until they'd found the Intersect, Chuck and Sarah's life wouldn't be the same. And Chuck was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Chuck had arrived at the travel agency. He was ashamed to notice a bounce in his step. He was genuinely excited. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to all the wonderful things that were going to happen. Stay in 5 star hotels all over the world. Chasing bad guys, and fighting for freedom. Doing all those things with a gorgeous woman by his side. Chuck seriously contemplated forgoing the entire trip to the travel agency to go online and get some linguistic lessons. He was hoping that he could get a posh British accent so his transformation to James Bond could be complete. But he trudged on, and walked into the office building. To his surprise, the place was packed. Still, he was going to do this right, and that meant getting information. So he sat and waited.<p>

"Sir?" Chuck felt himself stirring. Did he really just fall asleep in a travel agency? That was just great.

"M'wake…" Chuck slurred. Truthfully, he wasn't all that uncomfortable. His dream had been a pleasant one at least. Sufficed to say, it involved a female companion. And it wasn't Ellie or Jill. But Chuck sprung to action anyway. He scuffled to one of the free chairs at the desks and sat down.

"Good afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Um… Hi… I was kind of wondering if you had some sort of guide that could show you what the touristiest places were in a city."

"Well, we have quite the selection of those kinds of guides. Any specific city you'd like?"

"Um…" Chuck started sweating. What the hell was he going to say? But he figured he might as well go for broke here. "Everything?"

The receptionist, he figured her name was Carrie, looked at him, blinked once and then asked him to repeat what he said.

"Um, I'd like to purchase a guide on every city that you have available."

"In the United States?"

"No… In the world if that's at all possible." Chuck said, and he felt the blush starting. How was he ever going to justify this? He might be able to get a pass from Sarah, after all he was technically doing it for her. But what was he going to say to the C.I.A.? "Hey, so, here's a massive bill for you people to pay so I can properly court my… girlfriend? Fellow companion? Significant other? Woman who was interested in him against all odds? They hadn't really put down specific terms yet, but whatever they were to each other, he knew that he wanted to impress her.

"Sir, you might just be better off buying books about countries. I'm sure that you'll end up much cheaper that way."

"…Okay. So, if I were to purchase, say, all the books about the western part of Europe. How much would that set me back?"

Carrie started typing some things in her computer. He couldn't quite tell what was going on, but he figured she was ringing up the prices. Either that, or she was chatting with her friends over the giant nerd that was currently sitting opposite her, who was about to single-handedly earn her, her bonus for the month.

"Let's see, that's books about Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxemburg, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Italy, France, Spain, Portugal and Greece. Going at a rate of $19,99 a book equals $299,85. So, uh, can I ask why you need all these books?"

Chuck had to do some pretty fast thinking. And he would come to regret this move later, but he felt it was a stroke of genius when he was sitting there, being interrogated like that. "Uh… It's for my honeymoon… Yep, I'm about to get married you see, and my fiancé sort of took it upon herself to book the honeymoon… But I have no idea where we're going… So that's why… I'm buying these books… Yeah, that's the reason."

Carrie simply looked at him. "Right… Would you like a bag to carry these in?" She asked, nodding towards the books.

* * *

><p>Ellie was going to kill him. And if the C.I.A. didn't reimburse this, Sarah would probably kill him as well. He didn't have too much money anyway, and if he spent whatever little he had left on a bunch of silly books, his life would've been over before they could even begin their grand adventure. So Chuck pretty much possessed the knowledge about every good spot in every good country in the western hemisphere. And he paid the price for it. So, with his car stuffed to the roof with books, he decided it was time to face the firing squad. Or, at least Ellie and Sarah. He wasn't sure which one of those two he found scarier. He really hoped the Intersect wasn't in Asia, or eastern Europe. Or if it was, that they could just snatch and grab it. Still, he was enthusiastic about this whole ordeal. He was going to miss his games, but one can't have everything in life. And if the option was between an adventure in real life or an adventure in a video game, well the choice was obvious, wasn't it? He'd choose the video game, every damn time. But now, it was an adventure with Sarah Walker in said real life. And the technology to have a constant real life, smoking hot companion throughout the virtual adventures hadn't been invented yet.<p>

As he drove up to the apartment complex, he took a deep breath. He started reminiscing about asking out Sarah for the first time. He was pretty sure that the level of anxiety that he was feeling right now was aging him at least 15 years. He picked up his stack of books, and juggled them towards the door. As he used his foot to knock, he decided that he wasn't going to scuffle around the issue. _Just tell her, and get the hell out of there, Bartowski_ he told himself. The door opened, and Chuck saw Ellie standing in the doorway, taking it all in. "Ellie… We have to talk."

* * *

><p>"YOU SPENT HOW MUCH?" Ellie thundered.<p>

Chuck winced. This was it, death by angry sister. It wasn't the number one way on his 'Way's to kick it' list, but it was definitely in the top 10. Still, he decided that this might've been a perfect job for confident Chuck. It was time to pull out all the stops. "Ellie calm down. Okay, yeah, I went a bit overboard with the books. But first off, it's being reimbursed by the uh… paper… and second of all, I think Sarah deserves me actually making an effort here."

Ellie narrowed her eyes to a glare that nearly made Chuck soil himself. Damn, she was scary. "These are for Sarah?" she asked, with a growl that was so deathly, that Chuck was sure would make children all over the world instantly do their homework, eat their vegetables and clean up the table afterwards. "And pray tell me, why you've decided to spend 300 dollars on books… For Sarah?"

Crap, he forgot to tell her why. Chuck decided to resign to his fate. Just tell her up straight. _Never mind, Ellie. It doesn't matter what I'll tell you, because you're going to kill me anyway._ That wouldn't really work. He wasn't afraid to die, but he figured that if he told her that, she might actually torture him first. He was literally between Scylla and Charybdis. So he was going for it, consequences be damned. "Yes sis, they're for Sarah. She'd just gotten a massive assignment from… the paper… and it involves travelling. But then, Sarah would get to choose a partner, and she put my name forward. I was kind of shanghaied into it…" _At least that wasn't a lie_. "But I figured, hey, what the heck. I might as well make the best of it. And seeing as how Sarah didn't scream and run away in terror during our first social get-together, I figured I'd try and get another one, and now I'll be getting another date in a different city or country than L.A. So what kind of suitor would I be, if I didn't actually do some research? Wasn't it you that always taught me to be prepared for what this life might throw at you? Taking lemons, making lemonade? Ringing any bells?"

Ellie was stunned into silence. Her sarcastic, little brother was back. Finally. Still, she wasn't about to let him have the last word. "Ah, so now we get to the crux of the matter. And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well, I was going to do it today. We only just got the job. So, Sarah's trying to book a flight." At that point, Chuck's phone started ringing. "Oh, that's her now."

"Chuck, if you guys aren't flying out tonight, invite her over for dinner. I'll make your favorite."

Chuck started drooling. "Lasagne?"

"You know it, brother." Ellie said, with a wink. "Oh, and don't worry about the books. If the paper decides not to reimburse them, I can front you some money."

Chuck was amazed. She wasn't angry. He survived Hurricane Ellie. This needed to be celebrated. He was so busy with his celebrating, that it took Ellie to point out that his phone was still ringing. He quickly picked up. "Hey Sarah, sorry for making you wait so long… Really? So when's that? Okay, yeah, I can make that… Hey, in case I forget, Ellie asked if you wanted to come over for dinner… Sort of like a going-away party I guess… Yeah, I told her… She took it better than I expected… Lasagna… You'll love it, I promise… Well, I'd like to think that every promise I make is sacred, but my promises to you are doubly sacred… Okay, I'll see you at 6… Bye Sarah."

"You're quite the smooth talker, you know that?" Ellie said.

Chuck jumped, and let out a short shriek. He felt his masculinity level dropping to dangerous lows. A subtle change of conversation would be perfect. "We're flying out at midday tomorrow!" he blurted out. Subtlety was never one of Chuck's strong points.

Ellie laughed. "I gathered, what with you inviting her to dinner. Which brings me back to my earlier remark. Seriously Chuck, good for you." She left him alone to retreat back to the kitchen.

"So, when's Devon getting back?" Chuck called out.

"Hopefully within 15 minutes, I need him to go down to the store and get some more wine. Is Sarah an avid drinker?" the reply came.

"Oh, I can do that, not a problem. And I wouldn't know if she drinks. She did partake at our dinner, so I'd guess she does. Let me text her."

_Booze, Yay or Nay?_

Three minutes later, he had gotten her response.

_YAY!_

He softly chuckled to himself. "I guess she'll join us in indulging, Sis." He called, before he opened the door, and walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Sarah drove her way towards the apartment complex. She'd gotten clear instructions from Chuck on when to be there, and if anything, she was a punctual human being. As she stopped before the complex, she couldn't help but drink in the ambiance. The courtyard was rather spacey, but it still had a fair amount of luscious green. In the middle, there was a stylish fountain that was spluttering away happily. Not a care in the world. And it certainly wasn't aware of the daunting task that was laying ahead for her and Chuck. <em>Saving the free world. Sure, let me go ahead and do that for you Mr. C.I.A.<em> God, she hated Bryce Larkin. She also found out that she could in fact be jealous of inanimate objects. She would love to be a fountain for a while. Especially if it meant that she didn't have to save the freaking world.

She had always figured that world domination was a simple plot used by mediocre writers, to captivate audiences. Never had she figured that she would stand at the forefront of it all. And she was going to have to do it with Chuck. No offense to him, he was an amazing man. She just didn't figure that saving the world came in his repertoire. And now she was tasked with not only keeping track of what the hell happened, but she also got to make sure that no one _accidentally_ killed them. If this was what it meant to be a spy, she was glad that she'd never opt for that particular career.

Still, the fountain looked deliciously inviting, and she decided to sit down on it for a while. Simply think things through once more. Her mind had been racing non-stop since leaving Larkin Manor, and even though she now had tickets to a first-class flight to Washington D.C. (Hey, if the C.I.A. was offering to pay, who was she to say no?) she still had no idea where to start. Major Alexander Coburn, suspected Ring member. She had to agree with Chuck, the name was ridiculous. But if Alex was rogue, why did he help her? Ever since she broke the story that he helped her garner, the political landscape had changed. But she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Just another Republican. Of course, they had recently elected Obama, but even in the years of Bush Jr. she didn't notice any sort of major changes in politics. Except for maybe the Patriot Act, but it wasn't that bad.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Chuck walking up behind her. "Hey, Sarah. So glad to see you could make it." He said cheerfully. He saw she was still deep in thought, so he crouched in front of her, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hellooo, Chuck to Sarah here. Sarah, do you copy?"

Sarah smiled. "Copying you loud and clear, Chuck. Over." She stood up from the fountain, and without even thinking about it, she looped her arm with Chuck's. She felt him stiffen, and laughed. "Please, aren't we far past the stage where it's awkward to link arms? After all, we're older than 12 years old, you know." Sarah asked.

"You noticed that, huh? Well, don't get me wrong, I don't mind. But it seems so… surreal. I mean, you were so unattainable only three days ago, and suddenly I find out that you could actually stand me. It's a surprising change of pace, is all."

Sarah looked offended. "Well, if I couldn't stand you, my actions would've certainly been a tad awkward, wouldn't you agree. You were pretty much the only one I bothered talking to."

"But what about Morgan then?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled, and arched her eyebrow. "Chuck by proxy." was the only thing she said. Chuck burst out laughing. He was still laughing when he opened the door. Devon was already home, and Ellie was just finishing up the table. The scent of the lasagna that was wafting throughout the house was delicious. Sarah couldn't help but feel the saliva building inside her mouth. It smelled… divine.

"Wow, Ellie. It smells amazing in here." Sarah said.

Ellie looked pleased. "Thanks, Sarah. I hope you'll enjoy it. It's actually Chuck's favorite." Sarah stored that little tidbit of information in her brain. After all, if there was one thing she didn't mind, it was learning more about Chuck. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Chuck took Sarah's coat and Sarah noticed how Chuck barely realized that he was even doing it. It was ingrained on him. As they settled at the table, Devon kicked things off.

"So Chuckster, I hear you and Sarah are going on a little trip eh? That's awesome."

"Uhh… Thanks Captain… Well, I guess you could call it a trip. But we'll probably be working most of the time."

Sarah sat with a confused expression. Finally, she had to ask. "Captain?"

Devon replied. "Yep, that's what they call me. Captain Awesome. I guess it's cause my life is so awesome. I've got an awesome fiancé, an awesome almost brother-in-law and an awesome job."

Sarah chuckled. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your tendency to say awesome a lot?"

Devon scrounged his eyebrows. "I wouldn't know about that. And my life is pretty darn awesome, so I think it's just that. Hey, but speaking about awesome, Chuck, I see you're taking this whole dating game to a new level? That's outstanding, bro."

Sarah was confused. One, Devon hadn't said awesome. But two, what did he mean by taking "the dating game to a new level"?

"What are you talking about, Devon?" Sarah queried.

"The books that Chuck bought. Y'know, getting you to do all the touristy stuff? Dinner by candlelight? Washington monument? Lincoln memorial?" Devon realized that Sarah had no idea what he was talking about, so he promptly shut up. Still, the damage had been done, and Chuck's face betrayed one thing. PFOD.

"Excuse us for just one moment" Sarah said, glaring at Chuck. As she stood up, she grabbed hold of Chuck's earlobe and dragged him into the hallway. "Books?" she hissed.

Chuck used his secret power. His power of lightning fast communication. "Funny story, actually. So remember when Bryce was all like: "Hey, guess what, you're going to travel a lot and it's going to be on the governments dime? Well, then you asked me if I still wanted to continue seeing you, and that got me thinking. And I don't want to be self-centered here, but I kind of feel that thinking is my forte. So, I was thinking, dating you has so far turned out to be a pretty damn good experience for me. And I wanted to make it special for you as well. So I decided to go out to a travel agency and stock up on some information. But I didn't really know where we were going, so I decided to just get as much as I could… And that's the story of how I spent 300 dollars trying to find ways to impress you." He finished, sulking.

Sarah stood frozen to the spot. She wasn't really mad. She just loved teasing Chuck. But this changed everything. "You did this… for me?"

Chuck looked up, wielding his disgustingly effective smile. "Well, of course. Who else would I do it for? In case you haven't noticed, apart from my family, Morgan and you, my life is pretty boring. And also, just for the record." He moved towards Sarah, who still stood frozen. He leaned in, and whispered: "…I don't plan on being romantic with anyone of them, except for you."

Chuck walked back to the dinner, looking oddly satisfied with how that whole ordeal went. Still, when he looked back, Sarah was still nailed to the exact same spot. "Sarah, you coming? Dinner's getting cold." Ellie burst into a fit of giggles, and it seemed that that had the desired effect on Sarah. She sprung back into action, and rejoined the table. The rouge on her cheeks was still visible.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner went well. The wine was getting consumed at a scary pace, and it wasn't long before both Ellie and Sarah were the more cheerful versions of themselves. They retreated to the kitchen, as Chuck and Devon went to watch a game on TV.<p>

"Sarah, I want to apologize." Ellie said, with just the tiniest hint of a slur.

"What for Ellie?"

"When I said that that you loved Chuck, silly."

Sarah's brain took a moment to connect the necessary dots. But she did arrive at the proper conclusion. "You mean… in the… uh… hospital, right?"

Ellie tried to put her finger on her nose, but failed miserably and ended up poking her cheek. It was a good enough effort. "That's the one. I really only tried to get you to make a comment about it. I can't actually read people." She said, obviously embarrassed about that last bit of information. Still, she couldn't help but giggle.

Sarah thanked her lucky stars that Chuck wasn't here to hear the conversation. "Psst… Ellie. Lean forward a bit." Ellie did, and bumped heads with Sarah. "Ow… Sorry about that… I guess... The truth is… I don't know what love is… I think…" she said, the slur becoming more predominant. "… But that's okay… I'm willing to learn…"

At that point, Chuck came back into the kitchen. He saw the state of Sarah and looked at the time. "Sarah, it's time that you went home. We've got to get up early tomorrow and pack up. I'll drive you, and then get a cab or something."

"Naeiouuuuuuuuuu." Sarah whined, in a decidedly non-American accent. "Don't want to go… Having good time… Can sleep here…" Chuck's eyebrows shot up into his curls. Although the prospect of having Sarah sleep over certainly appealed to him, he was still a gentleman. "Alright, fine. You can take my room, and I'll sleep on the couch or something."

Sarah's eyes flew open, and the rosy glow disappeared. "Charles Bartowski, if you want to be the one sitting next to me on the plane tomorrow, you will sleep in your own bed tonight."

Chuck was shocked. How the hell did she do that? But the intensity was gone, and the glow was back, along with the droopy eyelids. "Yes ma'am." He meekly responded.

"Good…" Sarah nodded. "…And so will I."

* * *

><p>Sarah was awoken by the rays of the sun. She wondered what the temperature was, as she was feeling pretty warm. As she opened her eyes, all she saw was gray. It felt odd on her skin. It almost reminded her of… Polyester… Her eyes flew open, and she found herself to be entangled with another person.<p>

"Oh God," she whispered, as she extricated herself from this person. "Oh God, please tell me I didn't… How could I be so stupid… Fuck, if Chuck finds out, he's going to think that I'm a slut or something… Shit, shit shit…" Then, she got a good look at whoever she was entangled with. Her heart skipped a beat when she found out it was in fact Chuck. After the moment of euphoria, dread began to fill her heart. It was actually with the same intensity of the anxiety she felt when she thought she had another one night stand. "Oh God, did we have sex?"

She was still positively panicked when Chuck opened his eyes, looking straight in the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was mesmerized, until he realized that her eyelids were widened in terror. He was instantly alert. "Sarah, what's wrong? Did something happen? Talk to me."

Sarah couldn't bring herself to ask the question, fearing the answer. She didn't want a relationship based on physicality either. Still, she had to know. "Chuck… Did we have… intercourse last night?" She finished with a voice that had lost much of its normal authority.

Chuck started to laugh. "Nope, nothing of the sort. It's not my style to take advantage of drunken women, no matter how beautiful they are."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Because, I totally agree with what you said back at my place the other day. I don't want a relationship based on physical needs. Although the way I'm seeing it, we both have some that we might need to take care of in the near future." She finished, as she glanced down, and involuntarily licked her lips. The gesture wasn't lost on Chuck, who's face turned crimson. He dove for the covers, and pulled them over his head.

"There's some aspirin in case you have a headache…" He mumbled. "Oh, and don't take this as any offense, as a matter of fact, I'd much rather you see this as a compliment, but would you be so kind as to exit the room, so I can get dressed and not leave you an… impression of sorts."

Sarah laughed, it was rich and heartfelt. And it hurt. It hurt like hell. Only then did she notice that she had a hangover that could slay a walrus. "That's okay, Chuck. I'll go ahead and take it as a compliment… A _massive_ compliment."

She heard Chuck groan in embarrassment and knew her job was done here. "You mind if I take a quick shower before I go back and finish packing?"

"Nope, go right ahead. Anything to get you out of here faster." He said with a teasing tone.

"Oh is that so, Mr Bartowski. _Wood_n't you rather I stay for a while."

Chuck groaned again. "Can we please stop with the double entendre? I'm going to have a hard time living this one down aren't I? …God damn it."

Sarah left, and found the showers. This was it. The adventure was about to commence. She just hoped that no one died in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **I wasn't planning on ending it here, but if I didn't, I would've not put out another chapter for at least 18 hours, and I really just wanted to publish another chapter. So I cut it short. Next stop; Washington and Casey.

On a side-note. I was halfway through this chapter when I read Frea's blog post about how to improve writing. I groaned when I realized that I was guilty of doing most of the things that she discouraged. But, I'm going to stick with this writing style until the end of this story, and I'll try and learn from any mistakes I make, for my next one. I'll see you guys in another 24/48 hours. Now it's time for some well deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **"HOLY CRAP!" I hear you think. "Another chapter, not 30 hours after the last one!" Well, what can I say? I'm motivated, jobless and have absolutely no social life whatsoever. The holy trinity really. On today's menu: Charah (Can you ever have too much of it? I thought so too.) have a heartfelt talk, several jokes are made and some actual plot progression. I know, right? It's insanity. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah asked, slightly amused at the antics that Chuck was displaying. They had arrived at LAX, and passed through Customs. After a small lunch at one of the restaurants, they'd moved on to the gate, where Chuck found it necessary to imitate a boxer warming up.

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, his imaginary pummeling of the heavy bag forgotten. "Uh… Well, I'm trying to psych myself out. It's my first time flying, and I'm kind of nervous." He responded. He almost looked embarrassed about the fact.

"Oh… Well, can I do anything to help you?"

"Not unless you're on speaking terms with the A-Team." Chuck nervously quipped.

"The A-Team?"

"Really, you've never heard of the A-Team? 80's television show? The whole voiceover about soldiers of fortune who promptly escape a maximum security stockade? Mr. T? Tranquilizing him before a flight? Nothing?"

Sarah could only shake her head. "Nope, sorry, never heard of it."

Chuck got a sly grin. "Well, we're going to have to fix that then. Just F.Y.I. there are around a hundred episodes, with a running time of an hour per episode. We'll be watching them all." He finished, before adding something that Sarah had never seen in her life. His eyebrows would move individually from each other in a waving motion. It was so fluid, and looked so ridiculous that Sarah burst out laughing.

"What the hell…" she started, before falling back into a fit of snickering. "…are you doing?" she finally managed to conclude.

"Oh, it's a little something I've learned over the years. I heard it's a massive hit with the ladies. Care to divulge your take on it, Miss Walker?" he started, before continuing with the rapid eyebrow movements.

Sarah dissolved into a fit of giggles. The stares they had gotten from the other passengers were ignored, as Chuck continued trying to entertain Sarah, his own problems forgotten the moment he heard that angelic laugh.

Just then, the P.A. announced that boarding for the flight to Washington had started, and the nerves returned. Taking a shaky breath, Chuck looked towards his travel companion. He really did enjoy looking at her. His life truly had changed within four days. He was dating the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he was on his way to becoming a hero. He wasn't all that happy with the second part, but the first one more than made up for it. Sure, he still had a few things he wanted to do in his life, falling in love, getting married, having children, growing old. You know, the basics. But he felt that if push came to shove, he could very well die happy. Preferably in someone's arms. He figured that if he was to die young, he'd at least go out in a blaze of glory.

"You ready?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded, and stood up. She held out her hand.

"Trust me, Chuck. I'll be here for you if you need any help with this."

He latched on to her hand, and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sarah… And I'm also sorry for my sweaty palms."

Sarah simply looked amused. "It's okay, Chuck. Not everyone handles flying the same way. And I kind of think I know what your problem is. You're over thinking it. You're questioning the ability of the plane to stay in the air, aren't you?"

Chuck looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah… How'd you figure?"

Sarah smiled. "Because that's exactly what I was thinking when I had to fly for the first time in my life."

Chuck shot her a tight lipped grin. "So, how'd you get over it?"

"Well, it's not so bad once you're actually in the plane. I sort of gave in, and said: Whatever happens, happens. I had no control over the plane, and I couldn't do anything about it, so I sort of resigned to my fate. It sounds oddly fatalistic, but it worked for me."

Chuck sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, I guess."

* * *

><p>Sarah looked over to Chuck. The poor guy was shaking like a leaf. His eyes were locked to the window. They were waiting for take-off. She felt really bad for him, so she grabbed his hand. Chuck looked to her, with a pleading look in his eyes.<p>

"Chuck, just focus on me. Trust me, when we're up in the air, the tension will melt, and you'll be fine. I promise."

"O…okay… I believe you… And Sa-sarah… I'm truly sorry, for you know… acting like this…"

Sarah started idly stroking his hand. "Don't worry about it Chuck. It's perfectly normal to be tense. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true." Okay, so maybe not everyone was as anxious as Chuck was, but it was oddly adorable. It brought out Sarah's maternal side. It was a side she had never seen before, but it seemed appropriate for him to be the one to bring it out of her. "Listen, if you get scared, either focus on me or look out of the window, whatever helps. And if you need to latch on to something, just grab my hand. I promise you, we'll get through this."

It felt good to be there for another person. Especially when she saw the grateful look in Chuck's eyes. It made her feel… needed. She hadn't felt needed in a long while. Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a lie. Sure, men had often needed her. But that was in a strictly carnal way. She had never had to soothe one of those people before. They were all too busy getting what they wanted. And if she was truly honest with herself, she enjoyed this more than sex. And when Chuck latched on to her hand for dear life, she decided to make him as comfortable as possible. So she reached over with one hand, and started stroking it through his hair. It felt amazing. Whilst stroking his hand and his hair, she felt the tenseness leaving his grip. His shoulders started to slump a bit from their rigid posture, and his eyes lost the franticness that it had.

Chuck blew out another breath. "Whew… Sarah. I'm starting to feel better. Thank you. Sincerely."

"It's my pleasure, Chuck." _If only he knew how much. _She thought.

Finally, the plane started to speed up. Once again, Chuck tensed up, and his breathing started getting labored. So she continued to comfort him to the best of her abilities. After ten minutes, Chuck finally eased up. His breathing started to return to normal and his death-grip on her hands eased up. He drew another shaky breath, and slumped in his seat. "That's better." He managed to say, sounding reasonably normal. He then looked over to Sarah, his eyes troubled. "I'm really, really sorry for this, Sarah. God, you must hate this, having to hold my hand like I'm a small child." Frustrated, he started rubbing his face.

Sarah put a soft smile on her face. "Seriously Chuck, you would notice if I was hating this. It's not a problem. It feels good to be needed, actually. It hasn't happened a lot in my life."

Chuck let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Sarah looked around confused, wondering what could've triggered the sound, when she noticed that she was still stroking his hair. She mentally shrugged, and continued what she was doing.

"Speaking of your life, here we are, in First Class. And I do believe that we had a deal concerning your past."

Sarah froze for a millisecond. After that, she continued stroking her hair, but Chuck noticed, and sat up a bit straighter. He turned towards her. "Hey, is anything wrong?"

Sarah extracted her hand from Chuck's hair, and laid them on her lap.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I was just making a joke anyway. Seriously, Sarah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sarah sighed. She wanted to thank him, promise him that she'd tell him eventually but just wasn't ready. That he might look different at her if he knew what she did to become who she was. But she couldn't. She promised him, so she was going to tell him. "No, I promised you. And I don't break promises. I just want to ask you one thing before I start."

"Sure, anything."

"Remember that I am who I am now. And my past is the past, and I'd much prefer that no matter what I'm going to tell you, you won't look at my any differently than you do now."

Chuck looked at her. Then he did the last thing she expected. He didn't say anything, he just picked up her hand, and held it. He started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, just as she had done for him. She took a deep breath, and started telling him, her story.

"I was born as a single child. My parents and I lived in a small house in Virginia. Growing up was easy, idyllic even. I was never one for the girly stuff, although I did have some dolls I enjoyed playing with. But most of the time I spent hanging around with boys, playing soccer. I went through kindergarten where I was seen as a bright prospect. There was a problem though. My parents fought, often. It started out pretty minor, mostly about chores and what not. Over time, the animosity between my parents grew, and at a few points, we even had police over for domestic violence. But my parents refused to get a separation. But I always knew that it wouldn't be long before something would go wrong. I was eight, when in the middle of the night, my Dad came in. He picked me up and brought me to his car. I fell asleep moments after he started the car, and when I woke up, we were in Baltimore. My dad had entered a life of crime, and became a conman. He was effectively raising me to be his accomplice, and we spent the rest of my youth travelling along like a bunch of gypsies, changing names and identity's every different city we attended. When I was 15, we pulled one of the biggest cons ever. We managed to sell a building to a wealthy Middle-Eastern business man. We were pretty much rolling in the money at this point. But Dad saw a news report that night, about the arrest of the business man. It turned out that he was a wanted terrorist. At that point, we both realized how dangerous conning actually was. So we left behind our identities again and I made Dad quit conning. We had enough money to live comfortably for a while, and he decided to relocate to Los Angeles. He had gotten a job as a journalist, and I decided to do the same. I don't know why I did, but I suppose that it was because the only time he would show me any affection, was when we had a successful con, and I wanted to make him proud of me. So when I was 16, I started trying to become a journalist. Then, I got in touch with an old war buddy that my Dad had served with, Alex, and he gave me the scoop on Clinton's sex scandal. I broke the news, and the papers were pretty much falling over themselves, trying to offer me a contract. I knew I couldn't jump in the deep end, and immediately sign for the best, so I decided to sign a three-year contract with a local paper. Since I was a minor, the contract itself wasn't valid, but the pay was decent, especially for someone my age. When I had finished my three-year term, they offered a legitimate contract, with extension, so I accepted. I kept working at that newspaper until I could finally move out of my Dads house. I had grown to despise him over the years. He barely gave me the time of day, and I think that he started to hate me for getting him out of conning. So when I finally left the elderly nest, I believe I developed some sort of Dad-complex. I began throwing myself into work at day and into men their beds at night. And I convinced myself I was happy with this routine. And for a couple of years, I was. I'd become an expert at reading people's body language and it was easy for me to validate stories that way. And at that point, men were already leering at me when I was dressed in a body-sized parka, let alone when I showed some skin. So both my professional and "social" life were well in order."

At this point, Sarah stopped, and sneaked a glance at Chuck who she couldn't look in the eye when she started telling her story. She found him to be watching her intently, with an emotion that she couldn't quite discern. For all the people she could read, she for the life of her couldn't label what Chuck was feeling. He never stopped stroking her hand though, so that was a good sign, right?

"Hey, if you want to stop here, it's ok. I understand." Chuck started, with a soft voice that only just carried through, courtesy of the twin engines roaring.

"No, I can't stop here Chuck. Because if I stop here, you'll just think I'm some kind of whore with no values."

"Hey! It's obvious to me that you have no idea what I think, or you'd never, ever say that again about yourself." Chuck replied, angrily.

"Maybe not, but I have to finish the story. I have to show you that I changed."

Chuck nodded, and Sarah continued with her story. "But I had to make a change. Living the way I was, was slowly ruining me. I began having mild depressions. I realized that my life was literally worth as much as five shots of tequila and the cab fare at best. That was usually what it took. So I told myself: No more. I was done living the life I had. And Langston offered me the chance. He offered me the chance to drop my job and start working for him. So I decided it was the perfect opportunity to change. I changed my policy on how I was going to approach relationships. I decided that I needed to test people, before I could trust them. That's what I did with you. I wanted to approach you, ask you out, have a few drinks and then maybe screwing your brains out. But I couldn't do that to myself. So I decided to wait it out. Keep dropping hints for you to pick up. And when you finally did ask, I was elated. But I couldn't drop my guard yet. I had to know what you wanted from me. So when you brought me to the beach, it was one of the most special moments of my life. I couldn't believe that anyone would ever be interested in me as a confidant. I was about ready to tell you everything you'd ever wanted to know about me. Hell, I was so messed up from your speech that I was about ready to ask you to go exclusive, as high school as that sounds. But I figured that I couldn't flake on my own standards. So that's why I asked you if you wanted to come in. When you denied my request, it was the happiest moment of my life. Finally, someone who was interested in me for me, and not for my body. And well, you know what happened after that." She concluded.

She looked over to Chuck, whose eyes were soft and understanding. "Sarah, I have a few questions for you."

She sniffled, and knew that this was the part where he could tell that he could never be with her. That he hated her for what she had done. "Sure…" she said, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Do you feel bad for conning those people?"

"No. As odd as that may sound, it was the only thing I had to feel close to my Dad, so I took what I could get. If that meant that I had to lie or steal, then so be it."

"So are you happy that you quit conning?"

"Definitely. I started to loathe the life. I had no friends, and the only person who was capable of loving me at that point, only did when I had successfully swindled someone else out of his or her money." She nodded to enforce her statement.

He turned to face her. "Sarah, thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing. I understand how you feel. I hate it when people ask me for my past. I try to make them understand that I don't want to talk about it, and when they force me to do, I'm afraid that they'll judge me differently, for the actions that I took, or the ones I didn't take. And I feel extremely honored to be the one to hear your story. You won't ever know what it means for me to hear you tell it. Because, as oblivious as I might be to some things, I could easily detect how hard it was for you to tell me." After that, he gently placed his hands on her face, and gave her a kiss. It seemed that Chuck was one for emotional kisses, instead of the hungry ones she was so used to receiving.

Sarah damn near melted into her chair. When Chuck sat down again, she grabbed hold of his hand again. Chuck looked amused. And suddenly, it hit her what emotion she had seen in his eyes. It was empathy.

"So you're not angry about me putting you through these, admittedly insane, tests?"

"Did you feel justified in putting me through them?"

"Yes, as harsh as that may sound. I had to know."

Chuck simply smiled. "Then I'm not angry." He turned to Sarah. "Let's see. Our first date was dinner, dancing and the beach. Our second one was 10 miles in the air. We have quite the interesting track record I must say."

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "How'd you figure this was our second date?"

"I distinctly remember you telling me that we'd talk about you on our second date. I have to say, this wasn't what I expected, what with me being terrified for most of it, and you having to play babysitter and shrink at the same time, but it was interesting nonetheless."

Sarah laughed, and settled back into her chair. They held hands for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>After checking in at the hotel, Chuck called Bryce.<p>

"Bryce, we arrived in Washington… Of course you knew, you're the C.I.A., what was I thinking? About our expenses… Uhu… Well, I spent about 300, and then Sarah spent another grand or so on the flight and the hotel… Really, and you guys are cool with that? So wherever we go, we can keep travelling First class? Hot damn… So how does this work? Really, that fast? But you don't even know our account numbers? Hmm, I guess you do… Alright man, we're going to the major now… Yeah, we'll be careful… Well, I'll be asking him the questions, and Sarah will be trying to read him… Yes, I know that we under no circumstances are supposed to let him know that he's a bad guy… Jesus, Bryce, I've seen my fair share of spy movies, I'm not a moron… Oh wow, thanks for going there… Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He hung up, before muttering: "Asshole…"

Sarah looked amused. "And?"

"Well, the money should be back on our accounts. He also managed to convince Langston to keep paying us, so that's pretty cool I suppose. Oh, and he thought I was dumb enough to forget not to tell a bad guy that we know he's a bad guy. Sure, I might have had my fair share of being an idiot, but I feel that even I wouldn't be that stupid."

Sarah laid her hand on his arm. "For what it's worth, I've never seen you do something idiotic."

Chuck noticed that Sarah loved touching, and being touched. He figured he could give her a hug, but this one was too easy to pass up. "Well, that obviously means that you haven't spent enough time with me yet. Luckily, we'll be roomies for however long it takes for us to find this damn thing."

Again, Sarah laughed. Chuck seemed to have some sort of magical ability to make her laugh. "Kind of makes you hope we never find it, doesn't it?"

Chuck blushed. "That's an uh… interesting comment to make, Sarah. But for what it's worth, these last four days have been great. So, in a way, I guess that I hope so too."

Silence lulled over the hotel room. Suddenly, Chuck jumped up. "Sarah, does the Major know we're coming?"

"No, why?" Sarah replied, not knowing where Chuck was going with this. He walked to his bag, and started rummaging through it.

"Well, when you went to the bathroom at the airport, I found time to quickly get… this!" He said, and then triumphantly pulled out a guide about Washington D.C. Sarah smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. Well, I guess that the major will still be here tomorrow. Care to explore?"

"After you, milady."

* * *

><p>Seeing as how Chuck had only had maybe one or two serious girlfriends, and Sarah had in fact, never had a serious boyfriend, they were both regressing to a bunch of teenagers. They were swinging their arms as they visited Capitol Hill, the White House and the Washington Monument. By the time they were done, it was already past 7. So Chuck opted for Chinese, to which Sarah whole-heartedly agreed.<p>

During their meal, they simply shot the breeze. They never did run out of conversations to talk about. The conversation boggled down to their youths, and seeing as how Sarah had told Chuck all about hers, it was a much more approachable subject. They talked about how they experienced high school, and Chuck found out that Sarah never went to a college or university.

"Wait, if you never went to a college or university, how'd you end up getting hired?" Chuck scrounged his eyebrows, trying to find a valid way on how that one would work out, but couldn't for the life of him find one.

Sarah sucked in a noodle string, complete with a sucking sound. Chuck found it to be adorable, as he noted the intense expression on her face. She looked up, with sparkling eyes. "That was easy. As I told you, I was the one who broke the story about Clinton and Lewinsky. And well, I may have had a few more buttons unbuttoned on my shirt than was really necessary. Oh, and I may or may not have been wearing a bra."

But she didn't get the laugh that she was hoping for. Instead, Chuck looked… depressed. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"I know you've told me about that stage of your life. And I do understand how it happened. But was that really how you saw yourself, Sarah? As someone who was worth so little? As an easy lay? Because, I've got to tell you. I feel sorry for all those people who simply used you for a quick screw. I've not been having this great a time since I was with Jill, and truth be told, I'm having a better time with you than with her. And I was going to propose to her. Man, would I have made a mistake if she had accepted."

Sarah wanted to smile, but before she could, a fleeting thought ran through her mind. "You know, Chuck. I don't like hypocrites."

"Hypocrites? When was I being a hypocrite?"

"Just now, when you said that I shouldn't see myself as someone who wasn't worth anything. I distinctly remember you yourself displaying those same exact feelings not four days ago."

"But, it's different for me. You're actually an amazing person. And I'm just… well… me. I play video games for a living, I live with my sister and I have no idea if my parents are still alive. Seriously, the only good thing about me is the fact that you've somehow taken an interest in me, which I still don't understand by the way, and so I'm only good by proxy."

Sarah shook her head. "I honestly don't know what Jill did to you. Chuck, you've been put on the spot since you were eight. Eight! And somehow, you've gotten this insane notion in your brain that it was all your fault. And I've seen you when you talk about your video games. I've never seen someone so intense about them. And convincing. I had no idea what the hell you were saying, but I found myself agreeing anyway. And as for _choosing _to take an interest in you… Well, you've kind of brought that on yourself, haven't you?"

Chuck blinked in confusion. "How did I have any part to play in that?"

Sarah raised her fist, and started pulling up fingers. "One: You're charming. Two: You're a true gentleman. Three: You're fun. Four: You're the sweetest man I've ever met. What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

Chuck blushed at the compliments. "I appreciate the sentiments, I really do. It's just a shame that I can't hold a candle to you."

Sarah's face turned into a vicious scowl. "Ugh, I've had enough." She stood up, and threw her napkin to the table, turned around, and stormed out. Chuck was left, feeling flabbergasted. How did that blow up in his face? He said nothing wrong, did he? He quickly stood up, and threw some money on the table. He'd declare it with the Agency later. He picked up all of his and Sarah's belongings, and hurried out of there. He found her leaning against a wall, nervously nibbling on her nails.

Not knowing what to say, he offered her, her coat. "Here… You kind of left this at the restaurant."

She didn't make a move to take it. "It's really how you see yourself isn't it?" She asked, the same tremor that was there in the airplane back. "You really do think that I'm out of your league."

"Well, aren't you?" he responded. "I mean, look at yourself. Super models wish they looked like you. Lie detectors wish they could detect lies as good as you could. Professors wish they're as smart as you are. I don't know about you, but I'd consider that pretty much out of my league."

Sarah sighed. "I'm not really mad at you. And I have to say, I found the self-deprecating thing unbelievably cute when I first saw you. But Chuck, you're so much better than what you give yourself credit for. Even Bryce said it. You are one of the most brilliant people he knows, and he works for the C.I.A. I'm pretty sure they've got some brainiacs in that organization, and to still be among them… It's just tough for me to hear you put yourself down. It was as you said. I feel bad for the people who don't get to know you. They'll miss out on an amazing experience."

Chuck conceded. "It's just… hard you know. Because it seems that everyone who associates him or herself with me eventually gets enough, and jumps ship. Except for Ellie and Morgan, but we're siblings… Well, not officially with Morgan but you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Sarah had an idea. "Well, how about this. From this day forward, I'll take a moment out of my day to remind you how amazing you truly are, until you start to believe it."

Chuck's face lit up with a grin. "Alright, but if that's the case, I'll do the same for you."

"Deal."

Chuck sighed. "I kind of wish that we would share something unbelievably emotional right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because it seems that every time that we do, we kiss afterwards. And truth be told, I kind of like kissing you."

Sarah pondered that for a moment. "You know what… You're right. Let's fix that issue."

"What do you mean?" was all he could say, before Sarah attacked his lips.

* * *

><p>"Best. Suggestion. Ever!" Chuck called out, still wobbly from the kiss. It had been different from the other ones. It started out powerful, aggressive. After a couple of minutes, it boggled down to tender, but to Chuck it felt like decades had passed since he was able to breathe on his own, and not through Sarah. He honestly didn't mind all that much.<p>

They were walking back to their (admittedly swanky) room. But before Chuck could insert their room-card, Sarah felt like making a joke. "Want to come in?" she quipped. But she didn't get a laugh, a giggle or even a snort. Instead, she got sullen Chuck back. She hated sullen Chuck. It didn't suit him. He trudged inside, and she followed him. He sat down on his bed, and when he looked at her, she saw the depression in his eyes. She rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry Chuck. It wasn't the smartest thing to say, and I was just trying to make a joke. I swear."

Despite the depression, Chuck made a sound that Sarah counted as a laugh. "It's not your fault, Sarah. It's just that I've been really sensitive about making love ever since… well, you know. And seeing as how this is technically our third date, social etiquette almost dictates us to do so. It's just that… It's hard…" Sarah almost blurted out something along the lines of: "That's what she said!" but decided against it. It wouldn't do anything to defuse the situation. So she sat next to him, and linked hands.

"It's okay, Chuck. It's obvious that we differ in that area. Even though I've played fast and loose with my morals towards sex, I can understand why you wouldn't be receptive yet. It's different for you, I get that."

"Thanks Sarah. I just want you to understand one thing. I don't do sex. I make love. To me, that's a key difference."

Sarah scrounged her eyebrows. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Chuck laughed. "Not at all. Trust me, I've had sex with Jill, and I've made love to Jill. The two don't even compare. It's not just a physical connection you get, but an emotional one as well. A spiritual one if you will. In that moment, you share everything with each other. Your hearts beat in sync with each other. Your movements are no longer your own, but each others. The breath you breathe is shared. Everything you do is to give your significant other the most amount of pleasure that you can possibly give. And it really makes me feel sad that you've never experienced it. I hope you can wait on me for a little while. I'd love nothing more than to be the one to give you all those things. It's just… I'm not quite there yet."

Sarah sighed. "It sounds magical."

Chuck nodded. "It is."

Sarah's face was suddenly sporting a sly grin. "Well, what you said certainly appealed to me on an emotional level. You do know what that means, right?"

Chuck started laughing. "I thought we rectified that little issue at the restaurant."

Sarah nodded. "We did. But what can I say. Old habits die hard."

* * *

><p>After an early breakfast, Chuck and Sarah had gotten a cab to the apartment of Major Alexander Coburn. They had gotten the address from Bryce, and just pulled up in front of it. After paying the driver, Chuck walked up to the door, and knocked. Before the door opened, Sarah turned towards Chuck. "Hey Chuck."<p>

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Chuck started laughing. "So are you, Sarah. So are you."

The door opened to an imposing man, who was about as tall as Chuck was. His face was clean-cut and his hair was short.

"Good morning, Major. I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Chuck Bartowski, and this is…"

"Sarah Walker." The gruff man said.

"Hello Alex." Sarah said.

Chuck was stunned. How the hell did that happen? Suddenly, he remembered what Sarah had said to him in the plane. Alex was the one who helped her garner the Clinton story. "Um… Right. Since you already know Sarah, I'm thinking that you know what our job is. Mind if we come in for a bit?"

Alex grunted. Chuck mused that he would probably do that a lot more. He seemed to be the type for it.

"You've got 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Sir… Major… Alex? What should I call you?"

"Whatever the hell you want, Bartowski."

_Last name basis. I can work with that. _Chuck thought. As they stepped inside, they noticed that the hallway was bare. Not a single picture or any sort of memorabilia. The only thing there was a oval mirror, and a small desk placed beneath it. It also featured a coat rack.

"Alex isn't one for pleasantries, so let's keep it contrite. Oh, and we _really_ shouldn't mention that we think he's a bad guy. Which is weird to me, because if there's one thing I know about Alex, it's that he's loyal to this country." Sarah whispered.

Chuck nodded, signaling that he heard her. They walked into the living room, and sort of stood around, waiting for the Major to allow them to sit. It felt like they were standing trial.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like tea, or some biscuits?" the Major asked.

"Do NOT answer that, Chuck." Sarah hissed. She was all too familiar with Alexander's way of handling business. They both sat down next to each other, as Alexander took a seat opposite them.

"Major Coburn, would it be okay if we record this conversation?" Chuck asked.

Coburn grunted his acquiesce.

"Alex, I'd like to start by telling you that we're working with the C.I.A. to find the Intersect."

At the word Intersect, Alex's eyes flared open, nostrils wide. "What did you say?"

"The… the Intersect?" Chuck managed to squeak out.

Alex was breathing heavily. "This conversation will be shorter than I thought. Listen you two. Stop poking around in it. It's dangerous. Sarah, I promised your father that if he ever had a child, I'd help keep it safe. Obviously, that didn't work out very well, seeing as how you live in Los Angeles now. So here's me keeping my word to your father. Stop."

"Alex. I appreciate what you're trying to do. But it's important that we find out about this. We've got to stop it. According to the C.I.A. we're the only two that can do it."

Casey burst into a coughing fit… At least, Chuck thought it was a coughing fit. If you would record it and pull it through an audio manipulator, you could probably say it was laughing… But it was kind of a stretch.

"You two? Please. Look, I can't stop you. You're a grown woman, you make your own decisions. And you…" He looked at Chuck. "… Well I have no idea what you are. But I made a promise to your father. If you really want to go look for it, and once again I highly recommend you don't, I'll help you. Let me sort some stuff out, and meet you at your hotel in two days."

"But you don't even know what hotel we're staying at… Sir." Chuck said, looking terrified when Alex's gaze landed on him.

"Well, if you're working for the C.I.A., I'm assuming that you've gotten a full expenses paid trip out of it. And knowing the average civilian, when presented with unlimited funds, you go for the most expensive hotel and what not. You're probably staying at the St. Regis."

_Damn, he's good_. Chuck thought. He nodded to indicate that Major Coburn had it correct.

"So, who recruited you two anyway?"

"Bryce Larkin. You ever heard of him?"

Coburn shook his head. "Not in an official sense. I have heard some whispers that he's bad news though. So keep your guard up around him."

Chuck shook his head. "That won't be a problem, Sir. He's already screwed me over once. It's a long story."

Coburn stood up, as did Chuck and Sarah. "Alright you two, listen up. When we meet again, I'm no longer Alexander Coburn. I'll be Major John Casey. Leave a message for him at the front desk, and we'll reconvene in your room. I'll tell you what I've found out, and you'll tell me all you know about the Intersect."

"Yes Sir." Chuck said.

"Sure thing, Alex." Sarah nodded.

* * *

><p>Bryce sat in the audio room of his manor, reviewing the tapes that the bugs had picked up. It paid to have connections in the airline industries. He was listening to the conversation of Chuck and Sarah at the restaurant. He let out a wolf-whistle. <em>Wow Chuck, you've certainly grown much smoother with the ladies… <em>Buddy.

If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind just blowing the entire operation and capturing Walker. He'd love to have his way with her. Multiple times even. But he would have to wait for them to actually find the Intersect first. After Chuck had uploaded the Intersect, he'd probably do what they ask anyway. But that didn't mean that they couldn't push him. He'd probably do a lot more if it meant saving Walker. But that didn't mean that Bryce couldn't do what he damn well pleased with her. The prospect looked… inviting.

He had started listening to the tapes of their meeting with Alexander Coburn, but all he could hear was static. _Geez, paranoid much?_ He couldn't help but think. He assumed that they hadn't made a lot of progress anyway. And even if they did, they'd call him to tell him about it. He hoped that Walker would call. Just hearing her voice would drive him insane. Sure, he had to focus on the task at hand, but that didn't mean he would have to stop fantasizing.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel, Sarah turned on the television. On it was a documentary about the life of an ex C.I.A. agent. The story detailed his life from childbirth to several of his successful operations. When the documentary reached its last mission, the screen cut to an interview with the agent.<p>

"I'm sitting here with Special Agent Daniel Shaw. Daniel, tell us about your accident."

The screen cut towards Daniel. Or what was left of him. His arms were completely amputated, and his legs were cut off at the knee. He was for all intents and purposes, a torso with a head.

"Well Michael, it all happened after I'd successfully completed a mission in Rome. I was walking home from the supermarket, as my wife had asked me to pick up a couple of things." At this point, tears started trickling down Shaw's face.

The interviewer nodded for him to go on. "Well, anyway. I'd decided that because of the fact that my mission was such a resounding success, I'd celebrate with my wife. We did that after every mission that I completed. So I went past a liquor store to get a couple of bottles of wine, you know. Set the mood and just celebrate a job well done." He took a deep breath. "When I entered the liquor store, the first thing I noticed was four men who were acting suspiciously. But I didn't think any of it. And I couldn't do much anyway. I had to leave my pistol in Rome due to their laws on carrying weaponry through customs. So I simply got the wine and went to checkout."

Shaw closed his eyes, and the tears started streaming down his face. "They were trying to rob the place. They stuck me and the clerk up. Then, when they had taken my possessions, they found my I.D. and they shot me in my limbs. At the point of getting hit by the fourth bullet, I passed out. When I came to…" Shaw took a moment to regain his composure. "… When I came to, the doctors told me that the bullet wounds had gotten infected. Gangrene. My limbs had to be amputated if I wanted to survive. The C.I.A. cut me loose. I lost almost everything that day. Except for my wife. But she wouldn't… couldn't look at me. She said I was a freak. That she was sorry, but she couldn't handle having to take care of me for the rest of my natural-born life. I truly believe that it wasn't an accident. I'm positive that I was set up by the agency that I had sworn to serve." Anger started radiating from Shaw's face.

Sarah was shocked. Her mind began adding things up. Shaw was part of the C.I.A. One of their top operatives. So he must've known about the Intersect project. And if he knew, what was he going to do about it. The things Sarah had learned about the Intersect were horrible. The power that someone who would get his hands on this thing would attain, were too much for a single human being. So, if he knew about the project, and his habit was to go to that liquor store, and the C.I.A. knew this… Ho-oly crap.

"Chuck!"

Chuck came running out of the bedroom, dressed in his boxers. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah was looking pale.

"We need to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We need to have a talk with Daniel Shaw."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Isn't it amazing when your own story still manages to excite and surprise you? Seriously, I hadn't planned at least half of what happened in this chapter. I never really understood how people could say that they hadn't planned something, and now I got to feel it for myself. Got to say, it's pretty freaking awesome. And for what it's worth, (probably not a lot) I feel like this is the best chapter I've written so far.

Sorry JT, I tried to work in your suggestions, but then everyone would have a fit of laughter and the story wouldn't convey the seriousness I was going for! I hope you can forgive me, as your suggestion was amazingly hilarious. So let's see what we've got. Shaw crippled? Check. Sarah and Chuck (sort of) together? Check. Bryce being a major pain in the ass? Check. Globetrotting? I'll leave that one open for now. I've got at least two places in Europe I want these crazy kids exploring before I start working towards an explosive finale. Oh, and before you ask. No, I'm not making Shaw a villain. How could I? The guy's almost literally a 2 by 4. Until next time.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong>: I know Author Notes aren't really the place for this, but I don't have a blog, so I figured I can vent here. This has nothing to do with the story, so feel free to stop reading here. One of the reviews, once again from **uplink2** who has provided amazing insight into my story (seriously, I spotted so much things in my own story that I didn't even see, when I wrote them, especially the whole mess I made with Ellie) said that he didn't believe Bryce to be a good guy, not even when the show tried to make us believe it. I had the exact same sentiments… With Mary.

She is in my opinion, one of the worst written characters of the show. I liked Bryce somewhat. Maybe not as PLI, but I could definitely buy him as a good guy if he was written like Frea did (e.g: From vibrant college kid to pariah. He would cling to any form of social connection, which in this case would be Sarah.) I'd probably have pity on him as a character. Shaw, I couldn't for one second believe was a good character, but he made an (IMO) amazing villain. The only character I can't possibly believe either way is Mary. No offense to Linda Hamilton. She's a fine actress. The character itself just… lacks.

Here's the deal. She's a mother, she has responsibilities. But she decides to go undercover to Russia (Which is about 12 hours of flying time, not 3 or 4 as the show is trying to make us believe.) for a mission to infiltrate the world's most notorious arms dealer. But… She still cared for her children and her husband. Yeah right… And then the scene that has literally made me cringe. I swear, every time I watch it, I wince at how badly it was written. Sarah goes "rogue" and joins Volkoff Industries. Mary enters, sees her, and the first thing she says is: "She's going to betray you." WHAT THE FUCK? You're the love interest of Volkoff. What if he had listened and put a bullet right between her eyes? Good luck explaining to your son how you had gotten his girlfriend (soon to be fiancé, although Mary didn't know that) killed. Much love in that family, I can assure you. It's been full of these small lines that make me shake my head in disgust at her character. So yeah, that's my rant. Any comments about it, feel free to mention them in the review. And if not, well… Just review the story. I'm happy either way!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **An average sized chapter, delivered right on cue. It's the closing of my small Washington arc. Major globetrotting incoming.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, although I once got an email saying that if I deposited a bail fee of $2800,- I could. Sadly, it was a Nigerian scammer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed. Their hands had almost instinctively linked under the covers, but apart from that and the kissing (which had increased in quantity, not that Chuck would complain about that… ever) they were still between that awkward stage of 'dating, but not yet exclusive', made infinitely more awkward by the fact that they were pretty much roomies. Sarah had fallen asleep a while ago, but Chuck's brain couldn't shut itself down. He kept pondering about the relationship that they were forming. He felt conflicted. On one hand, he really wanted it to work out with Sarah, but on the other hand he didn't know if he was ever able to take that big a leap again. Jill really messed him up, and Bryce's confession did nothing to soften the blow to Chuck's psyche. Sure, he often thought about marriage, the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence. But would he ever be able to take that step to make it a reality? He didn't even know if he could partake in a sexual relationship at the moment, let alone moving things to the next level.

He still felt betrayed by Bryce's actions, no matter how noble it turned out to be. But then again, he was left to assume the worst for 3 years straight, and if it hadn't been for this Orion guy stealing the Intersect, he would've probably never found out the truth.

"You know, you really ought to get some sleep." He heard from his side. Sarah's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Chuck.

"Hey… How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that sleep seems to be particularly hard to come by for you tonight."

Chuck chuckled. It was rather forced. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just having some issues that I need to sort out for myself."

Sarah sat up. "Anything I can help you with?"

Chuck sighed. "I'm afraid not."

Sarah started stroking his hair. So far, she was 2 out of 2 in calming him down with the gesture. Truth be told, she didn't know what else she could do. But as she looked over and saw the worry lines slowly but surely disappear from his face, she knew she was on the right track. It allowed her time to reflect on her own issues. Sarah was officially in a pickle. It felt so unnaturally right to be with Chuck. But was she not overdoing it? After all, for the past six and a half months, she'd been chasing after him, never once stopping to bother with other men.

One thing was for sure, she was certainly growing attached to him, even though they had been going out for two dates. Three if you counted the plane. And they had spent two nights as roomies. And it somehow already felt natural to her to call Chuck if she wanted to share. So what was the nagging feeling in her stomach all about? She couldn't place it anywhere on the emotional spectrum. And to be fair, the nagging feeling wasn't actually all that unpleasant. Sure, she wished it could go away, but it was sort of a teasing feeling. A small bubble of… unhappiness? Well, that wouldn't be true would it? After all, she was pretty damn happy with the way her life was panning out ever since she committed to changing. So what the hell could it be?

Then it hit her. She could almost smack herself. Of course she wouldn't recognize the feeling. After all, it had never happened to her before. It was an unresolved sexual tension that was slowly bubbling to the surface. Except that Chuck promised her it wouldn't be sex. No, when the time came for them to consummate their relationship, they'd be making love. And Sarah was most definitely looking forward to it, if Chuck's description was anything to go by. But she had heard Chuck. She acknowledged that he needed time to adjust to it all. To get ready. She felt like she was willing to wait for him. But was she really? What if he never decided? As committed as she was to finding out if it would work with Chuck, would she have to start planning contingency plans? It never hurt to be prepared.

"You know, you really ought to go back to sleep." She heard a drowsy voice next to her say.

"Hey… How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you didn't go back to sleep after waking up."

"Well. I guess I've got some issues to sort out for myself."

"Anything I can help you with."

Sarah sighed. "Not yet."

Chuck laughed. "This conversation sounds oddly familiar, don't you think?"

Sarah chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Chuck sat up in bed, and looked at her. "Just tell me when you want my help with anything. Trust me, I'll be there for you."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, Chuck."

They both lay down again, and waited for the inevitable sleep to overtake them. When Chuck's breathing became heavy and consistent again, Sarah started to feel drowsy. Still, she couldn't help but hear Chuck slowly mumbling in his sleep. She scooted over, trying to hear what he was saying. As she laid her head on his chest, she could hear his whispering clear as day. It alleviated her initial fear, but replaced it with one of equal measure.

"I love you, Sarah."

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p>Sarah did manage to fall asleep eventually. She decided to act as if nothing had happened. After all, Chuck was asleep. It was obviously his subconscious speaking to himself. Whilst that made his statement all the more truthful, it also meant that the conscious part of Chuck had no idea what he had said the night before. Sarah decided to see it as a win. At least she had lost the initial dread that she had been having earlier that night. It felt kind of nice to have some security in that area.<p>

They once again woke up entangled in one another. It was a mystery as to how it kept happening. But Sarah had always been a glass-half-full girl, so she wasn't complaining. As she went to the bathroom, to do her morning routine, she heard Chuck call Ellie. Luckily for Chuck, Ellie had the graveyard shift, so she was still awake. She wouldn't want to be in his shoes if he had called her while she was asleep. From the stories that Chuck had told her, Ellie could be kind of… intense. Chuck seemed elated talking to her again.

"Hey sis… Yeah, I know what the time is… Well, it was kind of a gamble, but it paid off… Yeah, I'm having a great time… Well, I'd never speak for her, but I think we're actually doing okay in that department… No, she's in the bathroom… I don't know, whatever it is you girls do in there… I don't know how much of that I can disclose… We briefly spoke to a Major of the Marine Corps and he promised he would help us… Now we're going to an ex-CIA agent… I have no idea what it's about, but Sarah seemed pleased with the information she was getting… Well, I'm just there to ask the questions, Sarah's there for the write-up and the fact-checking…"

At this point, Sarah came out of the bathroom, and Chuck signaled her to come closer.

"…I don't know when we'll be getting back, but I'll let you know… Yeah, Sarah just came out of the bathroom… Alright sis… Love you too."

He handed the phone to Sarah, who looked slightly bewildered at the fact that Ellie wanted to speak to her.

"Hello…?" she answered, with a decidedly small voice.

"Hey Ellie… Yeah I'm good… It did help out actually… Yeah, he scored another brochure of sorts at the airport… I've been having a great time so far… Well, yeah, it's work, but we've managed to find some time for ourselves so far… He's been great, you did well in raising him… Alright… Yeah, we'll call you when we're coming home… Bye Ellie."

Sarah ended the call, and turned to give the phone back to Chuck, who was standing there, with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You two seem to get along well." Chuck said, amusement coloring his voice.

Sarah shrugged. "I guess. We've got a very important thing in common."

Chuck's curiosity was piqued. "And what may that be?"

Sarah launched herself at him, landing on the bed. "You." she said, before she started mauling him.

* * *

><p>Sarah had found Shaw through the phonebook. Chuck had laughed heartily at what he described were "Old-school methods." but Sarah had simply rolled her eyes, and that was the end of that particular discussion. They had gotten another cab to the house, and were pleasantly surprised to find it was a suburban style house, made wheelchair accessible.<p>

As they were standing in front of the door, Chuck leaned over. "Hey Sarah."

"Yes, Chuck?"

"You're amazing."

Sarah beamed. "You remembered!"

Chuck shrugged, the small curve of his lips betraying his mirth. "The promise went both ways. And besides, it's not like I have to remember. One glance at you and it instantly shoots back into my mind."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "For what it's worth, you're amazing too."

The door opened to ex-Agent Daniel Shaw. Or, as Chuck had called him, the literal 2 by 4. Sarah was appalled at herself when she found herself actually laughing. Still, he had been outfitted with prosthetic arms, so he could at least roll himself. His face looked depressed. Sarah didn't blame him. She wouldn't know what she would do if she was in his position.

"Good afternoon, Sir. We're terribly sorry to disturb, but I am Chuck Bartowski, and this is Sarah Walker. We're from the Los Angeles Daily, and we would like to ask you some questions over your recent involvement with the C.I.A."

Shaw's eyes lit up. "Ah, my favorite organization in the world. Sure, I can waste a few moments. Not that I've gotten anything better to do." He turned around, but not before giving Sarah the once-over. Chuck instinctively slid his hand around her waist. It felt… good. She wasn't really sure what to make of it all, but the one thing she was registering was that it felt oddly satisfying, seeing Chuck "marking his territory" if you would. So, she returned the favor, and they walked into Shaw's house, enveloped in each other.

As they sat down, still holding on to each other, Shaw's face fell a bit. But Sarah was pretty sure that he wasn't really expecting much to come from it anyway.

"So… You want to know about the C.I.A. Well, where do I start? They're a bunch of disloyal rat bastards. They betrayed me, took most of my body, and they ruined my life."

"Yes Mr. Shaw, we'd like to talk to you about the C.I.A. among other things, but we'd first like to ask you if you had ever heard of the Intersect project."

Shaw's eyes damn near popped out of their sockets. "How'd you find out about that?"

"We were approached by the C.I.A. to find out what happened to the project. We're under strict orders to find it, and return it to the C.I.A."

Shaw's features hardened. "I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. The Intersect is too powerful. It's going to destroy everything that I've ever fought for. Privacy as we know it will be gone. With an Intersect walking around, you would get kicked to the curb for having a speeding ticket or something ludicrous like that."

Chuck was baffled. "What do you mean? I thought the Intersect was supposed to stop terrorism."

Shaw nodded. "That was the ideology behind it all. And it was geared towards that purpose. But the Intersect is a lot more dangerous than you think. They started experimenting with it. They started adding skill sets that could be learned by simply thinking about it. Imagine every country in the NATO having a person who was for all intents and purposes, a superman. The wielder could learn every skill anyone had ever had, would learn any language he or she desired. For all intents and purposes, the wielder would be a God. Every person he would see, he'd instantly possess knowledge over. What his or her gross annual income is. How much children they have. Where they live. When they were married. The possibilities were endless. But can you not see the corruption such power would eventually bring?"

Chuck and Sarah were growing pale as Shaw's explanation drudged on. The way Bryce had explained it, it would save the world. The way that Shaw was explaining it, it seemed as if it would be the beginnings of a totalitarian regime.

"So what's the point of the project, then?" Chuck asked.

Shaw shook his head. "I don't know. All I found out was that they were making it, and where they were storing the computer. I was going to destroy it, when I was taken out by the C.I.A. One of my contacts must've leaked and this was the gratitude I got for trying to save the country that I love." He wove in a circular motion, encompassing the entire room, and by default himself.

Sarah piped up. "So can you help us find it?"

Shaw directed his gaze towards Sarah. She didn't give an inch. "So what, you can give it back to the C.I.A.? So you can watch this country be turned into a police state? Where politics don't matter anymore, and all that matters is who controls the Intersect host? No, I refuse to share any information."

Chuck turned to Sarah. "Sarah, we can't let them do this. Shaw's right, it would destroy America. Hell, it would destroy any country that would have an Intersect. We've got to destroy it."

Sarah contemplated it. She actually grew silent for a minute, under expectant stares from both Chuck and Shaw. Finally she nodded. "You're right, Chuck. But what are we going to tell Bryce?"

"Nothing. You see what they did to Shaw. I can only imagine what they would do to us. I'm not going to let them do to you, what they did to him."

Sarah knew it was idiotic, but she couldn't help it. She felt giddy when Chuck proclaimed he wouldn't let anybody hurt her. Even though, in the event that they were attacked, she was far more qualified dealing with the threat than Chuck was. It was… sweet. Sweet wasn't a word she used often, but it seemed that words from that nature and Chuck seemed to share an inherent bond.

She laid her hand on his arm and thanked him. "Fine, we won't tell Bryce anything. We'll just have to keep this strictly between us. The moment that the C.I.A. finds out, we've got targets painted on our back."

Chuck nodded. He turned towards Shaw, and focused his attention back on to him. "So, Shaw. What can you tell us about the Intersects location?"

Shaw sighed. "Nothing. I found four contacts who had legitimate information regarding the Intersect. There was one in the Netherlands, one in China, one in Italy and one in France. The one in the Netherlands, Frans Meijers was part of the construction of the Dutch Intersect. He was in close contact with Orion, who developed the original Intersect. He can give you more information about the scope of the project, and hopefully some information on Orion's habits. Maybe he knows where Orion would be hiding. You should be able to find him somewhere in Amsterdam. I can't tell you much more than that, other than the fact that when you find him, you should tell him that you were sent by Blackbriar. He'll trust you."

Sarah grabbed her legal pad, and started writing everything down. She'd already figure out a way to get in touch with these people. She'd simply contact the local secret service. The only problem would be their contact in China. But Sarah figured that maybe Alex could help her in that department. After all, the guy never did seem to have a lack of connections in the government world.

"My contact in China, Xiao-Ling will be a lot harder to track. She's literally a ghost. I honestly can't help you with finding her. But seeing as how you've got access to C.I.A. resources, maybe they'll be able to help you."

Chuck's head was spinning. They were going to make such a humongous trip. The Netherlands, China, Italy and France… He'd always dreamt of seeing France. And Italy was such beautiful country. He found himself to be like a boy in a candy shop. The only issue he had was trying to make sure that Bryce would never find out.

"Italy will be a lot easier for you. My contact, Michele de Luca lives in the Via del Salvatore, close to the Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi. You should be able to find him in the phone book, relatively easily."

"My last contact is Jean Reno, in France…"

Chuck burst out laughing. "Really, Jean Reno? That has to be a joke right?"

But Shaw remained stone-faced. "Not at all. It's a code name. I have no idea why he chose it, and frankly, I couldn't care less. Anyway, he's part of the French Secret Service as well, so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding them."

Sarah finished writing, and started packing up her things. Chuck stood up.

"Mr. Shaw. Thank you so much for your time, and thank you for telling us what you knew. We'll make sure that what happened to you won't go un-avenged. And you're right. The Intersect is too powerful for a mere mortal. And after it's all said and done, Sarah and I will make sure that you get the recognition that you deserve, in keeping safe this country and its values."

Shaw nodded. "I just hope that it works out."

"One more question, Mr. Shaw." Chuck began. "Would you happen to know anything about a Bryce Larkin?"

Shaw thought about it for a moment. "No, sorry. Can't say that I have. But I'll poke around for you, and see what I find out. I'll call you when I get something."

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw."

"I do have one final request to make for you two."

Sarah spoke up. "Sure, anything."

Shaw sighed. "Would you mind taking me for a walk?

* * *

><p>Bryce sat listening intently to the discussion between Shaw, Chuck and Sarah. From the reports that Bryce had read during his time in the C.I.A., Shaw had known about the Intersect project. But it wasn't until Shaw had found out the true power behind the thing that he tried to make a conscious effort to stop it. He actually went semi-rogue to try and get it destroyed. He had been travelling all over the world, meeting with various people to find out the most amount of information from it. When he had finally pieced together where the Intersect was located, the C.I.A. burned Shaw. They had fabricated the shooting, just as Shaw had expected. The gangrene was an added bonus. The C.I.A. considered finishing the job, but it didn't matter. No one would believe the insane ramblings of Daniel Shaw anyway. After all, the first time that Bryce had heard about the Intersect, he had responded in the same way as most of the people who heard about it did. He had laughed, called the people who were telling him the story insane and left it at that. Imagine his surprise, when it turned out that the Intersect was in fact real.<p>

But the more that Bryce listened to Shaw divulge information, the more he got frustrated. Shaw knew a lot. And if he'd call them with the information he could get on Bryce, his whole plan would be disintegrated. Luckily, he had a back-up plan. He picked up his phone, and hit the speed-dial.

"Black Coat secure. I've got a target for you… Daniel Shaw… I don't care how you do it… Just make sure he can't reach Walker and Bartowski again… Great…"

But overall, Bryce was very pleased with the progression. He knew what Walker and Chuck were planning now. They were going to try and destroy it. Which played perfectly into Bryce's plan of getting Chuck to protect Walker, whilst Bryce was going to do God knows what to her. Well, he knew, but gentleman didn't kiss and tell. Bryce stood up, and got dressed. Time to pick up some random girl… He was in the mood for a blonde.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah were pushing along Shaw, as he guided them through the streets of D.C. He had grabbed a bouquet of flowers, with a letter attached to them. The weather was pleasant and Chuck and Sarah found themselves oddly enjoying the walk. Shaw was decent company, that is, if he wasn't looking at Sarah like he seemed to be rather intent on doing. But it gave Chuck a great opportunity to curl his arm around her waist, and she seemed to rather enjoy it. So it was a win-win situation.<p>

Finally, Shaw told them to stop. They were standing in front of a liquor store. Shaw rolled forward, and dropped the flowers at a lamp post. He turned around, and focused on the pair of journalists. "This is the place where I have lost everything that's dear to me. This is where I died. I come here once a year to commemorate it."

"That makes… morbid sense." Chuck quipped.

Shaw chuckled. "Well, it does to me anyway. I don't know, I guess I was just born to be sentimental about these kind of things. So, on to a more cheerful subject. Would you like to join me for a couple of drinks?"

Chuck looked to Sarah, who nodded. "Sure, we'd love to."

Shaw guided them to a small French café. They all got coffee and just talked. Chuck silently prayed for them not to broach Shaw's injuries. He may have made a couple of jokes about the guy, but he wasn't all that bad. So yeah, maybe he did look like a prick, but he was actually an okay guy if you got to know him. Still, Chuck got a few jokes in. Some of them flew straight over Shaw and Sarah's head, which Chuck attributed to poor knowledge of pop-culture, but most of them got them laughing.

Sarah was having a good time as well. So, maybe she'd rather have some more alone time with Chuck. But this wasn't half bad. And if she was honest with herself, and this Shaw guy still had his limbs… Well, let's just say that he'd definitely have a shot with her before Chuck had come along. Sadly for him, Chuck had in fact come along, so that ship had sailed long ago. But it didn't hurt that he still leered at her. It made Chuck instantly defensive, which in turn got him to touch her… Which led to thoughts that she honestly wasn't all that proud of.

All in all, the day was a pretty productive one. They had gotten the names of people who were at least involved in the project, which was infinitely better than what they had amassed from the Major. And who knew, maybe the major had in fact dug up some of his own interesting information. As they slowly made their way back to Shaw's house, the conversation kept flowing easy, never once getting close to the awkward subject of Shaw's injuries. They said their goodbyes in front of the house, and stepped in a cab. As the cab disappeared from sight, Shaw turned and entered his house.

* * *

><p>Shaw sensed something was wrong. As he moved his wheelchair around the house, nothing seemed to be touched, yet it was somehow different. As he went into his bedroom, he found the sheets made. But he never made them. However, Shaw stayed calm. He always figured this day would come. The cold tip of a blade was put against his throat. Shaw was glad it was all about to be over. "So this is how it ends, huh? Came to finish the job your C.I.A. buddies started?"<p>

"Not really. I'm not C.I.A. So what did you tell those two reporters?"

Shaw grinned. "Everything I knew. So, if we're going to do this thing, we might as well exchange pleasantries, right? What can I call you?"

The assassin grunted. "You can call me White Shadow."

Shaw's eyes widened. "You're real?"

White Shadow coughed. Well, it could've been construed as a laugh, but only if you tried. "I'm very real. One doesn't just give this kind of fame to a phantom. Although, technically, you could say that I am one."

Shaw sighed in resignation. "So what happens now?"

"You die. Don't worry, it won't be painful. Just a simple slice through the carotid. You shouldn't feel a thing."

"And the reporters?"

"Once they find it, their lives will be over."

Shaw took a deep breath. "Oh well, at least I won't be around to see this world go to hell."

White Shadow grunted in agreement. "Nope." With a quick flick of the wrist, Shaw's carotid artery burst open, blood pouring out. The assassin got out a handkerchief, and cleaned the knife. As he stored the knife in its holster, he whipped out his mobile phone, and dialed speed-dial 1.

"White Shadow, secure… The leak has been plugged… I made it quick… Whatever he knew… I'm not going on the same flight… They'll be heading back to Burbank… Yes, I'll be there… I kind of have to be, don't I? …Don't lecture me, Black Coat, I am still your superior… Well, maybe if you'd get of your ass once in a while it wouldn't take so long… Yes, I'll see you in L.A. White Shadow out."

He placed the mobile phone back in his pocket and sneaked out. Shaw's lifeless body left slumped in his wheelchair.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah had finally gotten back to their hotel room. They had decided to spend the rest of the day in the hotel room, just watching TV and taking some time for themselves. Chuck was surprised to find Sarah cuddling into him, but as always, he couldn't really find it in himself to throw up an objection. He didn't even try.<p>

They were lying in bed, and Sarah had decided to cut out the middle man, and just simply snuggle up to Chuck. They were going to be ending up in that position anyway, why not be awake when it happened, she reasoned.

When dawn broke, Sarah was once again awakened by the virgin rays of the sun. She had to admit, she slept a lot better when Chuck was lying next to her. Yet another plus point for the man. She was pretty sure he was nearing triple digits. She got up, and after putting on a bath robe, she padded on down to the reception. After leaving the message she double-timed back to her room, and all but dived back in Chuck's arms, which immediately secured her into a warm and snuggly fit. She almost instantly fell back asleep.

They were awakened by a knock on the door. Chuck moved on to open the door while Sarah started putting on some simple clothes.

"Hey mmmfph." Chuck was instantly silenced by a massive hand on his mouth. Sarah walked in, and saw the tableau. An arched eyebrow perfectly formulated her question. Casey pulled out a small device, and began walking through the hotel room. He stopped at a few items, and bent down to touch them it seemed. He walked to the coffee table, and grabbed a legal pad. He laid four small disc-like objects down on the table, and wrote on the pad.

_Audio-surveillance bugs. C.I.A.?_

Sarah walked up to the notepad, and wrote down a question mark. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Chuck had connected the dots, and the amount of danger they were currently in. She shooed him out of the door, whilst throwing him his phone. She nodded, and he nodded back, indicating that he had understood her meaning.

Her phone went twelve seconds later.

"Sarah Walker speaking."

"Sarah, what are we going to do? Bryce must've heard everything!" Chuck shouted franticly.

"Oh, hey Ellie. Calm down…

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Oh God, Bryce heard us saying that we were going to destroy the Intersect. We're going to be hunted down by the freaking C.I.A."

"Ellie, I'm sure that if that was the case, it would've already happened, don't you think?"

Sarah grabbed the legal pad, and scribbled on it. She turned it to Casey.

_Can you disable them?_

Casey nodded, and started opening up the small discs.

"Hey, Ellie. I've got to go. Trust me, just calm down, and it'll all be fine in a couple of minutes."

She heard Chuck take a deep breath. "Gotcha. Sorry I panicked, Sarah."

"Don't worry, Ellie. That's what friends are for."

"Wow, you're pretty good at this, Sarah."

"Thanks Ellie. But I've got to, we'll talk later, I promise."

Finally Casey gave the okay, and Sarah opened up the door. Chuck was standing in the hallway.

"You're surprisingly good at that on the fly lying, Sarah."

"What can I say…? I learned from the best." The statement was given with a grin, but Chuck sensed an underlying tone of melancholy.

He walked up to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know that you're not a con-woman anymore."

"… How'd you know?"

"Please. I got to watch you for the past 6 months. I like to think that over time, I do pick up some stuff."

That finally got him the smile he had been looking for. He was pretty sure that one of Sarah's smiles could very well cure cancer. But if it was up to him, he'd keep it all to himself. He was egotistical like that.

Casey grunted. Chuck decided to interpret it as something along the lines of: "If we're all done devouring ice cream, and watching Meg Ryan movies, I'd like to actually form a plan so that we don't all end up six feet under." Chuck was amazed at how oddly specific the man could grunt.

"I've spoken with General Beckman. She's the head of the N.S.A. I've informed her of a C.I.A. operation being run by two civilians tasked to retrieve the Intersect. But she hasn't heard of anyone confirming the mission. I told her about Larkin, and she promised that she would instigate an investigation. As for you two. You are to return to Burbank until further notice."

"Alex… I mean, John… Are you saying that…?"

"Yeah, I'm an N.S.A. agent. But I've sort of retired from active field duty. But it's okay. I'm keeping my promise to your father."

"Major Casey," Chuck started, who had grown accustomed to the second name far more quickly than Sarah had. "We've gotten a few contacts from Daniel Shaw. They were the leads he used to find out about the Intersect in the first place. We can use our C.I.A. association to track them down, and ask them about it."

"Listen, moron. At this point in time, there is no C.I.A. association. You're to return to Burbank and lie low for a while. Report to Larkin, and do as if there's nothing wrong. Those bugs were most likely planted by Larkin to keep track of you. So whatever you do, do not tip him off that you know. I've modified the bugs to send a looped signal from when you were sleeping." Casey turned towards the bugs.

"Listen numbnuts, you flip this switch, and then act as if you've just woken up. As far as Larkin is concerned, I was never here. Keep that in mind, got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Chuck threw in a mock salute.

He identified the grunt as something along the lines of: "I'll throw you out of the window if you're not careful."

"Alright. I'll be heading back to Burbank. You two stay here for another day and then come back. We'll discuss our next steps then." Casey said. With that, he turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving Chuck and Sarah to prepare going home again.

* * *

><p>The next day was rather uneventful. Chuck and Sarah had decided to visit a few more highlights of the city, and had a nice candle-lit dinner afterwards. As they crashed into bed, both were excited to be returning to Burbank. Well, Chuck was excited, and Sarah got excited because he was. It was an odd relationship the two shared, but it definitely worked for them.<p>

As they were lying in bed that night, Sarah was once again putting herself in a comfortable position. Which meant that Chuck had his arms filled with her. He still couldn't seem to throw up any objections. But it did remind him of a topic they needed to discuss. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

Sarah looked up, and he could see her eyes sparkle with mirth.

"Only 6 days after the first date, and we're having this conversation already? That has to be a new record."

Chuck started laughing. "No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just… We're going back home tomorrow… But, what about our sleeping arrangements?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I kind of like sleeping with you. NEXT TO YOU! I meant… I did mean… I don't know." The blush that had been missing for a while returned with a mighty roar that left Chuck trembling.

He could feel Sarah shaking with laughter. He tried to suppress a grin. He failed.

"I'll tell you what. When we get back, you'll go to your apartment, and I'll go to mine. We reconvene the day after and make a decision then, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure I already know where my vote is going to be."

"I've got an inkling myself. Good night Chuck."

"Good night, Sarah."

Sarah's body fell slack, and her breathing increased. After what could've been decades or minutes, Chuck wasn't sure, she slowly started mumbling in her sleep. Chuck thought it was adorable. So he scooted closer a bit. What he heard her mumble, gave him more joy than he had ever thought possible.

"I love you too, Chuck."

* * *

><p>The flight home was filled with a lot less anxiety and heartfelt emotions than the flight to D.C. When they were up in the air, Chuck couldn't help but share his thoughts. "Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would."<p>

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, you only crushed my hand once, and that was for three minutes at most."

Chuck joined her in laughing. "I think that deserves a reward, don't you."

Sarah's eyes sparkled, knowing what was coming. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Chuck reached over, and dipped her as much as was humanly possible. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. When they both extracted themselves from one another, both were heavily panting.

"I'm thinking that this whole reward thing you've got going on is a brilliant idea, Chuck." Sarah panted.

"Oh yeah, I've been known to have my bright moments." Chuck quipped. Just then, the P.A. came on.

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to make our final approach to Bob Hope Airport."

_Welcome home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **"OMG, SHAW IS SO OOC!" Yep. I chose to make him like that for a reason. One: it made it possible for me to get a couple of much needed digs in at Season 3, and Shaw's obviously crap plot of killing Sarah. And two: The guy is limbless. What the hell has he got going for him? Nothing, so I figured I might as well try and make him a bit less of a douche. I'm kind like that. And besides, he's dead now so it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, that's the end of the Washington arc. Now, it's back to Burbank for some much needed family time… And more developments on the Charah front. The time-change in Burbank will be bigger, they might be staying there for maybe a month (which would make more sense with the development on said Charah front) but I'll probably only spend a chapter there. Also, I'm taking at least the next 24 hours for myself, as my imagination has taken me as far as I can go, and I need to recharge. Maybe I should watch some SpongeBob or something, he never runs out of imagination. If you like the story, please leave a review saying you do. It does motivate me a lot more than you might think. And if you're wondering, yes, you can leave a review if you're not logged in or don't have an account. It's okay, I won't judge you either way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey there. Pure, unadulterated fluff ahead, used as a bridge for their adventures in Europe and Asia, as well as Chuck and Sarah taking another step in their relationship (A major one this time).

Fluffington pointed out a couple of my Scrubs references in his or her review. One of them was White Shadow. I was wracking my brain, trying to see how it tied into Scrubs. Truthfully, I just wanted an ominous sounding nickname. Imagine my surprise when I remembered it was actually what Turk called J.D. in "My Own Personal Hell". Ugh, even subconsciously I'm making Scrubs references!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck or Scrubs. I'm not making any money off of writing this, which is a damn shame, because I sure could use some money right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The squeal emanating from the throat of Ellie was deafening. Chuck was sure that if she had recorded the sound and played it through the P.A. system of the airport, every window in LAX would spontaneously break into a million small pieces. As it was, they only got a few pointed looks from other people who were waiting for their loved ones. Chuck couldn't quite figure out why Ellie made such a big fuss though. After all, he had only been gone for a couple of days. Surely, she couldn't be that clingy, right?

But he noticed something else. Her gaze wasn't at all on Chuck or Sarah's face. When he followed it, he found out exactly what had set Ellie off. Their hands were linked. Chuck couldn't figure out how it happened, but there it was. He was holding hands with Sarah Walker. And the weird part was that it wasn't at all awkward. It… _fit_. And Sarah didn't seem to mind either. When they released their grasp on each other to hug Ellie and Devon, both were met by an empty feeling. Which in itself was insanity as Chuck mused. After all, they had only been seeing each other for maybe one and a half weeks. They hadn't even bothered giving a name to their relationship yet. So how could it feel so… right?

Then again, Chuck was simply speaking from his own feelings. He had no idea whether or not Sarah felt the same way. But when they established eye contact, and he saw her gaze flicker to his hand, he started grinning. Apparently she did. And it gave him an odd sense of accomplishment.

"Hey Devon, how are you man?" Chuck greeted.

"Chuckster!" Devon boomed. Chuck looked around and saw the scared looks on the children passing by the blonde haired man. "Awesome to see you. How was Washington?"

"Ah, well… You know." Chuck started, as he glanced at Sarah and Ellie who seemed oddly comfortable around each other. It reminded him of watching sisters interact with each other.

Devon noticed that Chuck's attention had already started to stray. As he looked to where Chuck was looking, he couldn't help but grin. "I see it's going well with your new woman. It never gets old saying it, but that's awesome Chuck. I knew you had it in you. Up top!"

Chuck had to agree with Devon. It was in fact going well with Sarah. Very well, actually. So what the hell, he might as well entertain Devon.

"It has been going well. Actually, we might become sort of roomies in the near future." Chuck said, after having indulged Devon in the high-five. Devon's look changed in an instant.

"Whoa. Are you sure you're not getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Bro?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, moving in together is a pretty big step there amigo. Your sister and I had been seeing each other for at least half a year before I decided to move in with her. And you've only been seeing Sarah for like, two weeks max. Are you sure you want to commit so soon?" Devon asked, with the concern on his face clear as day.

Chuck had expected this question to come, and had been working on a suitable reply ever since he thought about it coming up. It was finally time to unleash it. "I think you're mistaken there, Devon. We've been seeing each other for the past half year. I just didn't always know it." He finished with a wink.

Devon's laugh was back full force. "Valid point, Chuckster. And if it's what you both want, then who am I to say no. For what it's worth, it's most definitely awesome. So uh, have you two… closed the deal yet?"

"What?"

Devon's face actually got a little red. "You know… uh… Geez, how do I say this… You know?"

Chuck thought about what Devon could've meant. Then it hit him. He looked down, suddenly finding his shoes to be the most fascinating thing in the world. "Actually, uh… I don't think I'm quite ready to uh… do that yet… So I asked Sarah if she was okay with waiting, and she seems cool with it."

Devon had a look of confusion etched on his face. "So wait, you're thinking of moving in together… But you haven't actually had sex yet? How does that work out?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I feel a lot more comfortable when she's there. And that includes going to sleep. And I guess she feels the same way. We decided that we would go our own way for tonight, and see how we feel about sleeping alone again. And she kind of already said that she knew which one she preferred. But since she didn't make any bones as to how we chose to spend the night in Washington, I'm guessing that she'll want to become roomies. And when she was asleep, she kind of mumbled that she loved me…"

At that point, Sarah and Ellie joined up with Chuck and Devon. "Who loves who?" Ellie inclined.

"Joanie loves Chachi!" Chuck blurted out. "Yeah, I was just telling Devon that I thought it was a shame that the show was cancelled."

Devon looked confused, but caught on to the lie. "Yeah, I was just about to tell him that Happy Days was much better and that they didn't need any spin-offs anyway."

Sarah looked even more confused than Devon had done. "Who are Joanie and Chachi? And why should we care if they love each other? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all for love, it's just weird, because I've never heard of those two."

Chuck started laughing. "No, it's just an old TV show I used to watch. Which reminds me, I'm pretty sure that we're supposed to be watching all the episodes of the A-Team soon."

Ellie groaned. "He actually got you to watch that show? I can't believe it Chuck. I thought you wanted to build something with Sarah, not scare her away."

Devon was actually the one to throw up an objection. "Babe, the A-Team is awesome. Sarah should be happy that Chuck is willing to introduce her to such an awesome show."

Ellie looked at Sarah, and winked. "I'm sure that Sarah won't actually mind watching it with Chuck." The emphasis on Chuck's name caused him to look at Ellie, trying to discern her meaning. But, before he could, Ellie had made a decision. "Alright you guys, let's get you two back home."

* * *

><p>Ellie drove straight to the apartment. As Devon and Ellie walked into the apartment, Chuck stuck around the fountain. Seeing as how Sarah had been perpetually joined at his hip since D.C., she stopped with him.<p>

"What's up, Chuck?"

"I… uh… I don't really know how to start this conversation… But uh…"

Sarah started freaking out. Why was he so nervous? Oh crap, what did she do? Was it something she did or said in the car? Or was she pushing him too hard. Was he breaking up with her? Were they even an item?

"I would like to… uh… put a label… on our relationship… if you would be up for that of course…"

Sarah blew out a sigh of relief. And then she realized the importance of her actions. If Chuck had said to her that he wouldn't want to see her any more, it would've been something that she would be upset about. Which in itself told her what she wanted to know about their relationship. Chuck was right, it was time to label it.

"Sure, Chuck. Why don't you start. How would you label it?"

"Um… Okay… Well, I can safely say that the last couple of days, apart from the terrifying experience with airplanes aside, have been the happiest since the past 3 years. And uh, I've never eh… slept more soundly than when you were lying next to me… And I'm having a lot of fun just… hanging out with you. So I'd really like for us to continue doing that."

Sarah nodded. "Right. Well, as for me, I've been having an amazing time "hanging" with you as well. And even though you are the first person who I've done the whole serious going out with phase of a relationship, it feels… safe. Normal. Secure even. So yes, I would really like for us to continue what we're doing as well, and see where it all leads."

Chuck's smile was brilliant. He stepped up to Sarah, and held out his arms. The invitation was quickly accepted by her, as she launched herself at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I guess we're exclusive from now on."

He felt Sarah nodding. "Well, I guess that I don't have to ask your consent for this anymore, then." He leaned her back, and pressed his lips to her. Sarah froze for a millisecond, before responding with vigor. She felt Chuck's tongue sweep across her lips, and immediately opened up for him. They were so lost in the moment, that they didn't hear Devon coming out to find them.

He cleared his throat, and had to strain himself, not to laugh at the "Deer-caught-in-headlight" look that both were displaying. "Ellie's putting out drinks and snacks inside. You can come in if you want, but if you don't… Well, if you don't, I'll just tell Ellie that you've got more pressing matters to attend to." He walked back inside, and before the door had fully closed, they could hear Devon starting to laugh.

Chuck looked to Sarah. "Sorry about that uh…"

She swatted playfully at him. "Don't be. I quite enjoyed it."

Chuck nodded. "Trust me, so did I. Anyway, want to come inside?" He started waggling his eyebrows at her, which brought along another fit of giggling. She reached out for Chuck's hand.

"I'd love to."

Once they got inside, they could see that Ellie had already stalled out several snacks.

"Oh hey guys, what can I get you two."

"Glass of coke please, Sis."

"Sure. You, Sarah?"

"I'll have what he's having." She nodded towards Chuck.

"I'm sure you will." Ellie whispered. But Sarah overheard her, and the blush on her face told Ellie that she wasn't far off her mark.

When she came back, they had set up around the table. "Alright guys, tell me. How was Washington?"

So Chuck told her all about it. He of course left out the details about the Intersect, but he told her about Alex Coburn and Daniel Shaw. And of course about the third date. He wisely left out anything about Sarah's past, which elicited a curt nod from Sarah as gratitude.

"So now we've decided to sleep apart for a night and come back tomorrow, to see how it went and what we want." Chuck was finishing up. "Oh, and we've decided to start dating exclusively."

Ellie was glowing. "Oh, that's such great news. Sarah, you definitely picked a good one."

Chuck blushed, gushing at the compliment. "Well, not to take anything away from myself, but it's I who picked the good one." He turned his head to look at Sarah, while giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

Sarah didn't know why, but somehow, what he said touched her in her core. She could've sworn she melted. It reminded her a little of the time that he smiled at her for the first time in her life. She looked at Chuck with a longing that was scarily intent.

Ellie however, voiced her concern. "So wait, tomorrow you'll decide if you want to live together? How does that work? You've been a couple for a grand total of 20 minutes. You've been seeing each other for two weeks at most."

Sarah was the one to provide clarification, to the surprise of Chuck. "Ellie. What does it matter how long we've been seeing each other? As far as I'm concerned, it feels… right. And why would we put it off if it feels right?"

Ellie deflated. "You're right. And it's your choice, so I shouldn't interfere. I just want what's best for my little brother."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. And I agree. I definitely want what's best for Chuck. But he makes me happy, so why would I deny myself the chance to be happy?"

Chuck was beaming. Sarah had basically said yes to becoming permanent roomies. His life had switched from being decidedly mediocre to awesome within a week. God, he loved Bryce. He was going to send him a thank you card for getting Jill to cheat on him. "For what it's worth, I want to make you as happy as you can be. So whatever you decide, I'll support you one hundred percent." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Sarah turned around to him. "I know, and that's why we're still going to go our separate ways tonight. It's more or less a formality at this point, but I still want to be absolutely sure. Oh, and you'd better believe that that sorry excuse for a kiss will never be able to pass muster again. Not after what you just did to me at the fountain." With that, she grabbed his neck, and pulled him in for an incredibly deep kiss.

Chuck had to summon all his willpower, chi, chakra and life-force to break free from the amazing feeling of Sarah pressed up against him. Still, he persevered. "Sarah… we uh… I'd love to continue doing this… but could we do that when we've found a more… private area so to speak? I'm really not all that comfortable with the whole PDA thing."

Sarah looked affronted when Chuck backed out, but started smiling as he explained why. "Sure, I'll keep it in mind. I can't make any promises though."

Suddenly, they heard an incredibly loud sniffle, and both turned their heads, to see Ellie in tears. Devon sat next to her, with a massive smile.

"You guys… are so… amazingly…" she sobbed out. "cute… adorable… I love you so much Chuck." With that she stood up, and ran to her room.

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked.

Devon stood up. "Nothing amigo. She's just happy. Well, anyway, I'm pretty sure that she won't be coming out for a while, so you two enjoy the rest of the day." With that, Devon stood up, and scurried after his fiancé.

Sarah stood up. "Well, you owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"You told me that we'd pick it back up when it was more private. So, let's go."

Chuck laughed, and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to his room, and had only just closed the door, when Sarah pounced on him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone amazing. After making out like a couple of teenagers, they had decided to go to a restaurant. Ellie was still emotional, even though Devon promised them that they were tears of the happy variety. Ellie and Sarah had really hit it off, and were gossiping and talking as if they'd been doing so all their life. Chuck's analogy of them as sisters had hit ridiculously close to home.<p>

Ellie and Devon had hit the wine, but Sarah had abstained due to the fact that she still needed to drive home. Chuck had abstained to show solidarity. This had led to a thank you kiss that was seconds from spiraling out of control. They had went to a club later on, and the envious stares of the male guests served to further increase Chuck's mood. He was indeed one of the luckiest men alive. And it turned out that Sarah even without alcohol involved was a wild thing. Still, he loved trying to keep up with her.

Sarah's mood was actually quite identical. Oh, she'd seen the stares from those brunettes. But Chuck was hers. _Forever, I hope_ her mind told her. For the first time in a long, long while, she whole-heartedly agreed with her mind. She actually thought a lot about Chuck's confession in his sleep. And the more she thought about it, the giddier she got. The fact of the matter was that she could count on her hands how many people have told her they loved her… and meant it. She counted her father… And that was it. And now, even though he didn't know he said it, she could add Chuck. And the simple fact was that it made her incredibly happy. And if she was honest with herself, she loved spending time with him, for the simple reason that whenever they were together, he tried to make sure that everything was about her.

She'd never received this much attention, and it frightened and excited her at the same time. So she was finally honest with herself, and succumbed to the building desires that raged within her. She couldn't say for certain, but she was pretty sure she was in love with him. The one thing she did know for certain, was that she'd never felt those feelings that she was feeling, for anyone. But the inevitable question was: Do I tell him, and when do I? The first question was answered pretty easy. Of course she should tell him. As it was, the realization that she probably (definitely) loved him was like a lead vest, smothering her. It was also one of the best feelings she had ever had. Yeah, emotions were confusing.

The next question was a tad harder to answer. When would possibly be a good time to tell him? She didn't want to scare him off, even though he had technically already told her. Still, she mused, that was when he was asleep and it was his subconscious talking. So his subconscious had already caved. Now she just needed his conscious being to recognize it, and do something about it. Oh well, she could start working on it, when the status-quo was back to having them as roomies. Her mind did a double take at that last thought. And that's when it became real to her. She'd already begun thinking of them as together.

If anything, the logical side of Sarah had no idea what was happening. She went from party-girl to monk and that transformation worked for her. She had been done with her past, and wanted an escape. And the first guy that she had taken a keen interest in, turned out to be one of the most amazing people she had ever had the good fortune of meeting. How did she ever get so lucky?

But then the girl-side of Sarah's mind took over (which sounded surprisingly like Ellie) and willed her to stop rationalizing it all. All she had to do was enjoy her life and the facts were simple. Ever since she started talking to Chuck, she had never been depressed. Even that simple act, talking, lifted her spirits up. So it was decided. She was going to sit back, strap in and enjoy the ride that was a real relationship with Chuck Bartowski. She couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

><p>Chuck felt miserable. Sure, the night was amazing and the goodbye kiss was just about the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Still, he felt empty. He sighed, and clutched the second pillow, hoping to replicate the soft features of Sarah in his arms. He willed his mind to make the connection but failed miserably.<p>

He resigned to counting sheep trying to get to sleep, when he heard a knock. He stood up, and walked to the door, opening it up. He didn't expect to see what he saw. He saw nothing. He suddenly realized that the knocking wasn't coming from his door. It was coming from the Morgan door. He ran over to the window, and peered out into the courtyard. He couldn't see anything, but when he opened up the window, he was surprised by a black figure darting out from the bushes who planted her amazingly soft, luscious lips against his.

"Couldn't sleep." Sarah whispered breathlessly as they came up for air. She stepped into his room, and closed the window. She shrugged off her trench coat, and Chuck's mouth dropped. Every time they had spent the night in the same bed, Sarah's sleeping attire was conservative. Of course, it didn't matter what she wore, because she was still stunning, but the t-shirt and pajama bottoms combination covered at least most of her body. The negligee that she was currently wearing was instantly awarded the Chuck Bartowski Seal of Approval in the category of Best Sleepwear Ever.

Sarah saw the glazed look on Chuck's face and couldn't help but giggle. "I can't help it. It's what I sleep in." Chuck could only nod. Sarah walked up to him and kissed him again. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Again, Chuck nodded, and walked back to his bed in a daze. He put himself under the covers, and Sarah lay next to him. She scooted over into the spooning position, and both were asleep within five minutes.

When Ellie opened Chuck's door that morning, the first thing she saw was blonde hair splayed everywhere. The grin that overtook her face was enormous. "Well, I guess their decision has been made." she said, mainly to herself.

As Ellie walked off, Sarah opened her eyes. When she took in her surroundings, she couldn't help but smile as memories of the past night flooded her mind's eye. Okay, so maybe the negligee was a bit much. But she had wanted to wear something to commemorate their first evening together. She was a bit peeved over the fact that nothing had happened last night, but she was pretty tired.

Chuck started stirring, so she turned to face him as he regained consciousness.

He blinked a couple of times, and then the most amazing smile, that still held that damn ability to make her insides like jelly, adorned his face. "This is seriously becoming my most favorite way of waking up."

"Well, I'm just glad I can accommodate you on that one."

"Hmm, well you're doing a fine job, Miss Walker. Good morning." He gave her a peck on the lips, and then turned to get out of bed. But something stopped him, and when he turned back, there was a murderous glare on Sarah's face.

"I believe that we had an agreement."

"About what?" Chuck questioned.

"About your kisses? Hello? The fountain, goodbye kisses? Ringing any bells?"

Chuck winced. "Sorry about that, let me make it up to you."

"Fine, but I'm giving you one shot, so make it count Bartowski."

He pulled her in, and started kissing her with a vigor that even he hadn't felt in a long time. As a matter of fact, it far surpassed any effort he had ever given with Jill. It was actually Sarah's tongue who was the first to start probing. He gladly accepted the incoming transmission.

Sarah was having a lot of trouble recalling things. She couldn't for the life of her remember who the President was. She didn't even know what the acronym C.I.A. stood for. The only thing she knew at that point was how amazing she felt. How it seemed that in the bed that was such a stranger to her, in the arms of a man that she had never been physical with she had felt so much safer than when she was in her own home. And she wanted more. So she angled her head a bit, allowing Chuck to deepen the kiss, and softly moaned.

When Chuck heard Sarah moan, he had just about lost the last vestiges of his self control. He couldn't get over the amazing feeling of Sarah. Every point of contact between them felt like a thousand volts coursing through her skin, transferring to his. He felt a strange tugging, and realized it was Sarah, trying to rid him of his pajama. He reluctantly broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Not yet…"

"Chu-uck." Sarah whined, with a pout made him feel his resolve weaken even more.

Chuck knew that if they went down this road, it wouldn't end well. He couldn't even explain himself why he wouldn't commit to her like that. So he decided that it was in his best interest to switch subjects.

"So, did I make it up to you?"

The dreamy smile on Sarah's face answered that question for him. "Most definitely." Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He dodged that bullet.

A knock on the door prevented Chuck from going for a second try. Sure, he didn't want to have sex yet, but he didn't particularly mind skirting the edges. "Hey Chuck, breakfast is almost… Oh, hey Sarah." Devon chimed, as he walked into the room. "I thought you guys wanted to decide what you wanted today?"

"We did." Sarah said. "It was past 12, so technically it was today. That's when I decided, and I think that Chuck agrees with me."

She found him nodding his head furiously. That's when Devon noticed what exactly Sarah was wearing. He averted his gaze. "Sorry about intruding guys. Anyway, as I said, breakfast is almost ready. Oh, and Ellie invited the new neighbor over. I think his name was something like John Casey or something. So he'll be here any minute now. That'll be all." He left the room, and she stood up, deciding to get dressed. She had packed a small amount of clothes when she came over. As she bent over to grab her bag, she saw Chuck's reflection in the mirror and his expression. She also saw what he was staring at.

"Really, Chuck? I'm pretty sure I was wearing this last night as well."

Chuck shook himself out of his stupor. "Huh? What? Yeah, you're right but… _damn…_"

"While I'm incredibly happy that my boyfriend approves, I really do need to change. We can't let Casey see us like this. It might be awkward. After all, he's known me since I was small, and he's kind of protective."

Chuck's face almost cracked, with the smile that he was sporting. Sarah noticed and arched an eyebrow. "I know… It's just… You calling me your boyfriend… It's pretty awesome."

"Well, get used to it. I'm pretty sure I'll be using that term quite often."

Chuck stood up, and circled his arms around her waist, softly nuzzling her neck. "I think I already am." Suddenly, Chuck groaned. "Oh man, no one's going to believe you're my girlfriend. All they're going to think is that you lost a bet or something."

Sarah turned around, and faced him. "Best bet I've ever lost." She kissed him again, making sure not to keep going too long. Chuck let out a small whine.

"I thought we had a deal. Something about a fountain? Not five minutes ago? Ringing any bells."

Sarah's eyes sparkled. "I _do_ remember that conversation, now that you mention it. But I can't really do that right now, because then we'd go at it like a couple of teenagers in the backseat of a car, and as much as I want that… God, I really want that, but as much as I do, we can't. What if Devon walks in on us again? Or Ellie?"

Chuck shivered. "Fantastic point. Alright then, let's get dressed and let's get this over with. Which reminds me, we do still need to call Bryce after all this is over. Speaking of which, what did you do with the bugs?"

Sarah shrugged. "Apparently they got seriously damaged during the flight. I'm afraid they're all broken." She grabbed the clothes that had dropped when Chuck had hugged her, and padded to the bathroom. When she got back in his room, Chuck was already dressed. He decided to go for casual again. She really, really loved casual. "Alright, let's get this over and done with." They walked towards the table, where Ellie, Devon and Casey were already seated.

"Glad you could join us." Ellie quipped. Truth be told, she was brimming with excitement at what her brother was accomplishing in just a couple of days. Ellie had to be frank; Sarah was one of the most gorgeous women she had ever met. And here they were, already becoming roommates.

As they ate breakfast, the topics discussed remained superficial. Casey did a complete 180 from when they had met him in D.C. He was friendly and polite. Maybe not very talkative, but when he did, it was a major difference with well… the Major. When breakfast ended, Chuck and Sarah offered to walk him back to his apartment.

When they approached his door, Casey turned around. "Ugh… Don't tell me you two are a thing now."

Sarah nodded. "We are. Will that be a concern?"

Casey shook his head. "As long as I never, ever have to see anything happen between you two, I'm not interfering with your business Sarah."

Sarah gave a curt nod. "Good. So, have you heard anything back from those contacts that we gave you?"

"No. I gave them to the General, and she's running leads on them. As soon as I hear something back, I'll let you two know. Have you called Larkin yet?"

"We were going to do it today." Chuck said.

"Fine, keep me updated. Oh, before I forget. I wouldn't put it past Larkin to have bugged your house somehow. Perform daily scans, and if you find a positive hit, let me know. If you mention me, do it under my cover-name. Do not mention any sort of affiliation to the government. As far as you're concerned, John Casey is an ex-military officer who works in retail-management after being honorably discharged." He gave them the scanner that he himself had used to clear out the hotel room in D.C.

"Alright, guess we better call Bryce." Chuck said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bryce… Yeah, Washington was pretty good… No, I've never been there… Alex didn't know much. If he's a part of the Ring as you say, he has about the same knowledge as we do, which is good news… No, we also spoke to a guy named Daniel Shaw… He wouldn't tell us at first, but we lied to him to make him think we wanted to destroy the Intersect and he gave us the names of people who could help us… Yeah, she's here… Okay…" Chuck handed the phone to Sarah.<p>

"He says he wants to talk to you."

Sarah took the phone. "This is Sarah… uhu… Yeah… No, he told the truth… Well, there are four people of interest, one in the Netherlands, one in France, one in Italy and the final one in China… Not yet, we're going to write down all the information we have, and then we'll plan on how to best go about doing it… Right… Yeah, I'll keep you updated, Bryce… Bye."

Sarah handed the phone back to Chuck. "Why'd he want to talk to me?"

Chuck shook his head. "I don't know. But, I've got an idea."

"Sure, let's hear it."

"How about we pick up where we left off this morning?"

Sarah laughed. "As much as I want to, we've got to head back to the office. As long as we're not out of L.A., we're supposed to be there you know?"

Chuck grumbled. "Ugh, you're right. Although, now I get to show off my amazing new girlfriend. I'm guessing this day might not suck after all."

Sarah nodded. "Don't think you'll be the only one showing off there, mister. I'm actually feeling pretty good myself about this whole development. I might have to boast to a few people."

Chuck laughed, and reached for her hand. "Alright then, let's go to work."

* * *

><p>"Chuck, seriously. We've been back in L.A. for a week. Don't take this the wrong way, but what's wrong with you?" Sarah whined.<p>

Chuck shook his head. The past week had been amazing. At first, no one could believe that Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski were an item. So they figured that they might as well inform everyone of the new relationship by being caught necking in Sarah's cubicle. After that, the rumors started spreading like wildfire. Chuck's stock sky-rocketed within the L.A. Daily that day. Sarah couldn't see what the big fuss was all about. How could they not see what for amazing man he was? But, Sarah mused, it would be their loss. She wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon.

But that brought them to their current argument. They still hadn't consummated their relationship. And it was starting to take its toll on Sarah.

"Sarah, trust me. It's not you. It's not you at all. I can look at you and get the most ridiculous fantasies I've ever had. It's just that whenever we get close, it seems like my brain locks down and starts screaming at me to get out of there, because it can only end in heartbreak. And I don't know why I keep doing it… I'm so, so sorry." Chuck looked incredibly depressed, and a few tears actually made their way out of his eyes.

Sarah genuinely felt bad for him. But there was something he had said, that caused a spark in Sarah's brain. She knew how to fix him. "Chuck, look at me. I've got an idea to help you with this. Go to work, and try to relax. Talk to Morgan, and have fun. Do me one favor though, and tell Graham that I won't be coming in today. I've got to make some preparations."

The mischievous look in Sarah's eye had Chuck intrigued. He nodded his assent, and after a kiss that was moments from turning into a heated make out session, he left for work. Throughout the entire day, he couldn't help but fuss over what Sarah was going to do. When he finally clocked out, he went home. When he finally got home, Devon and Ellie were gone. But it was obvious that Ellie had been cooking.

Sarah bounced out of their bedroom, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of formfitting jeans. She looked amazing. Still, it was a given that she did.

"You're home! Great, now we can start. I've planned this in less than 24 hours, so there may be a few kinks, but I'm sure that I'll be able to work through them. First up, dinner!"

She dimmed the lights, and lit a few candles. She walked to the kitchen, and came back with lasagna. "Per my request, we will be dining on lasagna tonight. Devon and Ellie are out for the night, so I figured we could do something romantic."

Chuck nodded. "I'd love that."

Dinner was amazing. Ellie, as always, knocked it out of the ballpark. After dinner, Sarah took the plates back to the kitchen, telling Chuck to relax on the sofa for a bit, while she took care of some other things. She ran back to their bedroom, and five minutes later, she peaked her head out. "Chuck, can you come here for a second?"

Chuck got up, and walked to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he gasped. Sarah was sitting on her knees, on the bed, surrounded by candles. She was wearing the negligee that she wore the day they decided to become roomies.

"Sarah, what's all this?"

Sarah stood up, and led him to the bed. She started massaging his shoulders. "Chuck, you told me about why you couldn't commit to me like this yet. You said that you were afraid of your heart being broken once again. And it made me sad. It made me sad that you have to feel that way. So, I figured that I would make some concessions to help you believe that I have absolutely no intention of breaking your heart."

She stopped massaging his shoulders, and walked to his computer. She grabbed a bunch of papers, and gave them to Chuck.

"This is my notice to my landlord to let the lease expire on the apartment. In a month, I will not be living there anymore."

Chuck stared at the papers, mesmerized by the gesture. She wanted to move in with him. "Sarah… Do you want to… You really want to move in with me?"

Sarah nodded. "I do. But there's one more thing I want to give you. It's hard for me to say this, because truthfully I've never said it to anyone, except my dad. And even that backfired. So I want you to know how big of a deal this is to me." She swallowed. "I… I… I love you… Chuck. I couldn't quite believe it myself, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I do. And I want to make you happy. And I want you to… no, I need you to believe that I won't hurt you, Chuck. Trust me, Chuck. Because I love you."

Chuck had to do some fast blinking to keep his tears in check. Those three little words that forever changed everything. He had never seen Sarah so vulnerable. There was always something about her, a safeguard if you will. Even when she had told him about her past, she did it with the biggest amount of trepidation. But she was ready to lay it all on the line for him.

"Sarah…" he whispered hoarsely. "…I… I love you too. You're the first person I've said that to since Jill, but when I said it to Jill, I was obviously wrong. I've never been with someone like you, Sarah. You have saved me from becoming stuck to a life where I despised everything and everyone for what happened to me. Every day you push me to be someone who deserves you, and you've given me an actual purpose again. Thank you for saving me from myself."

Sarah beamed at his words. She wanted to argue with him over the fact that he more than measured up to her, but she couldn't make herself do it, as she stared at the vulnerability that Chuck was displaying. It was the same vulnerability that she felt. So she did the one thing she was truly good at. She lunged at Chuck, and smashed her mouth to his.

As the kissing intensified, and the lust and desire threatened to overtake Chuck, he was terrified that his mind would throw up another stupid roadblock. But nothing happened. As a matter of fact, it seemed like his mind was actually spurring him on. But before he was fully enveloped by the emotions that he was feeling, a thought ran through his mind. He told her that he would show her the beautiful difference between having sex and making love. And by God he was going to.

* * *

><p>Sarah still had trouble catching her breath. She turned to Chuck, and saw the same content and blissful emotions cross his face that she was feeling. "God, when you're right, you're right Chuck. That was amazing."<p>

Chuck couldn't quite speak yet. So he nodded. He tried his best to formulate words but none would come. Finally, the haze in his mind cleared, and he knew he had to say one thing to her. "Sarah… The words seem so goddamn hollow, and I'm trying my best on how to say it better. But for lack of a better term, I love you."

Sarah nodded. "I love you too, Chuck. It feels so fantastic to say it and actually mean it. Who knew emotions could be this amazing."

Chuck laughed. "You're right, it does feel fantastic to say."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could maybe… go again?"

Chuck laughed. "Of course."

It was Chuck who pounced on Sarah this time, who let out a shriek of joy, before losing herself in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up, snuggled into Chuck. She let out a blissful sigh, and started playing with the hair she had grown to adore. Any reservations she might have had for a true relationship with Chuck were answered last night. It was… magical. She looked at herself, and noticed she was still naked. And it felt right. She didn't have to do the walk of shame. She didn't have to dress herself as fast as possible and hope she could sneak out of a guy's room before he was awakened. She didn't have to rant at herself for being nothing but a slut. No, she could simply lie there, and bask in the glow. Chuck really was the best decision she had ever made in her life.<p>

A knock on the window startled her from her day-dreaming. When she looked who it was, she saw Alex standing at the window. She cursed, and started looking for something to wear. She found Chuck's t-shirt haphazardly hanging around a lamp. She wiggled herself in the garment, and found his boxers lying next to the negligee that hadn't really stayed on all that long. She did notice Alex averting his eyes when she was getting dressed, so there was always that.

As she opened up the window, Alex allowed his eyes to meet Sarah's. "Good morning, John." Sarah chimed.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Walker."

Sarah shrugged. "Hadn't noticed."

"Ugh… Well, at least I didn't have to see it. But really…" he waved in Chuck's direction. "Surely you can do better than that?"

The fire in Sarah's eyes was unmistakable. "If anything, he could do a lot better than Me." she hissed.

Casey grunted. "Whatever. Anyway, I need you two lover-birds to come to my apartment in 30 minutes. Video-conference with the General. She's found some things out. I guess it'll be bye, bye Burbank for a while."

Sarah nodded. "Fine, we'll see you there."

After closing the window, Sarah padded back to Chuck. "Baby, wake up. We've got to go to a meeting."

"Don't wanna… Sarah loves me… good dream… go away…"

Sarah laughed. She bent down, and kissed him awake. "This isn't a dream, Chuck."

Chuck's eyes flew open. Immediately, he frowned. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"My clothes look ten times better on you than on me."

Sarah laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, I guess. But really, we've got to get dressed, so hurry up."

She lifted his T-shirt over her head, and stepped out of his boxers. She started looking for her own clothes. When she turned around, Chuck's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What's the matter, Chuck?" she teased. She knew damn well what was going on.

Chuck shook his head. "Wow… Are you real? I mean, of course you're real… But… Wow, if this is a dream, I never ever want to wake up."

Sarah sauntered over to Chuck and sat on his lap, still covered by the comforter. "Trust me, Chuck. This isn't a dream. And besides, I think it's only fair if I get to gawk as well."

She pulled the comforter from the bed, and instinctively let her gaze wander down. Again, she licked her lips as by instinct. "We're going to have to take care of that later. But first, we've got a meeting."

Chuck had always been self-conscious about his body, but the open appraisal from Sarah certainly went a long way in changing his opinion. Hell, if Sarah told him that the Empire Strikes Back was worse than Attack of the Clones, he would've probably agreed with her. As he quickly got dressed, and went to the kitchen, he couldn't help but overhear Sarah mutter to herself.

"Jill really is the dumbest woman ever."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski. Miss Walker. Major Coburn."<p>

"Good morning, ma'am." Casey replied.

"Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker. After extensive searches, we've found three out of the four contacts that Daniel Shaw gave you. We've successfully contacted the Dutch, Italian and French contact. The only contact we've not been able to find is the one in China. Regardless, you are to pursue all four contacts for potential information on the Intersect's whereabouts. That will be your primary target. As for Bryce Larkin. There is some speculation that he is a rogue agent. However, we cannot cast suspicion on him, until we are absolutely sure. Therefore, you will continue to keep up the façade that you have with him, but you will be reporting directly to me."

Chuck and Sarah nodded. The General focused on Casey.

"Major Coburn, you will be Mr. Bartowski and Miss Walker's shadow. You are to ensure that they remain safe at all costs."

Casey nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The General looked back to Chuck and Sarah. "Pack your bags. You're going to Europe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Ahh, so much milestones for my first fic. A 100+ reviews, a 100+ pages and still people are reading. I truly can't stop thanking my faithful readers enough. Just know that I won't stop writing this story until it's done, and that this definitely won't be my only Chuck fic.

Now for some of my choices. At first, I wanted to wait to get them together until Amsterdam, where they would both get stoned, and one thing would lead to another. But the more I thought about it, the more I started disliking the idea. Chuck and Sarah's chemistry is great enough to stand on it's own merits, and not on drugs. Now, that doesn't mean I'm not getting them stoned. I still am. After all, it could provide some hilarious moments. And it will probably still lead to sex. But at least now, it won't be their first time. Which works much better in my opinion. And the jump in time was only about a week, as opposed to the month that I had originally figured I would use. I think Sarah might've gone on a 3 state killing spree if she had to wait for a month.

So, untill next time. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey there. Sorry for the late update (72 hours, as opposed to 24! That's like, three times as much!) but it all started with me getting 2 hours of sleep because we were attending the Indonesian Liberation from Japan in WW2 commemoration, and I figured it wasn't the best idea to write. After that, I slept for 17 hours straight, and I was too tired to even contemplate writing. Which leads me to the last twenty-four hours in which I've started.

Ahh, we're going to Europe. Whereas I was winging things on the D.C. and L.A. front, I will actually know what I'm talking about in Europe. Even more so when they hit up the Netherlands. I'm hoping to keep up the current pace (A chapter every one or two days) and the story should at least have 10 more chapters (2 chapters per city, plus 2 more chapters in L.A. and then an epilogue is what I'm aiming for.) So that's at least 60.000 more words you're getting from me. Oh joy!

After that, I'll probably immediately start on my second fic, for which I've already planned out the prologue (Hoping to bash that out in two chapters) and the first two proper chapters. It'll be a fic that'll take our favorite couple back to the spy world, with a twist. Fulcrum have built an Intersect, and they get to Chuck before the C.I.A. does. Will start out with Chuck and Jill together, before moving to what everyone knows and loves (Yeah, I'm a sucker for Charah, deal with it.). So keep following this story, and don't forget to keep an eye on either the main page or my profile for when I start my new one. (I might even bash out a chapter, just for the hell of it, while still writing this.) Oh, and as always: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm incredibly proud to see people enjoying my story, and it makes writing it, so much more enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sarah was stunned. Yeah, she had been to Europe already. But now she could go with the man that she… well, she loved. That would put a whole new perspective to things. No longer did she have to run around town, trying to find the correct house for a silly interview. Nope, she could take her time. After all, this Orion person was clearly adept at hiding the Intersect. And as far as she knew, it was a computer the size of a football field. So he obviously wasn't going to be moving it any time soon. Who could fault her for staying in these wonderful places a bit longer? Well, that wasn't entirely true. She wasn't too impressed with the Netherlands, and China was huge but only a few places were worth visiting. But Rome and Paris? That was like winning the jackpot… twice. She'd found Chuck's books and had already started devouring every bit of intelligence there was on those places.

She was so encompassed by reading through the books, that she didn't hear Chuck coming in. "Hey beautiful, what are you up to?"

Sarah's head jerked up. "Prepping for our mission." she said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhu. I have to say, Miss Walker, you are the consummate professional."

Sarah nodded. "And don't you forget it. But you should probably read through them too."

Chuck looked at her, with raised eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Well, we may be out about our relationship, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off. We're visiting these amazing cities, so you'd better bring your A-game mister." Sarah said with a pout.

Chuck leaned down and kissed her. As they had promised each other, it was the fountain revisited. Needless to say, it wasn't long before they started tugging at each other's clothes. Chuck however, backed off. "You know, not that I mind, but it seems that every time we kiss each other, we're about ready to go at it. Maybe we should dial down our enthusiasm a bit."

Sarah looked at him with a stern face. "You best be joking."

Chuck grinned. "Of course I am. Oh, and by the way, I'll be sure to do my homework. So you have nothing to worry about. I've got magic coming your way."

Sarah nodded. "Good, that's what I like to hear. Now what about picking up where we left off huh?" She tried to waggle her eyebrows in the way that Chuck had done, but failed miserably. Chuck was rolling over from laughing. With a smile, she looked at him. "Well, I don't see what's so funny." she said in mock annoyance.

Chuck dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Oh man," he said after he had regained some composure. "that was one of the funniest things, I've ever seen. You made me laugh so hard, I have to go to the bathroom. Oh, could you call Bryce and update him on where we're going?"

"Sure, but what about picking up?" she said with a pout.

He walked back, and kissed her on the nose. "Don't worry, we'll pick up tonight. I promise."

Sarah nodded. "You'd better. Now go, before any accidents occur."

"Whoops, you're right. I'll be right back." Chuck turned, and ran to the bathroom.

With a smile on her face, Sarah grabbed the phone. She dialed Bryce's number. "Hi, Bryce… Yeah, it's good to hear from you too… Sure… No, we're going to Europe… I know… Could you send some equipment after us? We might need it… Really? When? Oh my God… That sounds horrible… They killed him? Who? Those assholes… He was a good and decent man, he didn't deserve to die like that… Yeah… I'll tell him… Alright, I'll see you later Bryce."

She turned off the phone, still upset about hearing of Shaw's demise. When she shifted her gaze, it landed on the face of a very annoyed and angry Ellie. "Who did I just hear you talking to?"

Sarah shook her head. "No one… important."

"Yeah, right. And I'm the pope of the universe. Were you talking to Bryce Larkin?"

Sarah hesitated for the briefest of moments, but Ellie caught on. "Really, Sarah? You're cheating on him already? And with Bryce. Oh that's just fantastic. Get out of his room, right now."

"Ellie, it's not what you think?"

"And what do you think, I'm thinking."

"You're thinking that I'm cheating on Chuck, with Bryce. But that's not it at all… It's… it's… it's complicated?"

Ellie scoffed. "Wow, you're really bad at this whole lying stuff, aren't you? Get to the living room, right now." Ellie walked over, and yanked Sarah's arm. Sarah knew she could defend herself, but had no intention of hurting Ellie. But Sarah knew that if they didn't tell her the truth, this might very well spiral out of control.

As Ellie dragged her to the table, she heard the flushing of the toilet. "Sit down!" Ellie commanded. "You're going to wait until Chuck gets here, and then you're going to tell him what a disgusting slut you are. And after that, I never want to see you here again."

The words uttered by Ellie touched Sarah to her core. Not about cheating on Chuck, she would never cross that line. If, and the chance that it would happen was almost in the negatives, she would ever have any sexual interest in another man with the possibility of a relationship, she'd do the honorable thing and inform Chuck that it was over. She just didn't see it happening any time soon, if ever.

No, the words that elicited such a strong emotion within her were the one thing that she was truly scared of. That Chuck would decide that he couldn't be in a relationship with someone like her. That he would find out that he could do ten times better than her, and would simply up and leave. The tears that she felt building up overflowed her eye sockets.

Ellie was taken aback by the sudden shift in emotion. Sure, she was pissed at her. Actually, she was furious at her. Someone was about to ruin Chuck's life for the umpteenth time. But she had also come to accept Sarah as a sister. So of course her mother instincts had to kick in overdrive. Still, she had to hold strong, for Chuck's sake. So she physically grabbed the table to make sure she couldn't run over and make all of Sarah's demons go away.

Chuck however, had no idea what happened, and when he saw an emotionally broken Sarah, his boyfriend instincts went into full on overdrive / panic mode. He sprinted towards her, and closed her in his arms. He started stroking her hair, and whispering consoling words into her ear. Sarah clung to Chuck's shirt, and buried her face in his chest. Ellie was looking at the exchange with a scowl on her face.

"Why are you giving Sarah your death-glare, Ellie?" Chuck asked.

"Why don't we let Sarah tell you that?" Ellie said, with a lot less venom than she was originally going for.

Sarah continued sobbing, and couldn't physically speak. After five minutes of continued sobbing, she finally managed to talk. "She thinks I'm cheating on you with Bryce."

Chuck laughed. "Well, if you did, you should become a spy or something."

Ellie's scowl turned into a questioning look. "You're not going to ask if it's true? She's been _cheating_ on you… With Bryce Larkin."

The smile on Chuck's face served to annoy Ellie further. "Did we somehow land in a different dimension, where Jill didn't cheat on you, and I didn't have to console you for a year after that?"

Chuck winced at the cheap shot. "I'm sure that she's not cheating on me Ellie. So could you please apologize to her?"

Ellie seethed. "How the hell do you know for sure? You couldn't even recognize the fact that she was flirting at you. Devon told me about one meet, and I already knew what was going on."

Chuck nodded. "True. But the reason I know for sure is, because ever since we've been back from D.C., Sarah hasn't been out of my sight for longer than five minutes. Don't get me wrong, I've always figured Bryce as someone who would be quick, but not _that_ quick. Well, I mean, we probably didn't see each other for an hour after going our separate ways after the club, but when she came back, she seemed plenty motivated, so I'm guessing she didn't go to Bryce then."

Ellie was shocked. "Oh… Oh God… Sarah… I'm so, so sorry…"

She let go of the table, and ran over to the couple. She all but shoved Chuck away, and took Sarah in her arms. "Sarah, oh my God. Please, please forgive me. I was too quick to make an assumption, but when I heard that name, something snapped. Oh my God, I feel like such a bitch."

Sarah, who had reduced to soft sobs, managed to look up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and a trail of snot was leaking from her nose, which she unceremoniously removed with the back of her hand. "It's okay." she managed to push out. "If it was true, it was a justifiable response."

Chuck walked back to Sarah. He took over from Ellie, and guided her to the couch. As he sat her down, she snuggled back into his shirt, which by now was soaked with her tears. Chuck rubbed her back, as Ellie meekly sat down across from them. "Now, will you tell me what has gotten you so upset? Surely you wouldn't have me believe that you thought that you had cheated on me?"

Sarah's sobbing died down. As she used Chuck's shirt to blow her nose (which caused Chuck to develop a slight grimace.) she leaned back, and looked him in the eye. "Because she was right."

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "About the cheating?"

Despite the emotions running through Sarah, she still managed to crack a small smile. "Not about that… But when she… when she called me a disgusting slut."

Chuck turned a scowl on Ellie. "Why did you call her a disgusting slut?"

Ellie shrugged. "I know it was out of line, but in my defense, I thought she cheated on you with Bryce."

Chuck shook his head in disdain, and turned back to Sarah. "And why was she right about that?"

"Because… I… am…" she sobbed out.

"Is this about your past again?"

Sarah nodded her head. "You're going to wake up one day, and realize that you can do much better than me."

Chuck sighed. He stood up, and helped Sarah up as well. "Ellie, I'm going to take Sarah back to my room. I need to have a talk with her. Will you do me a favor and wait here?"

Ellie nodded, but stood up and walked over to the cupboard. "Before you go, you should have Sarah take this." She tossed a pregnancy test towards Chuck, who fumbled it but still managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"A pregnancy test? Really?"

Ellie shrugged. "Well, I know for a fact that you had sex. Last night served to prove that. Don't worry, I didn't walk into your room when you were in the… throes of passion. But Sarah is pretty loud. Anyway, just have her take the test, just in case."

"Right, whatever…" Chuck said, with the blush apparent in his face. "Uh, I'll see you soon I guess."

"Oh yeah, and when you get back, you're going to tell me exactly why Sarah was talking to Bryce Larkin." Ellie called after the couple. Chuck sighed in resignation.

* * *

><p>He guided Sarah into their room, sat her on the bed, and closed the door. He crouched in front of her, and angled her head so that she was looking at him.<p>

"You know, it's funny. I always figured that I would be the one who would get emotional over stuff, and you could be the cool one. But that's okay, because I've got this all figured out. You're worried that I will leave you, because I'm better than you. While I appreciate the sentiment, I can say from the bottom of my heart that you are more than enough for me, and as for being better than you. Well, I'm pretty sure I made my stance on that particular subject pretty clear from the day we met. Remember? Scientists, models and even a lie detector wanting to be you?"

Sarah smiled as she remembered the speech at the restaurant.

"But Sarah, I do know how to fix this little problem. I actually have two choices here. One. I ask you to marry me. It would show that I'm dead serious about wanting this relationship to work out. However, I'm not going to do that right now. I don't have a ring, and this isn't really the most romantic spot in the world."

Sarah's eyes blissfully stopped leaking.

"What I can do however is this. Sarah, I am head over heels, out of my mind in love with you. I am actually happier with you than I was with Jill, and I'm not saying that to spite Jill. After all, I _was_ going to propose to her. So here's the deal. I promise you that the moment that I feel that I'm not happy about things anymore, I will talk to you about it. And I hope you can make me the same promise."

Sarah nodded. "Yes Chuck… I promise." she said, with a small voice. "But there's something else that I have to tell you. I understand that my… outburst may have been a bit much. It's just that… I've never felt this way in my life, Chuck. I've never had someone to go home to. I barely ever had a real home. My own apartment is so… empty. There's barely anything there. My life is here. And I can't lose that… But when your sister said what she said… I got scared."

Sarah sniffled, but continued. "I got scared that you would see me for what I really am. Because she's right you know? Well, maybe not now, but I used to be. I just hope you can forgive me."

Chuck nodded. "Tell me something, Sarah. Ever since we've started dating exclusively, have you been with someone else?" Sarah shook her head. "Okay, well, have you thought about being with someone else?" Again, Sarah shook her head. Chuck smiled. "And are you going to be with someone else while we're still seeing each other and in this case, living together?"

"I'm not planning it."

"Well then, why would I have any reason to break up with you? In case you haven't noticed, and I'll say it again: I'm madly in love with you, and I really don't see that changing any time soon. There is absolutely nothing to worry about on that front. As a matter of fact, every day that I wake up and you're there, I'm pretty sure I love you even more than the day before that. So, are we okay?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good. Now, I doubt this is necessary but let's just humor Ellie here." He gave her the pregnancy test.

Sarah sighed, and got up. "You know that I haven't had sex for at least 6 months before last night, right?"

"I know. As I said, this is simply to humor Ellie. What you saw out there was moderately-angry Ellie. She can still switch to Defcon-1 Ellie which is at least ten times more terrifying. And if we don't do what she wants, she'll probably skirt along those edges. Trust me, you don't want that."

Sarah laughed. Chuck was again amazed by how beautiful it sounded. She walked to the bathroom, and Chuck lay back on the bed. He had never seen Sarah so… broken. He hoped there wasn't anything else about her past that could set her off like that. Sure, he had heard her stories. She was for all intents and purposes, a social reject when she was a teenager. He couldn't blame her. Her dad neglected her, until she successfully conned people. She didn't even go to college or a university. She didn't have any sort of normal relationship growing up. He could understand how it would mess someone up. He himself had experienced it. He just hoped that Sarah would confide in him.

As Sarah walked back, she laid the test down on Chuck's desk. She walked over to Chuck, and lay down. As she snuggled into his arms, she let out a contented sigh. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah."

"I'm really sorry for freaking out."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Sarah." Chuck said, as he softly kissed her head. "I just hope that I could alleviate your fears."

Sarah nodded. "You did. So, what about Europe?"

Chuck's demeanor changed in an instant. "Oh man, Europe's going to be so cool!" he cried out. "I've been thinking about it, and well, since you've already been to Italy, I'm thinking I'll let you in charge of Rome, but…" He was stopped mid sentence, as Sarah kissed him with a passion.

"You remembered?" She said, after releasing her grasp on him.

Chuck's goofy smile was in place. "Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't learn all these things about the woman I love?"

"But I told you that on our first date… In the car… As a matter of fact, we only spent about two sentences each on the topic of Europe. And you didn't love me back then."

Chuck shrugged. "Who says I didn't?"

Sarah really didn't have an answer for him. Mostly because if she was honest with herself, truly honest, she had fallen for him that first date as well. She had fallen hard. It was the best fall she had ever had. So she just snuggled up, and gave him a light kiss.

"Hey, I thought we had a deal?" Chuck said, sounding mildly affronted.

Sarah shrugged. "Sometimes the moment just asks for soft approach."

"Oh, well, in that case, do you mind if I sometimes apply a soft approach? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the passion we've been having these last couple of days, but I don't think that every time we show some intimacy, we're mere seconds from ripping clothes off of each other. The only good thing about it all is that my reluctance with PDA has almost been obliterated."

"If you must." Sarah said, with a mock sigh, all the while with a smile ghosting on her lips.

"Oh, by the way. I know I haven't said it in a while, but you're amazing."

Sarah laughed. "I'm pretty sure we're way past the point of having to remind each other that. I think we can safely assume that it's been replaced by saying I love you. Which I do."

"I love you too. Okay, it's time to look on the test, so we can go back out, and tell Ellie that she's being insane."

Sarah nodded, and stood up. She walked over to the test, and looked at the results. "Yep, it's negative."

Chuck stood up. "Ah, so that means that our two times last night didn't lead to conception? Aw, shucks."

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry; we'll have time to try again tonight."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "What, really?"

Sarah pondered it for a moment. "Wait, do you want to have a child?"

Chuck sighed. "I don't know. I mean, someday, I definitely do. But I don't know if now's the right time."

"Well, let's just breach this topic again at a later point in time. As for right now, let's enjoy what we have." Sarah said.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's go face Ellie. She kind of wants to know why you were talking to Bryce, and I think it's time to tell her. Sufficed to say, it's not going to be fun."

Sarah stood up, and held out her hand. Chuck instantly linked up with her. Chuck was right. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The silence at the table was deafening. Chuck and Sarah had made a silent pact to not start the conversation, and it seemed that Ellie and Devon were going for similar tactics. The only thing heard was the soft ticking of the clock.<p>

Chuck didn't do well under Ellie's gaze. When he averted his eyes, he saw that Sarah was having a much easier time with Devon, who seemed to crumble under her stare.

"I can't take this anymore!" both men blurted out at the same time.

Sarah and Ellie laughed, and the tension was gone.

"So, are you guys going to tell us what's going on?"Ellie asked, with a decidedly fake sweet tone to her voice. Both Chuck and Sarah knew that she was really demanding them to speak.

"Um… right… what's going on… why Sarah was calling with Bryce… See… I think Sarah can explain it much better than I can." Chuck finished.

"Oh-ho-ho no, you're not shoving this one off on me. She's your sister, you tell her." Sarah replied.

Chuck sighed. "Fine… So uh… Ellie, Devon… What I'm about to tell you is top-secret. You can't repeat this to anyone. Sarah and I… we're sorta' freelancing for the C.I.A."

Ellie sat there, running through the words. Devon's eyebrows shot up in his hair. "So wait… you're telling me you two are… spies?"

"Uh… I don't know really. We're really just investigating some leads. Sarah is quite the reporter you know." Chuck said, which caused Sarah to develop a minor blush.

"That's _awesome._ Seriously, Chuckster that's bad-ass. And Sarah too? Now I know why you were so terrifying. You're a freaking spy."

Sarah chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Devon. We're just doing one job for them, and after that we will never ever talk to them again."

"You're not going to Europe." Ellie suddenly said.

"Uh… what?" Chuck responded with an eloquence of words that he so often showed.

"I'm assuming that Bryce is part of the C.I.A.? Well, you're going to call him, and tell him you're not going. It's too dangerous… for both of you."

"It's kind of hard to say no to the government, Ellie." Chuck replied. "And why aren't you freaking out more about the fact that Bryce Larkin is part of the C.I.A.? When I found out, I damn near had a panic attack."

Ellie shook her head. "Bryce Larkin died the day he betrayed you. I honestly couldn't care less about what he decides to do with his life. But I won't allow him to ruin your life once again. Or Sarah's."

"Uh, Sis. That trip to D.C. was actually a mission. And it was perfectly safe. We just talked to some people, and were on our way again." Chuck didn't have the heart to tell her about all the conflicting reports on Bryce, and the fact that the computer they were supposed to find could very well pull the world into a dictatorship.

"But it's the C.I.A.! Can you honestly look me in the eye, and tell me that the C.I.A. is a safe job?" Ellie countered.

Sarah was actually the one to conjure up a reply. "Don't worry, Ellie. I've got a black belt in Jiu Jitsu, and I've got some weapons training. Courtesy of my former military Dad. I can protect Chuck."

Ellie looked at her skeptically. "Don't get me wrong, Sarah, but you don't exactly look like a girl that's fit for bodyguard duties."

Sarah shrugged. "That's okay. I can give you a demonstration if you want."

"Eh… I'll take your word for it. But still, I don't like this at all, Chuck."

"If it makes you feel any better, John Casey will be following us." Chuck said.

"Chuck!" Sarah hissed. "We're not supposed to let them know that."

"I already checked the house for bugs. And if it'll get Ellie to stop worrying, why shouldn't we tell her?"

Ellie shook her head. "There's no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Sorry, Sis."

Ellie sighed. "Fine, then tell me what the plan is."

"Well, first off, we will be hitting all the countries in Europe. Since the most logical route would be to start in the Netherlands, then to France and to finish in Italy, that's the one we'll be taking." Sarah rolled her eyes, as Chuck's explanation drudged on. "From there we'll take a flight to Asia, before returning back to Los Angeles. All in all, I'm guessing we'll be gone for a month."

Ellie sighed, and then nodded. Chuck noticed that she seemed to sigh a lot when she was in the vicinity of him. He'd have to think about what that implied. "Fine, but I'm expecting updates every other day."

Chuck quickly agreed. They stood up, and hugged each other. "Well, I've got to get ready for my shift. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ellie said. She walked out muttering something about the C.I.A., Bryce Larkin and a couple of exotic diseases that Chuck had only vaguely heard of.

* * *

><p>"From never flying to globetrotting in Europe within a week. That's impressive." Chuck said. They had gathered at LAX and had just passed customs. "And all that on the tax-payers dime."<p>

Casey's grunt was deciphered as: "Wasting good people's money so the moron can live the life of a jetsetter."

"So Casey… Mind if I call you Casey?" Chuck started.

Casey's shrug leaned towards indifference.

"Anyway, since we're supposed to be suspicious of Bryce and everything, I'm guessing that when he said we would have equipment waiting for us there probably wouldn't be any. Is the N.S.A. able to hook us up?"

"I'll be definitely having equipment. I can probably hook up Walker as well. But nothing for you. These are big-boy toys we're handling."

Chuck looked relieved. "Oh, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks, Casey."

Casey arched an eyebrow, not happy with his attempt at needling the moron, as he had begun to call him, failing.

Chuck shrugged. "I've got this thing against guns. I really don't like them, but it's nice to know that when stuff goes down, at least we won't have to hide and hope that they decide they'd rather save money by saving bullets, than hunting us down."

They walked to the assigned gate, and if Chuck was honest with himself, he couldn't wait. He had always wanted to visit Europe, and he was going with his girlfriend. Sure, having a shadow wasn't all that, especially if said shadow had taken an oath to protect said girlfriend, but still. He was going with Sarah. That alone qualified this all as awesome. He really did need to stop spending so much time with Devon though.

"Listen, moron. I don't care what kind of sick and twisted things you and Walker decide to get up to, as long as I don't have to see them. If you want to do something with Walker in the countries, you let me know. But if you decide to get all lovey-dovey, I will shoot myself, after shooting you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Chuck said, before swallowing roughly.

"Hey Alex, what's up with you calling me Walker, all of a sudden?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I always used last names for my partners. Guess it was from when I was in the military."

Sarah shrugged. "I like it."

Casey's grunt sounded like something along the lines of: "Whatever."

"Make sure you guys get plenty of rest. There's a 9 hour time difference between here and the Netherlands, and the flight's going to take over 14 hours. We've got a stop planned at Dulles International in Washington. After that it's a straight flight to Amsterdam." Chuck said.

"Thanks for the update, Thomas Cook." Casey half-grunted half-said.

The flight itself went smooth. Chuck had only a minor bout of anxiety, which was easily solved by Sarah snuggling up to him. Casey wisely chose to sit in a different aisle. Somewhere during the flight, Sarah had fallen asleep. The serene look on her face caused Chuck to silently contemplate how his life had changed ever since that fateful day at Stanford. He had always pictured a life with Jill. Even after he had found her with Bryce, every time he would lift the veil in his dreams, Jill's face was looking back at him. He still had those dreams, but now it was Sarah's blue eyes staring back into his.

He felt a twinge of guilt towards Jill, when he realized that he was happier with Sarah than he had ever been with Jill. But Sarah chose that moment to shift a little, and clutch his shirt in her hands, letting out a blissful sigh. All the guilt that Chuck felt flew away, and was replaced by his own feeling of blissful tranquility. He started stroking Sarah's hair, as he felt sleep overtake him, reveling in the feel of the woman that he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Oh dear. Here I thought that I'd get them to Europe, and suddenly all the fluff started flowing out… AGAIN! Oh well, next chapter they're in Europe. I promise! So, next up, we've got Chuck and Sarah stoned (can't wait to see how I write that. It'll be interesting to say the least.), bullets will be flying and there may or not be an explosion. Oh, and I've made a decision on whether or not to include Jill in this story. The excerpt below should clear that question up. It won't be in the next chapter, but it'll definitely be in a chapter.

"Sarah," Chuck said, with eyes wide as saucers. "You just knocked out my ex."

Sarah scoffed. "That's what she gets for breaking your heart."

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **First off, a major thanks to **uplink2** for his continued support and insight into my story. Whenever I had major doubts about a scene, he provided me with his view of the scene, and helped me write a better one. Also, thanks go out to **BDaddyDL** who, through **uplink2** provided me with some hints as to how to make the story come out better. I hope you guys approve of this chapter.

In this chapter, we'll find out that Bryce is not just an asshole. Nope, he's an asshole with a history! Also, the long awaited (I hope) Chuck and Sarah stoned scene. I hope I did it justice to what people have been expecting from it. And action! Oh yes, it's finally here. I hope you enjoy, and let me know in a review what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck. Sometimes I wish I did. Maybe Season 3 would be a happy memory instead of a depressing one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

They arrived at Schiphol Airport in Amsterdam around mid-day. They all managed to get some sleep, which was most surprising to Chuck. He mused that it must've been the company that helped him. As he looked towards Sarah, he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Sure, it was a given, but she had actually looked disheveled when they landed. But a quick three minute detour to the bathrooms before heading out through Customs was all it took, and Sarah was back to her own amazing self.

Chuck would've probably said the same thing for the Major, but the buzz-cut didn't need a lot of grooming, and the five 'o clock shadow looked oddly appropriate on him. And Chuck… Well, his hair was all over the place, and his shirt was clinging to him. But Sarah said his hair looked cute, so who was he to argue with her? Of course, it caused the Major to let out a grunt of disdain and possibly nausea but Chuck didn't think the Major was an expert on fashion, so his opinion didn't really bother him.

When they finally reached the baggage hall, they were pleasantly surprised to see their baggage already being offloaded, and the retrieval took mere minutes. A few more steps, and they were outside, in the main hall of the Dutch national airport.

"So what do we do now?" Chuck asked.

"According to this guide that you spent 300 bucks on, the best course of action is taking a train in the city centre. I'm thinking we'll check in at the hotel, dump our luggage and go exploring?" Sarah replied.

"Sounds good to me. Major?"

Casey grunted his acquiescence and they were off. As they were trying to find a way to purchase train tickets, Chuck was walking around with a gleam in his eye.

"What's got you so excited, moron?" Casey asked.

"I don't know… Well, I do know… but I mean… I always figured that when we'd go to another continent, everything would be so… different. But it looked so similar to the US. Except that it looked so, well… flat."

Sarah laughed. "Well, the Netherlands is in fact one of the flattest countries in the world. Its highest point is just shy of 1060 feet."

Chuck looked at her in shock. "How do you even know that?"

Sarah shrugged. "You weren't the only one to do research you know."

Casey groaned. "Can we please just get on with this all, before I decide that I'm going back to the States?"

They walked up to a group of 4 yellow machines that proudly displayed the word TICKETS, as well as a doodle that if one would look closely at and with squinted eyes could be discerned as a railroad. Chuck stepped up to the plate.

"Eh, what the hell is this language?" he asked.

"Well, considering the fact that we're in the Netherlands, I'm assuming it's Dutch." Sarah deadpanned. "Maybe it would help if you would touch that English flag over there."

Chuck looked sheepish. "Yeah, I guess… Ah, that's better. Let's see… Single fare, Amsterdam… Eh, where are we going, exactly?"

Casey grunted. "How hard can it be, moron? Just select Amsterdam."

"Casey, there's like… _four_ different Amsterdam's here!"

"Excuse me, Sir." A female voice came behind the group, with a distinct accent. "Where are you headed?"

Sarah rummaged through her purse. "Uh… We're supposed to go to… Professor Tulpplein 1?"

As Chuck turned to face the unexpected assistant, he saw a moderately attractive brunette who was about the same height as Sarah. She couldn't be older than 25.

The woman chuckled. "I see. You've decided to go to one of the finest hotels in the city. Well, in that case, you will want to go to Amsterdam Central. It's a few kilometers from the actual station, but it's the closest you can get."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you miss…"

"Call me Claudia." the woman said, as she stuck her hand out. Chuck reached over to shake it. "And you are?"

"My name is Chuck."

"Chuck…" she stretched the name out suggestively. She held on to his hand longer than absolutely necessary. "And who might these two be? Family?"

"Actually, this is my girlfriend, Sarah…" Chuck's heart still did a funny jump whenever he got to introduce someone to her. "And this is uh… Casey. He's uh…"

"I'm a close friend of Sarah." Casey jumped in. He turned to Chuck, and grunted. It sounded vaguely like: "Way to spin a good cover story there, moron."

Claudia's face fell when Chuck introduced Sarah, but she tried not to let it show. "So what brings you to the Netherlands?"

"Oh, you know. The touristy stuff." Sarah replied, with venom in her tone.

"So, weed and hookers?" Claudia deadpanned.

Chuck choked on air. "Say what now? I thought your most popular attraction was supposed to be your canals! And what about your tulips? Cheese?"

Claudia shrugged. "I call them like I see them. Of course no one will tell you this, but that's what Amsterdam is most popular for. Anyway, you should probably pay and head out. I'm sure that the airport is lovely this time of year, but I don't think you people want to stay here forever." she finished with a wink.

Chuck thanked her, while Sarah rolled her eyes. Casey remained stoic. As Chuck started finishing up the payment, he lamented that he'd never really see Casey express any form of emotion. He shuddered as he thought about having to shut off his own emotions. Or Sarah hers. Had she done that, they would've probably still been in the 'I love you but I definitely can't tell you' phase of their relationship. That would've just been awkward.

As they drudged on to the train platforms, Casey spoke up. "From now on, we won't be associated with each other. I will keep an eye out on you, but under no circumstances are people to assume we are together. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Chuck deadpanned, throwing in a salute. The punch was a lot harder than he had imagined.

"I warned you." Casey growled. Sarah giggled.

"Hey, why are you taking his side?"Chuck whined.

"Well, he _did_ warn you."

* * *

><p>"Report, Gizmo… I see… Are you positive? …Alright, I see… That does change things… Yes, take him out, but let the nerd and the woman live… Let me know when you've fulfilled your task, and I'll make sure that the higher-ups know… Of course, when have I not made sure that you were paid handsomely for your work? …Good… Yes, just tail them and make sure they don't make you… Alright…" Bryce disconnected the call, and sighed.<p>

Things had changed now that Casey had joined the fun. Oh, Bryce wasn't worried at all. After all, he had just ordered the Ring's top assassin to take him out. There was no way that Casey would reach the end of the day. But if Casey had joined them, then they could've been aware of Bryce's… questionable allegiances. After all, being in top positions for the Ring, Fulcrum and the C.I.A. certainly meant that getting around was a lot easier.

No, when push came to shove it would be Bryce with control over the Intersect. He chuckled when he visualized the look of utter betrayal on Chuck's face after he would force him to do his bidding, all to save Sarah Walker. Chuck had always been pathetic, and could never see how Bryce was manipulating him. As far back as Jill. Jill was never part of Fulcrum. As a matter of fact, Jill was more or less his play-toy, during most of the year. Of course, Bryce had always masterfully planned around Chuck to make sure they would never get caught. But Check sort of grew on Bryce. Never enough to actually consider a friend, of course. But enough that he didn't want him proposing to Jill. That would just be wrong.

So he orchestrated the walk in, and the rest was history. Sure, Chuck was pissed at him. But who cared. At that point, Bryce was well on his way to a glorious career within the C.I.A. And the best part of it all; Bryce had absolutely no ideology. He honestly couldn't care less about who or what was in power. Just as long as Bryce could have a part of it. And that's why he went rogue. He knew that there was no way he was giving up the possibility of running the entire United States of America.

Bryce chuckled as he remembered how the C.I.A. did him a massive favor by forcing him to embed himself into Fulcrum. He completed all of Fulcrum's missions to a T, all the while riding on the fact that it was a sanctioned undercover mission by the C.I.A. That of course brought him in the spotlight of the Ring, and before he knew it, he was taking in three checks a month, all at about the highest level that those organizations offered him. This helped him rake in enough money to create his own organization. It wasn't so much an organization as it was simply Bryce and White Shadow ordering the Ring, Fulcrum and the C.I.A. on what to do, and who to do it to. And if that wasn't good enough, he had White Shadow funnel out money from the C.I.A.'s budget into their account. And the best part of it was that they hadn't the faintest idea that it was him who was pulling all of the strings. As far as their organizations were aware, Bryce was nothing more than a simple foot soldier with privileges for all three. And that suited Bryce fine. Imagine the look of surprise on all of their faces when he would show up with the United States Intersect. And even though the other countries would have their Intersect, Bryce was positive of the fact that once the Intersect project was initiated, all of the leaders with a pet Intersect would band together to form the largest dictatorship that the world had ever seen.

There was just one little problem. Chuck Bartowski was for all intents and purposes, the only US Intersect host that could fully envelop its abilities. Bryce wasn't lying when he said that Chuck was at the top of the list. Luckily for Bryce, no one knew of Chuck's existence. Contrary to popular belief, Bryce did in fact have something to offer in the intellectual department. A cleverly written piece of code simply erased Chuck Bartowski from Professor Fleming's class. Of course, Bryce's pitch to Chuck was one major lie. While it was true that his retention rate was 96%, and Fleming had tried to forward Chuck's name to the C.I.A. for possible recruitment into the Omaha project, the file that eventually did find its way into the C.I.A. database was void of any mention of Chuck. As a matter of fact, Chuck was the only human being with a retention rate good enough to get all of the Intersect's capabilities. Bryce started day-dreaming about the moment where he could walk in, with Chuck on a leash, and announce to the world that he had control over a man so powerful, it was like controlling God.

Still, that wasn't all that Bryce wanted. He had his sights set on a side project. After all, behind every successful man, was a woman. And he knew what woman he wanted, standing behind him. Of course it didn't help that she was enamored by Chuck; Bryce didn't even know how that was physically possible. When faced between Bryce and Chuck, the results were clear as day. But that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. After all, once Chuck had uploaded the Intersect it would be easy to play those two against each other. Chuck would be locked in a cage, until his skills became required. All the while, he'd be granted periodic visiting rights to Sarah, who in turn would have to do everything that Bryce asked. Otherwise, he'd terminate Chuck. Of course he would never actually kill Chuck. He was far too valuable for that. But Sarah didn't have to know that. It was the perfect solution.

And his plan was so solid that even if by some accident, everyone found out about his plan. They still couldn't do anything. After all, he was still a C.I.A. agent and technically he hadn't done anything wrong yet. Aside from that, there was no way to prove Chuck's retention rate, and no one could tie Chuck to Orion. Ah, Orion. Stephen J. Bartowski. He was as big a fool as his son. When Stephen approached him in Stanford, Bryce was skeptical. Of course he was, one doesn't simply ingrain a computer in someone else's brain. That would only happen in sci-fi movies. But Stephen was dead serious. And he proved it by showing it in action. After all, Stephen had already uploaded an early version of the Intersect in himself. The only thing it could do at that point in time was data assimilation, but he proved it by being able to recite facts about Bryce's life that no one could know, since they weren't in his school files, and Bryce never spoke about them. That's when a plan began to form in Bryce's mind.

The most innocuous question, if retention rates were hereditary, set off the beginnings of the plan. Yes, he'd been planning this entire charade since Stanford. If Stephen had never approached Bryce, maybe his son wouldn't be in peril. It was fitting really. He ran away from his family to save them from the danger that he was invariably bringing onto himself, only to lead danger right back to them through his own fault. Bryce loved the irony of it all.

So here he was, being able to sit back and wait for his plan to play out. He didn't need to do anything until they found the Intersect and after that his plan would be set in motion for its final phase.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've always wanted to try weed, once in my life, y'know." Sarah whispered to Chuck.<p>

Chuck's eyes widened. "But Sarah, that's illegal!"

She shrugged. "It isn't here."

"But Sarah, you know what they say. It's the gateway drug! Once you start, it's only a small step to cocaine or heroin."

"If that's true, then why is it legal over here?" She asked. Chuck was stumped. He didn't have the first clue as to why that was. "Besides, alcohol is considered a hard-drug and that's legal as well. And I don't see you kicking up a fuss every time you have a beer."

"But I… what is… that's totally different… is it?"

"Not really. It just depends on what society dictates is acceptable. As a matter of fact, from what I've read about it, weed is actually safer than alcohol. It's organic, and the effects are a lot less detrimental than alcohol. The only downside is that it's usually consumed with tobacco… But I guess we could always look for some space-cake."

"… Excuse me, space-cake?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's basically brownies with weed in them. They're pretty tasty from what I've heard."

Chuck sighed. He wasn't totally sure, but Sarah looked so excited about the whole ordeal that it was hard to tell her no. So he finally shrugged. "Fine, but once we're out of this country, we will never speak about it again. And I swear to God, if I even suspect you thinking about drugs, I'll throw you in rehab!"

Sarah chuckled. "Chuck, relax. As a matter of fact, I know how to make you relax." She leaned over, and started kissing him. Well, making out would've been a better term. Chuck was sure that they were attracting a lot of attention, but when he heard Sarah softly moan in his mouth, he quickly forgot all about the rest of the train.

Chuck thought it was a decade later, but they parted when someone cleared his throat. "Pardon voor de onderbreking, maar mag ik uw kaartje even zien?" The interruptor asked.

"Excuse me?" Chuck responded.

The conductor sighed. "Excuse the interruption, but may I please see your ticket?" he repeated in English.

Chuck blushed, while he dug around in his pockets for the ticket. After he had handed them off, and gotten them back, he noticed the myriad of mobile phones and camera's pointed at them. "Oh God, we're going to be appearing on YouTube soon." His face turned crimson, as Sarah buried her head in his chest, while giggling like a little school girl.

"Eh… oops?" Sarah giggled. After she stopped giggling and Chuck had regained his composure, she continued. "Anyway, now that you're on board with this whole idea, I guess it's time to get… this out." She said, while grabbing something from her purse. It was a print from Google Maps with directions from the hotel to the nearest coffee shop.

"You've been planning this?" Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded, sporting a toothy grin. "Ever since Shaw mentioned the Netherlands… Oh crap, Shaw!"

"What? What's wrong?" Chuck asked, alarmed by Sarah's outburst.

"I'll tell you later, when Casey's there as well. Something happened to Shaw." Sarah said, her eyes turning melancholic.

Chuck wanted to ask further, but her mood swing told him that he should just be there for her. So he grabbed her hand, and softly stroked the back. Sarah's eyes softened a bit, and she let out a contented sigh. Besides, Chuck had already had an inkling as to what might've happened to Shaw. There was only one question remaining. Who was responsible?

* * *

><p>Chuck was winded when they finally reached the hotel. The weather had been decent, so Chuck and Sarah decided to walk. Which meant that by default, Casey would be walking as well. Except that Chuck had no idea where the hotel was. So he was more than a little peeved to find that the hotel was almost one and a half miles from the station. Still, it had proven to be a fruitful walk, as it allowed them to see Amsterdam in all its glory. He had to concede the fact that it was quite different to L.A. The houses were still built in a 17th century style, and the canals sparkled as the water playfully splotched against the sides of the bricks. A plethora of bridges connecting the various small islands to each other completed the ensemble that was Amsterdam.<p>

It was less messy than Chuck had anticipated. He figured that every alley would be covered in junks with needles and condoms lying around almost as much as the usual street trash. And whilst he had spotted a few homeless people on the stroll over, it was definitely less than his initial expectations. As they walked through the doors into the lobby of the Amstel InterContinental, he could see that Casey was already seated in one of the chairs in the foyer. They quickly checked in, and went in the elevator, up to their room. The elevators were empty, apart from Chuck and Sarah.

When the doors opened on the 3rd floor, Chuck's shirt was disheveled and Sarah's lips were slightly swollen. Still, they managed to arrive at their room with most of their clothes still intact.

"Holy sh… It's freaking gorgeous." Chuck exclaimed when they walked through the door. "But who's paying for all this?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. If Bryce isn't a part of the C.I.A. he still has a truckload of money. I've gotten reimbursed on all my purchases in D.C."

A knock on the door startled the two, but when Sarah looked through the peephole, she saw Casey standing in front of the door. "Hey Alex, come on in."

"Walker, its John Casey now. Can you please try to remember?"

"Alex suits you better." Sarah retorted. "But anyway, come in. I've some news."

Casey walked into the room and let out a whistle. "My room is certainly less fancy than this. Anyway, Beckman's dropped off some equipment for us. Just in case. You should probably call Larkin and ask for equipment as well. It'd be suspicious if you didn't."

Sarah nodded. "I'll do that, but first, sit down. Bryce told me that Daniel Shaw was found dead in his residence, not twenty-four hours after we left. The official ruling is a homicide. A slashed carotid artery. Whoever killed him was a pro. It was a fluid line, no jagged edges. Whoever the killer was, he or she had a steady hand."

Chuck shivered involuntarily. Casey didn't seem to have an emotion to the news. "So what do you think, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm guessing that it would make sense for it to be Bryce's work…"

"Actually, I doubt that." Chuck butted in. "Back in Stanford we used to create some gadgets just for the hell of it. But I always had to do the cutting because Bryce's hand would always shake."

Casey grunted. "Then how did he ever pass firearm training in the C.I.A.?"

Chuck shook his head. "It would only happen when he would hold his hand a certain way. Like, for example if he had to put his index finger in the blade to stabilize it, and put extra force on it. But apart from that, it would always have a small tremble. It would've left a jagged edge somewhere. So it can't be Bryce."

Sarah nodded. "I agree. The line wouldn't have been smooth, it doesn't matter how well Bryce would've learned to compensate."

"Maybe he has someone helping him then… If he truly is rogue then it wouldn't make sense for him to go solo. But then again, there are loads of rogue organizations at the moment. Does it make sense that he's killed right after seeing you?" Casey asked.

"Maybe… He told us everything he knew about the Intersect… Wait, the last thing he told us was that he was going to try and find out something about Bryce!" Chuck blurted out. "Maybe Bryce got antsy?"

Casey nodded. "That's the best explanation thus far. And seeing as how it happened so fast, I'm guessing that the assassin was tailing you."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Crap! I totally forgot about the bugs!"

Casey grunted. "Don't worry. You two aren't spies, so I figured that you wouldn't remember to check for them. I've already went through our luggage. It's clean."

Both Chuck and Sarah blew out a sigh of relief. "So what's our next move?" Chuck asked.

Casey grunted. "Whatever, go play tourist for all I care. Just make sure that you're cautious with everything that you do."

"Uh… that might not go well with what Sarah has planned."

Casey grunted in surprise. "And what has she got planned, Bartowski?"

"Chuck," Sarah hissed. "no!"

"Well, it's not like he wasn't going to find out anyway. Sarah would like to eh… taste the Dutch culture as it were."

Casey groaned in disgust. "Really, Walker? Look, it's legal over here so from that point of view, I can't do much about it. Just… be careful, alright?"

Sarah nodded. "Maybe you should join us? It might do you well to let loose once in a while. You seem so uptight."

Casey grunted with disdain. "Being uptight has saved my life more times than I would like to count. It helps being prepared, you know."

"Fine. Let's go." She said, with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Chuck could only shrug in a "what-are-ya-gonna-do" method.

* * *

><p>It turned out that the coffeeshop, it was named Namaste, was only a short walk from the hotel. As Chuck and Sarah went in, they were almost knocked on their ass by the smell. Neither one of them had ever smelled weed, but it smelled oddly sweet. The place was nicely decorated with a distinct Indian theme, and soft reggae music was emanating from the speakers. There were a few tables in the back, past a turnstile, around which people were laughing and smoking joints. Spirits in the little shop were high, in more ways than one.<p>

As they walked over to the counter, the clerk eyed them for a few seconds. "Let me guess, first time in Amsterdam?" The clerk asked them, in English.

"Uh… yeah…" Chuck stammered. "How'd you know?"

The clerk laughed. "'Cause you two were looking around like it was the first time you've seen a coffee shop. Which told me two things. One: you two had to be foreign, since almost every Dutch person has seen a coffee shop in his or her life. And two: this is pretty much the main attraction in this country. So, how can I help you two?"

Sarah stepped up, an air of confidence around her. Chuck had no idea why she'd have to display confidence, but he let it slide. He did love her after all. "We'd like to try some space-cake."

The clerk chuckled. "Sure. Just a fair warning to you both. Don't eat too much. You won't feel a lot when you're eating it, but it'll hit like a brick wall once you stand up. I'd suggest eating half now, and half later. Or you could always throw it away if you don't like the effects."

Sarah nodded her thanks, and paid for the cake. Chuck started looking for a suitable place to sit down, and found a table in a corner of the lounge area, past the turnstile. As Sarah came walking up, they both passed, and sat down.

Sarah eyed the brownies for a while, before deciding to just go for it. She grabbed one of the plate, and started munching. "Hmm… These are actually pretty good."

"Really? I'd figure they would taste totally different or something."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope, they taste just like normal brownies. Well, if you concentrate really hard you might taste something different, but it's barely there."

Chuck decided to just go for it, and grabbed one of the plate. "Did you ever stop and wonder how it is that most people in this country are so fluent in English?"

"Not really. The Dutch are known for their linguistic aptitude."

Smalltalk continued, as they sat eating the brownies. When half a plate was left, Sarah had decided that they should really stop. After all, the clerk would know what he was talking about. Still, she'd gotten a strange sense of euphoria throughout talking to Chuck. And it was different to the normal giddiness that she felt with him.

"… So then, he's all like… I see dead people… And Bruce Willis just looks at him like…" Chuck started, as his face got twisted and distorted, trying to mimic a suitable facial expression. "…this!"

Sarah burst out giggling. "You still look like yourself Chuck. I don't think that Bruce Willis looks like you." Chuck started snickering and it wasn't long before they were trying not to attract too much stares from the rest of the public.

"Hey Chuck… I have a great idea… Let's walk around for a bit..." Sarah offered.

Chuck agreed, and they both tried to get up. After three tries, they finally succeeded, and Chuck felt like he was flying. They'd gotten a small bag to put the rest of the brownies in. "We should… really give these to Casey… I'd bet he would enjoy them." Chuck said.

Sarah started giggling again. "Yeah, he would. Hey Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"You know you look ridiculously hot in casual clothes?"

Chuck scrounged his eyebrows. "No one ever told me…"

"But, that's because no one loves you as much as I do… Here, let me show you." Sarah walked up to Chuck and gave him a drawn out kiss. The added… effects… of the THC allowed them to get much more passionate, much more quickly. The clerk quickly walked up to them.

"Whoa there. Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We really don't want to have to explain bodily fluids over this shop."

Sarah reluctantly let go of Chuck, and giggled again. "Sorry, but can you blame me? Look at him."

The clerk shook his head good-naturedly. At least their first time was without any major complications. Although it could still come, but they seemed to be handling it just fine. "Alright you two, it's time to face the streets once more." He all but shoved them out of the store, and went back to manning the counter.

As the couple walked through the streets, laughing about almost everything, they passed a docking platform for canal cruises. Sarah's eyes went wide. "Ooohh, can we go on them, Chuck? Please…"

Chuck laughed. "Of course, baby. Everything for you, you know that." He gave her a small peck on her lips, which left Sarah with a pout.

"You'd better be showing some more passion later on." She said, whilst poking him in his chest.

Chuck grinned. "Who do you take me for? I'm pretty sure we've had a lot of uh… passion, so far. And have I disappointed?"

Sarah's face took on a dreamy look as she fondly remembered the rendezvous' with Chuck. "No… no you have not." She concluded, with a contented sigh.

They heard the distinct sound of Casey trying not to vomit. Neither really cared.

* * *

><p>"This country is the best ever!" Chuck cried, still on his drug-induced haze. "Did you see all those houses? They were so beautiful. Maybe someday we can afford one to raise our family in."<p>

Sarah laughed. "We should probably get… married before that… Yeah, definitely before we start a family… And I don't think that's the kind of house to build a family in."

Chuck tried to focus on Sarah's words, but he kept getting pulled to her eyes. "God, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

From anyone else, it would've been a horrible pickup line. But seeing as how they'd already been together, Sarah took it for what it was. Chuck simply worshipping her like only he could. "Well, your eyes have made me reconsider my favorite color." She replied.

"Oh man, Sarah. I know it's kind of awkward saying it like this, but I want you so bad right now… Let's go back to the hotel, please."

Truth be told, Sarah had been getting rather antsy herself, so this idea sounded fantastic. She nodded, and the couple picked up the pace. Still, they were stopped every so often because Chuck saw something interesting. It usually ended up being a brick that wasn't layered in a perfectly symmetrical way, but Sarah actually managed to find it interesting most of the times. Still, when they passed the red-light district, Sarah couldn't help but feel a stab of annoyance at where Chuck's line of sight was pointing.

But when they'd gotten out of the street, Chuck lifted that annoyance like only he could. He turned to her, and sighed. "Man… They were pretty… Shame they have nothing on you… have I told you how beautiful you were, lately? 'Cause you are… And I love you…"

Sarah giggled, and blushed. Damn that weed. "I love you too, Chuck… Now let's hurry and find our damn hotel… I'm done talking while clothed."

They only stopped for three more make-out sessions before finally reaching the hotel. Chuck excused himself, as he quickly ran to do his business in the little-boys room. When he came back, he saw Sarah in a heated conversation… With a painting.

"Can you not see that I'm with someone?" She asked the painting, which depicted some sort of French royalty. Chuck had no idea who it was supposed to be.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty. I truly am… And maybe if you'd come to me a year ago and threw a few drinks my way… Maybe… But I'm with an amazing guy now, and he makes me incredibly happy… So no thank you…"

"Eh, Sarah… I don't think he can hear you."

"Oh, look, here he is now. Hey Chuck, meet my new friend. Louis… His last name is a bit weird… Whose last name is XIV? And why don't you think he can hear me? He's standing right there!" She pointed towards the painting.

"Sarah," He giggled out. "That's a painting."

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever… Hey Louis, I'm going to go upstairs with my boyfriend now. I hope you don't mind… I had a blast… I'll tell him. Hey Chuck, Louis says you're incredibly lucky. But it's me that's the lucky one… I love you." She said, before hugging him tight to her.

Chuck's need for Sarah was almost overflowing, and they all but rushed the elevators. They had gotten quite handsy, but they managed to not rip each other's clothes off in the elevator. The hallway was a different story altogether, but no one was around to see it.

Chuck finally managed to open the door, which was made incredibly difficult by his girlfriend grinding against him, and doing wonderful things with her tongue. He all but shoved her inside, closed the door, and guided her to bed. She surprised him however, by turning around at the last second and Irish-whipping him on the bed. The jump on him could rival pro-wrestlers, but the passion that followed would probably make the ratings of those shows jump to a solid M.

* * *

><p>Casey really regretted going along with this mission. Those two were behaving like a bunch of horny teenagers at the best of times. And now with drugs involved, they really couldn't stay off each other. Plus they were laughing at everything the other was saying. And it wasn't even funny. Luckily, they were now in their room, doing God knows what to each other. Casey shuddered, simply thinking about it.<p>

That didn't stop him from falling into a form of melancholy though. He had seen that kind of love before. It was almost a mirror image of him and Kathleen. He really did miss her. But it was for the best. His country would be better served if he didn't have a home to go to. He still hated Colonel Keller for putting him in that position though. So, for emotional reasons, Casey chose to keep his name as Alexander Coburn. Even though he was never to be allowed near Kathleen while he was still in government services, and Alexander Coburn technically died in Honduras, he still liked to be named Alex by everyone else.

He decided he needed to take a walk and clear his head. Hopefully they would soon be able to continue on. It wasn't that he didn't like the country. He just preferred the United States. And he was loathing the fact that they had to visit France. He'd much rather go to Thailand. He was pretty sure that there was a bar there, that still remembered his special order. Those were good times.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he almost ran over a young woman. As it was, he merely bumped into her shoulder.

"My apologies, Miss. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either. I'm sorry." He heard a recognizable voice saying.

"Claudia?"

"You remembered? Casey right?"

"It's actually John. Casey's my last name. But whatever works for you. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. I've gotten quite a decent job offer, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to take it. As a matter of fact, I'm positive I am."

Casey enjoyed the small talk with the woman. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Ah, mind telling me what it was?"

"Not at all, Alex."

Casey did a double take. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Claudia said, as she pulled out a Colt M1911. "The job offer is you."

The unmistakable bark of the weapon being discharged filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Oh yes, finally some action! It was a long time in the making, and this is only the start. I was never planning on introducing Casey in the first place, so I may or may not have killed him. I've actually hinted at Casey's fate somewhere in the chapter.

The coffee-shop is real and so is the hotel. I don't actually know if they serve space-cake, but I'm assuming they do. And if not, we'll just pretend that they do ;). The distances are also true to real life, and are calculated by the combined force of Google Maps and Wolfram Alpha. The Dutch sentence is also real (shocking, I know right!) but the politeness of the conductor is not. Usually they're a lot less jovial.

Now on to the things that happened to a stoned Chuck and Sarah. Their actions are based on how I've experienced stoned people that I know. A lot of them smoked weed, and they wouldn't act any different, except for the fact that they would almost literally laugh at everything that was being said, even when it wasn't particularly funny. Also, their responses would be rather slow at times, which is why there are so many ellipses throughout their dialogue.

As for the talking with a painting scene. While the dialogue, place and even painting were changed, it actually did happen. I was in Biology class, when a friend started having a conversation with a picture of the human anatomy. It was… interesting to say the least.

Anyway, this is my 10th chapter, and I'm really happy with the amount of reviews it has received. Never do stop submitting them; they brighten my day to no end. I'm also pretty pleased with myself that I've managed to string you all along for this interesting dip into the writing pool and I do hope I can keep you all entertained to the end. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. It's been a hectic couple of days. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous one, so I hope you enjoy it. More A/N after the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Casey felt the bullets tearing through his shoulder and hitting his chest area. He was thanking his lucky stars of thinking about bringing some blood packs to wear across his body armor, just in case something like this might happen. He crumpled, and started breathing at a slower pace, essentially lulling him into a state meditation. His heart started beating at a dangerously slow level, and he couldn't afford to keep this going for longer than five minutes, lest he be subject to brain damage.

All in all, he took five shots, three hitting the body armor, one in the shoulder and one in the ear. Had he not started crumpling after the first shot, that last shot would've probably been fatal. He heard the clicking of Claudia's heels approaching his head and felt two fingers on his neck. Casey willed his body to lower his heart rate even more.

Claudia felt Casey's pulse slowly fading, and nodded in agreement. She stood up and walked away from the scene, the clicking of her heels on the pavement the only sound that was being made. It was as if the world fell silent. She had taken a couple of steps when a sharp pain in her lower back caused her to halt her movement. A split second after that, she heard the sharp noise of a pistol being discharged. She was cursing herself. One did not become a top assassin by being complacent. And yet, she had figured that shock and blood loss would've finished him. She should've shot him through the head, and be done with it.

She collapsed to the pavement, with bystanders staring in shock at the scenery. She couldn't feel her legs anymore and her first thought was that the shot had shattered her spine. A strange sense of serenity fell over her and she accepted her fate. It was obvious that the target was a much better shot than one would expect from a civilian. So the upcoming questions would probably come from the target himself. She could crawl towards her pistol and try and finish the job but the heavy footsteps were already closing in on her. She heard the scraping of the pistol against the ground as it was picked up and stored on the target's person. She was roughly yanked up, and pulled into a fireman's carry, as the blood continued to leak through the small hole in her back. So this was the end to her illustrious career. Being carried to a hospital, probably paralyzed and never seeing the light of day again. How utterly clichéd.

Casey's shirt was soaked with a mixture of his own blood along with the contents of the blood packs. His shoulder was burning, and his ear hurt like hell. But at least he didn't die. There was always that. And he finally got some gunplay in. If anything, Casey was always considered a glass-half-full person. So maybe his aim was a little off, he was aiming for center mass after all. But he probably paralyzed her, which was still considered a win in his book.

As he hoisted her on his shoulders, he started thinking through options on who might've ordered the hit. Obviously, if Claudia was the assassin, she could've taken all three of them out on the airport. So why didn't she? Sure, there'd be a lot more witnesses but she was inconspicuous enough to be able to hide in the crowd. So it was probably someone who just wanted him. Of course, that didn't narrow it down. Throughout his years in the N.S.A., he had made enough enemies to realize that he was probably on a couple of hit lists. He mentally shrugged. First order of business was making sure that Miss Assassin over there would survive. So he quickened his pace to the hotel and hoped that he wouldn't find those two… basking in each other's glow.

* * *

><p>Sarah fell off of Chuck, exhausted. After the first round, they suddenly had an insatiable hunger so they ordered just about the entire menu of room service. After what seemed like forever, both were sated with the food, but the snuggling inevitably led to round two. It was after the third round that the weed started to lose its effect. But that didn't stop their sex-drive. No, round 4 seemed to signify the end of that particular hunger.<p>

The room was a mess. The dining cart was unceremoniously shoved to the side and the room literally was littered with clothing. The sheets were tossed to the side, and the couple was simply holding each other, every possible inch of skin in contact with the other. Suddenly, Chuck began laughing.

"What's up?" Sarah asked, panting.

"I always thought it was some silly movie thing, you know where two people would make love and you'd get the 'after' shot of the room and there would always be clothing in chandeliers and whatnot."

"So?" Sarah questioned.

Chuck pointed to the chandelier. "I guess my boxers made the same journey."

Sarah rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Has anyone ever told you, you watch too much movies?"

Chuck shrugged. "It may have come up once or twice. But that's what you love about me, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Among other things."

"Such as?" Chuck asked.

"Um, well… Your _expertise_ in the bedroom is a massive gold star in my book."

"Is that so, Miss Walker?" Chuck teased. "Well, I'm glad to inform you that there's a special offer in store, just for you. So what do you say?"

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Again? Don't get me wrong, Chuck. It's been… wonderful. And even that sounds shallow. But as much as I'd love to go again, you must be exhausted by now."

Chuck shrugged. "It doesn't always have to be us together, you know. I wouldn't mind giving you some… _you_ time."

He shimmied down, as Sarah raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? And what are you going to… Oh." She finished, when her eyebrows went up, and she arched her hips to give Chuck a better angle. She locked her feet behind his head, and held him in place.

She started thrashing on the bed, not able to withstand the amazing convulsions that were taking place in her body. She was close to coming, when the phone went. Chuck stopped his beautiful assault on her body. Sarah was not amused.

"Hey, it's not like I can pick up the phone from my current position and it'll be kind of awkward if you answer the phone if I'm… busy." Chuck said.

Sarah shrugged. "Don't really care. Continue what you're doing. I'll manage."

Chuck nodded his assent and went back to what he was doing, being accompanied by Sarah purring. She did manage to grab the phone before the line disconnected though.

"Hello?" She spoke, managing to keep the shiver at bay.

"Miss Walker, I'm sorry to interrupt. But there is a man here, whose name is John Casey, and he…"

"John Casey? Please hand him the phone." Sarah said, suddenly very alert. It was unlike Alex to call her directly, especially if he was only a few rooms over. A shudder that had nothing to do with Chuck took over her body. She willed Chuck to stop.

"Walker, get the moron down here. I need to go to the hospital."

"Casey, what happened?" Sarah said, fully panicking.

"It turns out that Claudia wasn't the sweet helping lady that we thought her to be. She tried to kill me just now. She triple tapped me in the chest, once in the shoulder and once in my ear. Sufficed to say, the body armor protected me, but I've got a few cracked ribs at the least."

Sarah's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "And Claudia? What happened to her? Did she get away?" She managed to ask without sounding positively terrified.

"She will need surgery as well. Although it will probably be a medical miracle if she can ever walk again."

Sarah sighed in relief. At least Casey had gotten her. "Alright, we're on our way." She threw down the phone. "Sorry baby, we've got to get Casey to the hospital."

"What, Casey? But what about Claudia?" Chuck asked, relinquishing his position.

"It turns out that Claudia was an assassin. She targeted Casey. He's… mildly okay. Shot in the shoulder and the ear. I mean, I guess he's kind of like van Gogh now, although he cut off his entire ear, and I'm guessing it's just a tip for Casey… But anyway, losing track of what's important…" She started getting up and gathering her clothes, which involved stretching and bending. Chuck had an almost impossible task at hands, trying to avert his eyes long enough so he wouldn't maul her for round… he lost track truth be told. "…Claudia is probably paralyzed so we've got to… Chuck, are you still with me?" Chuck's eyes had glazed over.

"Huh, what, yeah, I'm totally with you. Casey shot, Claudia assassin. Paralysis, hospital, let's go." He rambled. Still, his eyes were transfixed on Sarah.

"Chuck this is serious." Sarah said, with only a small hint of a smile. She really couldn't do anything about it; there were more important things at hand. But she made a small note in her mind to make sure those glassy eyes would make a quick return.

Finally Chuck spurred into action and they scrambled in the elevator.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Chuck asked to Sarah.<p>

They were in the hospital. The conversation with the desk clerk at the hotel was rather awkward, as he wanted to know exactly what was going on. Luckily, Casey wove his N.S.A. badge around and that was that.

The ride to the hospital was a tad more relaxed. The EMT's explained that apart from Casey's ear, he wouldn't have any lasting damage. Claudia on the other hand, would probably be paralyzed. The damage to her spine was severe as the hollow point caused havoc in her body. Chuck was sure that he saw Casey grin at the news.

Inside the hospital, both Casey and Claudia were brought into surgery, as Chuck and Sarah were put in the most fun place in the world. The hospital's waiting room.

"From what I've gathered, Casey was taking a stroll as he didn't want to be reminded of our uhm… proclivities. He ran into Claudia who proceeded to tell him that she had a new job and that he was it. So I'm guessing that would make Claudia an assassin."

"Well, that's just fantastic. We've not even been here for a day and people are already gunning for us." Chuck sighed.

Sarah really didn't know what to say to that. It was true. Hopefully it was just bad luck. But seeing as how Claudia had basically admitted to being a gun for hire, it meant that someone was out for them. So she shrugged. "True. But it seems weird that Claudia didn't shoot us at the airport. I mean, sure, there were a lot of witnesses there and the security was rather heavy, but still. It seems like Casey was the main target."

Chuck pondered it for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. So what do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess that working for the N.S.A. would over time net you a variety of bad guys that want your blood. It could also be Bryce…"

Chuck was waiting for Sarah to draw that conclusion. "Yeah, I thought it might be Bryce as well. After all, if Bryce was convinced that Casey was with the Ring he might think we're in danger."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's the last thing that Bryce was thinking about. He seems to be quite… full of himself."

"Well, that's always been Bryce. I mean, yeah we were really good friends, but in the grand scheme of things, he'd always look out for himself."

As Sarah was about to respond, the doors burst open, and a doctor walked towards them in a surprisingly quick fashion. Chuck and Sarah stood up to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Jan Datema. I take it you are related to uh…" He checked his chart. "…John Casey?"

"Not related, but yeah we're with him." Chuck replied.

"Alright, well, Mr. Casey is doing fine. The bullet in his shoulder was successfully removed. The only lasting damage will be the tip of his ear that will be missing. For the rest he should be discharged in ten days or so."

"And Miss uh… Her first name is Claudia…"

"As far as I'm aware, she's still in surgery. But from what I've gathered they're looking at a possible paralysis from the waist down due to trauma to the spine. Her recovery time will be much longer than Mr. Casey."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

As the doctor walked away, Chuck turned to Sarah. "Should we report this to the General?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. We'll wait until Casey wakes up before we do so, though."

The hour they had to wait felt like an eternity. Chuck, bless him, wasn't making it much easier by seemingly having more energy than the energizer bunny. He kept tapping his foot to a beat only he could hear. The first 20 minutes, Sarah thought it was cute. After that, she would've given anything for him to stop. So they got up and went for a quick walk through the hospital. It wasn't like they had anything better to do with their time. As they walked past the cafeteria, Sarah's stomach started growling, which earned her an amused look from Chuck. After a quick snack, they headed outside to sit in the uncharacteristically warm weather for a while. Sarah had leaned her head against Chuck's shoulder, and was asleep within seconds.

She was softly shaken awake to quiet murmurings from Chuck. She really did enjoy waking up like that. When Chuck saw her stir, he softly kissed her head.

"Wake up, beautiful. It's time to find the Major."

Sarah's smile was blinding. "Hmm, I can appreciate waking up like this."

"Well, I'm glad to have found a way to wake you up without you feeling the need to break something of mine." Chuck teased.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say you're not a morning person." He teased.

"Am too." Sarah said with a mock pout. Chuck did the only thing he knew how to do to get the pout to disappear. He kissed her. Immediately, Sarah melted into him. It still amazed him how someone like Sarah would ever go for someone like him. Of course, he wouldn't ever voice those thoughts aloud. His arm still hurt from the massive punch that he'd gotten from her after he told her for the third time.

They stood up, and walked back to the hospital. After checking with the receptionist, they walked into Casey's room.

"Morning, sunshine." Chuck greeted happily.

Casey grunted. "It's four in the afternoon, moron."

"Well, sorry for trying to lighten your day, big guy." Chuck said. Sarah softly giggled.

"I got to shoot someone, my day is going fantastic." Casey said. Chuck couldn't find any sort of sarcasm in that statement.

"But… you got shot." Sarah said.

Casey gave a one-armed shrug. "Hazards of the job. So, what have you two crazy kids been up to?"

"Well…" Chuck started.

"Shut it, moron. I really have no interest in knowing what you and Walker have been doing."

Chuck turned to Sarah. "You really can't have a normal conversation with him, can you?" Casey's grunt sounded like several death threats. So Chuck went back on topic. "So, uh… Should we inform the General of what happened here?"

"Wow, you're actually not as dumb as you look." Casey deadpanned.

"Eh, I'm going for nerdy. It's kind of a paradox to look dumb with the whole nerd-thing going on." Chuck replied

"I take it back, you're still a moron. Go to my room, get on the laptop and initiate a video conference with the General. Inform her of what happened. I'll make sure that we get to… interrogate Claudia."

The way that Casey talked about interrogating sent shivers down Chuck's spine. Sarah however, took charge. "Fine, you go rest up. It's not every day you get shot."

"Well…" Casey started.

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Wait, really?"

"Oh God, the geek is rubbing off on you. No, of course not every day moron… ette?"

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever, we'll be right back. Anything we can pick you up?"

"A hot pocket and some scotch." Casey replied.

"… Right, they probably don't have hot pockets over here, sorry." Sarah said, looking faintly apologetic.

"Told you this country was crap. It's got nothing on America."

"I'm sure that the Dutch will be thrilled to hear your opinion, Casey." Chuck said.

Casey fixed him with a glare. "If you two would do your job, we'd be out of here before anyone could so much as blink. Instead, I've gotten shot. So move it, soldier."

Chuck knew better than to argue, so he turned and walked out of the hospital, Sarah hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>"He got shot?" The General all but screamed.<p>

Chuck winced. "Yes ma'am"

"And what were you two doing?" The General asked.

The blush on Chuck's cheeks told Sarah that he wasn't going to respond any time soon, so she stepped in. "Chuck and I were detained in our hotel room at the time. I think the Major knew we weren't going anywhere, so he stepped out for a quick stroll. That's when the assassin showed up."

"Very well. You three will interrogate the prisoner and report to me what you've found out."

"Excuse me, ma'am. Prisoner?" Sarah asked.

Beckman nodded. "Until a claim is made by the Dutch government, the assassin is in custody of the United States. If anyone asks, have Major Casey show his identification as an employee of the United States N.S.A."

"That was quite the mouthful." Chuck whispered to Sarah. She put her hand to her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping. It still came out halfway between a squeak and a giggle. Chuck thought it was adorable. The glare from Beckman on the other hand, was terrifying.

"I heard that Mr. Bartowski. Please inform Major Casey of his job. After that, you will interrogate the prisoner and continue your original mission." She jabbed a button beneath the camera, and the screen cut out.

Chuck groaned. "Well, you heard the General. Let's go."

Sarah nodded, and they went back to the hospital. As the doors opened, a cool breeze passed through, causing Sarah to shiver. Chuck used it as an excuse to start rubbing her arms. Sarah looked at him, and offered her gratitude. As they walked to Casey's room, Chuck couldn't help but wonder.

"What if it was actually Bryce who ordered the hit? Why would he do that?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he sees him as a threat of some kind."

Chuck pondered it, but while he did, another question bubbled to the surface. "So what happens when we find it?"

"Bryce wants you to upload it. Shaw wants you to destroy it. It's up to you really." Sarah said.

Chuck nodded. "But what do you want?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, I think that if you do end up, uploading it, you'll be nothing more than a plaything for the government. From what Shaw told us about it, you'll be considered the most important asset to the United States since… well, ever. And I love you too much to see you being used as a tool, and possibly discarded as one after your use. Plus, I wouldn't know if they would even allow a relationship between a civilian and a… tool." Sarah winced as she uttered that last word.

"Well, that sounds logical. But you still haven't told me what you think I should do."

"Do what feels right. I'll support you a hundred percent."

"I get that, Sarah!" He said, while raising his voice. "I'm not asking you what I think I should do; I'm asking you what YOU think I should do."

Sarah sighed. "I know… It's just… I want you, and if that means that you have to destroy it… Then I'd much rather you destroy it. Even if that makes me sound egotistical."

Chuck smiled. "Then I'll destroy it."

"Huh, what? Because that's what I want you to do?"

Chuck nodded. "Well, not exactly, but mostly, yeah. I mean, you're right, in the end it's up to me. But most of the decisions I make since, well… that wonderful night a week or so back, they've been for us, and not just for me. So I figured that what could arguably be the most important decision in my life should be made when I talked things over with you."

Sarah's heart was swelling so much; she was scared it might just break out of her chest. No one had ever bothered thinking about her. She had to convey her gratitude of it, somehow. So she went for the tried and true. "Chuck, I love you so much." It was a decent effort. She'd probably show him more, later that night.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for raising my voice at you."

"Wait, you're actually sorry for that?" Sarah asked.

"Well… yeah. It was unnecessary."

Sarah really didn't know what to say. After all, she thought it was a normal response. She had been twisting around the issue after all. "…Oh… Well, apology accepted."

"Great!" Chuck exclaimed. He gave her a quick kiss. "Oh, we're here." They walked into the room, still locked to each other.

"Ugh, I'd much rather get shot again than having to see you two be so… sickening." Casey said.

"What is it with you and being so annoyed every time we show some form of affection?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Casey said, before turning his head away.

"Whatever. Anyway, our new orders are to interrogate Claudia before continuing on with our original mission. So, I guess you're up, Casey." Sarah said.

The predatory gleam in Casey's eye told her that he was finally beginning to have some fun. She shuddered at that implication.

* * *

><p>Claudia looked around her room. It was a beautiful day. She figured it would be a day where birds should be singing, couples should be out in the town on a terrace and children should be playing at the beach. They shouldn't be confined to a hospital bed, paralyzed from the waist down. When the surgeon came in to tell her, she barely blinked. She still couldn't make herself care too much. She had enough money and she didn't really value life that much. One did not become a professional assassin if one did. As it was, the bane of her existence was heading straight for her room.<p>

"Morning, sunshine." Casey said, as he rolled into Claudia's room.

"Hey!" Chuck shouted, affronted. "I thought we weren't going to make smart-ass comments."

"You're not. I still am." Casey said, with a glare that dared Chuck to defy him. He wisely held his tongue.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia asked.

"I think you know why I'm here. What I can't figure out is why you're here." Casey replied.

"Well, it seems I've accidentally been shot in the spine."

Casey grunted/laughed. "So it seems. So who's your new employer?"

Claudia shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Casey cracked his knuckles. "Oh, are we going to play "pry-the-information-from-me"? I love that game."

"Uh, Casey. In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital… on foreign soil. I don't think they would look too kindly on your way of playing games."

Casey looked… insulted. "What do you think I am, moron? A moron? No, because as per my rules, there can be only one moron and that's you. The one moron to rule them all."

Chuck's mouth flew open. "Casey… did you just quote…?"

"If you mention it to anyone, I'll end you." Casey replied. Sarah looked amused. Even she knew what just happened, despite her painfully obvious lack of pop-culture knowledge.

Claudia looked at the discussion with an amused look on her face. "I hate to waste your time here, John. But you can't do much. I'm sorry."

Casey sighed. "I know. We'll just ship you to the States and let our professional interrogation team have a crack at you."

Claudia laughed. "Yeah. I think I'll hold out until the Netherlands wants me extradited. I'm sure it'll be fun though."

"Fine. Do me a professional courtesy then. As one assassin to another."

Claudia peered at Casey. "Okay, you get one question. I won't divulge any names so don't even bother with that."

Casey nodded. "Those are fair terms. My question is: Why me?"

"Because someone wanted you dead."

"Thanks for the news-flash. I got that when I was suddenly catching bullets. My question is, was there a specific reason?"

"Someone didn't want you to be a part of their team." Claudia said, waving in Chuck and Sarah's direction.

Sarah's mouth fell open. So it was in fact someone who wanted to break up the team. That put Bryce as the prime suspect, seeing as him and Beckman were the only two who were aware of the "team". And Beckman seemed genuinely shocked when she heard that Casey had gotten shot. But why would he do such a thing? It didn't make sense. Sarah was so focused on her train of thought; she only got pulled back in the conversation when she heard Claudia mention Chuck.

"Chuck, it's a shame we couldn't have met under different circumstances. I wouldn't have minded to give you a test drive myself."

"What… did you say…?" Sarah grunted. Chuck looked at Sarah and saw what could've only be described as a killing rage.

"Hey, look at that, it's time for us to go. See ya!" Chuck exclaimed, before dragging Sarah away.

"Let me go, Chuck! I'll kill her!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, baby. Don't you think that's a bit tactless, shouting that in a hospital?"

"I don't care! She's dead!" Sarah continued, still raging.

Chuck saw that Sarah was kicking up a major fuss, so he dragged her into a bathroom, closed the door and shoved her against it. He pressed his mouth against her in an attempt to shut her up. He felt Sarah trying to shout more obscenities, before giving in. After finally releasing his grasp on her, he leaned back. "Better?"

"Hmm… much, thank you." Sarah said, before she walked over to the mirror to redo her hair. They walked back to Claudia's room, to see Casey coming out to look for them. He rolled up to them.

"Listen up. You two are going to wear body armor from now on. It's obvious that people aren't too pleased with us snooping around so we'll have to take drastic measures. In my room is a plastic cache. I've got a few weapons stored in there. Take them for your own protection."

"But Casey, I don't want to have a gun." Chuck whined.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I've packed a few tranq guns, just in case. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I pegged you as the pansy. Guess I was right."

Sarah glared at him. "Can you please stop insulting him, Casey? It makes you look rather unprofessional."

Casey shrugged. "He keeps making it easy. But for what it's worth, sorry for messing with your boy-toy."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks, much better. Anyway, we're going to set up the meet. We'll come back here tomorrow, after we're done. Alright?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Casey rolled back to his own room, leaving Chuck and Sarah to their own devices.

"Well, let's stock up on some weapons." Sarah said. Chuck swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>The meet was set up in a smoky café. When Chuck and Sarah stepped in, all of the male patrons directed their staresleers at Sarah. Chuck felt slightly anxious, but decided not to throw a fit. Sarah, bless her, felt him being uncomfortable, and stepped up to him circling her arm around his waist. Most of the stares died down, and Chuck let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah laughed. "Hang on, I'll even one-up you." She drew him in for a passionate kiss, which caused most stares to turn green with envy. There were still a few persistent stares though. They walked through the café, which despite the smoky '30's vibe it was so desperately trying to attain still had a homey feel to it, to a table near the back. They were supposed to meet with their contact in around eight minutes.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" Chuck asked.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd try it out. Do you like it?"

Sarah chuckled. "Sure. I'll have a beer, if you don't mind."

"Alright."

It took an inordinate amount of time for Chuck to get his order through. By the time he had gotten back, a man had seated himself at the table where Sarah was sitting. He had a glass of water in front of him. Chuck sat down next to Sarah. He noticed the man to be in his late forties with straight black hair which started to gray at his temples along with a pleasant expression on his face. He had a small pair of glasses perched on the ridge of his nose.

"Here you go, babe." He said. Sarah quietly thanked him. "And you are…?"

"Dr. Frans Meijers." The Doctor said, with a thick Dutch accent. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I'm Sarah Walker, and this is Chuck Bartowski. We're reporters for the Los Angeles Daily. We wanted to ask you some questions with regards to an investigation that's currently running."

Frans scoffed. "You came all the way from Los Angeles to here? Must've been an important investigation."

Chuck decided to butt in. "Sure, that is, if you'd consider the Intersect project important."

Frans almost spat out his drink. "How can you possibly know about that?"

Sarah shrugged. "You get your connections once you do this gig for a while." She took a sip of her beverage before continuing. "Besides, Daniel Shaw turned out to be an excellent source. So what can you tell us about it?"

"What did Daniel tell you about it?"

Sarah pulled out her legal pad. "Let's see… ah, here we are. A quick summary. It's designed to be uploaded in a person so that he or she can assimilate intelligence at a blistering pace, based on auditory or visual cues. Along with that, it can allow the user to become a master in any sort of skill-set ever imagined. All NATO countries have an Intersect computer. That's about all."

Frans shook his head. "Shaw didn't know everything either. Listen, the Intersect is much more powerful than you think. It not only gives you the ability to gain every skill set imaginable, it also does much more. It allows the wielder to read and counter an opponent. For all intents and purposes, the wielder could never be hit by anything if he could see his opponent. The wielder would literally become a one-man army. Of course, he'd still be killable, but even getting to the point where you could actually do such a thing would require more luck than wisdom."

The doctor took another sip of his water before continuing. "Orion, who created the Intersect, had to cut back on the Intersect's abilities. So he designed the system to work with an unlockable system. The higher the subliminal retention rate on a person, the more abilities the user would unlock. The full system would be unlocked for someone who had an image retention rate of 96% or higher. At that point, the wielder would have enough power to rival a weapon of mass destruction."

Chuck swallowed hard, but decided not to speak up. He saw Sarah's face tense the slightest bit when the last piece of information came up.

"So do you know where the Intersect is?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea. The last I heard was that Orion decided that having the Intersect was more of a danger than it being destroyed. So he relocated the entire thing. His theory was that if it was ever truly needed, he would know where to find it. But until then, no one would have access to it."

"What do you know about Orion?" Chuck asked.

Frans sighed. "He's a brilliant man. He has his quirks, but he's brilliant nonetheless. But his story is a sad one. He had to leave his family behind to work for the government. It was a damn shame too, because he had children and his wife had already abandoned the family. He spoke about his kids every day."

Chuck found the story to hit particularly close to home. "Do you know what his name is?"

Frans shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that he seemed to have an affinity with Los Angeles. Maybe that'll help you. I hope it does. Anyway, I have to leave. I hope you two find what you're looking for."

Frans stood up to leave, but just as he did, a man of around 26 walked up to the group. His blonde hair was gelled back, and he had a cap on his head. A small earring sat in his left ear. He walked up to Sarah. "Hey meissie!" He shouted.

Sarah looked around, annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, you're from America." The kid resumed in English. "How about you ditch these guys and I'll show you a good time yes? I know all the good spots in this city. I'll bet you like it."

Chuck shook his head, and stood up. "Hey man, I don't want to disappoint you, I know she's stunning. But she's already with me. So thanks for the attention, but if you wouldn't mind…" Chuck held out his hand to Sarah, who took it, and they tried to move past the kid.

"Ha, with you?" He scoffed. "What would someone like her do with a geek like you? I'll bet I can take you easily."

Chuck shrugged. "I'm sure you can. But that's not how this world works. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go somewhere with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, whatever…" The kid said, before taking a swing at Chuck.

Sarah's hand shot out, and deflected the blow. As the kid's arm was still busy completing its journey wide of Chuck's face, Sarah's fist shot up into his diaphragm, which caused the kid's air to shoot out of his lungs with a puff. He doubled over in pain, only to meet the raised knee of Sarah which hit him straight on the nose. His upper body flew back upwards, and the kid's hand shot up to cradle his broken nose.

Sarah grabbed his ear, and pulled him close. "Just for your information…" She hissed, "… I don't even have to do a comparison to know that this "geek" as you decided to call him is about ten times the man that you'll be. So I think it's in your best interest if you kindly let us pass or I'll make life rather uncomfortable for you. Got that?" The kid nodded once, and she released her grasp. "Let's go, Chuck." She said, holding out her hand.

Chuck walked up to her, and encircled his arm around her waist. As they walked up, his eyes were still wide as saucers. "Sarah…"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Chuck. I couldn't let him hit you, and he was being an asshole. I'm sorry you had to see that from me, but I just couldn't…"

"Sarah… that was awesome!" Chuck cried out.

Sarah looked at him, her face a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I'm actually the one that should be sorry. When Bryce told me about you, I had my doubts. I mean, look at you, you're like a super model and suddenly you're also this awesome martial artist… Yeah right. But then you did that, and I think my mind just exploded. They should've used you instead of Carrie-Anne Moss… I bet you'd look rocking in leather." Chuck finished in a near whisper. Sarah had heard him regardless.

"Carrie-Anne Moss?" She asked.

"You know? Trinity? The Matrix? Amazing first movie, worse second and terrible third? Anything?" Sarah shook her head. "Alright, well never let it be said that I'm easily deterred. We'll just add that to the already growing list of things I've got to introduce you to. Obviously, you know Star Wars since you called Morgan out on it, and… What's up Sarah?"

She was staring at him, with an open mouth. "How do you even remember that? That was like, half a year ago."

Chuck shrugged. "You made quite an impression on me that day. It would be unsportsmanlike to not remember that."

Sarah fondly remembered that day. It was the day of her first Chuck-Smile®. Yeah, she registered it. "Well, even though it's not necessary at all, I forgive you."

Chuck nodded. "Well, in that spirit, I'll forgive you too. Plus, I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck… You know, I always figured that it would become monotone, saying I love you to someone. And yet, every time I say it to you, I feel just as giddy as the first time I said it."

Chuck nodded. "I know what you mean. I guess I should be thankful that Jill cheated on me. I can't imagine being married to her, I'd much rather be married to you." Chuck's eyebrows flew up, and he silently cursed himself. He couldn't believe he let that one slip out. He casted a sideways glance to Sarah, but she still had a relaxed smile on her face.

Sarah had heard the slip, and truth be told she felt… excited. It was odd; she always figured marriage talk would terrify her. But the more she thought about it, the more she actually felt herself wanting it. And when she did allow herself to think about it, the only man she could picture next to her on the altar was Chuck. Still, she wouldn't fret about it too much. He would propose when he would. All she could do was not go into a panic every time he brought it up, and hopefully he would catch on that she wasn't at all opposed to the idea… But then again, catching on had never been Chuck's strong point. But the silence had gone on long enough. "Well, I guess I should be thankful too. After all, it would be pretty awkward if I had to lure you away from her." She added with a wink. "Now let's go back to Casey."

* * *

><p>Frans Meijers picked up his cell phone. As he dialed the number that was given to him in case of emergencies, he pondered about the odds of it all. Who knew Orion's son would come looking for the Intersect.<p>

"Orion… Stephen. It's me… Yeah, some reporters came by today, and asked about the Intersect… Sarah Walker… Well, that's where it gets interesting… Chuck Bartowski… Ringing any bells? …Yeah that's what I thought… It seems that Chuck is in a committed relationship… Well, she's certainly attractive, but who cares Orion. Your son is looking for the Intersect… No, I was deliberately vague, but they spoke to Shaw… Well, that's a problem because Shaw actually found the thing…

…I don't know what they're going to do… I think they're leaving the country… No, they don't know a thing about you, except that you like Los Angeles… Well, the city is huge; I don't think they'll ever find you… Alright, if something happens, I'll let you know… Meijers out.

* * *

><p>Bryce was livid. Major Coburn's involvement with Chuck and Sarah had set off the alarm bells within Fulcrum. They were afraid the N.S.A. was inching closer to finding the Intersect, and they had dispatched one of their finest enforces, Vincent, to deal with the three. Still, Bryce was always one step ahead; and now wasn't an exception. He opened his laptop and went for a video conference.<p>

"Mr. Larkin. To what do we owe the pleasure?" One of the Ring Elders asked.

"Elders, I have disturbing news. My contact in the C.I.A. has just informed me of the fact that one of Fulcrum's top enforcers has decided to jump ship back to the C.I.A. and is spilling secrets on the Ring and Fulcrum. They've decided to send him to Rome to get the drop on a group of newly recruited Ring agents, and bring them in for questioning. I've personally helped recruit these agents, and under no circumstances are they to be captured. We have to eliminate the threat."

The Ring Elders looked at their monitors. "Just a minute, Mr. Larkin. We will discuss your intel."

The video chat disconnected, and Bryce stifled a chuckle. He truly was one of the world's best manipulators. It took five minutes, but finally Bryce was back in the video chat.

"Mr. Larkin, we've discussed our options and we agree to your assessment. Vincent has to be eliminated. We will dispatch a team to Rome, immediately. The Ring thanks you for your continued support."

Bryce nodded, and the video feed closed itself again. It was time to go back to his daydream. Now where was he? Oh yeah, he had just taken off Sarah's blouse…

* * *

><p>Casey was lying in his hospital bed. Truth be told he was about done with the hospital anyway. He felt physically fine. But the hospital put him under strict orders, and Beckman agreed with them. So he was pretty much stuck. Just then, a cute brunette walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Casey. It's time for your medicine."<p>

Casey's instincts started working in overdrive. That was a picture perfect American accent. Something was definitely wrong. And he would've had capsules, not a syringe for his medicine. "Excuse me, nurse. I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Would you mind getting the Doctor?"

"Don't worry, you'll feel fine after the shot." She leaned over, to administer the shot. Casey's giant fist flew out from under the covers, hitting her straight in her trachea. She stumbled back, and Casey jumped out of bed. He ran at her full speed, and managed to tackle her in a way that would make most teams in the NFL sign him in an instant. The nurse flew back, and she dropped the needle. Casey dove over, and grabbed it. He hoisted the nurse up, and jammed the needle into her neck.

"Now, before I press this plunger, I want to know. Who tried to kill me now? The Ring? Fulcrum? Or was it that rat bastard Larkin?"

The nurse shrugged. "Neither. Our organization hasn't been in the limelight yet. But we're much stronger than those two petty organizations combined. Our time will come."

Casey nodded, and pressed the plunger. He covered the brunette's mouth as she screamed in agony. He figured he injected her with ammonia. As the screams died down, he laid her on his bed. He looked at her I.D. Hannah Watkins.

"Well Hannah, it looks like you're all… burnt out." Casey chuckled. He was getting pretty good at those one-liners.

Still, there was no time to gloat over his amazing ability to one-line with the best of them. He had to get out of here. And this proved to be an excellent opportunity to get out of the country. As he quickly put on some clothes, he started power-walking to the exit. He had just made it out of his room, when Chuck and Sarah came up.

"Whoa, Casey, discharged already?" Chuck asked.

"No time, we've got to go, right now." Casey grunted. He turned them both around, and headed for the exit.

"What's going on, Casey?" Sarah asked. She had never seen him this tense.

"There was another attempt on my life. We've got to get out of this country. I'm guessing you've got all the information you could get from that Doctor?"

Chuck nodded. "It turns out the thing is even more dangerous than we thought. But we'll tell you later."

"So where too, next?"

"Rome. We already know where the contact lives, so it'll be easier to find than Paris." Sarah said.

Chuck chuckled, and leaned over to Sarah. "You do know that this means it's your turn to do date night, right?" He waggled his eyebrows, which caused Sarah to laugh again.

"I'm well aware of that, Chuck. Thank you." She gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Just checking." He said.

Once they got to the hotel, Casey informed the General who agreed to his assessment. They were to fly to Italy on the first flight that they could. The N.S.A. was going to foot the bill, and under no circumstances were they to tell Larkin about this. As far as the General was aware, he was now considered suspicious. She agreed to have equipment ready for them once they arrived.

Chuck called Ellie to update her about what happened. He wisely left out the assassination attempts and the fact that he and Sarah had been under the influence of narcotics. When he told her about Rome, she squealed which caused Chuck to have to remove the phone from his ears, lest he wanted to become deaf in an ear. She continued to tell them how romantic she said Italy was, and Chuck agreed that he was really looking forward to it. The glint in Sarah's eye told him that she too was looking forward to a few days in Italy.

When they got to the airport, no one noticed the man with the short spiky blond hair and a phone this ear. "Black Coat… I've got visual on them… They're going to Italy… Will do." He shut down his phone, and grabbed his passport, ready to go through Customs. Italy was his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **So, that was Chapter 11, and the end of the Netherlands arc. Trust me when I say that the first half of this chapter was a bitch and a half to write. I think I spent nearly 24 hours writing simply the first 2000/3000 words. After that though, it went much smoother and the other 4000+ words were out in 5 hours flat. I've taken some things from **BillatWork**'s work, such as how overpowered the wielder of the Intersect would be, as well as Hannah's last name. In my opinion, it fits the most. He's not aware that I did this, and I hope he doesn't mind. And if he does, I hope that giving him a shoutout for it will be good enough.

I'm going to not be able to write for at least two weeks. First up, I'm going on vacation for a week to sunny Tunesia. After that I've got a LAN tournament in the Czech Republic that I'm attending. After that though, I'll be able to spend a significant amount of time on writing again. So expect a 2 week hiatus at most. I will of course keep reading fics (and reviewing) I just won't have the time to write. But as I said, 2 week hiatus and maybe (probably) sooner! Please do leave a review. It let's me know that you appreciate the work that I've put in this fic, and it motivates me to keep writing. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I promised another chapter to appear last night, but that was before I fell ill. My apologies. A good night's sleep has fixed said issue, so on with the chapter. This chapter has some coarse language. My apologies if you don't like it. I'll try and keep a lid on it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck, or any other reference I may make throughout this chapter. Well, I do own some things, but not the IP of them, which is what counts… right?

**PS: **Read the whole chapter before assuming things, thank you :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The flight to Rome had gone a lot faster than Chuck had anticipated. As a matter of fact, it seemed like they had arrived there, in a simple blink of the eye. Sarah wasn't complaining. Actually, she was more aggressive than usual in her advances. He was pretty sure he heard Casey retch a couple of times. The trip went so fast, that Chuck couldn't remember any details. As a matter of fact, it seemed like the only thing he saw the entire trip to the hotel was Sarah. Not that he minded.

The hotel itself was drop dead gorgeous. Chuck really could learn to appreciate living on the government's dime. Of course, he would never tell Casey this. The last time he made an off-handed comment like that, it earned him a massive handprint on his trachea and a closed windpipe for a good ten seconds. If it wasn't for Sarah's glare of steel, he probably would've slipped into unconsciousness. From that point on, he learned never to mess with John Casey, USMC.

But here they were, in the Hassler hotel. It was stunning. Of course, they'd gotten the presidential suite, with an amazing view over Rome. He heard a feminine throat clearing behind him. "So, are you just going to stare out of the window all day long?"

"Seriously, Sarah. You should join me. It's gorgeous. Look at the view!" he said, enthusiastically.

"I think you'll like this view better," she said, as Chuck heard the telltale sign of Sarah impatiently tapping her foot against the plush carpet that was laid in front of the bed. His mind told him what was coming and to brace for it. But he willed his mind to shut up. After all, he cherished Sarah and he knew the kick she got out of seeing his reaction. And how could anyone ever not react to the stunning sight of Sarah in all her glory.

He slowly turned around, and his body took over. The muscles in his jaw ceased to work, causing it to drop wide open. Chuck's irises expanded, and then retracted again leaving them glassy and unfocussed. Blood left his limbs at an alarming rate, flowing to the one appendage that seemed to have a set of unrestricted arteries. He felt his vocal chords vibrating in sync with his mouth, as the air left his lungs to form words. "Holy shit…" he muttered, reverently.

"I didn't know you were religious," Sarah teased him. "But I can probably make you talk to God… or at least have you saying his name a couple more times."

A tiny thought made its way through Chuck's cranium. It was his 'how did I get this lucky again?' thought that passed through from time to time. It usually paired with a vivid image of Jill's face. Before Sarah, he would bristle at it. Nowadays his reaction was a lot less visceral. Mellow even. It was petty, but he felt like he had won in the end. He got the better end of the deal. Of course, the first three years were anything but happy, but it all seemed like a distant memory. Reminiscing those days served to make him more appreciative of the days of the present. Sarah broke him out of his reverie though.

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take affirmative action?" An unusual sparkle in her eye coupled with her words caused Chuck to shake off his daydreaming. Besides, who needed daydreams when visages like that were around? "Don't worry, I can make it an order from the National Security Agency if I have to," she added. Chuck shrugged. Who was he to go against the will of the United States government?

* * *

><p>Chuck's fingers flexed and dug into the soft flesh of Sarah's shoulders. She let out an appreciative purr. A post-coital massage was her new favorite thing in the world. Chuck loved to give Sarah pleasure, whether it was through making love, a massage or even something as simple as cooking. Sure, they hadn't had many opportunities to do so, but when he could, it became one of his favorite pastimes.<p>

Sarah bit down on the comforter, to keep the moan from escaping. "Oh God, Chuck. Your hands should be sent in for scientific research. They're magic," she said, before shuddering to the heat that his hands seemed to inspire, wherever they went.

"I'm glad you approve," Chuck said, before swatting at her buttocks. "Now get your butt in the shower, and afterwards we can go walk around for a bit. See where the night takes us."

Sarah stood up. "That sounds amazing." She let out a happy sigh. "I could get used to living like this." She sauntered off to the shower. "Oh, hey. Could you get my brush out of my bag?"

"Sure thing," Chuck said, before hopping off of the bed. He started rummaging through her bag, when his eye fell on her passport. He felt inexplicably drawn to it. He flipped to Sarah's I.D. card. The picture was the first thing that got his attention. _God, she's gorgeous, _he mused as he used his thumb to trace her facial contour.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The surname box didn't have the correct letters to form Walker. What the hell? He looked at the box, and froze. _Larkin._ That had to be a mistake. But there it was, clear as day. Sarah Larkin, United States citizen. He was so caught up in thinking about what it could mean, although he had a pretty damn good idea as to what it meant, that he didn't see Sarah. He did however hear her clearing her throat.

"Chuck, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," he said, with a coldness that neither he nor Sarah had ever heard before. "Mind explaining me what the hell this is all about?" He threw Sarah's passport to her. She didn't make an attempt to catch it. It made a hollow slap when it collided with Sarah's stomach, after which gravity pulled it down to the floor. Chuck let his gaze linger on the passport, before tracing up Sarah's lithe body. He stopped on her face, but wasn't surprised to find it blank. Void of any emotion.

Sarah shrugged. "Does it matter? I could probably spin a story to make you believe I was his sister or something insane like that, and you'd eat it up. But since you asked, I'll be honest.

Yeah, we're married. It was my job to help you find the Intersect and get you to upload it. I'd suddenly have a change of heart, and beg you to upload it. We'd probably spin it so that Bryce would take me hostage and you would have to upload it to save me. Since you know, that plan is out of the window." She walked over to Chuck, and when she passed him, Chuck felt something akin to a breeze passing over his skin. His tear-ducts were working in overtime and he found the tears in his eyes to be too heavy to hold. Sarah bent over and rummaged in her own bag. When she had found what she was looking for, she straightened and turned around. In her hand was a pistol. Chuck couldn't discern what make or model it was, but it didn't matter. In his mind, he already knew what the outcome of this all would be.

"So are you going to upload the Intersect when we ask nicely? Or are we going to have to have a few more conversations? Maybe with Ellie?"

Chuck stood up, the tears still cascading down his face. "I thought you loved me. I truly did. Either shoot me now, or don't bother. I've got to get out of here."

"Chuck." Sarah called out to him. Her voice seemed hollow and distant. He turned and walked to the door, expecting a gunshot. It never came. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sarah standing in a dejected form. He felt bile rising at the sight of her, and ripped open the door. Once more, Sarah called his name. It seemed even hollower than the first time. He walked into the hallway and made his way to the elevators. He didn't bother looking back anymore. It was obvious. A guy like him could never have someone like her.

* * *

><p>Sarah was torn. On one hand, she really wanted to spend every waking minute with Chuck. But that was kind of a conundrum, as said object of her affection was currently fast asleep. She didn't know whether to let him rest up or wake him up. After all, once they got in Rome… Well, all bets were off. She was expecting some pretty heavy lifting from him. And after that, maybe a massage… God, she loved his massages. His fingers could melt every last knot of tension that her body could throw up.<p>

It seemed almost criminal to wake him up. His face had an adorable grin plastered all over it. She hoped that he was dreaming of her. She was sure that she'd starred in a couple of dreams all over the Los Angeles area, but somehow thinking that she was in his suddenly seemed like one of the most important things in the world to her. The elation increased when she heard him softly mumbling her name.

But her elation changed in an instant when she noticed fluid leaking out from under Chuck's eyelids. That couldn't be right. The grin disappeared and even though she couldn't see his eyes, his facial features took on a sign of dejection.

"Chuck," she whispered, trying to get him to wake up. It didn't seem to have an effect. She grabbed his shoulders, and gave it a couple of small shakes. "Chuck, baby. Wake up; you're having a bad dream."

Chuck's eyes flew open, and he sat up. He looked at Sarah's face, and her heart broke at the hurt she saw etched in his features. "Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked, concern evident.

Chuck shook his head a couple of times, a few drops of his tears landing on Sarah's hand. He tried to clear his head, but the memory of the nightmare kept replaying in his mind. Time and again, he saw that damned surname. _Larkin._ It had robbed him of so many things, what was one more thing to add to the list? He had to look in her passport, and see with his own two eyes that it wasn't real. The dream seemed too vivid. Almost like his subconscious was telling him something. "Huh? Nothing."

"You're really going to do that? You were crying in your sleep, and you're telling me it's nothing?"

Chuck sighed. "Look, I'd tell you, but you'll probably just get angry… I'll tell you in the hotel, promise."

Sarah looked like she was about to disagree. But the look in Chuck's eyes made her rethink her strategy. He was obviously not in the mood to talk about things, for the first time ever. So she agreed, but made him promise to tell her everything the moment that they reached the hotel. Chuck agreed. He still didn't want to do it, and thinking back to the dream it all seemed a little bit silly. Still, there was that nagging part in the back of his head that kept repeating one simple line to him.

_She's too good for you._

* * *

><p>Even though the hotel seemed to be quite accurate with regards to his dream's interpretation, the city itself and the view were anything but. It was ten times more awe-inspiring than he had thought. As he looked over the city, he couldn't help but stare in wonder at the skyline of Rome. "I had no idea the city was this gorgeous."<p>

Sarah walked up to him, and encircled her arms around his waist. "It is beautiful. It's so much richer in culture than Burbank. I do think this is my favorite city in the world."

"Who could disagree with you? I can only imagine the people of old actually building this city from the ground up."

"Yeah," she muttered, reverently. Still, they both felt the rather large elephant standing in the room. Admittedly, it was a rather large room, so in the grand scheme of things, said elephant might not have been all that imposing. But it seemed as though it moved towards them, and cornered them until there was nothing left to do but talk about it. So Sarah broached the subject. "Look, Chuck… About the plane…"

Chuck disentangled from Sarah. He walked over to the bed, and patted next to him. Sarah quickly joined him. "Look… It's silly, I know. But it's just that it seems that it's always Bryce Larkin that gets what I want. He got my ex; he got the life that I had always envisioned for myself. He's successful in whatever he does. And sometimes, thoughts of him taking you away creep up in my subconscious. And that's what you saw in the plane. I dreamt that you were married to him, and were simply playing me all along. And the sad fact is that it wouldn't even surprise me.

I mean, look at you. You can't tell me that you don't know you're gorgeous. But it's more than that. You're intelligent, funny and all around amazing. There is literally nothing that you can't do and trust me, I've tried finding things. And what the hell have I got going for me? I play video games… For a living! I live with my sister and her fiancé. That's like the equivalent of living in my mom's basement… if I still had a mom."

Sarah heaved a deep sigh. She walked to her bag, and grabbed her passport. She gave it to Chuck. He flipped to her I.D. card and repeated the motions he experienced in his dream. He ghosted his thumb over her picture, still looking as gorgeous as ever. And to his relief, her surname was shown as Walker, just as it should. The tension in his body finally eased.

"I do remember that conversation. And I hope you remember my speech to you. You seem to continuously draw wrong conclusions when it comes to what I want. So for the last time, in a hopefully long, long time; I don't care what kind of a past you've had. I don't care that your skill set is being grossly underestimated and underused. I don't care that you live with your sister and her fiancé. I don't care about anyone else's opinion, but yours. And it's sort of annoying to not being able to get you to understand that. We made a pact, where we would talk about things when they were becoming hard. I always figured you would mean a situation where one of us had a problem with someone else. I've kept to that promise, and I've yet to be disappointed in you. It's weird to see you forgetting that pact, if thoughts like that are able to creep up in your mind.

It's not a contest Chuck; it's a simple fact of life for me at this point in time. I love _you. _Truth be told, I don't even know why we're talking about this when there are so much more different, fun things we could be doing." Sarah's eyes flashed with the same sparkle that was there in his dream. He knew where it was headed. After all, even he couldn't deny that he was intelligent. But this time, it wouldn't have a bad ending.

* * *

><p>Vincent walked through the streets of Rome. The glare on his face spoke volumes to the passersby. Not even the obnoxious street vendors bothered talking to the man. It was probably a good thing too. He would've almost assuredly slit their throats.<p>

The reason for his bad mood was clear as day. He lost his targets, and he had no idea on where to look for them. With a frustrated groan, he gave up and decided to look for a place to settle down and have some dinner. After that he would probably look for another hour or so before retiring and claiming failure for the first time in his illustrious career with Fulcrum. It wouldn't be pretty and Vincent felt the shame. The sun however was still comfortably warming the Italian air, so there was always that.

He struck down in the dining area of a quiet bistro. The sweet, soft tones of an acoustic guitar filled the little establishment which was filled with all sorts of paraphernalia, from ceramics to old records. Vincent liked the atmosphere it breathed out. It was simple, elegant. It reminded him of his favorite weapon, the stiletto knife. He had always had a thing for the Sicilian mafia, so it seemed poetic justice for his weapon of choice to be the stiletto. That didn't mean he was opposed to guns. He just preferred a more direct approach. There was nothing like the feel of freshly spilled blood pouring over one's hands, while watching the life slip out of someone's eyes. Vincent shuddered in excitement. He really needed to find his targets.

The sound of laughter reached Vincent's ear. He didn't associate with laughter, unless it was of the maniacal variety. But this seemed… happy, careless. He twisted his neck, trying to discern from where the sound was coming from. His eyes fell on a vibrant young couple. The woman, a blonde, wearing a purple dress that seemed to be molded for her. The man was wearing a sports jacket, with a blue T-shirt with an imprint that Vincent had never seen before. His hair was brown and in stark contrast with the woman's. Where hers was long and fair, his was unkempt and wild.

He glanced back to his menu, until a third patron caught his eye. The man was dining alone, but Vincent noticed his eyes twitching to the couple. It seemed to him like he was keeping tabs on them. The dots finally connected in Vincent's mind. These were his targets. It seemed that destiny had decided to throw Vincent a bone. God knows, he deserved it. He felt the side of his pants. The holster with the Glock 19 still firmly attached to his hip. It may not have been the classiest of weapons, but it did the job. Plus, the twenty-round magazine always helped things. He thumbed off the safety, and prepared to stand up. A shout rippled through the bistro. It was the voice of the fair-haired woman.

"Gun!"

What the hell? How did they spot it? He was sure that he had it tucked safely away. But she wasn't looking at him. He saw her eyes flit towards the street, when she dove under the table, dragging the man with her. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"You look fantastic, you know that?" Chuck said, as he eyed Sarah for the umpteenth time that night. He was particular to a lot of looks on Sarah, but this ranked among his favorites, along with the always successful birthday suit that Sarah donned seemingly every day.<p>

"You don't look so bad, yourself. I never knew how well you could fill out a sports jacket." Sarah answered, as she twirled a string of pasta around her fork. Chuck was amazed at how graceful it looked. He was fumbling his own cutlery, but he did finally manage to get the general gist of properly eating the damn food. He shot a surreptitious glance at Casey, who seemed to be doing the same thing as Chuck was. Safe in the knowledge that if any sort of excrement would hit a series of blades mounted on a standard rotating at a swift pace Casey would be there, he turned to focus on his companion.

He had apologized profusely after their physical make up and Chuck's post-coital massage, which made Sarah emit sounds that were even sexier than his mind had conjured up. He acknowledged that it was wrong to accuse her of something that she hadn't even done except in his own mind, but at the same time he made her acknowledge that he had a, given the circumstances of his youth, rational fear of her leaving. She promised to try and assuage them better. The implications left unspoken brought a blush to Chuck's face.

As he tried twirling another batch of noodles around his fork, his wrist accidentally shot out, and pasta was flying over the table. When Chuck had finally dared looking up at Sarah, he saw her desperately trying to hold in a laugh. A deep sigh by Chuck was all it took to break the dam. Sarah's laughter filled the little bistro. It still sounded amazing. There was just something about everything Sarah did that seemed to make him love her even more. But just as suddenly, the laughter stopped, and Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Gun!" she shouted, before literally diving over the table, taking Chuck down. A hail of gunfire erupted outside the bistro, as the single window that the place had owned was shattered into thousands of tiny shards and fragments. Chuck glanced towards Casey, to see him hiding behind a table, motioning for them to take cover behind the bar. The grin on Casey's face unnerved Chuck to no end, but who was he to argue over semantics with a decorated military officer when bullets where wizzing past his head? He grabbed Sarah and dragged her behind the bar.

When they reached the bar, a pistol had appeared in Sarah's hand. "Where the hell did you get that?" Chuck asked. Sarah arched an eyebrow, and hiked up her dress. Along her right thigh, a holster was situated. Chuck found it oddly erotic. Still, he couldn't help but wonder. "You brought a gun… on a date?"

Sarah gave a half-shrug. "Casey told us to prepare for the possibility that stuff like this might happen. It apparently never hurts to come prepared." She pinged out a couple of blind shots towards the source of the gunfire.

Chuck dared peeking around the corner of the bar. He was pretty sure he was hallucinating at that point in time, as it looked like John Casey was whistling a tune while casually reloading his weapon. Chuck recognized it as an IMI manufactured Desert Eagle .50AE. Playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare really taught him more than he cared for. As Casey locked eyes with Chuck, he motioned them out the back door. Chuck's brain made the automatic connection between leaving and not getting shot at. It seemed like a brilliant idea.

Luckily, Sarah didn't put up much of a fight. He had half expected her to just go full blown Trinity, throw in a couple of cartwheels for good measure and run off the walls, into the face of danger. Instead, she let herself be escorted out of harm's way, re-holstering her pistol. The view of Sarah's thigh caused Chuck to silently contemplate the merits of jumping her in a back alley, but decided that for health precautions it would be a rather bad idea. And truth be told, he'd rather not have Casey finding them in a… compromising position.

Casey came bursting through the door and looked at the couple. His face showed a weird mixture between adrenaline and ecstasy. It made Chuck think of the trollface that he had found throughout his daily visits to the depraved society known as /b/ on 4Chan. It was scarily similar. Still, it didn't matter what Casey's visage looked like. His next words were golden advice, after all.

"Run!"

* * *

><p>Vincent was frustrated to say the least. The sudden gunfire meant two things. One, it was apparent that he wasn't the only one gunning for his targets. That infuriated him to no end. His targets were his and that was that. It was unsportsmanlike to come between a hunter and its prey. And two, it meant that he couldn't possibly take them out, even if they had survived. Vincent wouldn't know. He was playing his scared civilian role to a Tee. Hiding in the bathroom stalls. Pure brilliance. But gunfire meant the police. And the police meant that a getaway would invariably lead into a car chase. As much as he enjoyed his job with Fulcrum, he wasn't about to sit in an Italian jail until they could bust him out. Vincent still had a shred of self-respect left.<p>

Five minutes after the final shot had rung through the by then deathly silent Italian evening, he peeked his head out of the stalls. As he walked into the bistro, it looked like a hurricane had torn through the restaurant. Almost the entire alcoholic collection that was proudly displayed behind the bar was shot to pieces. There were several blood stains on the walls, but most of the carnage was outside. It seemed that whatever company ended up making body bags would've had to be working overtime to accommodate the Italian police force.

Vincent was impressed. There were at least ten bodies lying outside. The odds were staggering, and yet it seemed that his targets had cleared them without too much trouble. He grinned. "It turns out that they have some tricks in their bag," he whispered to himself. He walked past the carnage and somehow managed to evade the police officers that were swarming the scene. He picked up his phone and dialed the Fulcrum elders.

"It's Vincent… No, they've gotten away… Another team was gunning for them… I'll find them again… Of course… Why does everyone always assume I eat people? It's rather offensive… Fine… Yes sir."

He put his hands in his pockets. The temperature had dropped a few degrees. There was still some warmth left of the day but for an inexplicable reason, the world felt just a little bit colder. A growing sense of unease started in Vincent's stomach. And if there was one thing he could trust, it was his intuition. As he passed around a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Mi scusi, signorina." Vincent said, hoping his Italian could pass muster.

"That's an acceptable level of Italian, Vincent," the woman said. Vincent's eyes widened.

"You," he said, the anxiety that he hadn't felt since he had reached the tender age of twelve years old rearing its ugly head.

The woman nodded. "Who else could they send?"

"You're fictional… A legend! You don't exist."

"It seems that my reputation precedes me. It's a shame. I do enjoy playing things under the radar." The woman pulled out her pistol, a Beretta 92fs. She pointed it at Vincent's head.

He had to do some quick thinking. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. It might work. "Please… Don't kill me… I have a family," It was a massive gamble, but he heard that it had worked once before. A Russian bodyguard had gotten his life spared because of that particular sentence.

The woman let out a laugh. "It seems that legend sometimes has it wrong. It didn't actually save the man. But for what it's worth, Vincent… So do I." She pulled the trigger and Vincent's brain matter sprayed on the wall behind him.

* * *

><p>"Fuckin' bollocks!" Cole shouted to no one in particular, as he threw his phone at the wall. He started pacing around the Prime Minister's office at an alarming rate. The fibers of the rug gave way with every step that he took, and it wasn't long before there was a rather beaten path in it. Bits of the former phone were strewn around the room. The assistant looked positively terrified.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me… An entire team taken out by a bloody yank that could've fought in World War II and some fit bird. How did that happen?"

"Mr. Barker, please calm down and wait for the Prime Minister. It'd be easier to just tell him the story instead of shouting it at the walls."

Cole was about to unleash another tirade, when the doors opened. The prime minister briskly walked in.

"Barker. What are you doing here?"

"To inform you of the travesty that is our trans-Atlantic operation. So far, our operatives have been successful in most of the countries. We're still waiting to hear from our Spanish colleagues, but we're not expecting any issues there. The only country giving us issues is America."

The vein in the Prime Minister's right temple started bulging out. "We can't afford failures, Barker. There's only one way for Great Britain to rise to its former glory again and we do it by controlling the only Intersect in existence."

Cole sighed. He had heard this speech more than he cared for. "Yeah, I get it. We control the only Intersect and we can control the NATO. You've told me this before."

"Don't get smart with me, son."

"I'm not, Sir. I'm just frustrated, is all." Truth be told, he was frustrated at a lot of things. One of them was that he felt particularly bad about his orders on the American side of things. It was his job to kill a young couple in love, simply because the bloke had the misfortune of being able to remember a ton of stuff.

Of course, it didn't help that the woman was a real looker. Cole found it to be a particular shame but even if he didn't have to kill them, he wouldn't bother trying to get his biscuit in her tea. He was raised according to the proper British etiquette and that meant that a woman that was taken was simply that; taken. Still, this mission was in the good for the British Empire and Cole would do a lot for his country. The slogan of the Revolutionary war still ringed true. _For King and Country._

"Look, you're one of the best agents this country has. Now your country is calling for your service, Mr. Barker. I need you to go to Rome and personally see to it that the potential Intersect hosts get eliminated. Are you up to that task?"

Cole heaved a deep sigh. _No, I'm not. _"Yes, I am, Sir."

"Excellent, you'll leave in two days. Your job is to go to Rome and pick up the trail of the Intersect host. Find him and kill him. He is your prime target."

"Understood, Sir."

"And Cole…" Cole had stepped towards the door, but stopped. He didn't turn around though. "Don't let me down."

* * *

><p>Bryce was nervous. It didn't happen a lot, but sometimes things would slip through his devious nets. This was one such occasion. A sudden conference with the Fulcrum Elders that would invariably involve the Ring Elders had him on edge. Something went wrong in Rome, and Bryce wanted to know what was up. He was sure he had erased every track leading to him. He even had the Ring's sanction of using the legendary Frost to clean up the loose ends with Vincent. So what could've gone wrong?<p>

The telltale beep of the video chat being enabled shook Bryce out of his reverie. He braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Agent Larkin, you have been brought into this meeting because you were the one who supplied us with the intel on the Ring agents that Vincent was targeting. Is that correct?" a Ring Elder asked.

"Yes Sir, that is correct. Fulcrum had gotten false information about the possible danger of a team of special Ring agents in Rome. They acted as they should when one doubts a team of agents, but in this case their suspicion was ungrounded. However, intel suggests that Vincent was part of the C.I.A. and giving them information on our operations. I feel that I did my job to satisfaction by requesting the immediate clean-up of Vincent."

A Fulcrum Elder jumped in. "Agent Larkin, we wish to update you on data that you might not be aware of. It was in fact discovered that Vincent was in fact not part of the C.I.A. It seems your mole can not be trusted anymore."

Bryce fixed an affronted look on his face. "Yes Sir, I'll see to his removal immediately."

The Elder spoke up again. "Very well. Now on to other matters. Vincent called us, shortly before his assassination and gave us the sitrep on the team of Ring agents he was sent to kill. It turns out that another group actually tried to get to them, before Vincent could."

The look of shock on Bryce's face wasn't an act.

The Elder continued. "Chatter suggests that it may have been an attack, sanctioned by the British government, although it is unclear at this time why they would sanction an attack on a team of Ring agents. We would like you to keep an ear out for anything you might pick up in relation to this attack."

Bryce nodded. "And what about the team of Ring agents?"

The Ring Elder jumped in. "There were no bodies found on the scene that correlate with the descriptions we have from you. Our guess is that they escaped, safe and sound."

Bryce blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank God."

The Ring Elder chuckled. "We never figured you would get so invested in us, agent Larkin?"

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Have a good day, agent Larkin."

The video chat closed and Bryce was left standing with a pit in his stomach. Things were becoming more and more complicated and he was at a loss as to how he was going to get out of this one. How could he possibly spin the story to not make the Ring and Fulcrum wonder why everyone seemed to be so interested in this little made up Ring team?

It seemed to Bryce that there was but one option left. They would have to fake their own deaths.

* * *

><p>Sarah was lying on Chuck's chest. The adrenaline had ebbed down, but it was replaced with a rush of endorphins. One thing led to another and here they were, post-coital for the second time that day. Of course, a massage was involved afterwards. It had become a sort of unspoken pact between the two of them.<p>

"It seems that Europe doesn't take kindly to Americans." Chuck quipped.

"How so?"

"Well, we've only been here for one and a half weeks, and we've already been shot twice. That's twice more than in America."

"Well, we can't say that it hasn't been exciting."

"That's true. But if I'm honest, I would like all the excitement to pipe down a bit. I'd like to show my girl how much I love her, without getting people in our close vicinity shot. Or at the very least, shot at."

"I think you're doing a fair job so far." Sarah teased.

"That may be. But I would like to remind you that the dinner didn't count as a date. I'm pretty sure there's a rule somewhere, that states that when gunplay is involved, it kind of negates the romantic atmosphere that a date supposedly brings."

"True. And besides, there's still a lot of things that I can show you in this city. We've barely scratched the surface."

"We've mainly been scratching other itches." Chuck put in. Sarah giggled.

"Exactly, so we've still got a city to explore, a scientist to meet and the odds of the team that stormed us in the restaurant coming back with backup are still rather high. Sufficed to say, we'll have our hands full for the upcoming days."

"All the more reason to cherish our time."

Sarah couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **This seemed to take forever to write. I constantly got distracted by one awesome story after another updating. Anyway, next update will be coming around between Tuesday and Wednesday (Cue sad audience track) due to me being absent for said tournament in Prague. In the words of the Captain: "It's gonna be awesome."

Please note: The first part wasn't angst for angst sake. It's purpose will be revealed somewhere down the line. Trust me.

Coming up next time: the city gets explored, scientists are met and there is still a high chance of more bullets being hurled towards our heroes at a frighteningly fast pace. Oh, and we might go to another city! Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm back! Prague was an amazing experience. With a team that was for all intents and purposes two weeks old, it was the classic Veni Vidi Vici scenario. We ended up 3rd out of 16 teams, among who were several of the best teams in the game. We gave each and every team an incredibly close game and did far better than anyone of us ever expected us to do, bagging ourselves €500,- for our troubles. It didn't cover any of the expenses, but the recognition we got from it is worth far more than the monetary equivalent.

However, I did manage to catch a cold (it was like 28 degrees there, and the venue was like 38 or something, and I still got a cold…) which meant that I couldn't restart writing as fast as I would. Coupled with a diminishing interest in my own story, and a marginal case of writer's block; it wasn't until I reread some reviews that I had gotten the spark again. Most of my diminishing interest came from not at all being happy with the previous chapter. When I wrote it, I was pleased. When I reread it, I was pleased. When I posted it, I thought to myself: How could I have possibly written this?

I noticed things became too cluttered and as one reviewer stated (It was **coreymon77**): Everyone and their mother is trying to kill Chuck and Sarah. That's true, so it's sort of back to the roots for this chapter. Fluff in Europe, with some plot progression and not too much bullets. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the long A/N. BTW: There is a shoutout in this chapter, disguised as a typo. So if you see a typo, it'll probably be the shoutout (I hope!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Chuck, or anything I reference really, except for Angels and Demons, the paperback. I do have that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The full force of their predicament hit Chuck, while lazily rubbing circles on Sarah's naked stomach. "People are trying to kill us…" he softly whispered. "Oh God, people are trying to kill us," he repeated, louder this time. "How could I have possibly made fun of it?"

Sarah let out a soft moan of annoyance when Chuck's hands stopped working their magic on her abs and felt cold when he removed them. She peeked out with an eye, to see Chuck cradling his face, worry lines etched into his forehead. She sat up, propping herself against the headboard. Her fingers found a temporary place in Chuck's unruly hair. It seemed to always calm him down. "Don't worry, Chuck. We'll be alright." Actually, that was a lie. She had no idea whether they would be alright. But at least one of them had to stay sane enough to make sure they didn't all die. Casey could only carry so much of that particular burden.

Chuck however didn't seem to calm down. In fact, his breathing became more and more ragged. "How can you say that, Sarah? These are guns we're talking about. Real, live ammunition. I mean, I know you're amazing. I've seen you drop that kid back in Amsterdam. But have you ever even killed someone?"

Sarah shook her head. "No and I'm not planning to. I forced my dad to teach me how to hit the non-vital areas. Mostly a shoulder shot or one in the knees." This didn't seem to appease Chuck. His breathing remained ragged and she could feel the moisture seeping out of his pores. "Whoa, Chuck. You're starting to go on a freak-out here."

She moved his head to use her chest as a pillow, hoping the rhythmic beating of her heart would provide a semblance of consistency that would calm him down. It seemed to work, although Sarah wasn't sure whether it was because of the sound of her heart or the fact that Chuck had a fantastic view to her body. She decided that she didn't really care.

Chuck blew out a sigh. "Okay… I think it's over… I hope." Sarah tugged him back up and positioned him with his own head leaning against the headboard. She gave him a quick peck, before getting out of the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

Sarah sauntered over, completely naked, towards the closet. "_We're_ going to take your mind off of this. We're going to see this beautiful city in its entire splendor." Her hips had a delicious sway as she completed her journey. It was the most erotic sight, Chuck had ever seen. If he wasn't still marginally terrified of the impending hail of bullets that could literally come from anywhere, he would probably ask her to go for another round.

"But what if we get shot at again? I don't think I can take much more if I'm honest."

Sarah veered off her path towards the closet and walked to the cupboard. She leaned over and grabbed the same pistol that he had seen strapped to her thigh the day before. She ejected the magazine, carefully inspected it then slammed it back in, chambering a round.

"Then we shoot back," she said, with a steel voice.

Chuck amended his statement. _That_ was the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Look at that!" Chuck cried out for what seemed like the eightieth time. Sarah rolled her eyes, good naturedly. He had been going nuts over pretty much every detail since they joined up with the "Angels and Demons" tour through Rome. The first ten minutes of said trip were extremely awkward, what with the stares that Sarah was receiving. However, she quickly showed the world that she was taken with a display that bordered on the line between making out and public indecency. After the murmurs had died down and the stares were directed to other things, they linked hands and simply went along with the tour guide.<p>

Sarah had in fact read Angels and Demons; she wasn't _that_ out of touch with pop culture, thank you very much. So she didn't tell Chuck that she had read it only a couple of days ago, when Chuck started talking about the actual tour. If she was honest with herself, she enjoyed it. Of course, she didn't go as through the roof as Chuck was, but it was enjoyable to be able to put pictures to locations. The last time in Rome was literally In-'N-Out, so to be able to visit some sights was a welcome change. Sarah chuckled at her own pun, before focusing back on the tour guide and Chuck, who looked like he was overdosing on sugar.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is. Imagining the Romans of old building these pillars and squares, it's just… overwhelming."

Sarah gave his hand a quick affectionate squeeze and let the voice of the tour guide once again become the predominant one. He told them about the Piazza San Pietro and how the obelisk had been erected at the square in 1586. Afterwards, they were allowed in the actual basilica with the iconic dome. Sarah herself wasn't religious. She had spent a couple of hours debating with herself whether or not she was and she came to the conclusion that she wasn't. Still, she did enjoy a grand piece of architecture such as the basilica.

Chuck however, was. He reverently walked up to the altar, and kneeled. Sarah let him be, as she heard him quietly murmuring a few words to himself. Even though she herself didn't believe, she had always been respectful of people who were. It helped when a mark wasn't insulted over something he or she believed in while you were trying to con someone. It was one of the very few morally just things that her dad had taught her. Of course, when she stopped to think about it when she was older, she grew to loathe her father but that was one lesson she had always adhered to.

Chuck stood up, and tapped his head, chest and shoulders. "_In nomine patri, filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen_" He walked back to Sarah, who was staring at him.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"The last bit of your prayer."

"Boondock Saints," Chuck said, with a small grin. "I thought it'd be applicable, seeing as how we're in Italy and everything."

"Boondock Saints?" Sarah quietly whispered, in confusion. Chuck heard her though.

"Oh no!" he all but shouted. "No, no, no, please tell me you've at least seen the Boondock Saints."

"Chuck, you're making a scene… in a church!" Sarah hissed.

An elderly couple walked past, throwing furtive glances towards Chuck. It caused him to pipe down a smidge. "Okay, so maybe this wasn't at all necessary. But seriously, Sarah, we've _got_ to see the Boondock Saints. It's awesome!"

"If I promise to go watch it with you, will you calm down and come with me? The tour guide is leaving for the next destination." she said, amusement lacing her tone.

Chuck nodded, and let himself be dragged out of the basilica, adding yet another list of things to introduce Sarah Walker to when they would get back… _if _they would get back.

They walked out into the blistering sun. It turned out that summer was indeed kind to Italy. A comfortable 26° Celsius provided the perfect weather for a t-shirt and shorts combo, maybe jeans if one was into them. What it didn't do, was provide a nice climate for ten pound Kevlar vests that were mandatory ever since the assassination attempt on Casey.

They reached the next stop, the Santa Maria della Vittoria. Incidentally it was the location of the _fire_ part in the book. As the guide started telling them about the location of the building as opposed to the location used in the book, Chuck's eyes were drawn to the magnificent statue by Bernini. An angel, holding a spear which was poised over the nun's heart ready to strike. He was hovering over a nun whose face was contorted in a mixture of pain and what seemed to be pleasure. Chuck's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "Am I the only one who thinks that statue is a bit… odd?"

Sarah's eyes followed Chuck's. When she reached the statue, she pondered it for a moment. "Not really, I guess… It kind of looks like the angel is trying to kill her doesn't it?" she silently asked.

As the guide swept his eyes over the audience, he noticed the brown haired man and blonde woman distracted from his talk about the building, instead choosing to look at the statue. "I see you have an excellent eye for art," he said, with a thick Italian accent. "That is the Ecstasy of Saint Teresa. The story behind the statue is the depiction of the moment where an angel thrusts a spear of fire in her heart, which fills her with the love of God."

The audience let out a few snickers, among who were Chuck and Sarah. As the laughter died down and the guide finished up his speech, Sarah was still looking at the statue. Chuck couldn't help himself, as he bent over to whisper in her ear, "How about when we get back to the hotel, I'll be the angel and you can be Saint Teresa?"

Sarah shuddered with delight, only a fraction of that due to the fact that his warm breath was teasing her earlobe. Chuck had almost never ever taken the lead in their sexual activities and seeing him do so, proved to be a huge turn on.

"Amen," was all she could gasp out.

* * *

><p>The tour had finished and after visiting a few more squares and basilica's, the couple had found a quiet terrace to strike down at and have a drink. Chuck's eyes scanned the terrace and his eyes fell on a familiar figure. He chuckled when he saw the long trench coat, scruffy beard and dreadlocks. He whipped out his phone, and sent off a quick text.<p>

_Are you sure your wardrobe isn't a little too hot for this kind of weather?_

Three minutes later, he got a voice clip back. It was a single grunt. It sounded like "Shut up or be prepared to die painfully, I don't care what the N.S.A. or the C.I.A. wants with you." Chuck snickered, while Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"Are you teasing Casey again?"

"Well, have you seen what he's wearing? It'd be a crime not to."

"Are you perhaps forgetting the fact that he's saved us a couple of times already?"

Chuck looked like a chastised kid. He had even developed a pout. Sarah thought it was adorable. Then again, most of what Chuck did could be described by that particular word. She was shaken out of her musings by a blaring song.

_I'm an asshole  
>(He's an asshole, what an asshole)<br>I'm an asshole  
>(He's an asshole, such an asshole)<em>

Chuck was laughing like an idiot. With tears in his eyes, he pulled out his phone, and answered it. "Hey Bryce, how you doing?" Sarah shook her head in amusement. Only Chuck would think of doing something like that. But the amusement was gone almost as fast as it had come. "What the hell do you mean; we have to fake our own deaths?" Sarah's eyes went wide. "And how do you propose we do that? ...I'll talk it through, but I'm not making you any promises… Yeah, bye."

"Mind explaining what that was all about?"

"It turns out that Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski are hot buttons for just about every criminal organization in the freaking world! Apparently, people really don't want us finding the Intersect." He dialed Casey's number. "Casey, your hotel room, we need to have a chat with the General… No time for jokes, Casey, it's serious!" Sarah got up and threw a few notes on the table as Chuck grabbed their stuff. Thirty seconds later, the dreadlocked hippy did the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm establishing the uplink two General Beckman now," Chuck said, as he opened up the necessary programs. A few, tantalizing seconds later the screen displayed the vicious scowl of the tiny but fiery redhead.<p>

"Report," was the terse first word from the General.

"General, the two assets have received word from Larkin that for his plan to work, they will both have to fake their death. This to throw the trail from them. Also, it seems that Larkin knows that we're in Italy."

The tiny General exploded. "I ordered you to keep this under wraps, Major! How could Larkin possibly know that you are in Italy?"

Casey hung his head in shame. "I don't know, General. But this does change things."

The General nodded. She pointed her gaze towards Chuck and Sarah. "So it does, Major. We've checked with the C.I.A., and as far as they are concerned, Bryce Larkin is merely a high level field agent. The amount of knowledge he possesses directly contradicts with his status. As of right now, you are to assume that Bryce Larkin is not merely a field agent, but actually a rogue agent. This means that there is probably more to your task than simply finding the Intersect.

You are to complete your mission to find the Intersect and hand it over to the N.S.A. Afterwards, you will be put into witness protection along with any and all close connections that Mr. Bartowski may have. Due to Miss Walker's social status, there are no relatives or friends in danger at this point in time. If that appears to change, you can rest assured that the N.S.A. will take care of them. You will be in witness protection until the threat of Larkin has been neutralized."

Chuck stepped up. "With all due respect, General, why can't you just pick up Bry… I mean, agent Larkin?"

Beckman sighed. "Because as of forty-eight hours ago, Bryce Larkin has officially gone off-grid. Larkin Manor has been demolished by C4 and there were no bodies found. It suggests that Larkin felt that we were on his case and decided to jump town."

Chuck piped up. "He just called us, maybe you can still trace the signal."

Beckman nodded. "Good thinking, Mr. Bartowski. Unfortunately, we've already tried to do so. It led to a payphone close to the former Larkin Manor. He could literally be anywhere."

Chuck cursed. It caused three pair of eyebrows to simultaneously raise. "That asshole. I knew he was up to no good…"

Sarah decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since the very moment they had gotten the call. "So what about Larkin's plan with regards to us having to fake our own deaths?"

"As insane as it may sound, I think what Larkin has suggested might not be a bad idea. It's obvious that you two have become… persons of interest, among the higher ups in the rogue organizations. Therefore, it would be advisable to listen to him."

"How are we even supposed to do that? Obviously, phoning him is out of the question," Sarah asked

"According to Major Coburn, you two are currently romantically engaged, yes?" the General asked. Chuck and Sarah nodded. "Very well, we could class it a double suicide…"

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet!" Chuck blurted out.

The General blinked. "Excuse me, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Something like me finding Sarah dead and being so distraught over it that I take my own life… or something… I'm just spitballing here."

The General shook her head. "Mr. Bartowski, we're trying to be pragmatic here. The N.S.A. would rather save money and have you two… disappear for a while. I was thinking more alongside the lines of a leap of a bridge. Your bodies wouldn't be found but it would be in the newspapers all over Italy and America. After Larkin's arrest, you would be able to return back to your normal lives. Of course, your family would be informed of what was going on, what with you two already having told them what it is you truly do," the General said, directing the stink eye towards the couple.

Sarah looked shocked and Chuck started stuttering. "Uh, wha… how do you… how do you even know that?"

Casey spoke up. "I've had your house bugged, moron."

"But we did daily scans with the equipment you gave us," Sarah said.

Casey grunted. "New model, recently designed by the N.S.A. Isn't picked up by the equipment yet."

"So uh… how much did you hear?" Chuck asked, with a massive blush.

"Enough to have seriously contemplated putting the gun to my temple and ending it all."

Sarah giggled but Beckman had enough. "Children!" she shouted, as she clapped in her hands. "We're dealing with a serious situation here. Major Coburn, I do not care for your personal distastes nor for the sexual activities of two civilians. What I do care about is the Intersect and so far, these two civilians are our best bet at re-obtaining it."

Chuck and Sarah looked like chastised puppies, while Casey went back to a rigid demeanor. Sufficiently subdued, she was just about to continue before seeing Chuck's hand fly up in the air. "Yes, Mr. Bartowski?" she asked, proud that the venom in her voice was only at about fifty percent.

"Why would America or even Italy care if two people committed suicide? How could it possibly reach the newspapers?"

"Mr. Bartowski, you're speaking to a representative of the United States government. We have influence in every country in the world, even ones that are supposedly under a dictatorial rule. Getting a story in the paper is child's play compared to our usual tasks.

Now, if there are no more questions, you are to return to your hotel and continue your research towards the Intersect. When Mr. Larkin contacts you, you are to tell him you agree. Then, you will continue on to your person of interest and find out what you can. Afterwards, you are to contact me and we will set up a good spot for the act. Afterwards, you are to leave Italy immediately and continue on to France. You will be forced to wear some form of make up to conceal your identity until you've left Italy.

Major Coburn, for you we have a simple robbery gone bad scenario planned. You are to find a corpse, shoot it and put it on fire. You will leave your dog-tags on the corpse. Furthermore, you are to make sure that you all get false I.D's and get out of Italy successfully, with your cover intact. Can you do that?"

Casey nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, then make it happen," the General finished, before closing the connection.

* * *

><p>Panting from the run he had to pull from the phone booth, Bryce peaked out from past the dumpster. He had been running from the C.I.A. for a while now. They'd tracked the call faster than he had anticipated. Of course, in the grand scheme of things, this meant nothing. His cover with Fulcrum and the Ring was still intact so he could have a permanent shadow on Bartowski. Bryce was contemplating simply shadowing them, himself.<p>

As a couple of men in obvious G-Men suits ran past, Bryce blew out a sigh. They hadn't found him. He zipped open his backpack and grabbed a wig, a fake beard and a latex kit. With the help of a compact mirror, he managed to change his nasal structure with the latex, before donning his wig and beard. He didn't look anything like Bryce Larkin, master spy. Excellent.

He walked out of the alley, and mingled with the walking crowd. He walked among the crowd until he spotted a payphone. He quickly checked his pocket for loose change, before entering the booth and dialing his Ring contact.

"Black Coat… Cover has been blown with C.I.A… No, don't worry, I've got enough money to last me for a while… Yes, please do update the Elders… Okay, is there a safe-house somewhere? …Excellent… I'll see you there…"

He grinned as he stepped out of the booth. For some reason, whenever something went to shit, Bryce would always come out smelling like roses. Such things boded well for when Chuck and Sarah would return from their trip.

As Bryce quickened his pace, he had a few lucid thoughts. He recognized that he was probably getting obsessed with Sarah Walker. Sure, she was unbelievably gorgeous and if anything, having his shot at her would be his just due. But he had to pace himself and keep his mind focused. He had to hold all the cards and not give Chuck a single chance to save her. Realization dawned on Bryce. He had to grab Walker before Chuck got the Intersect, but after he knew where it was. The timing was going to be tricky and it demanded that Bryce would be shadowing them himself, if his plan was to work out.

He crossed another payphone when he realized that the C.I.A. or the N.S.A. would've probably informed the couple that he was a traitor by this point in time. He laughed, as he realized that even with that knowledge, they couldn't touch him. They would probably open a manhunt on him and stick Ellie and Devon in witness protection. No biggie, the key to Chuck was through his girlfriends. He had learned that fact early on. So it was obvious that the key to him now would be Sarah Walker. But there was still an issue. Namely that there was an unknown third organization as well as Fulcrum who were chasing and trying to kill them. He needed them to fake their own deaths to throw them off the trail.

He walked into the payphone and dialed Chuck's number. After two rings, he picked it up. "Hey buddy, it's Bryce… Really? That's great… Okay, but what about Major Coburn? …Because I'm part of the C.I.A., that's how I know that he's there with you… Well, if you're sure he's not part of the Ring then it's understandable. Having a third always helps… Okay, so you guys jump off a bridge and Major Coburn gets killed in a robbery… I like it… Alright, I'll call you in a couple of days to ask for a status update… There was a fire and the manor is gone… Something about electrical wiring… Yeah, I've got a place to stay, don't worry… Alright, I'll speak to you soon." He hung up, and walked back out.

Grinning, Bryce veered off of the trail that would eventually lead him to the safe-house. First, it was time for some coffee. After that, it was time to stick another shadow on the two. Afterwards, he would book a ticket to their next destination and enjoy the real life Sarah Walker in all her splendor. Bryce once again recognized that he was obsessing with Sarah, but this time his mind didn't care. As he sat there, enjoying his coffee he couldn't help but smile when the phone booth was swarmed by the suits. He took a sip and leaned back in relaxation. After all, he planned everything in meticulous detail. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah quietly strolled through the streets leading up to the house of their contact. Casey was following at a sedate pace. The fact that they were supposed to pretend-kill themselves felt horribly clichéd. Chuck found it to be so clichéd in fact, that he felt like sharing his sentiments.<p>

"Killing ourselves in this way feels horribly clichéd, don't you think?"

"And how long have you been mulling that one over? My guess is ever since we've left the meeting."

"Right in one," he said, before bringing his index finger to lightly tap his nose.

"Well, whatever works, right? I've been giving your concerns some thought and you're right. I'd much rather that people would stop shooting bullets at us. So if a dive is all it takes for that to stop happening, I'm all for it."

"But where is the poetry, Sarah? It should have some meaning..."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll promise you that when we hurtle ourselves towards impending doom we'll be locked in a kiss that, if this were even remotely a real attempt, would end up being a perpetual reminder to the love that we have for each other."

Chuck was silent for a moment, mouth agape. "Whoa… that was actually pretty deep."

"I thought so," Sarah replied, looking slightly smug.

"Just one of the many things I love about you… Oh hey, we're here." He gave her a quick kiss before ringing the bell.

The door opened to a vibrant man, who was approaching his mid-thirties. His hair was long and slightly curled at the end. He had a slender build with well defined muscles and a delicate tan. When he opened his mouth, the voice that came out reminded Sarah of angels that were singing.

"My name is Michele de Luca, and who might you two be? Although," he said, while looking at Sarah. "you don't have to tell me your name. You can come right in."

Sarah had to laugh. This was exactly the man that someone like her should be showing interest in. So why couldn't she stop looking at Chuck? She mentally shook her head at herself. She was so far gone. And she loved every minute of it.

Chuck on the other hand, couldn't see the humor in things. As a matter of fact, while Sarah's thoughts were rather similar to his, where she would be the kind of girl to show interest in a guy like him, his veered off right at about the point of where Sarah couldn't stop looking at Chuck. In his mind, this guy would simply offer his hand and walk off with her. He wasn't proud of being jealous, but he had learned never to argue with his own emotions.

Sarah looked at Chuck and saw something that she hadn't seen in a while. Jealousy. That, she wouldn't stand for. Slapping off come-ons was a specialty for Sarah Walker, but she didn't want to make Chuck more uncomfortable. She would usually slap someone down by appearing to be interested, only for the inevitable takedown. But that wouldn't fly with her, so she did the best thing she could. "I'm sorry, Michele… Me and my boyfriend aren't here for your outdated flatteries. We're looking for some information that you can provide."

Michele looked towards Chuck. His eyes roamed Chuck's body and he gave an approving nod while licking his lips. "Maybe your… boyfriend would be interested in some of my flatteries."

Chuck blinked himself out of his stupor. "Uh, what now?" He caught Michele's gaze which rivaled the intensity that Sarah would eye him with. "Uh, no thanks… I'm pretty happy with my current relationship… actually more than happy… she's such an amazing woman… I love her so much and I… uh… can we just come in before this gets really uncomfortable?"

Sarah was beaming. Who knew that words could have such an influence on a person. As they stepped over the porch, she gave him a quick squeeze to let him know she appreciated him backing her up.

"Hey, it's the least I could do, what with you dealing with all my insecurities all day long," he responded in words. They seemed to be doing it a lot lately, knowing what the other one was thinking.

The living room was spacious. There was a TV, a sofa and a few chairs. Nothing more. It reminded Chuck of Casey's living quarters. "So, let's talk about the Intersect," he said. Immediately, a Beretta was shoved up his nostrils.

"What did you say?" Michele hissed, his voice being decidedly less Italian than when he had first opened the door. "How do you know about that?"

Sarah spoke up. "We know Daniel Shaw. We're here because Orion has taken the Intersect and we're under orders to find it."

Michele's gun wavered. He pulled it out of Chuck's face, who blew out a sigh of relief at that, and put the pistol on the cupboard. "Fine. So why don't you tell me what you know about the Intersect?"

Sarah pulled out her notepad and started listing off the facts, with Chuck occasionally chiming in. They told him about knowing the full power that the wielder of the Intersect would possess and how everyone seemed to want it. Michele nodded along.

When they were done bringing him up to speed, he stood up. "I can see why everyone is so upset over it disappearing." He walked over to the fridge and started pouring glasses of water. "You see," he called out. "the Intersect is massive. It is the size of several football fields… Although you prefer to call it soccer. It doesn't simply disappear. And it means that if Orion has it stored somewhere and it's still functional, you're going to have to find a place that can at least hold it. Our Intersect for example, is stored below the San Siro stadium, in Milan."

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked. "I was under the impression that the Intersect was heavily classified."

"Ah, but what kind of a spy would I be if I couldn't find out things like that?"

Sarah had to concede to the point.

Chuck however, had a few more questions. "Can you tell us anything about Orion?"

Michele shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. All I know is that he designed the general architecture of the Intersect. And he's an American. Other than that, I've got nothing."

Chuck nodded. "What can you tell us about the Ring?"

Michele's eyes hardened. "They're your run of the mill bad guys, except for the fact that they are ruthless. They're rumored to have in their possession, the Frost Queen. One of the deadliest assassins that the world has ever known. She is so deadly, that most people don't even consider her to be real. In a way, she isn't. If it would ever leak that she is in fact working for the Ring it would lead to an all out war to obtain her services. That's why they try and keep it under lids. They branch out into almost every government in existence and have influences everywhere. They mean business."

Chuck swallowed uncomfortably. "So that probably means that the Ring isn't after us. Because it sounds like if they want us dead, we'd be dead."

Sarah nodded her acquiescence. Michele however, looked shocked. "What do you mean? Are people trying to kill you?"

"Uh… that's exactly what I'm saying… People are shooting bullets at us, with the intent to kill… I don't know, maybe that's just the way they greet people over here, because it seems to be happening a lot."

"You come in here, knowing things about a project that almost no one in this world knows about and there are people out there trying to kill you. Obviously, they know that you know and they don't want you to know. Why else would they be trying to kill you?"

"Whoa, that was quite the mouthful," Chuck said. But Michele looked positively panicked.

"You have to get out of here, now. There's no time to waste. I have no intentions of ending up in a crossfire." He stood up and all but shoved them out of the door. "Good luck in finding it, and I'm sorry I couldn't help more. Just know that if Orion wants to stay hidden, he'll probably get away with it." He closed the door and Chuck and Sarah were left standing outside, reflecting on exactly what just happened.

Casey walked up to them. "And?"

"Apparently, our chances of finding the thing have just diminished," Chuck sighed.

* * *

><p>Cole stretched out his limbs. The flight itself wasn't too bad. It took him a measly two and a half hours to get from Heathrow to Rome. And the fact that the P.M. sprung for first class tickets definitely helped. But the growing pit of anxiety in his stomach made him feel like his appendix was about to burst. Sufficed to say, Cole was not a big fan.<p>

He thought about why he was so upset about having to kill two people. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. As a matter of fact, he was one of the very best in the field when it came to taking out the enemy. But if anything, Cole had always kept true to a part of himself. He would only take people out if it went directly against the interests of the United Kingdom. That's why he refused to take part in the "purging" of Intersect candidates. It was vicious and unnecessary.

Cole had always dreamed of a world where peace was a fact and things like armies and spies weren't needed for society to function. And with the Intersect maybe it would finally be the dawn of a new era. One where the common person was always protected by their government with a tool unlike any other. Terrorism would cease to exist and the first step towards a new and better society would be made. It would be safe.

He sighed and hailed a cab. He directed him toward the hotel and stared out of the window for the entire ride. He was about to kill two innocent civilians of the United States, simply because one of them could remember stuff and the other was his girlfriend. He was mulling it over when an idea struck him. He had always disagreed with the Prime Minister and how he went along eliminating the competition. He could weave an intricate plan that would eventually end up with the Prime Minister being caught. And it would mean that he didn't have to kill those two civilians. He just had to play his cards right and it would all be over soon. Maybe Britain could finally get a leader that the once great country deserved.

Cole cracked his first real smile of the week. This couldn't go wrong.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's the big day," Chuck said while softly stroking Sarah's hair as she laid curled up against him. "Do you think that Alex had done this kind of stuff before?"<p>

Sarah nodded. "How do you think he went from Alex Coburn to John Casey?"

"That's a fair point." Chuck heaved another deep sigh. They seemed to be doing it a lot. "But it still terrifies me. What if something goes wrong?"

Sarah giggled. "You're making way to big a fuss over this. We simply hold each other, jump over into the water and swim below the bridge. Afterwards, we'll pull ourselves up and disappear in the alleys. We get back to the hotel where we will meet up with Casey who has sorted out the botched robbery situation in the time it has taken us to get cleaned up."

"Whoa, you should give lectures to rocket scientists," Chuck teased. "You make it sound so simple." Sarah stuck her tongue out, which brought Chuck to a fit of giggles. "Oh God, we're both well in our twenties and behaving like a bunch of children." He gave her a quick peck. "Not that I mind."

Sarah started giggling along. After simply laughing for a minute or so, she turned serious. "Alright, it's time for bed. We've got a big day ahead of us, what with us dying and all. Good night Chuck."

"Good night, Sarah."

"Hey Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Even in the darkened room, she could see Chuck starting to smile. "I love you too, Sarah."

* * *

><p>Cole's head hurt… Actually, that was an understatement. His head was pounding. After arriving at the hotel, he decided to get smashed. It was a great way to waste time. Of course, he didn't figure it would come back to bite him in the ass. After all, he almost never had hangovers. Obviously, he was wrong about today being one of those days.<p>

And it didn't help that his usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, beans in tomato sauce and two slices of toast wasn't anywhere to be found. His body was yearning for grease, but all he could find were several pastries. And fresh orange juice. While the orange juice tasted nice, and the pastries were good, it had nothing on a good 'ol English breakfast.

He drudged back to his hotel room, where he grabbed his essentials. His gun, his identification, his wallet and last but definitely not least; several aspirin that he dry-swallowed. Today he would spend his day visiting a couple of sights and waiting for a call from one of the shadows that they had on the couple. He had picked up the Angels and Demons guide to Rome, seeing as how he was an avid reader of Brown's work.

He was close to the end of the tour when he finally got the call he was waiting for. "Barker… You what? Where? And they're preparing to jump? Shit!" He ended the call, and started picking up the pace. This couldn't be happening. Not when he was so close. If they died, then there would be no telling what the United Kingdom could do. They would literally have the only Intersect capable of performing at one of its highest levels.

As he approached the bridge, he could see the crowd gathered. And there, on the ledge stood the Intersect candidate and his girlfriend. They were whispering words of affection to each other. Cole was reaching a state of panic. He grabbed his trusty sidearm, a USP .45ACP and started approaching the couple. His hand gripped the handle. He had no idea if threatening them with a gun would work and in retrospect it would've been the stupidest decision he had ever made, after all they were already trying to kill themselves. But there was only one thing on his mind at that point in time.

The curly-haired man spoke up. "Don't forget that I will always love you, Sarah." He stroked a wisp of her hair behind her ear.

"And I will always love you, Chuck." She took a deep sigh, before smashing her mouth against his, in a display of passion that Cole had never seen. Still locked in a heated make-out session, they plunged over the side, into the water.

"No!" Cole screamed, as the audience gasped. Several onlookers burst out in tears, while others were stood still in shock. Cole ran over to the side, peering down to the water, but he couldn't find a trace of them. It was all over. Great Britain would have the only Intersect. There were no witnesses left. He was so distraught that he didn't feel a pistol being put in his back. He was dragged back to reality when said pistol was cocked, and a gruff voice spoke to him.

"We're going to go back to my hotel room and have ourselves a nice chat as to why someone with a UK accent has a Heckler and Koch USP .45 on his person and not wanting two seemingly random people to commit suicide, even going as far as to waving said pistol at them… _mate,_" Casey said, with his mate being pronounced in a mediocre attempt at a British accent. Cole smiled. Maybe he could still salvage this.

He let himself be dragged to an alley where he watched the gruff man grab his own dog tags and putting them on a corpse stuffed in the alley. He lit a match and threw it on the corpse, which was immediately engulfed in flames. Cole didn't dare asking questions at that point in time. It was critical he survived. But he still arched a disbelieving eyebrow at the big man. "Disappearance act," the big guy responded to his unasked question.

Cole smiled his second smile in a few minutes. Maybe, just maybe, those yanks weren't as dumb as everyone made them out to be.

* * *

><p>"I'm soaked to the bone!" Chuck complained. Sarah laughed.<p>

"At least we're still alive. By the way, great job on selling it. I was about ready to go at it on the bridge."

Chuck's face flushed red. "I may have gotten into it a little more than was strictly necessary. And for what it's worth, I do plan on loving you forever."

Sarah nodded. "As do I."

"Great, so we're practically married, huh?"

"Yup."

The silence that fell over them was deafening. What was started as a joke took a turn for the serious. Neither knew what the other was thinking, even though they both found the idea incredibly appealing. Before the silence could stretch out any longer, Sarah decided to take the lead. "So, uh, I guess we should get back to the hotel then?"

Chuck nodded. They quickly undressed and got out the clothes that Casey so thoughtfully had stashed below the bridge. They quickly applied the make-up and wigs, before walking hand in hand back towards the hotel. Neither noticed the figure of Mary Bartowski, looking at them thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>As they walked back into their hotel, they passed by Casey's door. It flew open and they were pulled in. Inside the room was an unknown person, tied to a chair.<p>

"Uh, Casey… Why did you pull us in… here…" His gaze fell over the man in the room. He had a strong build. He kind of reminded Chuck of James Bond… If James Bond was physically in as good a shape as this guy was.

"This guy has some interesting information for you guys," Casey said, as he pulled up Cole's head. "Talk," he grunted towards the spy.

"My name is Cole Barker, and I'm a SIS agent. The United Kingdom has for the past months tried and succeeded in eradicating the primary Intersect hosts for the NATO countries. I was tasked with the elimination of the United States candidate, which was you." He nodded with his head towards Chuck. "I need your help in exposing the Prime Minister. If he finds out that you're still alive he will simply order another hit. He'll keep going until he has proof that you're dead. Once you are, Great Britain will be the only one with an Intersect that can actually tap into most of its potential. We have a candidate with a 95% image retention rate."

Chuck's mouth fell wide open. Sarah however, as she was so used to doing, kept her cool. "And how did Great Britain find out about Chuck?"

Cole shook his head. "I don't know, love. All that I know is that I would like a word with your superiors to tell them about this." He directed the latter part to Casey. "They can contact Interpol and have him arrested. I've got proof of him ordering assassinations on most of the other countries as well as the fact that I'm willing to testify against him, in exchange for protection."

Casey grunted, as he was so used to doing. "Fine, I'll get in touch with them. However, you remain in my custody until we can verify all your claims. Afterwards, if it turns out that your allegations are true, you will probably be shipped off towards the Hague, where you will wait for your Prime Minister's trial."

Cole nodded. "I understand. Let's just get this over with."

Casey opened up the video chat. Within seconds, Beckman appeared. "Report."

"General, the mission was a success. The two assets have successfully disappeared and the corpse has been sufficiently damaged. My dog tags have been left at the site. However, while watching the two assets completing their mission, I found this man snooping around. He has some interesting information that I think you should listen to."

Cole started speaking, and in short form told the General what he had just told the others. At the end of his explanation, Beckman nodded. "Very well. You will hand over all the pertinent files to Major Casey. Afterwards, you will be flown to the United States where you will be pending the trial of the Prime Minister. Agent Barker, the United States thanks you for your dedication towards the NATO and the Intersect Project. Team, I want you to escort Mr. Barker to the assets' room. Afterwards, I expect you all back for a final briefing before departing for your next location."

They untied Cole, and walked him to the room of Chuck and Sarah. Casey tied him back up and put him in the middle of the room. "Sit tight," he said, before snickering. The sound was unlike anything Chuck, Sarah or Cole had ever heard. Cole gave the couple a blank stare, which they returned.

As they turned back to leave, Cole called out. "Oi, mate… Uh, curly haired guy… Yeah you. Just wanted to say that since this'll probably be the last time that we see each other what an incredibly lucky bloke you are with a bird like her."

Chuck laughed and hugged Sarah to him. "Tell me something I don't know."

Cole smiled once more. "Good luck to the both of ya. And for what it's worth, you two make a gorgeous couple. All the best to ya."

Sarah nodded her thanks, as they left for the final briefing in Italy. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah, I kind of thought he would try and make a move for you."

Sarah laughed. "And he would've been rejected. O ye of little faith."

Chuck's grin didn't reach his eyes. "I have faith in you, Sarah. If anything, you're one of the only people I still have faith in. But that doesn't mean that it's not a common fact that you'd have to be dead not to look at you and simply be at a loss of words."

Sarah licked her lips suggestively. "I've got a lot more things that'll put you at a loss of words."

Chuck laughed. "I'm really one of the luckiest guys on this planet."

Sarah shrugged. "Well, I feel like one of the luckiest girls on this planet, so I guess we're even."

Chuck nodded. "We're even."

They walked back into the room when Casey closed the door. The video conference was clicked back on, and the face of Beckman appeared on the video feed. There was actually a hint of a smile on her face. "Excellent work. You've gotten a British spy to defect along with the removal of the Prime Minister and subsequently saving the NATO from having to listen to their demands. The United States and the NATO thank you for your incredible work."

Chuck spoke up, despite Casey's physical reminder that he shouldn't, which turned out to be a rather nasty kick to the shin. "General, I feel that I should add that we didn't do anything in particular. The spy was going to defect one way or the other. And even then, it was Major Coburn who actually got the spy to come in."

The scowl returned, this time deeper than usual. "Mr. Bartowski. It was Major Coburn's team that brought him in. Therefore, all three of you will receive praise accordingly. Will that be an issue with you?"

"Uh… no, ma'am."

"Excellent. Now, despite all that, the main concern is the Intersect. What is the progress so far?"

Sarah stepped up. "Ma'am, so far we have learned that the creator, Orion, is probably the one who took the Intersect. We've also learned that the actual Intersect is gigantic and having it stored somewhere seems wholly implausible. According to the contact here, it's at least two-hundred meters in length. The Intersect isn't so much a computer, as it is a room. Therefore, we've concluded that if Orion did indeed take the Intersect, he has to have a private storage facility that could house the entire system.

Furthermore, we are led to believe that Orion has an affinity with Los Angeles. However, this doesn't specify that he is in Los Angeles or even that the Intersect is there."

"Very well. Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski, Major Coburn. You are to proceed to the next contact point, which if memory serves me correctly, is in France?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, keep me up to speed." Beckman stabbed a button below the camera's field of view and she disappeared from the screen, leaving it matte black.

"Guess we're going to France… ugh," Casey said, the disgust clear on his face.

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister was livid. First Hannah Watkins, one of the finest female agents that his organization had ever had was killed and now his second in command Cole Barker captured by those bloody yanks.<p>

He was disturbed out of his ranting and raving by his phone going off. It was his secretary. He answered with a vicious snarl.

"Prime Minister Brown," the secretary said. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but there are some gentleman here to see you."

"I don't want to be disturbed at this point in time," the Prime Minister said. At that point the doors to his office flew open.

"Prime Minister Gordon Brown. You are under arrest for being suspected of committing crimes against the NATO members. You will be read your rights…" the Interpol agent's explanation faded into the background noise. Gordon Brown knew all about what was going on. Barker had talked. There was no way that he could've been arrested otherwise. And the worst thing was that Barker had almost all of the intel. Gordon Brown was as good as convicted. And one thought kept coursing through his mind.

"Cole Barker will pay."

* * *

><p>Mary stood behind the couple in line. She saw them purchase a ticket to France. She also saw the unmistakable form of a small squared ring box in Chuck's pocket, angled away from the woman standing next to him. From the body language it was obvious as to what was going on.<p>

"Good for you, Charles," she whispered. As the couple walked off to check-in, she stepped up. "Hi, I would like a one-way ticket to Paris, France."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Hope you all liked Chapter 13. I hope I sort of redeemed myself with this chapter. I'll save the plot intrigues and double crosses for the Two Sided coin story. I want to thank everyone who's still sticking around for what is one chapter short of the magical 100.000 words. It's been an interesting experience so far.

As far as I'm concerned, I wrote the "mysterious" third organization out of the story. However, in true Chuck style, I've devised a way to bring them back were it to be requested. So I'll sort of leave it up to the readers and reviewers as to what I do with them.

I wouldn't know whether canon Chuck would watch the Boondock Saints, but I did and it's still an awesome movie. So there!

Chapter 14 will definitely be posted before my birthday (21st of September, for those of you who want to know. Presents can be send to my email :D) but I'm not making any predictions as to when. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week. Anyway, I'll see you all soon. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey there, I promised that I would deliver a massive chapter, but it was becoming a bit too massive (read: more than 10.000 words). So after a few days of deliberation I chose to cut it in half so you get a regular sized chapter. But most of the blame of this story being late is because of **Frea** and her amazing story **What Fates Impose**. I decided to reread it for what turns out to be the seventh or so time and that took a _lot_ of time. It's such a great story that I couldn't help but reference it a couple of times in this chapter.

By the way, there are multiple references to the French being terrible at speaking English. While it is partly true, they do generally speak English, although not great. This is obviously not a concern in the travel business (or at least, not as heavy as for example a random bakery in the middle of a rural village in France), but for comedic purposes, they have trouble with it in this story. Hope you have fun with this chapter. More A/N after the break.

On a side-note: A massive thank you goes out to **agentchuckles** and **uplink2** who gave some invaluable advice to me with regards to this chapter. Thank you both. If you like this chapter, it's probably due to them.

First time I put this here, but yeah, I do not have a beta. So if storylines seem contrived, that's because of me! No one else to blame! On that same note, if you enjoy a chapter, that's 'cause of me as well! It's a double-edged sword you see.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything I reference. Insert witty line, full of comedic gold here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Sarah would never dream of killing anyone. It just wasn't in her personality to be able to pull the trigger, at least that's what she thought. Being locked in a pressurized air cabin with Chuck seriously made her reconsider that notion. Since the moment they had lift off, he had been rambling non-stop. Most of it was about France, and how excited he was to go there. As always, Sarah had found it insanely adorable at first. However, it turned out that the hour and a half they spent in the cabin were the longest she had ever had to suffer through.

"Oh, Sarah, I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower. Did you know that it's the tallest building in France? They finished building it in 1889 and it was made as an arched entrance to the World Fair. It stands at around the 1000 feet mark, and thanks to the inclusion of the antenna on top of the building, it's actually higher than the Chrysler building," Chuck spouted out, not even taking the time to breathe. He sucked in another lungful of air, before continuing his vocal barrage.

"It's the most visited structure in the world, the entire _world, _Sarah. It was made by Gustave Eiffel, who also made the framework for the statue of Liberty!"

Sarah sighed. She had seen him nerd out often enough, mostly about video games, but the whole freaking out thing was being taken to a new level. "Yes, Chuck. You seem to have told me this at least three times already."

Chuck was just about to unleash another assault when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, three times?"

Sarah nodded. "I've been counting."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Sarah. You must hate me now. It's just that… visiting France has always sort of been a dream of mine. And now that I can do it with the woman who I can quite easily call the love of my life, it's just so much more special." He started absentmindedly fiddling with the ring box, safely secured in his coat pocket.

Sarah put her hand on top of his. "Don't worry. It's not too bad. And hey, look on the bright side. Now, when we'll see the Eiffel Tower, I'll know a lot more about it."

Chuck nodded and Sarah noticed his jaws clench, trying not to spew more random facts that would inevitably end up with Sarah drowning in an ocean of facts. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll be able to suffer through it."

"Thanks honey, you're the best." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before continuing his factapalooza. "So, we're definitely visiting the Champs-Élysées. It's great for shopping, which I kind of figured you would love to do, because you're a girl and all. And also, let's not forget the Arc de Triomphe. It's the ending of the Historical Axis which is a line of monuments all dedicated to French history. Oh, and we're definitely going to the Louvre…"

"Hey, wasn't that the centerpiece in the Da Vinci Code?" Sarah interrupted.

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Oh man, I can't wait to see the Mona Lisa. I heard it's really small. But as you said, it was in the Da Vinci Code and I think that we should do the tour as well. Because we already did the Angels and Demons tour, so I would feel remiss if we didn't do this tour as well. But anyway, we're going to have chocolate croissants for breakfast, every day. Because they invented them here. It's going to be breakfast heaven!"

"Don't forget that we still have to go to that Reno guy."

Chuck grinned. "How could I forget? Jean Reno? He's like a legend in the film community. He even played in the movie adaption of the Da Vinci Code. But y'know, he's also known as Léon in The Professional,"

Chuck's explanation of his various movie roles drew a mostly blank stare from Sarah. She had responded slightly to the fact that he was in the Da Vinci Code, which they had watched for one of the movie nights as Chuck found the Holy Grail and the Knights Templar to be an interesting subject. Plus, he really didn't want to weird Sarah out by popping in _Serenity_. He figured that she wouldn't be too into the science-fiction genre.

He was probably right.

"So anyway, I'm still wondering as to why he decided to give himself the codename of Jean Reno. I mean, it seems kind of counter-productive to use a name that's so fiercely popular within France," Chuck said, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Maybe it's the government's attempt at humor?" Sarah offered.

Chuck contemplated that for a second. "Nah, when have we ever known the government to have a sense of humor? And seriously, could you ever see Beckman making a joke?"

Sarah shook her head. "That would just be weird."

"I know. I wouldn't even know how to react. I mean, I guess I'd just be flabbergasted that she would crack a joke. I'm guessing you would probably have a slight smile and Casey would just laugh. But that's because he looks like the kind of guy that would follow any order given."

A deathly growl from behind Chuck's head reminded him that they were locked up, thirty-thousand feet in the air; in a cabin that was about seven paces in width. And that behind him was an honest to God Major of the United States Marine Corps, who incidentally knew over a hundred ways to get Chuck to kick the bucket. Chuck decided that self-preservation was vital here and he promptly stopped making remarks to spite Casey. "Sorry, Casey. Just trying to crack a couple of jokes, that's all."

"You'd do best to keep those wise-ass remarks to yourself, Bartowski."

Chuck gulped, and nodded. When Casey didn't say anything after that, he figured the danger was successfully averted. He looked to his right, where Sarah was shaking with suppressed laughter. "I don't see what's so funny," he said, with a pout.

"I do," she replied, the mirth evident in her voice.

Chuck tried to keep up the angry façade, but failed miserably. The corners of his lip tugged upwards. "I'm so not talking to you, until we land."

_Cabin crew, please be seated for landing._

"Damnit," Chuck muttered.

* * *

><p>The ride over felt like one of the longest of Chuck's life. Of course, that didn't say a whole lot, after all, Chuck rarely went for drives that would take longer than ten miles at the most. But most of that had to do with that damn ring box that was weighing a ton, being jumbled by the various road bumps that Paris apparently was rich in. Every time the box would go airborne and land, it would feel like someone dropped an anvil in his pocket. Would she say yes? He hoped so. But still, even though Sarah was like an open book to him, every time the subject of marriage was broached, it would turn in an extremely uncomfortable situation.<p>

Chuck started feeling a little damp. He really wished that he was somewhere where it wasn't so freaking warm… Or maybe he was just imagining the warmth. Still, he couldn't tell what he would give to just go to somewhere cold, like Siberia. Of course, fate had other plans, and here he was, stuck in a cab with the love of his life and a grumpy French taxi-driver.

Of course Sarah, bless her, noticed something was wrong. "Chuck, are you okay?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm great… Peachy…" He silently prayed that the words sounded less nervous than they did in his head. He sincerely doubted it though.

Even a blind man could see the skepticism on Sarah's face. "Really?"

"I'm fine," Chuck bit off. Immediately, he felt bad. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, Sarah. I promise."

He gave her one of his heart-stopping grins and it seemed to do the trick. A curve at her lips told Chuck that his arrow had shot true.

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me though. Right?" Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded. "Of course. Trust is one of the most important things to me. I'd tell you everything." _Everything except this, of course, _his conscience added. And even though proposing should remain a secret, he felt guilt creep into his system. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Still, most of that was forgotten as they crept closer to their hotel. The N.S.A. as always had sprung for one of the most expensive hotels for Chuck and Sarah. Of course, a cheaper room in the same hotel was provided for Major Alexander Coburn who, when confronted with the fact that they would be staying in such luxurious hotels, had nearly popped a vein. But what nearly drove Chuck over the edge was the fact that they would be able to see the Eiffel Tower from their hotel room. His Francophile heart almost couldn't take the news. Sure, he may have acted a bit out of his age group, what with him jumping around the street in elation, but damn it, this was his dream.

He ran through his proposal plan once more. It would be magical. He had the speech planned out and if he was honest with himself, simply thinking about it made him tear up. He had put every ounce of emotion into it and he hoped Sarah could appreciate it.

Then again, he also hoped that she would accept and the judges were still out on that one as well.

"Nous sommes ici, monsieur. Mademoiselle."

Chuck responded in kind. "Merci, monsieur. Combien ça?"

The cabbie looked at his meter. "Trente-six euro's, s'il vous plait."

Chuck grabbed two notes of twenty, and handed them to the driver. "Gardez la monnaie."

"Merci, monsieur. Apprécié votre séjour."

"Merci. Au revoir," Chuck said, as he closed the door of the cab. The cabbie drove off, as they walked into the lobby.

"I never knew you could speak French," Sarah said, the amazement plain in her voice.

Chuck shrugged. "I told you, I love France. But really, I don't speak it all that much. I know a few basic sentences to get around, but that's all."

"Well, it's a lot more than me. I'm only fluent in English and sometimes even that's questionable."

"How's that even possible? You're a journalist."

Sarah shrugged. "What can I say? I never really took the course, now did I? I sort of bluffed my way through, if you recall."

"I do recall that. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that I recall a lot of things about you. Such as the fact that you don't like olives, you got wicked sunburn because you used baby-oil instead of sunscreen… Oh, and you get perturbed by small faces." Chuck almost laughed at the instinctive shudder that went through Sarah's body at the mention of the small faces, but kept stoic. "What that still doesn't explain is how you can get away with being as you say 'mediocre' in the English language."

"Microsoft Word," she deadpanned. Chuck burst out laughing.

"And how often is Word actually needed?"

"Only sometimes…" she began, before looking at Chuck's face. "It's not that funny."

"Oh, I know," Chuck said, with an impish grin. "But payback is a bitch."

Sarah huffed. "Fine, in that case, I'm not talking to you until we've taken off again."

That was just unfair, Chuck thought. Still, she looked hurt, and if there was one thing that Chuck couldn't stand for, it was seeing Sarah hurt. And it was especially worse if it was due to something he had said. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. If anything, it's the last thing I want to do, and maybe I took the joke to far but… you're not actually upset are you?"

Sarah turned around, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a mischievous grin on her face. "You were right, Chuck. Payback's are indeed a bitch."

Chuck sighed. Sarah was good. His shoulders slumped and he joined up with her as they walked to the counter.

Checking in proved to be a true trial and error experience for Chuck. As his French was severely limited to the basics, trying to explain their cover proved to be quite the hassle, seeing as how the receptionist's English was of a decidedly mediocre level. After a lot of "No, that's not what I meant…"'s, they finally managed to make the receptionist, who ironically was named Jean-Pierre, understand that they were a wealthy couple on their honeymoon.

"You'd think that we would eventually grow tired of staying in the most luxurious of hotels, wouldn't you?" Chuck said, as he opened the doors to their room with a flourish.

As had seemed to be the case for their Euro-trip, the room was one of the swankiest that either of them had ever seen. Sarah couldn't help but let out a gasp. "God, Chuck, it's gorgeous." The soft thumping of Chuck's Chucks against the hardwood floor was the only indication that he wasn't at her side anymore. He moved like a blur and before she knew it, his nose was pressed up against the glass.

"Look!" he squealed out with a voice that reminded Sarah of Ellie. "There it is!" He started frantically tapping against the window. Sarah rolled her eyes and moved to join up with her boyfriend. He was still stuck to the window. "Chuck," she softly said. "What happened to our usual way of christening a new room?"

Chuck turned around and blushed. "Give me a few more minutes to gawk. After that, I'm all yours."

Sarah shrugged. "Fine, but don't get all jealous when I get started on my own."

Chuck's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would," Sarah grinned, with an air of salaciousness. She saw Chuck's resolve crumbling.

"Alright. I guess the tower will still be there when we visit it."

"That's the spirit, now come here." She grabbed Chuck by the lapels of his coat, and smashed her mouth to his. It took longer than normal for Chuck to respond and it seemed to Sarah like he didn't give it his all. That perplexed her. He had never given her anything but his best. Before she could vocalize her thoughts, they were interrupted by the sound of retching. They looked over and saw Casey standing in the doorway, with a scowl that could very well pass Casey off as a rendition of the boogey man.

"Can you seriously not keep it in your pants for more than twenty-four hours?"

Sarah growled. "Casey… This room is private… why are you here?"

Chuck found the growl to be ridiculously sexy for some weird reason. His psyche started to freak him out more, every day that passed.

"I just came by to tell you two that unless you want me to be kicked out of this hotel for knocking out an employee, Bartowski had better get his ass downstairs and sort out my room. These damn frogs have no idea as to what I'm saying, and their language just sounds like gibberish."

Chuck sighed. "Fine. Wait here, Sarah. I shouldn't be long."

Sarah nodded and went to unpack her luggage. Chuck stepped in the hallway, and Casey closed the door.

"So when are you going to pop the question, moron?"

Chuck was flabbergasted. "How'd you…"

"Because I'm a spy, it's what I do. Now answer the question."

"I was hoping to do it tonight, on the Eiffel Tower."

Casey nodded. "Good."

"That's it? No 'I don't care about your lady-feelings, Bartowski?'" Chuck asked, in a poor imitation of Casey.

He shook his head. "I made a promise to Jack, a long time ago. I told him that I'd keep his daughter safe and I would try and look out for her happiness. And for some reason that I don't really understand, it turns out that she's happy when she's with you. And I always keep my promises. Semper fidelis."

Chuck came to an awful realization. "Oh crap! I didn't ask her father. Oh God!"

Casey stopped and laid his hand on Chuck's shoulder, effectively stopping him mid-stride. "Listen to me, Bartowski. I am in no mood to repeat what I just said. Just take it from me, that you have his blessing."

"Thanks Alex… I appreciate it." Casey grunted and resumed his stride. Chuck had to power-walk to keep up with the man. "So do you think she'll say yes?"

"If she knows what's good for her, she will."

Chuck nodded, when suddenly the pieces clicked. "So this was all just a ploy to get to talk to me in private, huh?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I really do want to punch that guy at the counter. Stupid frogs can't even speak English."

Chuck grinned. As they approached the counter, Chuck increased in stride. Within two minutes, the entire problem was sorted and Casey adjourned to his room, but not before leaving Chuck with a final nugget of wisdom.

"Whatever happens tonight, Bartowski, know that it's not about the perfect spot or anything. All that matters is you, the girl and the ring. The rest is not important."

Chuck felt like making a wise-ass remark. But the fact that Casey was being so open about his emotions, which truly was a first for Chuck, coupled with the still lingering threat of Casey murdering him if he were to make any more comments of the wise-ass variety, simply caused him to nod and say his thanks.

As they separated ways, Chuck couldn't help but wonder about Sarah's family. She hadn't uttered a single word about them, apart from telling him how she grew up and that she hadn't talked to her father after pretty much walking out on him. Maybe he could ask Casey where her father lived. He would definitely want him to be there for the wedding… if there would be one.

He walked back into the room, making sure to close the door. If he was honest, he was probably too nervous to christen any room at that point in time. Still, if Sarah would ask, he would probably participate. It had always been sort of a flaw of his. Well, he just wanted to be there for his girlfriend, but Ellie once warned him that it might make him easy to be used and then discarded. Still, he had faith that Sarah would never do that.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her yet. Which is why the tackle from behind was so much more effective than it would've been if he had noticed her. He flew across the room and landed on the bed, somehow getting Sarah to straddle his waist. How she did it, he would never know, but it was damn impressive.

She all but attacked his mouth, to which he responded, albeit with a lot less gusto than normal. Still, he was getting quite into the thick of things, when Sarah pulled away. Chuck let out a soft moan of annoyance.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Well, apart from the fact that your lips aren't on mine anymore, I'd say nothing's wrong."

Sarah sighed. "What happened to telling each other what was going on?"

The words stung, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give a smidge of truth. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Oh crap, he didn't think this one through. What could he possibly say? Luckily for Chuck, Sarah offered him an out. "About the Eiffel Tower?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah… it's just… I've built this moment up so much in my head, and I'm afraid that it'll fall flat."

"We could find out right now, you know?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, I want to go when it's dark. I want to see the city of lights the way it was meant to be seen."

"Okay, so what do we do until nighttime?"

"Why, we explore the city, of course," Chuck said, with a lavish grin.

* * *

><p>The sky overhead was remarkably clear. Chuck's grin hadn't left his face ever since they started walking down to the Champs-Élysées. And Sarah had to be honest with herself. She was having fun. While her youth consisted of conning with her dad and being trained in various ways to defend herself, one of the highlights of her days would always be when her dad would take her to the mall. She loved the mall and simply walking around and window-shopping. Of course, she would also sometimes buy stuff, depending on her cut of the con. But just walking around with her dad and looking at stuff was one of the fondest memories she had of him.<p>

Of course, Sarah noticed that Chuck's grin was slightly strained. One wouldn't get very far in either the conning or the journalistic business if he or she couldn't discern between truth and lies. It made her feel bad for him. He was obviously still nervous about the Eiffel tower. She couldn't relate to him. She had never really had anything to look forward to. Such was the cost of the constant stream of disappointments left by her father and the male population, embedded in her throughout the years. She just hoped that when they did finally go there, he'd find everything he would want.

If Chuck was really honest with himself, walking around the city was a shockingly bad idea. After all, he had always zoned out when Ellie would go on a shopping spree and simply get lost in his own thoughts. It seemed to be that Sarah on a shopping spree had the same effect on him. Which caused him to lament even more on the impending proposal. She told him she had loved him, sure. And well, she didn't seem too adverse to the idea of getting married. But he still couldn't shake that nagging voice in his head that seemed to say that at any point in time, Sarah could simply decide that she was bored with the whole monogamous relationship and pack her bags.

But then again, throughout their entire relationship, she had made it clear what she wanted. She wanted to be done with the life that she had and start fresh. Suddenly, a second thought was added to the growing list of Chuck's neurosis. What if she was simply projecting her desires on the first guy who was seriously interested in giving her that? It felt a bit too coincidental that he was the first one to offer her that possibility and have her fall head over heels in love with him. But then again, he had fallen just as hard.

Ellie's voice cut through the void that was Chuck's inner thoughts. It chastised him for thinking like that, telling him over and over that he was a great catch. And Devon's voice added that Sarah had been eyeing him since way before they'd even gotten together for real. So there was that.

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts, still managing to keep that goofy grin plastered on his face, as Sarah dove in yet another clothing boutique. What the woman was interested in, only she knew. But judging from the plethora of bags that he was holding, she seemed to be having a grand time. And if he was truly honest with himself, that was what he really wanted. He simply wanted Sarah to be happy. And he hoped that she would be happy with him. According to Casey she would be. But how well did Casey know women? Granted, he had known Sarah for quite a while, so maybe there was some truth in the gruff man's words.

He felt the familiar feeling of the ring box going airborne and landing again. He hoped she would like it. He smiled a genuine smile, thinking on how he got it. Apparently, Ellie had found it necessary to hide their mothers ring in his suitcase. He could still remember the shock he got when he got the text from Ellie to look for it. Apparently, women had a sixth sense when it came to proposing and what not. If he was honest with himself, he had barely gotten over the shock that Sarah wanted to be with him and he had no intentions of making it permanent yet. But well, Ellie, as always, had saved the day. Having the ring there certainly helped putting marriage on his mind and the more he thought about being able to wake up next to Sarah every day for the rest of his life, the more alluring it became.

So if both Casey and Ellie were convinced that this was what she wanted, then who was he to say no to that. After all, he had pretty much been blind to the signals that Sarah had been sending him throughout their illustrious days in the office. So maybe he was just freaking out about nothing. And if it turned out that she did in fact say no… Well, it'd just be one more disappointment to add to the stellar list. Still, if she did say no, it would make the rest of the trip incredibly awkward. Fortunately, awkward was Chuck's second middle name.

Having made up his mind as to his course of action, he threw out the strained grin that was on his face and replaced it with a full blown Bartowski smile.

Sarah walked towards him, obviously pleased with yet another purchase. "Chuck, you were right. These shops are amazing." She immediately noticed that his grin had been replaced by a more relaxed smile.

"I can tell. I feel like a mule."

Sarah's laugh came easy. "So, I'm pretty sure that my money for the next three months is gone. What's next?"

"Now, we return to the hotel."

"Already?" Sarah asked, with a pout. She was having a really good time out here. Maybe she had in fact been wrong.

"Yep. We dump your stuff at the hotel before renting bicycles. After that, we'll go from the Palais des congrès to the Louvre, effectively doing the most interesting part of the Axe Historique. After that," he said, while glancing at his watch, "it should just about be dinner time. So I figured we could have dinner on the Eiffel tower, which is only a few kilometers from the Louvre, before finishing our night with a spectacular view of Paris by night. We can save the Louvre for tomorrow."

"Hmm, sounds like you've got this all figured out," Sarah said.

"Yep, $300 well spent, if I do say so myself."

"Certainly, although I wouldn't mind forgoing some stuff if that would mean that we could stay in bed a little while longer doing… other stuff." It amazed Sarah that she could still get a blush out of him, even though the amount of times they had made love was situated well in the double digits. Just another thing that she loved about him. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Chuck thought it to be really unfair. While the distance of the route they were taking was roughly four kilometers, he was winded after two. His calves ached and his heartbeat was abnormally high. He was<em> really<em> out of shape. Meanwhile, Sarah was biking alongside him, whistling a tune and acting like nothing was wrong, while Chuck just wanted to roll over and die. Like he said, it was really unfair.

They had just gotten on the Champs-Élysées, all the while accompanied by gleeful outbursts from Sarah about her shopping spree. He was still baffled by the sudden turn-around of her. Sure, she had a sparkling personality and when you looked at her, vibrant would be the only correct word to describe her. But he had never seen her as in her element as when they had entered those shops.

Another thing he learned was that Sarah was ruthless. He thought he had seen Sarah angry in Amsterdam when she dropped the kid that was putting his advances on her. Compared to here, that was like a Care Bear hug. She had seen a bag made by Luis Vuitton that she just "had to have." Chuck shuddered as he recalled the price attached to said bag. So when a woman actually cut her off and grabbed the last one, she turned on her Storm mode. Actually, calling it Storm mode was an understatement. He figured even the real Storm would be scared out of her mind by Shopping Spree Sarah.

Eventually, the women promised not to press charges if Chuck would just take Sarah away from the store. Still, Sarah did in the end get the bag, so there was that.

"Chuck, you okay?" Sarah asked, as she peddled along happily.

"'m… fine… just… tired… that's all…" he panted.

"We can take a short break if you want," Sarah said, amused at the trouble that Chuck apparently was in. She was also slightly baffled at the fact that he appeared to be so winded. After all, his endurance in the bedroom was unmatched. Still, she vowed to help him get a better condition once they would return back to the States. And then of course, all that exercise would make them both sweaty, which in turn would lead to them having to take showers. And in the interest of a cleaner environment, she'd just have to take one with him. Yep, she was _definitely_ going to help improve his condition.

"Almost… there… just… a few more…" he croaked, while gesturing towards an impressive structure.

"I see it. Alright, let's quicken the pace a bit," Sarah said, while inwardly laughing at the devastated look on Chuck's face. Sarah started peddling a bit faster.

"Whatever… you… say," Chuck said, inwardly cursing himself for not having more stamina.

After what seemed like an aeon to Chuck, but what was more like two minutes or so, they finally arrived at the structure that he had pointed out. "Welcome… to the… Arc de Triomphe," he said, before latching his lips to one of the water bottles that they had brought and sucking greedily. The cooling liquid did wonders to his burning esophagus. "And I'm sorry for this… startling lack of athleticism on my part," he continued in a much more even tone.

Sarah simply shot him a cheeky grin. They linked hands and walked up to the counter. "Oh my God, that's a huge line!" Sarah exclaimed.

Chuck shrugged. "C'est la vie."

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "You're really getting into this whole 'being in France' thing, aren't you?"

Chuck returned Sarah's cheeky grin.

The line moved faster than Sarah had anticipated and before they knew it, they were standing on the Arc de Triomphe. "God, Chuck, this is beautiful," she said sounding vaguely breathless.

Chuck's grin threatened to split his face in two. He looked at Sarah's form as he replied, "It sure is."

"Chuck," Sarah started as her eyes kept eating up the beautiful view of Paris lying beneath and in front of her. "You should really stop staring at me when you can see this view."

Chuck's mouth fell open. "How did you know that?"

Sarah turned around, sporting the cheeky grin that had seemed to be there ever since they had gotten off of their bicycles. "I didn't. But for what it's worth, thanks. Now get over here and look at this." She stepped to the side to give Chuck a clear view.

His mouth fell open for a second time. In front of him lay the Champs-Élysées, along with the thousands of people who simply strolled past without a care in the world. In the distance he could see the behemoth of the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel as well as the iconic obelisk that was stationed in front of it. Behind him the view stretched to the end of the historical axis as he could see the Grande Arche de la Défense. Dusk started settling over the city and slowly but surely the lights started turning on. It included the Grande Arche, which lit up like a lighthouse.

"It's… gorgeous."

"Right? But, let's not stay here too long. After all, you promised me we'd see Paris by night on the Eiffel tower, and I'm keeping you to that promise."

Chuck conceded. He did promise her after all. "Alright, well, since it's getting quite late, I suggest we just skip going to the Louvre for now and go to dinner. Would you be alright with that?" Sarah's stomach rumbled. "I take that as a yes?"

Sarah giggled. "Sure."

"First though, we've got to head back to the hotel."

"And why is that? And are you sure you can reach it? You seemed kind of… exhausted the first time around."

Chuck grinned. "Yeah, but the place I've got booked is kind of… refined. And don't worry about me; we'll just take a cab. It wouldn't do to soak through my nice clothes before we get there."

As they walked back down to their bikes, Chuck couldn't help but feel excited. After Casey found out about Chuck wanting to propose, he actually got them a reservation at Le Jules Vernes, a restaurant on the second level of the Eiffel tower. It actually had a Michelin star and one was supposed to book months in advance. Casey however, managed to get them in on a moment's notice. Chuck had to hand it to the guy. If he did something, he did it well.

The ride back went a lot smoother than when they rode to the Arc. At least Chuck didn't feel like dying anymore. But twenty-four hours of solid sleep started looking more and more attractive. Still, Chuck had a mission. His objective was to get Sarah to marry him and that involved the whole shebang. Wining and dining, followed by the proposal. He was ready.

At least, he hoped he was.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow," Sarah said, as she stepped out of the private elevator and into the restaurant.<p>

Chuck, as always the gentleman, had let Sarah out of the elevator. But when he stepped out, he couldn't help but agree. "Wow."

The Maître d' laughed. The sentiment was very common with the tourists. "Bonsoir, monsieur. Mademoiselle. Welcome to Le Jules Vernes. Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yes… It should be under "Bartowski?"

The maître d' started leafing through the register. "Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. Right this way."

Chuck winced. This was going to be awkward to explain. But Sarah jumped in. "Sorry, monsieur. But we're not yet married."

Chuck damn near stopped in his tracks. _Yet_? Well, damn. Chuck could certainly be dense, but even he didn't miss that one. A genial grin overtook his face. Maybe life didn't suck after all.

Sarah winced. Why did she let that slip? She'd seen him stiffen up every time they would discuss marriage or well, maybe attempt was a better word. She didn't dare look at him. He'd probably have that blank expression in his face every time they even got close to the topic.

As they were led to their table, Chuck dashed ahead and pulled out Sarah's seat. _Well, that's a good sign._ As he sat down his face had relaxed into an easygoing smile. Sarah couldn't help but smile back.

As the menus were delivered, Sarah couldn't help but notice the prices. "Chuck, look at these prices! That's like almost a month's pay."

Chuck didn't freak out. As a matter of fact, he quietly chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Sarah. This is actually expensed."

"What? How?"

"Eh, let's just say it was a gift of sorts…" Noticing that Sarah was about to question further, he quickly continued. "I'll tell you later as to why we can eat here. Trust me Sarah; you'll probably like the explanation." He silently prayed that the fact that this had been an early gift from Casey would be well appreciated.

Sarah's main problem was that she always wanted information. It had been one of her defining characteristics throughout her youth. But she saw an unusual twinkle in Chuck's eyes, so she decided to let him have his fun. That didn't mean that she wasn't burning with curiosity.

They were seated at a table that was to the center of the restaurant. Chuck didn't want to spoil the view for himself, but that didn't mean that they couldn't sneak glances every so often. Sarah had to hand it to the man. When he picked something to get excited about, he usually had a great reason. This was no exception. As far as she could tell, Paris by night was gorgeous. Obviously, the people who called it the city of light had it spot on.

Dinner went swimmingly. Even after pretty much being together non-stop for the past few weeks, they never did stop running out of things to discuss. It helped that the dinner was delicious. They were feeding each other from their meals which elicited moans of ecstasy from both participants. Of course, they tried to keep the moans soft, as to not disturb the other patrons, but Sarah did catch a few people staring at them with a disapproving look on their faces. Then again, there were also a few people who had a predatory look on their face when they eyed Chuck and Sarah. She noticed that most of the stares however were coming from brunette women. The glare that Sarah sent their way however quickly got the stares to stop. No one intruded on property of Sarah Walker, it just wasn't done.

For dessert they went with a single Dame Blanche which they spoon-fed to each other. Along with the wine that was pouring generously, they had a very relaxed evening. As Chuck looked on his watch, he saw that it was approaching 10 P.M. He only had an hour left to go to the third level. He flagged down a waiter and asked for the check, which he paid for by using the American Express Centurion Card that Casey had so generously provided to him for this evening. Sarah's mouth fell open as she saw him pull out the card, but as she had promised Chuck, she wouldn't ask until later.

He got up and held out his hand, which Sarah eagerly took. "It's time to see Paris," was all he said.

* * *

><p>"I've been an idiot…" Chuck muttered as he was peering out over Paris at night. The lights that illuminated the city, bathed the streets in an almost surreal glow. It was gorgeous. It was everything Chuck had ever thought it would be. And yet, it didn't… no, couldn't compare to what was truly becoming the one perpetual bright spot in his life.<p>

"What's up?" Sarah asked, as she laid her hand on his arm. Her touch elicited a surge of nerves to flood over him and at the same time a serene feeling came over him. It was amazing what a simple touch by her could do to him. New words began to pop up in his mind, overwriting the speech he had so meticulously crafted over the week. They felt… better… right…

"I've been an idiot," he said, this time more forceful. He was going to do this. It was going to happen. No more backing out, this was it.

"And why is that?" Sarah asked.

"I've been fantasizing about visiting this place for so long. I can honestly say that I've had this dream for almost twenty years now. To see Paris in all its glory and splendor. To see the city bathed in the light that illuminates the city's brilliance. To see it from atop this amazing construction that has become one of the most iconic buildings in the history of mankind. To see what in my eyes was the most amazing view that this world had to offer." He swallowed.

"And when I peered out over this city, it all hit me, Sarah. I've been an idiot and most of all, I've been blind. I always held on to that ember of hope that someday my luck might turn. That I'd find a way to truly be happy again. But I closed myself off and I was leading a miserable existence. Still, that ember always existed. And I've always seen Paris as my endgame. I felt that I would only come here when I would be ready to move on with my life. To start anew. It represented a place where I would truly be happy again. By looking around and soaking in all of its essence, its culture. By standing here, a thousand feet above ground I felt like I could get that tranquil feeling that I was so desperately looking for, in both my life and in love. That's what Paris for me stands for. And now I'm here, and I've looked out over the city. And I realized that it's no longer the most amazing view in the world."

He turned away from the balustrade to look at Sarah. His eyes started to become glassy. "Every day, Sarah. Every day, from the moment that you walked through those doors for the first time. _You _have been the most amazing view in my life. To be able to see you walk in the door with that beautiful smile of yours. To see you laugh at things that someone said or did. To see you when I kiss you… when I make love to you. To see, to hear, to smell and to taste you has blown Paris completely out of the water. There's simply no comparison."

He sunk to one knee, and pulled out the ring box. His hand was shaking and his voice grew hoarser. But he didn't dare take a break. He was putting it all on the line for her and he'd be damned if something like a dry throat would stop him. "Maybe it was fate that we'd be drafted into this together. And maybe it was fate that we'd get sent to this particular city. But throughout it all, I started realizing that Paris was no longer my endgame. It was you. It has to be you. I was going to ask this very question earlier in my life and it pains me to think that I would've asked it. You should've been the only one I would ever ask this to and as far as I'm concerned, you will be…"

Sarah's hands were cupping her mouth, tears threatening to spill out at any second. Still, she listened on as Chuck declared his undying love for her, afraid to breathe, afraid to break the fragile moment that was developing between them. She didn't dare move a muscle. She saw him open up the box, revealing its contents. A brilliant diamond sparkled, cut flawlessly. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't humungous. It was perfect. Elegant without screaming for attention. It was… Chuck.

"Sarah, will you marry me?

Sarah felt time slowing down. The noises from around her blended together and then faded to the background. Lights grew brighter and then dimmed, leaving only Chuck on his one knee. The only sound left was the rhythmic beating of her heart. The only thing she truly saw was Chuck's expectant gaze. She saw the emotions flicker on his face. She belatedly realized that she still hadn't answered his question. She tried to speak, but found that the saliva that was usually present in her mouth had all but abandoned her. So she did the next best thing. She nodded. One single nod that would forever be known as the kick-start of her new life.

The noise that had faded into the background returned with a bang. She was vaguely aware of people clapping around them. Sight properly returned as multiple flashes of the myriad of cameras around them momentarily brightened their direct surrounding. "Yes, Chuck," she croaked out. She held out her left hand, as Chuck reverently slid the ring around her finger. She pulled him up and into a searing kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Chuck noticed the flush on Sarah's cheeks. "Let's get out of here," she whispered. He nodded. He'd do anything for his girlfr… fiancé. That's when the full force of what just happened hit him. He was going to be marrying Sarah Walker… Holy shit. He almost had a freak out on the spot. Luckily for him, his fiancé had a strong grip on his hand and was already pulling him down. He casted one last glance at the city, before returning his vision to her.

It was a much better view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Ha! I told you my pacing would be better! No two and a half years of "Maybe. Probably not. Oh yes! What the hell? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Finally!" (For people keeping track, episodes mentioned are: Versus the Imported Hard Salami, Versus the Crown Vic, Versus the Colonel, Versus the Pink Slip, Versus the Mask / Fake Name, Versus the Other Guy) Nope, it only took me roughly 100.000 words to get them hooked up and engaged. Feels good man (kudos for people understanding that one).

So, this is roughly half of the ideas that I had for the France arc. Don't know when the next chapter will appear though. But rest assured. It is coming!

Obligatory nonsense here: This was my early birthday present to you. Hope you all enjoyed it. More milestones broken, I've reached the 100.000 words mark, so that's pretty cool for a first fic. Still love all the reviews I get and to the roughly 700 people that are still (faithfully?) reading this story: Thank you all.

The end is in sight. What's to come? Bryce does something, Jill makes an appearance, people get shot and the tranquilizer gun gets put to effective use. No wedding ceremony though, sorry! Oh yeah, and White Shadow is revealed and YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IT IS! Actually, you probably will, it's not that hard. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Aww, not as much reviews on that last chapter as I had hoped for. If you guys think there's something missing, please let me know. Alas, I have turned 20 (a long time ago, I wrote this A/N when I started this chapter which is quite some time ago haha) so maybe my writing suddenly matured… I don't think it did :P Hopefully you have fun with this chapter. More of an introspective chapter. Action aplenty in China though. This is half/two-thirds of what was originally Chapter 15, but I've gone so long without an update that I just wanted to put it out. Fluff in this chapter should hopefully make up for all the dramatic/angsty/WhateverTitleYouWantToGiveIt stories I've been penning and posting lately ;)

Also, I've taken the time to update my profile to include my fics and their statuses. If anything changes in them, I will immediately update my profile so if you'd like to keep track as to what I've been doing, you can look there.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Chuck, I would've fired Fedak for being an idiot and the staff that thought what the viewers wanted was another season of WT/WT in Season 3. Oh, and the writers of Mary as a character. God, she was/is a horrible character. Would like to own the Eiffel tower, I'd be rolling in cash if that was the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Sarah Walker was in a daze. It didn't happen a lot. Actually, in her twenty-eight years of existence, it had only happened once before. The moment she walked out of her dad's house was the only time she had ever felt like this. But while all she felt back then was numbness and shock, now those feelings were coupled with elation and bliss. Also, an increasing desire to simply bawl for a solid thirty minutes was making its presence known. Why? She didn't know. But she was certain that if the tears would flow, they'd be of the happy variety. And Chuck actually looked like he was on the emotional brink as well.

Her movements were mechanical. She grabbed Chuck who seemed just as close to a freak-out as she was and yanked him into the cart. Although, if she was honest with herself, the make out session that followed was all but mechanical. As a matter of fact, in all the time that she had spent with Chuck, they had never come close to that amount of passion. Sarah was gob smacked. She was under the impression that they had reached their ceiling of passion. Apparently not. She was about ready to start tearing his clothes off.

When the elevator doors opened, Sarah wobbled out. Damn him and his magic powers over her. He could turn her to jelly within the blink of the eye. Most of the time however, it was more like the flick of his tongue, but still. It was funny, Sarah thought. They both seemed to be elated and terrified at the same time. But why was she so terrified? Had she made the wrong decision? Oh God, there was so much pressure on her to answer at that point in time, she didn't have time to think it all through. This was a mistake, she needed more time. They both did. This decision was made too rashly. The elation she had felt had all but evaporated in the wake of the terror that was gripping her.

Sarah turned around to tell Chuck. She had opened her mouth to say exactly that, that they weren't ready for any of this, when something happened. She caught his eye. And in the vast deepness of his brown eyes, she saw not only anxiety but tranquility and happiness. She saw a future that wasn't filled with endless nights of having to be alone on a couch, the only company a bottle of hard liquor. She saw a future where she could walk into a bar and actually look to have a good time instead of playing out her daddy issues. A future where she could come back home from a tough day at work and be able to release all her pent up frustrations. Where there would be someone who would make her chicken soup when she wasn't feeling too well. Someone who would listen to her, laugh with her, cry with her. Someone with who she could prance around in their house or apartment all day long without wearing any clothes and not feel naked. She saw a future where she didn't have to sneak off after a night of passion and try and scald herself with water to try and wash off the dirty feeling she would invariably get after she was lusted after like a piece of meat.

And the funny thing was, in all the possible moments that she could have in her future, she only saw Chuck. She didn't make a mistake. This was far from it. This was the best decision she had ever made in his life.

It was funny; she was positive that their relationship was slowly grinding to a halt. Why else would Chuck stop being receptive to her? He had already seemed off during their entire stay in the hotel. But it all made sense. He was as nervous as she was. But she hoped that he could see in her eyes, the same desire that she was feeling. That feeling of wanting to have it all. The I-Do's, the honeymoon, the house, the white picket fence, the kids and even a dog. Neither of them had proper parents and if at any point during her time B.C. (Before Chuck) anyone would ask her if she would ever want to have kids, she'd probably jab that person in the face. But now, standing in a foreign country, her left ring finger enveloped by the ring given to her by the only person who had ever bothered to look further than the shell that most people saw, the blonde hair, blue eyes, perky breasts and tight body, she realized that he was the only one who had ever seen the little girl inside of her that was so roughly dragged away from her childhood. The little girl that was forced to grow up at a pace that would have psychologists wincing. And he cherished her. Not only that, but he was in love with her. Not the body, although that obviously was part of the package. No, he was in love with what made her, her.

"Sarah," Chuck asked with a note of trepidation as he witnessed Sarah tearing up. "Is something wrong?"

Sarah tried to speak. She tried to convey to him that there was nothing wrong. That she loved him more than she had ever thought possible. That she loved him more than her father. That she needed him more than she had ever needed anything in her life. Even her desire for oxygen was overshadowed by the need for him. She had always scoffed at those romantic comedies that she viewed as contrived. How could a woman ever need a man that bad? But here she was and she finally knew what it meant. It wasn't a question anymore. It was a pure fact. Chuck completed her. Completed the little girl that went by so many different names. The little girl that hadn't known what she was looking for, truly looking for until she looked into his eyes that first time. The little girl that was admonished by her father to never fall in love. The little girl that had devoured men like they were only put on planet Earth to be her playthings. The little girl that maybe, just maybe, could finally become the woman that she was destined to be. Chuck's woman. Chuck's wife. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"No," she whispered. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

><p>Chuck had never in his life seen Sarah so vulnerable. So open. This even trumped the flight to Washington, where she had told Chuck all about the history of Sarah Walker. Speaking of Sarah Walker, there was something that had been bugging him for a while, but he wasn't going to broach the subject. But now, the fact that they had just agreed to spend the rest of their life together, even though realistically they had already decided on that a long time ago, he just had to know.<p>

"Sarah… Is that your real name?"

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Does that even matter at this point in time?"

Chuck looked affronted. "Kind of, yeah. After all, we agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. Doesn't that entail me to at least knowing if my future wife her name is actually Sarah?"

"Well, I will go ahead and tell you why it doesn't matter what my name is. And it's simple really. It's because you know the real me. You managed to get to know someone that even I didn't know existed anymore." Chuck looked like he wanted to say something, but Sarah held up her index finger. "It doesn't matter whether I'm Sarah, Samantha, Elena, Jessie or even Jennifer. Because those are just names. But that's not who I am. At this point in time, there's only one person in this whole world that can give me the right name. So what name do you want me to have, Chuck?"

"Huh?" was all that Chuck said. He felt it was rather eloquent.

"I'm saying that whatever name you want to give me, is the name that I will take. I'll change it as soon as we get back to America."

"Uh… wow… that's… are you sure?" Sarah nodded. "But that's insanity. I can't just give you another name. And besides, I need to give you something in return… because… wow."

Sarah grinned. "You've already given me something in return. Happiness." She held up her ring finger as the diamond caught the light and reflected it brilliantly. "Besides, I know you better than you might think. I have a pretty good idea as to what you're going to end up saying."

"Well," Chuck contemplated. "I first met you as Sarah Walker… I talked to Sarah, kissed Sarah, made love to Sarah and proposed to Sarah… I'd much rather that you forever stayed Sarah Walker." Sarah's smile outshone the diamond. "Was that the correct answer?"

Sarah nodded and proceeded to fling herself at him. "That was the perfect answer!" She smashed her mouth to his, as had become their thing ever since ten minutes ago, on top of the Eiffel tower. Sure, Sarah much preferred the softer, gentler make out sessions that had developed between them, but this wasn't all that bad either. Actually, it was pretty damn great. As things progressed as they usually did between them, she belatedly realized that they were still in front of the elevator of the Eiffel tower. "Chuck, we _really_ need to get back to the hotel."

Chuck mourned the loss of Sarah pressed against him, but she had a very good point. But then another idea hit him, and this he just couldn't let pass. He waved down a passer-by and asked him if he could take a picture of the two of them. "For Ellie," Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear.

Sarah shuddered as his warm breath cascaded over her ear. Still, she couldn't help the grin that overtook her face and she posed with him, making sure that the engagement ring was plain in sight. After the man gave Chuck his phone back, he sent the picture to Ellie.

"How long do you think it'll take before we get a call?" Chuck asked.

"We probably won't. We'll probably just hear her shouting all the way over the Atlantic," Sarah joked. That's when she did a double take. "Shit, Chuck… Ellie can scream _really _loud."

Chuck winced. "Okay, so when it rings, we'll just hold it away from our ears for a while, okay?"

Sarah nodded. That's when Ellie's ringtone started blaring through the speakers. Sarah looked at him with wide-eyed terror. She saw the same deep terror reflected in his face.

"Okay, on three," Chuck said. "One… two… three!" He accepted the call, shouted, "Hey Ellie!" and immediately yanked the phone away from his ear. The earth-shattering squeal that followed had both of them wincing.

"How does she do that?" Sarah wondered. "We've got that damn phone at least two feet away from us and still my ears are ringing."

"She's a force of nature," Chuck acquiesced.

As the ringing in Sarah's ears slowly faded back into nothingness and she could hear the bristle of the Parisian streets again, she grabbed the iPhone. "Hey Ellie…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the ringing returned. Sarah winced. "Oh God, Chuck. I'm pretty sure my eardrum just ruptured!"

"Ellie, calm down!" Chuck shouted, hoping that she would hear. When they couldn't hear the high-pitched noise booming from the phone anymore, Sarah tentatively put the phone back to her ear. "Ellie?"

"Sarah!" Ellie shouted. "I'm so happy for you! We're going to be sisters! How did he do it? Was it romantic? Tell me everything!"

Sarah's face instantly sported a shit-eating grin. "Actually, it wasn't that romantic..."

"What? I'm going to kill him! Hand him the phone!" Ellie fumed. Sarah's grin became even wider. Chuck's eyes opened wide.

"What?" he repeated. "Are you trying to get me killed? We _just_ got engaged!"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm just kidding, Ellie. I wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you. Call it sisterly teasing." Sarah was surprised at the longing in her voice. It wasn't until she voiced the word sister that she realized how badly she wanted a true family. How badly she wanted to be a part of Chuck's family. Her face bloomed into a genial grin. The grin increased when she could hear the relieved sigh from Ellie's end.

"Oh thank God. I was about ready to fly out there and smack him on the head. Can I speak to him for a second?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll speak to you later. Love you, soon to be sis."

It was said so innocuously but it meant the world to Sarah. She bit back a sob and replied with a voice that was on the point of breaking, "Love you too, Ellie." And she did. She couldn't quite define it and it wasn't the same strong feeling she had for Chuck, but deep down inside of her, in the depths of her heart, she felt a familiar tugging. She hadn't felt it in quite some time. The last time she had actually felt it was when her father had told her he loved her… and meant it. It was the feeling of belonging somewhere where you were loved unconditionally. Ellie had always been a fervent protector of Chuck, but she had accepted Sarah at face value. She was one of the few people, along with Morgan and Devon, who never questioned Sarah and Chuck as a couple. Most people would make snide remarks or say something along the lines of him being way out of her league. But not them. They saw the wonderful man that he truly was and they saw how intensely happy he had made her.

And now she would, for the first time in a long, long time, have a true family again. She wanted to run around, flailing her hands and shouting it from the rooftops. She was in love and engaged to be married and the rest of the world could just mind its own business.

Belatedly she realized that she was still clutching the phone with a silly grin and teary eyes. Chuck was looking at her, thoroughly confused but kept quiet. With a small shrug she handed the phone to him, before quickly pressing her lips to his and a whispered, "I love you." The smile that she loved so dearly returned to his face and he took the phone.

"Love you too," he whispered, before pressing the phone to his ear.

"You'd better, you're marrying me after all," Sarah quipped. Chuck couldn't hold in the chuckle.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said, before speaking into the phone. "Hey Ellie, what's up?"

* * *

><p>Ellie stood in her home, clutching the phone. Her knuckles were wide and the tears were streaming over her face. The lock turned and Devon walked in. He had a day off and decided to spend it at the, and these were his words and not Ellie's, "Awesome new gym downtown."<p>

"Hey babe, I'm…" He dropped his bags as he noticed that Ellie was crying and ran over to her. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ellie still couldn't talk, but she did manage to sniffle and sob. Exasperatedly she thrust the phone in Devon's hands, upset at her own inability to talk, which he belatedly realized was still connected to a call.

"This is Devon?" he said, as a form of greeting.

"Hey Devon, Chuck here."

"Chuckster!" Devon boomed. "Mind telling me what's gotten your sister so upset?"

Devon could hear the grin in Chuck's voice. "She's not upset… at least I hope. I just proposed."

"To Ellie? What the hell, bro?"

"Huh, what?" Chuck asked, sounding like he was taken aback. When he realized what Devon was asking he laughed. "Oh God, Devon. How can you think that. Nah man, I proposed to Sarah."

Devon was slightly flustered. "Oh… well… Oh! That's…"

"Don't say it, Devon," Chuck cut in.

"Outstanding!"

"Oh… right."

"Congrats mi amigo! I knew you could do it."

"Thanks man, but you've got Ellie to thank for that. It wasn't until she told me to look for the ring that I started seriously thinking about it."

"That's awesome, bro," Devon said, as he could hear the sigh from the other end of the line. He chose to ignore it. "Give Sarah the phone, will you?"

"Uh, sure, hang on."

Devon heard the rustling of the phone being exchanged hands and before long, Sarah's positively chipper voice rang through the speaker. "Hey Devon,"

"Soon to be sister-in-law!" Devon shouted, loud enough to make Ellie flinch. "I heard what the Chuckster did! Congratulations."

"Thanks. I guess we're going to be one big happy family now." Even Devon, who occasionally could be described as "just as dense as Chuck," even though he graduated from UCLA with honors, didn't fail to notice the wistful tone in Sarah's voice.

"That we are, sis. And hey, when you two get back I'll throw you an awesome party."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm sure that you are. Hey, we're going to go now. It's time for a celebration."

"I catch your drift, Sarah. I'm thinking that Ellie and I will have our own celebration over here."

Sarah's laugh was rich and heartfelt. "I'm sure that you are. Anyway, we'll probably call you later; it's getting kind of late over here."

"Alright Sarah, I'll talk to you later." He thumbed the End Call button and returned the phone to Ellie. "That's awesome news."

Ellie nodded. Tears were still leaking from her eyes. "I… know," she choked out.

"Babe, why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm so… happy," she burst out. "It's… been… so long after… Stanford… and finally… he's found… the one…" She furiously wiped at her tears, trying to find a semblance of control. After two minutes of Devon just holding on to her, she calmed down. "Sit down, I'll tell you why."

Ellie took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you, almost no one has ever heard, and I hope you can keep a secret. I told Chuck that I would never tell anyone this." Devon nodded. "After what happened with Bryce, Jill and Stanford, Chuck became depressed. And I mean, really depressed. He had fits of unrestrained anger where he would lash out at anything he could find. It didn't include me, but everything else in his path would either get a tongue lashing or he would simply break stuff.

After that, he would go on a guilt trip, exclaiming how it was his fault that those things happened to him. How he wasn't good enough for Jill or Bryce to even contemplate staying with them. Every time he would do something that he used to love doing, like for example writing software, he would get upset.

He exclaimed that he would never ever have a relationship again and he severed all ties with pretty much everyone from Stanford. The only people he occasionally talked to were me and Morgan. To the rest of the world, Chuck Bartowski didn't exist anymore. I don't think he ever tried to commit suicide, but I can't know for sure. And there were specks of the old Chuck that came peeking through with time, but they would only come in small doses…" Tears began falling from Ellie's eyes again. "You came in when he was a bit better. He was over the worst of it, but there was still a dark cloud. That's why he used those self-deprecating jokes. It was his defense mechanism. He would subtly try and steer you away from liking him. Unbeknownst to him, it actually made people like him all the more for it."

Devon blew out a sigh. "Whoa…"

"But Sarah changed that all. Ever since she's been in his life, his moods were a lot less erratic. He began to become the old him again. Sometimes he would have a small relapse and the self-deprecating humor stayed, but he was a lot better than when he used to be. And after they started dating he almost became his old self again. And now he's finally going to get married to a woman that's so much more than Jill." Ellie let out a sob, but it wasn't of grief. It was pure, unbridled joy.

Devon tried to comfort her by slowly rubbing her back, when he came to a shocking realization. "Oh my God, imagine the fallout if their marriage would ever not work out. It would literally end him."

Instead of the shocked gasp that he somewhat expected to hear from Ellie, she smiled. "She won't leave him, ever." She pulled up the phone and thumbed her way to the picture that she had gotten from them. On the picture were Sarah and Chuck, but their attention wasn't focused on the camera. Instead, they were looking at each other, both sets of eyes completely and utterly transfixed on one another. The adoration from both their faces was plain and evident. The Eiffel tower on the background was just that. Background. No longer did it hold the meaning that it used to do in Chuck's life.

"Whoa. I've never seen two people so utterly in love. It kind of inspires me."

Ellie nodded. "She truly saved him from himself… wait, inspire you?"

Devon grinned. "This picture made me realize that while it's obvious to me that I will be forever yours, I would like to show you as well. So tonight, we're going to do it like we used to. Be prepared to be romanced, awesome style."

Ellie laughed. "Let's do it." She padded over to her room to look for suitable clothes. Not only was she getting her soon to be husband to romance her again, which he did plenty on his own but it was nice for him to put in even more of an effort, but she was also getting a brand new sister out of the deal. One who she actually loved and not just accepted like she did with Jill. Yep, life was most definitely good for Dr. Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

* * *

><p>Bryce was gob smacked. How the hell did Chuck Bartowski manage to land a hottie like Sarah Walker? Not only that, but he got her to marry him? Was he somehow transported in the twilight zone where babes suddenly went for nerds that couldn't hold a candle to Bryce Larkin? Bryce certainly wasn't used to this kind of stuff happening. So Walker had made it obvious that she wasn't interested in him, but damn. To go for Chuck instead of him did hurt a lot more than he wanted to give it credit too. No worries though, he would show her how hurt she had made him soon enough and then some.<p>

At least he knew that his disguise was working. Those two didn't even recognize him when he took a picture of them. He almost threw up when he saw their faces and at the same time couldn't help but thank his lucky charms for the way that this was going. It was going exactly according to plan. They were so plainly in love that they would both be willing to do everything to keep the other safe. It was a simple case of playing them out against each other. He would be Bryce's lapdog to make sure that Sarah wouldn't be touched and Sarah in return would be Bryce's plaything to make sure that Chuck would survive. Of course they'd have limited contact with one another. And who knew, maybe over time Walker would enjoy it so much that she would decide to leave the nerd and play him for the fool that he was.

Bryce sighed. He couldn't believe how much he had changed since his early days. It was true, power did indeed corrupt people. So maybe he wasn't as fair as he could've been to Chuck at Stanford, but somehow, Chuck did manage to make Bryce's time pretty enjoyable. But there was no turning back anymore. The plan was set in motion and he would be damned if he would let anyone mess it up. The only flaw in the plan would be if they wouldn't find the Intersect. But Bryce wasn't lying when he told Sarah how smart he truly was. If anyone could find it, it would be him.

Of course, it helped that the one who actually stole the Intersect was Chuck's father. If anyone would ever have any hope of finding the illustrious Orion it would be his own flesh and blood. Bryce shrugged. He didn't know when, but it would be soon. Soon he would have control over the Intersect and Sarah Walker. He let out a maniacal laugh which dissolved into a coughing fit. He'd have to practice his evil laugh a bit more. But not tonight. He was exhausted. He walked back to his hotel and collapsed on bed, falling asleep instantly. His dreams were filled with him in the position of Jabba the Hutt and Walker as Princess Leia. The grin never left his face.

* * *

><p>Mary sat on a bench not far from the Eiffel tower. It offered her a clear view of the two people she was protecting. Her son and her daughter-in-law to be. The smile on her face was brilliant. The shy, innocent, lovable little boy that she had known had grown up to be a formidable man who would take care of his family, much better than she or Stephen ever could.<p>

She sat there, soaking in the serene image that was presented before her. Chuck laughing on the phone while his fiancé clung to him like a barnacle. She sighed as she thought back to the times that she clung to Stephen like that. She wondered where he was. She understood _why_ he left and truth be told, she commended it. The Intersect was simply far too powerful a weapon, far too dangerous even, to be allowed to exist. But did that have to mean that he couldn't even let his wife know?

But all that was done now. Her children had grown up and she was on a long term infiltration of the Ring. And while she was technically absent without leave, the Ring didn't care for that. Just as long as you were reachable under the speed dial.

Mary was shaken from her thoughts by the incessant ring tone of the phone that she was given by the Ring. It was truly the ugliest and most awkward phone she had ever had in her possession. She sighed and picked up her phone. "Frost…"

The annoying voice of the Ring Director came through the line. Mary couldn't wait for the day when she could punch that smug grin of his British face.

"Why does it matter where I am? I'm on leave… Yes, sir, I understand… I'm in Paris… Yes Director… Very well." She shook her head. What an asshole. She would probably punch him a couple of times more after she punched that stupid grin away. Just for the hell of it. But she had a job to complete. Apparently, a Ring agent had decided that maybe he didn't want to be an agent after all. Mary had the "distinct honor" of making sure that he would regret that decision for the rest of his life. And that life could only last twenty four hours, starting now.

Still, she spared a last glance to the loving couple in front of her. She sighed and turned, whispering, "I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to you… the both of you." She stood up and walked away, the biting wind only a mild annoyance as she kept getting reminded of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Casey was waiting in the foyer. He had made his way back to the hotel after the young newly engaged couple had come down from the elevator. He wouldn't ever say it to their faces and when asked under sodium pentothal he would vehemently deny, but somewhere in his core, he was happy for the both of them. They did make a good couple and it was obvious that Bartowski was good for Walker.<p>

But that meant that he had to congratulate them now. And that meant lady feelings and hugs and kisses and general emotions. Casey didn't do emotions. Casey shot emotions, straight through the heart, preferably with a 50 caliber bullet. That's how you handle emotions. He saw the door open and groaned. _Here we go._

He stood up and walked forward as Chuck and Sarah came walking in. Sarah's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Casey!" she yelled. _Well, at least she's not calling me Alex or Coburn anymore._

"Walker… moron," he said, shooting Chuck a grin. It looked rather crooked and scary. Chuck frowned. That's when Sarah leaped into his arms and gave him a hug. Casey felt rather awkward and tentatively returned it, patting her on the back. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt. "Chuck told me what you did. I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Casey's eyes widened. "I thought we agreed on you not saying anything, moron!" Chuck just shot him a grin. Of course, Casey would never say this to him, but secretly he was thrilled that Bartowski told Walker. The man was honest, almost to a fault. But he supposed that it was part of his sneaky charm. If he had to be honest with himself, he was beginning to warm up to the kid. Walker picked a good one… finally.

Sarah released her hold on Casey and looked almost bashful. What the hell did Bartowski do to her? Where was the hellcat who didn't give a damn about anything? "I know you generally don't like talking and showing emotions, but I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me… for us." She cracked a small smile.

"He's good for you. Don't let him go," Casey said. He really did feel like a father dispensing advice.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not planning on it… I do have one more question though. Will you… walk me down the aisle?"

Casey's throat constricted. Where did that come from? "Are you… are you sure?" Sarah nodded. "I'd be honored."

Sarah's eyes lit up and she gave him another hug. "Thank you, Casey."

"You're welcome kiddo." _Kiddo? Oh God, I _AM_ turning into a father figure._

Sarah extracted herself from Casey and stood next to Chuck again. "Now," she began on a slightly mischievous tone. "I suggest you go to your room and don't try to get in touch with us for say… three to four hours. We will be busy doing… other stuff."

Casey growled. "You just had to try and get me to kill myself, didn't you?"

Sarah's smirk gave him his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Chapter 16 is fully outlined but I wouldn't dare give you people a date for it. Last time I did that, I missed it by almost a month :D Hope you enjoy'd and please leave a review!**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So, um... hi? I guess I haven't been around for a while with this story (a year, give or take) but I did promise people that I'd end up finishing this, even if I've grown to dislike this story. I'm sort of excusing myself what with it being my first foray into creative writing, but every time I reread this story, I cringe my face off. And then to reread those author notes? It's like a perfect storm of cringy-ness. It's a miracle my facial expressions haven't changed into a perpetual grimace. But anyway, I feel that it would be sort of a dick move to abandon it, considering the PM's and requests I've gotten for me to finish this, and my repeated promises of doing just that..

So with that said, I've decided to hop back in the saddle and finish it. There aren't a whole lot of chapters left, but summoning the will to open this document is rather big, so don't expect frequent updates. Anyway, on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Insert standard moan about season 5 and maybe season 3 in here if you so choose.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Intersect Project: <strong>

Chuck and Sarah are journalists, both had a secret crush on one another for a while, but both were too chicken to make a move on one another. Sarah sort of did, but Chuck was always too blind to see it. So anyway, Bryce enters the fray and turns out to be the evilest son of a bitch in the world—contrary to my point of view of him as a whole, which is interesting. They find out about the Intersect which is super-duper über overpowered, and Shaw dies a painful horrible death. They start traveling the world to speak to various people associated with the Intersect in the hopes of finding the technology and destroy it. Oh, and in the mean time, Chuck may have sort of proposed on the Eiffel Tower after only a couple of months of dating, and Sarah accepted said proposal. Very realistic, of course. Anyway, that's all you need to know to be up to date. Ready? Set? Go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Chuck stretched out languidly. They had quite the night, but Chuck had other plans for him and his fiancée today. First off, they'd visit the Louvre. It was a staple in France and Chuck was nothing if not the perfect tourist. After that, they'd visit Léon to get some more information on the Intersect. So far, they knew that it was probably stored in a place with a damn lot of space and the fact that it was probably somewhere in L.A. Maybe not the most detailed description ever, considering its size, so the hunt continued.

But first he had to wake up Sarah, which proved to be a gargantuan task on its own. It felt like a crime to wake up someone who looked so peaceful, so content with life. But Chuck wanted to soak up the city and what kind of husband-to-be would he be if he didn't involve Sarah in that? He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, until he saw her rouse and she grumbled a bit. "Too early," she muttered before turning around and trying to mold herself against him.

Chuck smiled and decided to bask in the feeling of bliss for a few more minutes. But before he could, a sharp knock reverberated throughout the room. "Bartowski, Walker, wake up and let's go. We've got places to be."

Sarah groaned and started sliding out of bed. Chuck instantly missed the comfortable heat and sighed. She shot a sly look at him over her shoulder, coupled with a smirk that could only be described as saucy. Chuck groaned to himself, and Sarah laughed before heading to the bathroom, leaving Chuck alone with his thoughts. She didn't give him very long though, as she was out in a jiff. He gaped at her and she shrugged. "It's not like women _always_ take ages in the bathroom. But keep it our little secret. I don't want men to question it when we do take a little longer."

"My lips are sealed," he said, before darting out of bed and into the bathroom. When he too felt fresh, or at least without the musky scent that had still hung over them in the morning, he stepped out and together they made their way downstairs where Casey was sat in the foyer. He barely spared them a glance before he got up and made his way outside. The couple followed them, acting like two good subordinates should.

Casey hauled two cabs and directed them to the Louvre. The traffic in the inner city was killer and a slew of rapid spoken, angry sounding French was the result as the cabbie made his way through the roads of the city of light. If he wasn't cursing the unholy traffic that reminded Chuck a little too much of LA, he made small talk with the couple in his backseat. He pointed out various landmarks and Chuck was all too happy to sit and soak up the information like a sponge. Sarah was content to just sit back and listen to the sounds of her fiancé as he tried his hardest to become a walking encyclopedia on everything France. Slowly she succumbed to the pleasant combination of the cab driving over the cobblestones and the soft rumbling from Chuck and her eyes closed.

When she woke up, they had arrived and Chuck was softly shaking her awake. She blinked a couple of times to get her bearing, before she took his proffered hand and got out. Casey had already fallen a couple of steps behind and vanished into the crowd of pedestrians that were milling over the sidewalks. Chuck and Sarah linked hands and stepped on the paved square as they made their way to the massive glass triangle that was situated in the middle of it. "This is so Da Vinci Code," Chuck breathed as they passed through the doors. They were on a staircase that lead to the lobby of the museum. Chuck looked downstairs and groaned. "Look at all those tourists," he said.

Sarah peeked down as well and stifled her own groan. The queue was almost impressive, if it weren't for the fact that they too had to stand in line before they could enter. "Well," she said, "you could see this as standing in line for a roller coaster or something. Besides, this is a 'must have done' if the guides are to be believed. So we'll suck it up."

Surprisingly, waiting in line wasn't as bad as Chuck had thought. They spent most of the time chatting about, well, anything really. From video games—which Sarah had taken a surprise interest in, or maybe she was faking it for his sake but either way she appeared interested—to culture and art, something which was definitely more in her wheelhouse. They also made a game out of trying to spot Casey, who was weaving in and out of tour groups, occasionally sitting down on a bench or standing in front of a painting and making appreciative grunts.

When the cashier asked them whether or not they'd like to go on a tour, Sarah shook her head. "We'll figure it out on our own," she said, and grabbed Chuck by the hand as she dragged him into the museum.

While the exhibits were impressive—and the Mona Lisa was dubbed to be 'much smaller in real life'—they did have a job to complete however. So after a fair amount of time was spent gawking at the masterpieces by the greatest artists that the world had ever known, and the lunches had been consumed in full, it was time to get on with life.

They hailed another taxi, with Casey in tow—who was doing quite a good job of staying inconspicuous, despite his hefty frame. Apparently they did in fact have a requirement of being sneaky to join the NSA. As they relayed the address for Léon, Chuck frowned. "What's the matter?" Sarah asked when she saw his expression.

"What do you think he can tell us?" Chuck asked. "I mean, so far, everyone's been pretty vague about everything that has to do with the Intersect. Are we even sure that it exists?"

"Well, Shaw died because of it, so the odds are decent that it's at least something that _someone_ wants to keep a secret." Chuck nodded, but kept quiet. "So what is this really about?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I have this gut feeling that there's way more behind this than just a supercomputer. Don't get me wrong, the entire idea of a computer that can upload data sounds preposterous in its own right, but if it _was_ real... Something tells me that there's so much more behind this. Because as strange as it sounds, when they first told us about the Intersect, I didn't figure that they had watched too many sci-fi movies. I actually thought it was plausible. I mean, you must've thought they were bonkers, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Because it's ridiculous. But like I said, considering the fact that there are people willing to kill to keep it a secret..." She trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken and Chuck nodded. By mutual assent, they agreed to let the topic rest for the time being and simply wait for the informer to give them the information.

When they arrived at the house, they were dropped off in a small residential area with two rows of houses. They were a dreary gray color, and the vibrant atmosphere that was so palpable in the center of the city was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like a freaking gulag," Casey said as he stepped next to them. "I would know."

"Thanks for that, big guy. Really helps with setting the mood," Chuck said. He shook his head and started walking to the house with the small number of 313 etched into a small sign next to the door. He knocked on it and stood back. When the door opened, whatever ideas Chuck had about what the mysterious man would look like, vanished. A pudgy middle-aged man with a sharp nose and a receding hairline opened the door. His clothes were ruffled, like he wasn't expecting company and the reading glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose were smudged. The flecks of gray in his brown hair served to make him look even older than he probably was, and the wrinkles didn't help either.

"Can I 'elp you?" the man asked, his French accent thick in his voice. Well, at least he had correctly pegged them to be foreigners.

Chuck frowned. "You don't look anything like the Professional," he said.

"That's because it's a cover name," Casey said and he slapped the back of Chuck's head for good measure. "Have you learned nothing?" Sarah shot him a glare that promised death and decay the likes of which the world had never seen before and Casey did back off, but not before he grunted. It sounded vaguely like, 'it's not my fault your boy-toy is an idiot,' but she couldn't be sure. Chuck was the Casey-to-English translator and he seemed more preoccupied with rubbing the sore spot on his head. "We're here for the Intersect."

The man's dull blue eyes sparkled with the mention of the supercomputer. "Ah yez, zhe Intersect. Oui, come in, come in. Right zhis way."

As they entered the house, they were shocked—but not really—to find that the boring trend that was so prevalent in the streets was continued in the house. Flower wallpaper that had stained with time decorated the walls and aside from the massive flat screen that stood in the living room, there were barely any decorations worth mentioning. A few pictures, showing a younger Léon with what could be either his children or his grand-children, adorned the mantel of the fireplace that seemed wholly out of place in the man's home. He beckoned them towards the sofa and went to get refreshments, which Casey promptly denied needing. That was the man his style. Straight down to business.

"You want to know about zhe Intersect zhen. Well, where to begin?"

"Really? Just like that?" Sarah asked. "Most other people went into a state of paranoia whenever we mentioned the word Intersect."

"Yes, but zhey did not see this coming. From the moment zhat zhe computer was created, I knew zhat sooner or lateur, someone would come asking for questions. Why fight zhe inevitable?"

"Okay, well... that's different, I guess. Kinda cool that you—Just tell him already, Bartowski," Casey interrupted.

"Short version is that we know the governments all pretty much waged a third World War to get the only Intersect. And that's when England started assassinating Intersect candidates. We know the Intersect itself is big and probably in L.A. That's what we have so far."

Léon nodded. "All true. But it's not so much England zhat started zhe first attack. True, zhey actually carried out zhe attack, but zhey were definitely not zhe only ones that wanted to do this. Italy actually had zhe idea first. Spies took zhese ideas to zhe prime minister and to beat everyone to zhe punch, as you would say, zhey started taking out the candidates."

"So what now?" Chuck asked, as Sarah was once again writing the new information down. If this story broke, the consequences would be ridiculous. It seemed that a third World War was looming in the distance, unless they could destroy the Intersect technology as a whole. Such power was too great for humans to possess.

"Well, now everyone associated with zhe Intersect has gone into hiding for fear of death. And that's all I can tell you. I do not know where zhe Intersect is, or even who made the original technology. I'm sorry that I can't tell you much more."

Sarah closed her notes, thanked the man for his time and went outside. Chuck too thanked him and followed his fiancé. Casey grunted at the man in a less-than-threatening manner, which could've been seen as cordial. When they were standing on the curb, Sarah sighed. "Well, that taught us a whole lot of nothing."

"Well, at least there's still one more location left. China. Finally, I get to experience sizzling shrimps straight from the source." Chuck clapped his hands together in glee. "I wish Morgan was here."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing he isn't. I would've probably choked him to death by now," Casey said.

"And what happens if whoever is in China can't tell us anything either? And how are we going to find them in the first place? Shaw said that he didn't have much luck. We're flying completely blind."

"Then we go home and pretend nothing ever happened," Casey said. "And have some faith in the general. She didn't get to where she was by doing nothing."

Apparently the need for secrecy was over considering the fact that Casey joined the two of them in a taxi to take them back to the hotel. Once they had reached it, they all reconvened in Casey's room. The laptop—with cool NSA wallpaper because apparently the G-Man suits that Casey was so fond off didn't scream 'spy' loud enough—was already opened up on the dresser. Casey tapped in the keys and when the connection was established, the General was in the exact spot they had left her, looking as prim and proper as always.

"Report," she said, her voice hovering between annoyance and plain boredom. Chuck could sympathize. If he had to sit in the same spot in an office for nine hours a day, he'd be cranky too.

"We barely got anything useful. All we learned was that the clusterf... the problem keeps getting bigger. Apparently every country, when the chips are down, turns into a power-hungry version of itself. The United Kingdom was the fastest on the trigger, but more countries contemplated just taking out the Intersect candidates of other nations," Sarah said.

"As we expected. Very well Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski. Despite the dire circumstances, a job well done. Now, as for the last resort in the People's Republic of China. We have put out feelers and finally got a hit on Xiao-Ling. Her name popped up in a weapons transaction in Hong Kong. Our agents over there established contact with a few of the inhabitants there. Apparently, she frequents the same bar every night, so we should have at least a reliable point to start from with regards to locating her. Major, your objective hasn't changed. Protect them. Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski, Major, good luck. The screen blanked out.

* * *

><p>Bryce sighed. Trying to capture them in France was impossible. He looked over the reports again. It was a damn shame that they knew Bryce was rogue. Any and all Intel that he could've gleaned from the bug was crushed when they got the damn Major to interfere. Oh well. Visual surveillance still did the job. And while trying to nab someone in the packed streets of Paris was damn near impossible, the odds of nabbing someone in one of the alleys of Hong Kong was that much simpler. And if they got out of Hong Kong, it would be desolate. Roads would be empty for miles. Yes. He would make his move in China and he would end the nuisance of Bartowski and—he almost gagged—soon to be Bartowski once and for all.<p>

"You there," he said to a random agent that happened to walk past the dark room in which he had holed himself.

"Yes sir?"

"I just made a devious plan that will end up taking care of my foes. Does that call for an evil laugh?"

"Yes sir. It does."

"Thank you. You are excused Agent... whatever your name is."

The man shrugged and kept walking as Bryce threw his head back and let out the vilest laugh that he could.

* * *

><p>"So was it everything that you wanted it to be?" Sarah asked Chuck as they stood in the queue for the check-in desk at Charles de Gaulle. "Paris, that is?"<p>

He glanced sideways at her, then let his gaze drop to the ring that was on her finger. He nodded. "Yeah."

"I mean the actual city. Not the things that we've been doing," she said, trying to sound stern, but allowing the smile to peek through.

"Sarah, it was wonderful. It really was. But the thing that made it skyrocket to one of the best experiences in my life was the fact that I got to share it with you. Forgetting about all of the homicidal maniacs for a while was amazing and you definitely helped with that. So thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, before standing up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his and throwing her arms around his neck. He bent forward in an effort to make it easier on her, but just as they had found their stride, something pushed Chuck out of balance. He stumbled to his right and his side hit the check in desk. When he turned back, he saw Sarah glowering at Casey, who was glowering at him.

"Am I supposed to glower at Sarah now?" he asked, but was ignored by everyone.

"Go check in, moron," Casey said. "And stop trying to get the world record of evoking simultaneous vomiting."

Chuck shook his head and turned around where the woman behind the desk was giving him a weird smile, part 'd'awww' and part 'get a room, please'. "Hi," he said and he hoped that the light wouldn't accentuate the blush that he was sure was on his cheeks. "We'd like to check in please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **So that's a wrap on the sixteenth chapter. I'm working on 78 Times as well, so if you're interested in that, rest assured that it'll come eventually. I'm also working on the sequel of Only Through the Pain and I'm trying to get my confidant/friend/awesome person **ShinyJayne20** to actually commit back to Born Under a Bad Sign. So far, my efforts have proven futile. But I did already finish my part for the first chapter of that, and I'll be honest, it was the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter. So if it turns out that BUABS will never again see the light of day, I'll at least throw that part up, and maybe I'll take up the project myself ;)


End file.
